Dangerous Shart
by Poonum
Summary: Sometimes we say something without thinking that it can happens actually... see what's happened with duo...Its Fun or what? or it will change Duo's life completely for forever ?
1. Chapter 1

_Abhijeet come inside the home with his own key in mid night at 3:00am…his face expressions was really not happy or normal.. he came inside without creating any voice..at least he tries.. Without checking Daya he goes inside his room and with much difficulty he put off his brown coat and throw it on bed..and check his shirt sleeves which was turning red now.. he feels much pain in his arm and somehow he removes his Shirt and after cleaning it applies some medicine and then bandage.. then he takes out two pain killers and move towards Kitchen..bcz his stomach was without any stuff..he did not eat anything since morning…he was feeling really low now.. he fulfills one big glass of milk and drank it in one go…and just move towards his room to sleep..he just throw himself on bed and went into sleep within minutes.. he was little restless throughout the night. But still sleeping was not in his senses.._

_In Morning..Daya got up and checks living room and then Abhijeet in his room…he found him sleeping peacefully so left him .._

Daya: shayad raat bht late ayea ho..tabi so raha hai asa..warna tu abi utt jata..sona data hoon..Bechara itna kaam kar ka najana kab loota hai..Bola bi tha utta dana..par nai..

_He moved towards kitchen and found food in dining table as he left for Abhijeet.._

Daya: Khana bi nai kaya? Subha sa kuch bi nai kaya tha uss na.. (Worried) yah boss bi naa..smjana para ga issa..thora bi responsible nai hai apna mamla main aur smjata muja hai…

_He makes breakfast and then after getting ready and eating breakfast again checks Abhijeet… he moves near to Abhijeet…_

Daya: Abi tak so raha hai… Ajeeb baat hai..itna late aya kye? Chlu bureau chal ka poochon ga..ACP sir bi Kaam data hoya sochta nai..malom bi hai una Abhijeet tu peecha he par jata hai aik kaam ka jab tak pora na ho… bhala he Aram sa karna par bi ho jaya (he smiles) bolon ga ACP sir ko bi… thora kah dan ka ABHIJEET ARAM SA KAR LANA KAAM KOI JALDI NAI HAI…tu kye jaya ga ACP sir ka bi? (_he smiles n left_)

_**IN BUREAU**:_

Freddy: Good Morning Sir… kasa hain app?

Daya: Good Morning Freddy? Kasa ho? Aur mera pasa?

_Freddy makes a sad face and gave him 3000 rupees with…._

Freddy (sad): Sir app na sai kaha tha..ka ager maine kssi bi tareeka sa apni wife ko usski marzi ki film na dikie tu wo rooth kar apna makay chali jaya ge…Maine kitni koshish ki per wo…wo nai mani aur chali bi gai apna makay…App pher sa SHART jeet gaya sir.. Sir app yah **Biwi logon** ko itna kasa janta ho? Shadi kyun nai kar lata ager itna janta ho tu?

Daya (laughs): arre freddy..tumari Biwi ki waja sa he tu janta hoon in BIWI LOGON ko… (_He laughs again_) aur tabi tu shadi nai karta…mera sa yah sab Handle nai hota…

Freddy: Handle nai hota? (_surprised)_ Arre sir wo kud he sab handle kar lati hain…

Daya (laughs): arre par muja nai handle hona…kon dant suntan raha…aur ager aga sa dant do tu makay chali jati hain…pher manana kon jaya una, Un ka Makay? Huma tu chuti bi nai milti…(_he laughs again)_ job he asi hai.. Bai main tu Asa he kush hoon..Aik Abhijeet bht hai muja handle karna ka liya aur Dantana ka liya...(_he was completely in naughty mood)_

Freddy: Sir Biwi ki Daant main bht fark hota hai…asi dant hoti hai ka insult bi kam lagti hai… pata nai kye smajti hain apna app ko…pher bol dati hain gussa main bol diya.. (angry) Abhijeet sir app ko asa dant sakta hain?

Daya: ummm…ab yah tu woi bata sakta hai..khere nai…Abhi mera sath asa kabhi nai kar sakta..

Freddy: Aur ager kabhi kar diya tu?

_Daya look behind towards Freddy..who was standing on his desk…_

Daya: yah kye bol diya freddy? (_surprised)_

Freddy: pata nai sir ajj kasa moun sa nikal gaya…

Daya (wink): Sharat lagio ga?

Freddy (smiles): arre nai nai sir… Main tu wasa he har jata hoon har bar app sa..aur asi shart tu…..tu..._he thinks..._.teak hai…lagion ga sir…

Daya (Surprised): Freddy? (looking shocked) tuma lagta hai ka Abhijeet muja asa dant sakta hai…?

_Freddy come closer to Daya and speak with so much concern and loving tone.._

Freddy: Nai sir…kabhi asa soch bi nai sakta… issi liya tu shart laga raha hoon..Asi shart tu main jan boj kar harna ko tyar hoon…

Daya (smiles): arre Freddy kye tum bi…._placing his hand on Freddy's_ shoulder _And he moves….but after a min turn back with naughty smile…_

Daya: wasa ager tuma koi aitraz nai tu muja pasa kamana main kye harj hai ? _he winks.. _tu bolo lagi Shart? 5000 rupee ki?

Freddy (shocked): Kye sir… 5000?

Daya: arre jab surety hai he tu pasa bi na kamyon…?

Freddy: la..lakin sir 5

_ACP Suddenly enters…._

ACP (intruppts): Kye hoi freddy? Kye 5 . 5 lagya hoya hai…?

_Both Cops alerts on this…. And Freddy was scared too…_

Freddy: si…sir wo nai..sir kuch nai (looking scared)

ACP: yah kye kuch nai…wo wo laga raka hai Freddy? Daya tum bation (_looking at Daya)_

_Daya taking the advantage of Scenario…_

Daya: dakiya na sir…Freddy mera order nai man raha…

Freddy shocked….ACP too…

ACP:kye…Freddy? Tum bht kam chor hota ja raha ho….

Freddy: maine kab…kab…nai mana or…order sir (_looking at Daya with angry and shocking eyes)_

ACP: Daya tum na kye karna ko kaha Freddy ko jo wo nai man raha? Bolo mera samna dakta hoon kasa nai karta?

Daya (_hiding his smile forcefully):_ Sir wo ..maine uss kaha ka 5… 5 files par kam karna hai…tu man he nai raha…kahta hai sir yah Bht zyada hain…

_Freddy Shocked and looking helpless too….bcz he really understanding what daya is doing and saying…_

ACP: Freddy…. Yah kye sun raha hoon main? Daya tuma kabi zyada kaam nai data..pher bi tum uss ki baat nai man raha ho… jo wo kah raha hai kro…smja….nai tu (_looking Angrily towards him)_

Freddy (Scared): Jee…e..jee sir…

Daya (smiles): So Freddy Pher DONE naa? He Winks…

Freddy (angry): jee sir…Done…

Daya: haan tu pher yaad rakana jo bi maine kaha tha wo..acha sa… okay?

Freddy: jee sir sab samaj gaya… **hun**…. _And move towards his desk…._

ACP: Daya tum na sir par chara raka hai issa bht….kasa Hun kar ka gaya…jasa tuma pasa dana hain issa Wo bi zaberdasti….

_Now daya really trying hard to stop his laugh…._

Daya: jee bilkul sir…

ACP: Matlab…

Daya: matlab …matlab sir apna freddy he tu hai..choren na..main dakh longa ussa…

_ACP was abt to move towards his cabin when Suddenly Daya stops him and asked abt Abhijeet…_

Daya: sir wo…kal Abhijeet ko bht kaam tha… ajj shayad ana main ussa dar ho jaya..raat bht dar sa gaya tha wo gher?

ACP (surprised): nai tu….12 bja chala gaya tha… aya nai abi tak kye wo?

Daya: 12 bja? (_looking shocked) _Par wo tu soa raha tha… muja laga late gaya gher tabi…

ACP: hmm… khere thaken ka mara nened aya gai ho ge… tum na ussa jagya bi nai..thori dar main phone kar ka jaga dana..kaam hai kafi…_And he moved towards his cabin.._

_Here Daya thinks…_

Daya: asa tu kabhi hoi nai..kahen abhijeet ki tabeat tu kharab nai ..maine daka bi nai… aur uss na muja utya kyun nai ager wo 12 bja gher loota tha tu… (_looking really worried) _Call karta hoon…

_He was abt to dial Abhijeet's number but before doing that..ACP Comes and ask abt an Urgent file…_

ACP: Daya case ki file kahen hai? Report ready hai na? Inspector remesh ata he honga…

Daya (shocked): Oh No… sir wo…file tu gher par he rah gai…

ACP: Kye? Daya..tuma malom tha na Inspector Ramesh ko wo file dani hai huma… tum itna laparwah kasa ho sakta ho?

Daya: sir wo..darsal File par Abhijeet ka signature chiya tha…mera sath woh bi case ho head kar raha tha tu… tu maine File ready kar ka sign kar ka uss ka room main rak di..ka jab wo aya ga tu dakh kar sign kar da ga.. hum aksar karta hain asa tu… (_looking downward) _Sorry sir..pata nai kasa mera mind sa he nikal gaya..main uss ka room main gaya bi tha par file daki he nai..bs abhijeet ko sota dakh kar….ussi kyeal main aya gaya…

ACP: Daya… (angry) ab khara kye ho..jaio jaldi wo file lay kar ayo… go..aur jaldi ana..Pher Abhijeet ma he na rah jana…

_Daya Without losing a min..moved towards his home..he was really ashamed…he enters inside Abhijeet's room…_

Daya: subha suba he ACP sir ki Dant khani par gai… Freddy ko tang kiya..ussi ka Sharap laga ho ga..Ab kahen wo kharos Inspector ponch gaya peecha sa..tu Seedi shikayat lagaya ga uss chitrola ko ka App ka officers Bureau poncho hi nai..soa raha tha gher… late aya…file bi late… aur pata nai kye kye….aur yahen yah Abhijeet…issa nened ki pari hai….maza loot raha hai…

_He enters inside the room after murmuring this..Saw Abhijeet still Sleeping….he First checks the file and found No sign of Abhijeet…_

Daya: lo…Iss na tu Sign he nai kiya… shukar hai dakh liya..nai tu Ab ki bar tu ACP sir muja…aur (_looking at Abhijeet) _Yah janab yahen so raha hain… (_tone changed) _kahen bemar tu nai (_worried)_

_He moved towards Abhijeet… and checks him …found his body little hot…_

Daya: issa tu halka halka bukhar lagta hai… (_he shakes him) _Abhijeet..Abhijeet…utto…utto…yar kye hoi tum teak tu ho….

_Abhijeet after making some faces finally open his eyes and look at Daya…_

Abhijeet (irritate): Kye yar daya…sona bi nai data..kye hai?

Daya: Abhi…(shocked) yar tum kab sa soa raha ho..muja tumari fikar ho rai thi… tum teak tu ho naa?

Abhijeet (irritate): haan yar..hoon teak.. thori dar he tu hoe hai soya hoya… tablet lay kar..

Daya: Tablet? Kyun..kye hoi tuma..bukhar?

Abhijeet: aa..ah…haan..bukar laga muja thora sa… tu lay li..ka kahen aur na bar jaya…

Daya: yar tum muja bata tu data? Utta he data raat main… khana bi nai kaya tum na..tu aur kye hoga..zara bi kyeal nai rakta ho tum apna boss…aur muja lecture data rahta ho…

Abhijeet: Daya.. (_looking irritate)_

Daya (continues): nai boss ajj main tumari aik bi nai suno ga…apni sab manwa lata ho..aur meri kabhi nai suntan..main bi nai kahta..yai soch kar kah…tum kud smajdar ho..smaj lo ga..kyeal rako ga apna..par nai.. ayenda ab main tumari aik bi nai suno ga..aur tuma bi meri

Abhijeet (shouts): Dayaaaa…

_Daya shocked on such shout and stops speaking at the same moment…_

Abhijeet (_loud n angry_): kab sa chilya ja raha ho mera sar par… sar dard ho raha hai muja.. rak lon ga kyeal apna… becha nai hoon main… dikh nai raha meri tabeat teak nai..aur tum lecture sunya ja raha ho..Sensibility bi koi cheez hoti hai…

_Daya was really really shocked on Abhijeet..what happened to him?_

Abhijeet: kye hai? Abi bi kuch kahna hai tuma?

Daya: wo… (scared) boss yah file…tumara sign chiya tha tu…Foren lay kar jani hai..inspector ramesh ko dani hai…

_Abhijeet just took file from Daya's hand and asked for the Pen… Daya gave him..but pen fell down from Abhijeet's hand.. Daya bend down to pick the pen from floor when he noticed Abhijeet's brown coat on floor under bed…he feels strange..bcz Abhijeet always very much conscious abt his clothes..so why this? But for now asking anything from Abhijeet is dangerous for Daya..bcz Abhijeet was really irritate or say angry now..Why? he don't knw…_

_Daya gave pen to Abhijeet and he signed on it and give back that file to Daya…at the same time his eyes look at watch and become shocked…_

Abhijeet: 12 baj gaya? Muja pata kasa nai chala… (_looking so shocked)_

Daya (_in low tone): _issi waja sa main pershan ho gaya tha..ka tum ajj tak asa soya nai…muja laga tumari tabeat kharab…raat 12 bja ka aya ho ..muja batya bi nai..jagya bi nai..tu pershan ho gaya tha… I m s..sorry yar.. File par tumara sign chiya tha.. zarori tha..warna main tuma jagata nai…. (_he stands up) _ and sorry abt the lecture…

_He said this and moved towards the room door where he stops again and said to Abhijeet that if he feels better than come in bureau…bcz ACP sir is waiting for him for some important work… he said so and wait for a minute then left with sad mood…_

_Here in bureau… fortunately he came on time before Inspector ramesh…but still his mind was on something… why Abhijeet behaved like this suddenly? And he even he did not says sorry for his strange behavior from his own Daya? Why…?_

_He tries to feel himself relax….with…_

Daya: kye yar Daya tum bi…pershan ho raha hai.. bemar hai..tabeat teak nai issi liya bol diya ho ga gussa main… per pehla kabi asa nai kiya uss na..maine kye galat kiya? _He jerks his head with… _main bi pagal hoon..main kye kye kah data hoon…aur kud uss ki baat lay kar betha hoon..dakhna abi aya ga Bureau tu kasa mafi manga ga muj sa…kasa manya ga… _he smiles forcefully and moved towards his work.. but still his mind was on Abhijeet and his mind was not ready to accept that Abhijeet says all this to him and after then did not says Single sorry after coming to know that Why Daya was worried abt him… _

_Here Time passes and passes…and with passage of time Daya's wordiness increases… But he feels little relax after entry of Abhijeet… Abhijeet comes inside bureau..and after saying Good After noon to all those who wished him ..he moved towards ACP sir cabin directly without looking at daya who was abt to stand to talk with him…where he stays almost for one Hour.. Daya was waiting for him… but he can't wait more so he moved towards the spot for investigation…and back in evening…was really curious to know abt Abhijeet…he saw Abhijeet sitting on his desk and busy in file… he move fast towards him and says.._

Daya: Boss tum teak ho na?

_Abhijeet look at Him…._

Abhijeet: Haan teak hoon …muja kye hoi hai….

Daya: yar tumari tabeat kharab the na subha… tab

Abhijeet (_Stands up with file_): yar main teak hoon..warna yahen thora he hota… halka sa bukar he tu tha muja… tuma subha bi smjya maine..abi tum yah main beccha tu nai hain..jo asa fikar kar raha ho..chalu hato muja yah file dani hai ACP sir ko..pher jana hai…

Daya: kahen jana hai?

Abhijeet: kam hai..aur tum chala jana ..khana bi kah lana…mera wait mat karna..main shayad kafi lata ayon…

Daya: kyun…ajj kal late kyun ana lag gaya ho tum?

Abhijeet: Matlab?

Daya: Matlab kal raat bi 12 bja tum yahen sa gaya..aur gher raat 3 bja poncho..Society ka peon na btya muja jab main file lay kar gher sa nikal raha tha tu…aur ajj bi late… aur asa kyun behave kar raha ho? Kye pehla kabi care nai ki aik dosra ki… muja laga tum sorry bolo ga muj sa…par tum ukara he ja raha ho…kiya kye hai maine… (_his voice little loud) All look at them.._

Abhijeet: Awaz neecha daya.. aur asa kye kiya maine ka Sorry bolon?… sorry bolna aur tuma manana ka illawa bi aur kam ho sakta hain… issi main nai rah sakta main..100 masla ho sakta hain… tuma har waqt apni pari rahti hai… thora Bara ho jaio abi…aur itni investigation kyun kar raha ho tum meri?

_He was abt to move when Daya suddenly stops him after grabbing his hand…_

Daya: Jana kahen hai tuma? Batio muja…

Abhijeet: Daya yah kye hai? Sab dakh raha hain…choro muja (_Daya left his hand) _zarori nai hai har kam tuma bata kar he karon main…

Daya: Abhijeet (angry) kahen jana hai tuma? Dako..tum kssi musebat main tu nai ho na?

Abhijeet: Uff ho… daya tum… haan hoon musibat main..tu? CID officer hoon..kud handle nai kar sakta kye? Tumari zaroata hai kye muja har waqt? Haan…bolo? (loud and harsh)

_Daya feels insult …when he noticed all looking at him… ACP came out from his cabin..and asked in angry tone…_

ACP: yah kye ho raha hai? Haan? Pagal ho gaya ho tum dono? Kab sa dakh raha hoon.. bureau hai yah tum dono ka gher nai…

Daya: I m sorry sir… (_looking at Abhijeet and then he left)_

ACP: Daya ko kye hoi? Abhijeet yah sab kye hai?

Abhijeet: sorry sir wo… I m very sorry… yah file complete ho gai…. _He gave file to ACP and left the bureau as well…_

_Note:_

_Next Update depends on number of reviews..."wink"_


	2. Chapter 2

Night 12:30 Am…

He enters inside the home with his own key… Take out his coat and moved towards his room..but before doing that Hall lights become Switched ON suddenly.. And Abhijeet shocked to see Daya Sitting in Sofa with quite mood and looking angry…May be he was waiting for Abhijeet… He shook his shoulders and murmurs…

Abhijeet: Lagta hai sawal jawab ka session per sa start hona wala hai…(_irritate)_

_he moved towards Daya and ask in little sulky tone.._

Abhijeet: Tum soya nai abi tak? Mera intazar kar raha tha kye? Daya maine tuma batya tha ka main late ayon ga..aur muja kud nai malom tha ka kitna late so tuma jagna ki zarorat nai thi…

_He was speaking like nothing happened between them till now.. Daya was listening him only…_

Daya: Kahen sa aye raha ho tum ? (_straight tone)_

Abhijeet: wo aik kam tha…tuma batya tha maine…

Daya (stands up): Jis taran sa batya tha muja wo bi yaad hai acha sa Abhijeet.. Maine yah pocha tum sa ka kahen sa aya raha ho tum?

Abhijeet (angry): Tum sa matlab?

Daya (angry too): Matlab hai… Jasa ajj tak aik dosra ki har baat sa huma matlab tha wasa he ab bi matlab hai…muja janana ka Haq hai..

Abhijeet: kasa haq…? Haan… har baat tuma bation zarori nai hai..aur tum kon sa har baat muja batata ho haan? Kis friend sa mil kar aya ho..kahen shopping par gaya..kye liya..kssa gift diya..kyun diya…aur kye maine kabhi pocha?

_Daya's clapping voice interrupts Abhijeet …_

Daya: Wah Wah… Kye baat hai Abhijeet… Kasa kasa Lame excuses bana raha ho… Tum kssi dost sa milna nai gaya tha… kssi dost sa milna. Shopping karna yah gift dana…tu main nai poochta tum sa…kabhi poocha pehla? per tum yah sab karna nai gaya tha..yah tum bhi janta ho aur main bhi bht acha sa janta hoon…Smja.? seeda kaho ka nai batana chata muja kuch..chupa raha ho muj sa… aur kye?…wo tu main pata laga kar he rahon ga…

Abhijeet (angry): tum pagal ho gaya ho… Wahem ho gaya hai tuma.. jaio ja kar ilaj (treatment) karwio apna demag ka…

_Daya really shocked after hearing This …. _

Daya: Ilaj? (_Shocked)_

Abhijeet : Haan Ilaj… Apna waham ka ilaj karwio ja kar… _After saying this he was abt to move when suddenly Daya clutched him for his arm and move him towards himself…Abhijeet face expressions changed like he is feeling pain…Daya shows him something with another hand and asks…_

Daya: Aur yah ….Yah kye hai..yah bhi wahem hai mera? (_Showing Abhijeet's brown coat which was showing blood marks as well)_

_Abhijeet shocked after seeing his coat..he remembers that last night he thrown it on bed first and then to save it from Daya's eyes he just hide it under his bed.. and later he forget abt it …_

Daya: chup kyun ho? Bolo yah kye hai? Yah khoon ka nishan kasa hain tumara coat par?

Abhijeet: tu…tuma yah kahen sa…s..sa mila?

Daya: Jahen tum na chupa kar raka tha issa… wahen sa…yah sab kye hai..bation muja Abhijeet..

Abhijeet (angry): kuch nai hai yah…_And tries to remove his arm but Daya's grip was little tight so he feels high pain..which was more than normal pain… his face expressions really told Daya that something is fishy..he left his arm and after then Abhijeet grab his arm with another hand of him and Ahhhh hhh came out from his mouth unintentionally… _

Daya (_worried): _ Kye hua tumara bazu ko? Dikyo muja? (_Abhijeet not showing to him)_

Daya(_again)_: Abhijeet (_angry) _Dikayo muja kye hua tumara bazo ko… kuch chupa raha ho na tum muj sa…?

Abhijeet: ku…kuch nai.. tum na itna zor sa pakara… (_tears comes in his eyes)_

Daya (Angry): Abhijeet dikayo muja… _And he forcefully grab his arm and tries to remove his hand so that he can check what happened to Abhijeet….Almost fight or struggling start between them..at one side Daya want to see Abhijeet's arm and another side Abhijeet want to move from there… _

Daya: Abhijeet (_shouts) _Pagal ho gaya ho kye tum? Hatio hath ..sleeves uper karo…Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Daya..choro muja..yah kye kar raha ho..kuch nai hua muja..choro..maine kaha choro muja…Daya…Ahhhh…

_Daya forcefully done his work and in doing that…Abhijeet shirt sleeves tore into pieces..but Daya Shocked after seeing bandage on Abhijeet's arm which was covered with blood of him as well..he leaves Abhijeet hand suddenly..and look at him with complete shock.._

Daya: Abhijeet (_Shocked) _yah zakam? Iss ka matlab wo khoon tumara..bukar…yah sab…sab kye hai? Kye chupa raha ho tum muj sa akher? Batio muja (_concern) _muja laga he tha ka tum teak nai ho.. kuch masla hai tumara sath… aur jan boj kar ..jan boj kar asa sab bol aur kar raha ho mera sath… per kyun..Haan kyun (_he put his hand on Abhijeet cheek and asked with more concern) _yar ab tu bol…kam sa kam ab tu bol? Tuja kye hua hai? Itna dard sah raha tha.. aur muja batya tak nai.. yah sab kasa hua…? Haan ? Abhijeet tum teak tu ho na? yaar?

_Abhijeet Jerk his hand with anger and speaks with more angry tone which was really shocking for Daya…_

Abhijeet: issi liya…issi liya nai batana chata tha main tuma.. ka shuru ho jaya ga tumara yah bashen.. Haan lag gai chot halki kye hai iss main.. Bandage karwa li..ab zarori hai tuma bation aur bashen sunu tumar… zara si baat ko kahen lay jata ho tum… nai acha lagta muja yah sab…yah concern..yah dikawa….

Daya: Dikawa? (shocked) yah tum kye bola ja raha ho Abhijeet? Haan..tuma yah sab aik dikawa lagta hai bs? Main tumari care aik Dikawa ka liya karta hoon? (_really sad and shocked)_

Abhijeet: haan.. muja asa he lagta hai yah sab… tang aye gaya hoon main.. tumari care karo..yah do Shabd hamdardi ka tum sa suno…iss ka siwa koi life nai rai meri… yah main he hoon jis na ajj tak tuma ahsas nai hona diya kabhi …yah soch kar ka tum akala ho..Anat ho..zindagii main daka nai kssi rishta ko… tu tumara sath da diya.. acha bi lagta tha..per humsha..humesha asa rahna ka kabhi nai socha tha.. lakien tum… tum tu yah life he lay kar beth gaya… tuma iss sa aga barna he nai hai… kai bar kaha Daya shadi kar lo.. lakien tum humesha bahana bana data ho.. tumari waja sa main bi apni life main ruk ka rah gaya hoon..tham gai hai meri zindagi…jab kahbhi aga barhna ka sochta hoon..tumara hath rok lata hai muja… (_tense and irritate tone)_

Daya (_shell shock state_): iss baat ka Ahsas tuma ajj achanak hua hai ABhijeet…

_Abhijeet look at him..and speaks with same angry tone…_

Abhijeet: Ajj…? kab nai hua yah pocho?…tuma smajana ki koshish bi ki lakien nai… Akash logon na muja jab yah sab kaha tu... pehla bara gusa aya muja un sab par…par kye galat kaha uno na..? Haan.. teak he tu kaha.. hai kye meri zindagii main jeena lyke? Sirf tumari sawa aur CID… CID aik job hai.. kaam karta hoon main wahen..par iss ka yah matlab tu nai ka Uss ka bad meri koi life nai.. kuch bi nai… Tarika…uss ka bara main bi ajj tak nai soch saka main… kasa sochon? Shadi bi nai kar sakta…rahna jo tumara sath hai muja…aur asa mahol main tu koi bi larki aya kar nai rah sakti…jahen muja hr waqt tumara naam ki mala japni parti hai….

Daya: tum chata ho… Ka main chala jaion tumari life sa? Tu iss main itna ukarna ki kye zarorat hai? Haan.. yar tu bhai jasa hai,,,uss sa bi bar kar (_Smile on face and tears in eyes_) tera liya tu kuch bhi…main chala jaion ga yar… tu fikar mat kar… chor don ga tuja bi..aur yah yah sb ..gher bhi… _And he look downwards…_

_Abhijeet look at him…And grab him by his hand…and speaks with concern tone.._

Abhijeet: Dakho daya..main asa nai kahna chata tha tuma… par tum in sab baton ko ab smajo..apna app ko sanbalo.. jasa jeeta ayea ho tum..yah ab tak hum..wasa humesha nai ho sakta.. tuma badlna ho ga apna app ko..strong banan ho ga… thora mature ho..apni life ka socho.. apni zindagii ka… yar Private life aur privacy bi koi cheez hoti hai…main ab apni life main ab aga barna chata hoon..bs… muja bi acha nai laga ga asa kar ka..but ab asa rahna..yah sab tumara extra concern muja acha nai lagta..aur na tum har waqt meri care ki umeed rako..apna app par depend karna seeko Daya tum…

_Daya did not says anything…he was not in such condition to say anything..after a min…when Abhijeet was abt to enter in his room ..Daya says…_

Daya: smaj gaya hoon sab abhijeet… tumara doston na kitna late smjaya tuma… kash thora pehla smja data tuma..tu ajj itni takleef nai hoti muja…. (_Abhijeet look at him back) _nai nai..main rona nai laga..tuma sanbalna nai para ga..na he koi dikawa karna hai muja..ka min bht duki hoon..par bas… tum badal gaya ..ab muja bi achanak sa he koi Kadam uttana para ga..warna tumari life kabhi life nai ban paya ge..jasi ab tum jeena chata ho… main chala jaio ga… tumara gher sa..bht jald …ho saka tu kal he… tumari nazron sa…tumari zindagi sa dor….tum kaho tu CID bi chor don ga main…

Abhijeet : Daya senti mat ho… maine tuma CID chorna ko nai kaha… wo kyun choro ga tum… tumara job hai wo…

_Daya look at him with teary eyes..and says…_

Daya: Aur gher… wo na chorna ko bi tu nai kaha?…..

Abhijeet (_looking irritate): _Daya

_Daya move towards his room , closes the door and just burst out..he was not believing what he saw, hear all was true…just not a bad dream… what happened to Abhijeet?..he realizes today that with Daya he is not spending his life normally? He just wants to live his life separately…Whole night Daya sat on floor and thinks abt it… Tears were rolling down from his cheeks… but Abhijeet words forcing him to remove his tears…bcz now No Abhijeet is coming to remove his tears and give him soothing hug…or showing any concern…What is all this? Abhijeet changed all of sudden.. Just bcz of his friends.?.Or Tarika? Or he himself reason of it?… how much this all is heart breaking for Daya..At same level it was confusing too.. still he was thinking that Abhijeet is hiding something from him..but Abhijeet harsh words and sentences were really forcing him to think or realize that Abhijeet really want to live a separate life.. like other peoples..if his Best Friend really want to live separate and move on in his life.. Getting married and live life like other peoples then how can he be hurdle in his life?..he should leave him alone in his life now..so that he can live his life like he want… without __**His**__ Daya…no…now..Without Daya…_

NEXT MORNING…

Daya wakes up and found himself on Floor… realizes what happened last night… The first sentence came in his mind was…

Freddy: Kye Abhijeet sir app ka sath asa kar sakta hain?

_Daya smiles… _Haan Freddy..kyun nai… kar sakta hai..wo kar chukka hai… kal raat jo uss na mera sath kiya.. ussa ab wo jeena bi para ga (angry) main nai janta Abhijeet…tum wakie asa chata ho yah jan boj…_And he stops…_par muja bi ab tumara sath nai rahna… muja strong aur mature hona ka dikawa karna para ga nai abi (_very angry ) _ tum na jo kuch bi kaha..ab wo tuma jeena bi para ga..Chala jaion ga… iss sa pehla ka tum ajj ka suraj bi dako..main iss gher sa chala jaion ga humesha humesha ka liya…

_He moved towards washroom and after getting fresh..just start packing his stuff… he was just breaking all frames photos..which was on wall and different places of rooms.. _

Daya: muja apna sath koi memory lay kar nai jani… sab yahen he khatm ho ga ab… sab…

_He just packed his clothes, shoes..some necessary files..and accessories of him..after clearing his face which was still wet…he just moved out with two bags of him… and move towards main door..he was abt to move out completely..but he remembers something so he move back towards main hall after placing home key on table with one chit… he really want to stop himself but he moved towards Abhijeet's room for one last glance of Abhijeet in duo's house which was going to be Abhijeet home now…he open room door without creating any voice and look inside… his buddy was sleeping…sleeping peacefully… he just saw him..teary fell down from his eyes in speed… he murmurs…_

Daya: Good Bye dost…_And he just left home without losing a minute..he was not in this world while doing this…what force was helping him to do all this he don't know even…._

_After sometimes…Abhijeet opens his eyes and after remembering abt last night he moved outside and noticed house key on table with one chit… he read that chit…._

_CHIT: _tumara gher ki chabi…Good bye…

_Abhijeet took a deep breath..and murmurs…_

Abhijeet: Good bye..for…forever…. _And tear fell down from his one eye …._

_**Author's Note:**_

_So Guys enjoyed this most shocking Chapter ever? Review fast so that I can update fast...want to knw what next… ? Keep guessing… _


	3. Chapter 3

_Abhijeet enters inside the bureau…._

_ACP who was busy with Rajat..both were checking some files and discussing something on it..ACP look at Abhijeet who was looking really silent.. _

ACP: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: jee..Sir..

ACP: kye hua kuch pershani hai?

Abhijeet: nai sir… asa tu kuch nai.d…daya nai aya bureau abi? (Iooking in bureau)

Rajat: nai sir..abi tak tu nai aya…laken un ka Phone aya tha..wo bol raha tha ka ajj ana main dar ho jaya ge..

ACP: kitni dar kuch batya nai uss na?

Rajat: nai sir.. batya tu kuch nai..bs itna he kah kar ka ana main dar ho jaya gi..phone band kar diya..

Freddy: Bahr itni taz barish hai.. shayad ana main dar ho jaya una..

ACP: haan barish tu bht taz hai..itni taz barish…thamna ka name he nai lay rai…(to Abhijeet) tuma ajj ana main itni dar kyun ho gai?

Abhijeet:sir..w..wo…barish..bht taz the..Traffic jam tu..

ACP: haan haan okay… Ab Daya bi aye jaya tu case discuss kar lan.. malom nai wo kahen pansa ho ga…

Abhijeet (murmurs): Malom nai sir… (_Looking sad)_

**IN NEW AREA….**

Man: Sahab ab itna main tu yai aik room arrange ho paya ga…itni taz barish hai..aur app ko tu malom hai kitna muskil hai Mumbai main asa…_And he stops feeling embarrass. _

Daya: haan teak hai…jo bi hai..main rah loon ga…

Man: sahab andar chal kar aik bar dakh tu lijyea…

Daya: nai..muja nai dakhna…bureau bi ponchana hai…subha sa nikala hoon..bs saman rakna hai…

Man: Sahab mahf karna..app na humesha itna kiya hai mera liya humesha..aur ajj app ko zarorat pari tu main itna bi ..aik room bi arrange nai kar paa raha app ka liya… Raj sahab bi kye kahen ga…

Daya: kuch nai kahay ga Raj tuma.. Tum mera liya itna bi kiya…Uss ka liya Thanks.. bad main jab achi jaga mil jaya gi tu main shift kar loon ga.. uss main kye bari baat hai… don't worry…_and he pat on his shoulder just to relax him…._

Man: jee sahab..tu main jaion ..(_looking embarrass)_

Daya: haan sure jaio…

_Man Moved and Daya enters inside the room.. It was small room.. having small attached bath room and kitchen shade in one side of the room having few steal tensile… no more extra side even or balcony…basically it was low locality Smal CHOL...And by chance Daya got this room as well..Otherwise searching single room in Mumbai is not an easy task.._

Daya: chlu room tu mil gaya… ab bureau jata hoon..subha sa din ho gaya… Aik tu yah mobile… network bi nai … pata nai yah mosum ko kye hua…

_He moved outside after locking his room…and noticed heavy rain..he moved forward…And stop under one shade …._

Daya: itni taz barish..abi tak nai ruki… yah Aasman ajj itna kyun bars raha hai…

Man: haan sahab.. Jasa koi faryad kar ka ro raha ho..

_Daya look at him…._

Daya: Arre nai…ajj kal kssi main itni bi himat nai ka faryad kar ka roya… ussa bi log dikawa smajta hain.. roya tu koi tab jab koi faryad sunana wala bi ho…

Man: insan… kud apna app sa uper koi kssi ki faryad sunana wala nai hota sahab…Waqti tur par koi ho bi tu kye? Kssi ko badlta dar thora lagti hai...

_Daya quite…._

Man (again): Wasa app naya aya ho? Bus ka wait kar raha ho kye?

Daya: Bus… kye yah bus stop hai? (looking shocked)

Man (laughs): haan..iss society ka yai bus stop hai..bus wala ko bi malom hai..aya jata hai..

Daya: acha… chlu muja bi malom ho gaya..haan main new he shift hua hoon… uss samna wala room main..

Man: iss peechli gali main main rahta hoon..Apna pariwar ka sath.. (_looking at sky) _ ajj barish nai rukna wali.. kab tak yahen khara bi rahen ga.. sara beeg gaya.. bus i bi tu uss samna wala stop pa aya gi..per wahen khara hona…itni taz barish main bht muskil hai…main tu chala..app bi jaio sahab… beeg raha ho…

_He left and Daya look at the stop which was on other side of Road and little far..Daya moved towards there ..and stands in open sky area and waiting for bus.. he was standing in heavy rain… looking absent minded…. His mind was completely in last night incident…peoples moving in vehicles …one of them said to him during passing from there…_

Man: Hay pagal hai kye..itni barish main khara hai? (_laughs)_

_Daya look at him…and after few seconds speak to himslef…_

Daya: haan.. pagal he tu hoon… ilaj ki sakht zarorat hai muja.. (_he smiles on himself)_

_Remember what Abhijeet said to him last night..how he behaves to him.. he remembers how he spend so many years with Abhijeet .. how he share a wonderful bond with his best buddy cum bhai…how he cares and how they live toghter… and today they are separate bcz of the same thing..bcz his bahi was irritate with this care , love , affection, relationship and all… his eyes were shading so many tears ..but those tears are like salt in the food in this heavy rain…even less than that…And were meaningless bcz no one was there to remove those tears or care abt to say_

"_**Yah Ansoo bht Keemti hain mera liya Daya…ina asa mat bahayo…"**_

_He look at the sky with teary face…but can't be able to bear those heavy rain drops so closes his eyes.._

Daya: Abhi….. (_Teary eyes_) kyun…boss..kyun kiya asa? Chahay kuch bi waja ho… tum na kyun?… main tuma kabhi mahf nai karon ga.. chaya iss sab ki kuch bi waja huie.. par ..main tuma kabhi mahf nai karon gaa abhi… aur ager sach main tum…sach main chata ho ka main chala jaion tumari zindagii saa tu boss… ajj mar gaya tumara Daya… mar gaya humesha humesha ka liya… ab tum chayo ga bi na..tu kabhi loot kar nai ayon ga… _he speaks all these words with great pain in his voice ...his expressions were really different than his words…which was clearly showing how much pain he is bearing and hiding from himself even…_

_After few seconds…_

Muja Anat smaj kar tum na sahara diya na.. bus aik ANAT…jis na zindagii main koi rishta dakha nai.. (_voice breaking) _sahi….sahi kaha tum na.. maine zindagii main koi rishta nai dakha.. tum mila tu…apna har rishta tum main dakhna laga main.. aik dost..apna bara bahi..kye smajna laga main..uss sa bi bar kar darja diya maine tuma..apna dil main apni zindagii main… per..per yah nai socha ka tum…tum kye chahta ho? Tuma yah sab pasand hai bi ka nai? Muja laga.. ka tum..tum mera sath kush ho..Apna zindagii ka koya hua rishta muj main dondta ho..kahen na kahen main bi tuma wasa he pora karta hoon …jasa tum mera adhora pan ko…per main kitna pa…..pagal… (_his body was really not caring abt this heavy rain which was really dangerous) _sahi kahta ho tum…ilaj ki zarorat hai mujha.. bht sakht zarorat..par tuma nai malom ..(_teary smile) _mera jasa pagalon ka koi ilaj nai…(laughs) wo pagal he rahta hain… jahen pyar mila…wahen ka ho kar rah jata hain..pagal…

_A car stops in front of him with jerk…._

Raj: Hay Daya…. Daya…. (Loudly)

_Daya comes out from his deep thoughts… and look at Raj, his friend calling him…_

Raj: wahen kye kahra ho tum asa ? (Shocked) kye hua? Idher ayo ..car main..arre ayo na..asa kye dakh raha ho..

_Daya noticed himself…he was completely wet due to heavy rain…_

Raj: arrey koi baat nai..jaldi ayo ander…

Daya enters inside the car and sat beside Raj, hiding his face…and raj moved towards new society or room or home of Daya…

Raj: tumari tarf he aye raha tha…shukar hai tuma rasta main dakh liya.. Kamlesh na batya muja.. ka tum na ussa room yah gher dakhna ko kaha hai..aur wo tuma yahen (Angry) chor kar aya hai…ho kye gaya hai tuma Daya…tum muja nai bata sakta tha? Haan..mera gher nai aye sakta tha? Aur apna gher..wahen sa achanak yun shifting…kye hua? Abhi…abhijeet kahen hai? Wo teak tu hai na?

_He look at Absent minded Daya… so call his name loudly…_

Raj: Daya….

_Daya with loud jerk look at him…_

Raj: kye hua? Kahen koya ho? Sun bi raha ho main kye kah raha hoon?

Daya: kuch nai yar… teak hai Abhijeet… ussa kye hona hai… _both reached on their destination and moving out from the car.. Daya enter inside the room…_

Raj: yah ..yahen raho ga tum …. (_looking angry)_

Daya did not reply….Raj also enters inside the room with..

Raj: Daya…main tum sa baat kar raha hoon…batio mujha yah sab kye hai? Abhijeet…ussa chor kar aya ho tum yahen rahna?

_Daya look at him ….And Raj understands… Raj was tall, fair color, smart and handsome guy… he is businessman…and Friend of Daya… both have three more common friends…they all also shares a Very good bond… _

Raj: oh… tu yah baat hai..muja laga he.. asa sab kye ho gaya jo sahab na itna bara kadam utta liya haan? Bolo? Daya yah choti choti lariyan hoti rahti hain..tum asa kye lay kar beth gaya ho…_Daya look at him with angry eyes..and after taking out towel and clothes from his bag..Daya goes for change… and came back from Washroom after 10 mins…where Raj was waiting for him.._

Raj: ho gaya tum fresh… ab chalu… _grabbing his bag_

Daya: kahen? (_looking confuse)_

Raj: gomna…Goa…aur kahan? Arre mera gher aur kahen…tuma kye lagta hai main tuma yahen rahna donga?

Daya (irritate): Raj plz yar…muja kahen nai jana…

Raj: Daya…

Daya: Raj…(_speak in angry tone_).kye main nai aye sakta tha tum main sa kssi ka bi gher? par nai…muja yahen rahna hai..Akala…muja kssi ka sath nai chiya… jaio tum bhi…

Raj: Daya (looking shocked) yah kasi baten kar raha ho tum? Haan.. ho kye gaya hai tuma? Haan… tu m yahen asa kasa rah sakta ho…

Daya:main ACP sahab sa kah dong ga…CID ki tarf sa gher bi jald mil jaya ga muja…bs tab tak main kuch waqt akala guzarna chata hoon… apna app ko samatna chata hoon (in low tone)

Raj: Daya..yar asa kye ho gya hai..ka tum yah sab?

Daya : Raj…waqt ana par sab bata doon ga yar..abi kuch mat pocho muj sa… (irritate)

Raj: Abhijeet

Daya (intruppts): Abhijeet sa ab mera koi nata nai… and plz no more Discussion on it…

Raj: lakien… _At the same time his phone rings..he talks for few mins… and then cuts the phone with.._

Raj: Dad ka phone tha… urgent bulya hai..meeting ka liya..jana para ga..tuma tu main bad main aye kar dakhta hoon… _he look at Daya..who just said him Bye…and Then he left with angry mood..Daya closes the door and lay down on bed..which was there in the room at one side with two chairs…Tears run out from his eyes… _

_" yah main he hoon jis na ajj tak tuma ahsas nai hona diya kabhi …yah soch kar ka tum akala ho..**Anat ho**..zindagii main daka nai kssi rishta ko… tu tumara sath da diya.."_

_"tumari waja sa main bi apni life main ruk ka rah gaya hoon..tham gai hai meri zindagi…jab kahbhi aga barhna ka sochta hoon..tumara hath rok lata hai muja"_

_"aur asa mahol main tu koi bi larki aya kar nai rah sakti…jahen muja hr waqt tumara naam ki mala japni parti hai…."_

_"Private life aur privacy bi koi cheez hoti hai"_

_"yah sab tumara extra concern muja acha nai lagta..aur na tum har waqt meri care ki umeed rako..apna app par depend karna seeko Daya tum…"_

_""Aur gher… wo na chorna ko bi tu nai kaha?""_

_His Phone rings…And he came out from his hurting memories. Removes his tears and look at his cell phone.. ACP Pradyuman Calling…flashing on screen…he attends the call.._

Daya: Hello Sir…

ACP: Daya… tum kahen ho? Abi tak aya nai…

Daya: sir wo main… main.. gher par.. apna gher…

ACP: Apna gher?

Daya: Haan sir…. Sir wo.. heavy rain ki waja sa nikal nai pa raha… case…

ACP: arre case ko choro..wo tu almost solve ho gya…muja tu tumari fikar ho rai thi… sab tumara phone kab sa dial kar raha hain..mil he nai raha tha..barish he itni hai..Abhijeet ko bi nai malom ka tum kahen ho…

Daya: haan sir..ussa.. usa kuch nai malom… sir wo…

ACP: haan daya bolo…

Daya: sir muja Apna gher chiya.. CID har senior officer ko gher alot karti hai.. tu muja..app plz request forward kar dijyea head quarter ko…main kal written Application bi da doon ga..

ACP (shocked voice): Daya tum yah kye kah raha ho…? Ho kahen per tum ?(worried tone)

Daya: sir..main…_and told his new address…._

ACP: yah sab kye hai Daya? Abhijeet sa koi jagra hua hai tumara? Uss na kuch batya tak tum dono pher sa shuru ho gaya ..ab yah sab kye naya drama hai ( angry tone) Daya… bureau ayo tum…

Daya: sir yah koi drama nai hai..wo tu shayad ab tak hum kar raha tha..sir plz.. app..request head quarter ko forward kar dijyea.. ager barish ruki tu main ajj report karon bht taz hai..yah area bi bht door hai bureau sa..koi tranport milna namumkin plz sir…meri baat ko lightly mat lijyea ga… I really mean it…ager app asa nai Karen ga tu main kud koi gher dond he loonga…. _And he cuts the call.. Leaving shocked ACP unanswered…. ACP sir was really angry..he remembers yesterday fight of duo in bureau…he thinks that may be after then both again fight at home….but what happened that Daya takes such a big step? He moved out from his cabin and asked from Abhijeet abt this matter…_

ACP (_angry and order tone_): Abhijeet… (_Abhijeet look at him) _ kye hua tum dono ka bech asa? Ka Daya gher he chor kar chala gaya..aur wo uss chall main ja kar rah raha hai? Haan?

_All shocked after hearing this… they were not believing on what they heard..on the other side..Abhijeet expressions changes… he speak after few seconds when he heard more angry tone of ACP…_

ACP: Abhijeet….main kuch poch raha hoon? Sun raha ho tum?

Abhijeet: sir wo (_in low tone) _ sir bas jagra ho gaya…

ACP: kasa jagra.. pher sa kuch kah diya tum na uss sa ulta seeda?

Abhijeet: haan sir … galt he kahta hoon main..aur kye galat kaha ussa maine ka ..ka..

ACP: ka?

Abhijeet (irritate tone): ka tang aye gaya hoon uss ka sawal jawab sa.. care sa.. nai acha lagta yah sab ab muja..meri marzi jahen jaion rahon.. bation na bation… tang aye gaya hoon asa uss ka sath rah rah ka main..apni life main aga barhna chata hoon.. Privacy… _And he stops realizing all shocked and surprised look…_

ACP: Privacy? Tu tuma privacy chiya? Daya sa?

Abhijeet: jee sir (_not looking at him)_

ACP: Achanak? (rising his eyebrow)

Abhijeet: Sir app smajiya.. maine ussa nai kaha ka wo ..uss chall main ja kar raha….

ACP: aur tumari kssi bi baat ka asa bi matlab nai ho ga yakeenan ka wo gher chor ka chala jaya?

_Abhijeet look downward and did not reply…_

ACP: yakeen nai hota muja Abhijeet..ka tum..tum asa kuch kah bi sakta ho… chalu kaha tu…pher manya tak nai..roka nai..wo gher tak chor kar chala gaya..CID ka gher ki request tak kar raha hai..itna sab ho gaya..huma kuch khaber tak nai..aur tuma..tuma Abhijeet…uss ki parwa tak nai.?

Abhijeet: sir thak gaya hoon main… (_Irritate tone_) thak gaya hoon parwa karta karta…yah care kar kar ka… aur maine ussa Dhaka da kar gher sa bahr nai nikala…wo kud… And he stops…. Sir uss ki jo marzi..muja ussa kuch nai kahna… aur na kssi sa sunana hai…meri apni bi koi life hai.. Daya ka liya he nai hoon main bas.. wo rota dota raha.. aur main uss ka aga peecha gomta pehrta rahon bas.. _And he left…after leaving surprised and very much surprised and shocked team and ACP…._

Freddy: sir yah Abhijeet sir ko kye ho gaya hai ? yah kye bola jaa raha hain? (_Teary tone)_

Schain (to Acp): Sir Daya sir gher chor kar chala gaya?

Rajat: asa kye hua ho ga un dono ka bech… Aur Abhijeet sir bhi tu kuch sunana ko tyar nai lag raha..

ACP: Pagal ho gaya hain yah dono… kam tu kam…in ka personal masla bi khatm nai hota sath main..wo bi sanbalna parta hain…

Sarlukha: lakien iss bar tu kuch bari he gar bar lag rai hai…

_All look behind…Sarlukha was standing there at door step…_

ACP: Sarlukha tum?

Sarlukha: Haan ander he dakil hona wala tha…jab tum sab baat… _And he stops… _Boss jis taran sa Abhijeet gaya hai…yah sab teak nai..koi bari baat hai iss bar..

ACP: Asan nai lagta iss bar.. pata nai kye ho gaya.. dakhta hain..I hope yah dono kud he sulja lan..mager kasa? Abhijeet tu dikh he raha tha ulja hua..per Daya.. uss ka andaz bi kuch nayee he hai..wo dukhi awaz main baat nai kar raha tha..

Freddy: sir asa kasa ho sakta hai.. Daya sir tu bht …. Sir wo bht dukhi honga iss gher chorna wali baat sa…

ACP (angry): hey bagwan… yah dono kabhi sudhren ga bi? Humesha …humesha koi masla chalta he rahta hai in dono ka.. Kabi yah kabhi wo… Sath chor nai sakta..aur sath rah bi nai sakta ab…. Acha hai (more angry) yah dono sath na he rahen tu acha hai.. kam sa kam in roz roz ka maslon sa tu jaan chota ge sab ki….

_And he moved towards his cabin..All shocked as well after hearing ACP…. Means ACP is not going to involve in this matter? He wants that Duo Solved there problem by their own self….or Live like this..?_

_**In Evening: **_

_Freddy dials Daya's number..he was looking so sad….On The Other hand Daya opens his eyes slowly..saw Freddy name flashing on screen…he was looking very dull …he picks up the phone…_

Daya (smiles): Freddy yar abi meri tabeat kuch teak nai lag rai..tumara pasa tuma subha tak mil jayen ga..Mubarak ho pehli bar tum Shart jeet gaya…

Freddy (teary tone): sir app yah kye kah raha ho..muja koi pasa wasa nai chiye hain..main Abhijeet sir ko kabhi mahf nai karon ga..uno na app..app ko asa kasa …Sir app wapis, app bas wapis apna gher ayo..yah kye baat hui ka app na gher he chor diya..bs wapis ayo apna gher..

Daya: Arre freddy … ab mera yai gher hai…aur tum bi kye.. Mubarak do muja..Abb main apna gher wala ho gaya hoon.. (_he laughs) _jasa chaion apni life guzar sakta hoon_… And He coughs badly.._

Freddy (worried): Daya sir..kye… kye hua app ko? Itni kansi…

_Cough was not stopping… Daya cuts the call after saying somehow that he will call him later… _

**NEXT MORNING:**

_ACP enters inside the bureau…and after looking at All asked abt Daya…_

Freddy: Daya sir tu nai aya abi tak…

ACP: Abhi tak nai aya… (_look at Abhijeet, who was working on file) _Abhijeet tuma malom hai kuch Daya kab tak aya ga?

Abhijeet: nai sir.. muja kuch malom nai..(_And he again busy on his file work) _looking dull too.

_Freddy comes forward…. _

Freddy: sir Daya sir phone bi nai utta raha… pata nai kye hua una..kal raat bi un ki tabeat kharb lag rai thi..

ACP (worried): Kye.. kye hua ussa?

Freddy: Sir bht dull lag raha tha..aur kah bi raha tha ka tabeat kharab hai…pher thori baat bi nai kar saka..Kansi he rukna ka naam nai laa rai thi..pher raat ko bi phone kiya maine ..per uno na uttaya tak nai…

ACP: kahen uss ki tabeat Zyada kharab tu nai… Freddy, Schain.. jaio ja kar dako Daya ko. Uss ka new address per…

_Both left and Only Freddy came back after one hour…_

ACP: kye hua kyun nai mil raha tumara aur schain ka?..kahen rah gaya tha tum? Aur Schain aur Daya kahen hai? Daya teak tu hai na?

_Freddy was really looking tense..he speaks in hurry.._

Freddy: Sir network ka bht masla hai uss area main.. Daya sir ki tabeat bht kharab hai…wo tu bhukar main tap raha tha… una koi hosh he nai.. bht muskil sa zara hosh aya aur pher behosh ho gaya… Doctor ko bulya hai..Schain bi wahen he hai…

ACP: Yah kasa ho gaya.. Daya itna bemar kasa par gaya… Dakho Doctor kye kahta hain… Freddy jasa koi khaber aya muja batana… _And he look at Abhijeet, who was looking tense but did not speak a word…_

_After two more hours…Schain came back as well… All were busy in case… which was reported one hour before…_

ACP: Schain aye gaya tum… Phone pa btya tha tum na ka Doctor na treatment kiya hai..Ab kasa hai Daya?

Schain: sir hosh aye gaya hai una… bhukar kam hua tu…per…pori taran sa bukhar gaya nai.. Doctor na bola ka barish main beegna ki waja sa asa hua… Daya sir na bi batya ka kal wo kafi dar tak barish main beegta raha …jab pocha ka asa kyun kiya uno na…tu bola…. PATA NAI…. Sir wo bht irritate tone main baat kar raha tha…

ACP: kyun kye hua? Kuch kaha kye uss na tum sa?

Schain: sir zaberdasti nikal diya uno na muja..kaha ka jaio..kam ho ga bureau main.. Dawa tak nai li.. room bi lock kar diya…sir ager raat tak uno na dawa na li tu bukhar pher sa aye jaya ga… bht taz bukhar tha una…Doctor na kaha khatrnak bi hai uno na kuch kaya piya bi nai hai…per daya sir tu kuch sunana ko tyar he nai tha….

Purvi: Asa kyun kar raha hain Daya sir… asa tu wo teak bi nai ho payen ga… sir..

ACP: Kye?

Purvi (in low tone): Sir ager Abhijeet sir wahen jayen tu…. _And she stops after noticing Abhijeet gaze.. ACP look at Abhijeet ..who did not say anything in reply…_

ACP: khere ab wo becha thora he hai…apni ussa parwa nai tu kssi aur ko kyun ho gi… (_look at Abhijeet_) schain tum kam par lag jaio… Pankaj ka sath Spot par jaio..Aik new case report hua hai..

Rajat: Sir Daya sir akala hain..asa iss hal main una akala chorna sai nai…

ACP: haan khatra tu hai..kafi..jasa doctor na batya..per hum kye kar sakta hain..wo suna ga thori…suna nai Schain na abi kye kaha…

_AND He left…._

Rajat: Tu pher Daya sir ka kye hoga ..raat main Daya sir …kye ho ga…_looking helpless_…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Thank U everyone for ur Support and reviews.. Hope u enjoyed this long chapter..__Guys If I reveal Suspense so soon..Then What will left? Don't u want to enjoy story?_

_So,What will Abhijeet do Now? He will go towards Daya or Daya will stay All alone? Something new will happen? And What do u think abt Daya ? Keep Review fast … Alots of Drama is waiting for u... Wink_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

_First of All Thanks to All those who reviewed last chapter… And Sorry Guys for late Update.. But what to do? Wait karna parta hai Reviews ka liya.. I want to update soon..but due to less reviews I m updating late..Hope u Guys Understand…_

_I have one Request to u all..Plz tell me what u like? And what u r not liking? And any suggestion then do tell me.. PLZ Review…That's really help me and encourage me to write More…Now Enjoy the Next Chapter..._

_..._

_He was burning with heat of fever..was not in his senses completely ..Many times his eyes try to be open but now it was impossible…_

Daya: Pani…ii..pani..Abhi.. _A very dull and cracked voice came out from his mouth with very low volume.._

_No one was around him to give him water..or any sip of water… he was losing his senses ..but feeling thrust…_

Daya: Abhi….kahen ho ..tum… (Cracked voice)

_He was feeling pain in his body and much heat …which was burning his body like hell… he was feeling thrust.._

Daya: Abhi….

_A Memory hits his mind …_

"Apna app per depend karna seeko…"

"Haan tang Aye gaya hoon main….iss sab sa"

_His mind gave him a hint in such condition….that no Abhijeet or anyone else is coming to give him a Sip of water even... He realizes this reality…._

Daya (whisper tone): Abhi…. Pa…_A tear fell down from his eye and he closes his eyes completely…_

…_.._

_He feels someone calling his name with so much love and concern and rubbing his hand in his hairs carefully…he opens his eyes ..And saw what he want to Saw…A same smiley face was calling him… He looks at him keenly and speaks with so much Sooth in his voice…_

Daya: Abhijeet…tum,..tum aye gaya..

Abhijeet (Smiles): Tu kye nai ata…Asa kasa ho sakta mera Daya muja pukara aur main na ayon..

Daya: tum sach main mera pas ho? Muja tu laga tum nai ayo ga..kabhi nai ayo ga mera pas …(He cries)

Abhijeet: Daya…Daya..yah kye bechon ka jasa ro raha ho…. Haan… (_placing his hand on Daya's Head)_

Daya: Abhi..tum ho na yahen..

Abhijeet: Haan meri jaan..main gaya he kab tha..tera pas tha…humesha..Tuja bukhar hai na issi liya asi ulti seedi baten kar raha hai..Chal Ansoo ponj aur soa ja..teri tabeat teak nai na…

Daya: Abhi..muja bht pyas lagi hai yar…thora pani pila do…

_Abhijeet runs and came back with Spoon and water glass…And Drank him water with the help of spoon…And rubs his hand in Daya's hair.._

Abhijeet: Daya.. Soa jaio…hmm…main tumara pas hoon..

Daya: tum mera pas hota ho na…tu ajeeb sa sakoon hota hai mera Dil main, demag main mera pora jism aur soch main… Tum kahen jana mat Abhijeet… muja chor kar jana nai…

Abhijeet: Daya..asa kyun soch raha ho..haan.. main tuma chor ka balen kasa ja sakta hoon? Chal ab acha becha ki taran ankhen Band kar aur soa jaa…

Daya: Abhi muja bht nened aye rai hai..par main sona nai chata…pher tum chala jaio ga..

Abhijeet: Dawa ka asar hai..tuma sona ki bht zarorat bi hai…aur main kahen nai jaion ga meri jaan..Chal ankhen band kar..Shabash..man meri baat…

Daya (_closes his eyes_): Abhi muja chor ka mat jana..muja bht dar lagta hai… (Whispers) Akala pan ka dar…Abhi…mat jana..main nai rah sakta tumara ….._And he opens his eyes and found Abhijeet nowhere…he feels scared…_

Daya _(Screaming_): Abhi…Abhijeet…kahen ho tum..haan …maine bola tha naa muja chor kar mat jana.. Abhijeet…Abhijeeettttttttttttttttttttttttt..tttttt tttttttttttttttttttttttt….ttttttttttttt

_And he opens his eyes with jerk and sat down..he was completely dip with water (sweats)… his body was shivering…he was breathing heavily.. Found himself on Hospital bed in hospital clothes… He realizes he was watching any dream?…he was not be able to understand the difference between Dream and reality… That All he bears till now was dream or what he just saw that was dream only? He is in hospital bed..how? why?_

_ACP came forward and places his hand on his shoulder and says with concern…_

ACP: Daya..lat jaio..lat jaio tum…tumari tabeat teak nai hai abi.. _(to freddy_) Doctor ko bula kar layo …bolo ussa ka Daya ko hosh aye gaya hai… _Freddy moved… (to Daya) _Daya aram sa…Lat jaio…

_Daya lay down… and now he understands the situation now…Doctor came in and after full check up came back to ACP…Who was waiting outside the room._

Doctor: Bukhar toota hai…issi liya asa jag gaya… Shukar hai bukhar demag tak nai poncha pori taran sa..warna tu… un ki halat bht kharab the..kuch bi nai kaya piya hua tha uno na..aur yah bht kharab baat hai… issi waja sa dawa data hua bi dar lag raha tha..Drips sa pehla huma fori toor par dawa dani he the..well hum una yahen raken ga abi ….aur medication Karen ga… Fil hal app mil sakta hain…

_ACP Angery on Daya… he enters inside the room where Daya was lying with open eyes on bed…he was looking very dull…_

ACP: Daya yah kye hai…kal Schain ko tum na wahen rukna nai diya…aur ab dakha tumari kye halat ho gai…

Daya: Kal? _(looking_ _confused)_

ACP: haan wo kal tha..Aur ab Ajj ka 12 bj raha hain din ka… tum bukhar main tap raha tha..wo tu ager Rajat aur Freddy wahen Darwaza tor ka na gusta..tu najana kye ho jata abi… kyun kiya tum na asa? Haan kis ka intazar main tha tum…Abhijeet ka? Wo jo yahen Hospital tak tuma poochna nai aya…

_Daya Quite…_

Daya: I m….m sorry sir..main kssi ka intazar main nai tha (_looking ashamed)_..ab kasa intazar… muja akala he rahna ki adat dalni hai kud ko… intazar kyun karoon ga main..jo Abhijeet na kaha aur kiya uss ka bad wo kyun ayea ga…

_All enters inside the room as well…At the same time Abhijeet enters as well…_

Abhijeet: Tu pher kyun mar raha ho kud ko asa? Haan kye sabit karna chata ho tum? (_Looking angry)_

ACP (shocked): Abhijeet tum….yahen?

Abhijeet _(Comes forward_): Ana he tha sir.. app na jasa subha muj saa phone kar ka baat ki..asa laga jasa Daya ki yah halat meri waja sa hai.. maine issa nai kaha tha barish main beegna ka liya…

ACP: Abhijeet tum..kah muka bigar raha ho…

Abhijeet : nai sir… App sab logon ki nazeran..Andaz…kye sab smaj nai raha main?..asa feel kara raha hain muja jasa main koi mujrim ho gaya.. manta hoon Daya ki tabeat kharab hai..aur aik dost hona ka nata muja uss sa milna aur hal chal poochna ana bi chiya tha aur main ata bi…par kam bi tu karna hai..ager sab yahen he rahen ga tu bureau kon dakha ga… lakine nai…app sab yah samjna ki bajya…muja baten suna raha hain…har pal app logon ka behavior, kamoshi muja iss baat ka ahsas dila rai hai jasa maine koi guna kiya hai….

_(To Daya_) aur tum…kye sabit karna chata ho tum… ?

ACP: Abhijeet _(tries to stop him)_

Abhijeet _(to Daya in high n harsh tone_): yah yun barish main beeg ka…bemar par ka..apna kyeal na rak ka…maine tuma kaha tha apna app per depend karna seeko… lakien tum…tum apna app ko yun iss taran gira kar..sab ki hamdardi paa kar kye sabit karna chata ho? yai ka main kitna bura admi hoon? Tuma akala chor diya…

Kyun…Doodh peeta becha ho tum…? Aik kadam bi nai chal sakta apna sahara par?

ACP (angry): Abhijeet tum….

Abhijeet _(in same high n angry tone_): nai sir… app sab…app sab jo bi ..jasa bi behave kar raha ho mera sath..wo isski waja sa (_pointing to Daya_) Sab isski waja sa… _(Tears rolling down from Daya's cheeks_) iss ka sath rahon… iss ka kyeal rakon..nakhra uttion..tu Abhijeet acha… haine Freddy _(looking at freddy_) Aur ager apni life ka bara main soch kar yah chaha ka Daya apna app par thora depend kara..kuch apni life main Involve ho..nai tu atleast muja apni zindagii jeena ka moka mila… tu kye ho gaya? Abhijeet bura ban gaya (To all) haina? Aur uper sa Daya bemar par gaya tu .. Abhijeet jasa zalim koi nai…

ACP: Abhijeet _(really angry_) bas bht ho gaya..yah hospital hai..Apna tamasha band karo ab..

Abhijeet: tamasha_.. (Teasingly smiles_) Ab main tamasha bi karna laga? aur yah (_pointing towards Daya)_..jo yah kar raha hai …wo kye? Uss ka liya kye jawab hai app ka pas ACP sir…? Hamdardi? Haan… uss ka liya app sab ka pas Hamdardi hai..aur mera liya…nafrat… ?wah wah… dunya ka asool he yai hai..jab tak wo karo jo wo chata hain..tab tak sab acha..sab bhala he bhala…aur jab nai..tu nafrat jehalo un ki…. Bura ho tum yah suno un sab sa…I m sorry sir… par muja app logon sa yah sab ki umeed nai thi… 2 dino sa jasa salook app sab mera sath kar raha haina… wo meri bardasht ka bahir hai…aur ab ager yah sab jari he rakna hai app ko..tu bata dijyea..main CID Head Quarter main Apna transfer ki application da data hoon...

_All shocked… _

ACP: Demag kharab ho gaya hai tumara? Sharab pee kar ayea ho tum? Hum sab chup hain tu tum bola he chala ja raha ho? Yah tak nai dikhta ka Daya ki kye halat hai… (_Abhijeet starts looking at wall side_) yah woi daya hai jis ka liya tumari jaan bi hazir hua karti the kal tak..aur ajj tum uss ka liya yah Anap Shanap bola ja raha ho… Abhijeet… main nai janta..tum yah sab Kis waja sa kar raha ho… lakien Itna zaroro kahon ga…ka Itna kuch mat karta jaio..ka bad main Samatna muskil ho jaya… bht muskil…

_Abhijeet left in a minute… All came out from this horrible shock forcefully and look at Daya..who was sitting with quite mood… ACP to Daya…_

ACP: Aik baat main tum sa bi kahon ga Daya…ager Abhijeet ka bina rahna ka decide kar he liya hai tu apna app ko sanbalo bi..yun tooth kar tum koi achi example create nai kar paio ga… Apna kyeal rakna..iss sab ka bara main zyada mat sochna… Abhijeet ka demag garm hai iss waqt bht… wo soch smaj kar kuch bol nai pa raha… Take care.. (_Placed his hand on his shoulder_) _All left except Nikhil who was sitting outside the room on bench…._

Daya: Main janta hoon sir… main janta hoon…Abhijeet asa kyun kar raha hai… lakien wo kuch nai janta ab… kuch bi nai… (_Tears fell down from his eyes)_

**IN EVENING:**

Daya: Doctor I promise..main dawyean time par loon ga.. apna poora dehan rakon ga ta ka bukhar pher sa na aye… But app muja jana dijyea..plz…app nai janta mera yahen sa jana kitna zarori hai.. Aik CID Officer ka kam kitna Ahem hai..app smaj sakta hain..

Doctor: teak hai..app yah 3no medicine time par lata rahen ga…aur proper diet ka sath meal main dehan raken ga..aur aram bi…. Tu bukhar wapis nai ayea ga… aur ager medicine nai lien tu…I must tell u..bukhar app ka ander sa gaya nai hai..Yah medicines he ussa kabo raken gi…

Daya: jee main smaj gaya..Thank You_..And Daya Left after one hour…_

_The Day Ended without any Much Hnagama… ACP comes to know that Daya is free from hospital now..Freddy and Purvi goes to Daya's home but came back bcz Daya was not in his room or new house…_

**NEXT DAY:**

_All enters inside the bureau one after the other…Wishing Good Morning to each other.. After half n hour Daya enters inside the Bureau.. Freddy took a deep breath..ACP saw him from his cabin glass door.. and feels happy..Daya was looking much fresh… Abhijeet look at him and again busy in his Pc…_

Freddy: Good Morning Sir… kasa ho app?

Daya (Smiles): Bilkul teak…muja kye hua hai…. (_very happy n cool tone)_

_All confused …they were not expecting such behavior from Daya… They exchanges glances…Here Daya look at Abhijeet and moved towards him…_

Daya: Hello Boss..kasa ho?

_Abhijeet look at him and was surprised..he was thinking that Daya will not talk to him after yesterday incident..but what is this? Not only Abhijeet but all others were thinking the same..but this was really different output…._

Daya: Kye hua yar? Asa kye dakh raha ho? Main he …koi boot nai hoon… _(He laughs)_

Abhijeet: tu…m…tum kasa…kasa ho Daya? _(in low tone)_

Daya: Kal tak bemar tha..Ab bilkul teak hoon… (_Abhijeet stands up too_) Bilkul teak (_looking in to his eyes_) aur tum? Tum kasa ho?

Abhijeet: main teak hoon..muja kye hua hai?

Daya: nai wasa tu teak he dikh raha ho..par muja laga mera gher chorna aur tuma chorna ka bad tum kuch zyada happy aur fresh dikho ga tu wo charm tu kahen missing hai boss…

_Abhijeet really look at Daya with surprised expressions… _

Daya: Asa acha nai lagta tum boss.. thora cheer up karo… (_He placed his hand on Abhijeet's face and tries to make him Smile_) Asa….

Abhijeet: Daya tum..

Daya: oh haan...meri waja sa… meri waja sa pershan ho ga tum..per boss ab main teak hoon..so relax _(patting his shoulder) And then he move towards his desk…_

_ACP came out from his cabin…. Daya turns back again and speak.._

Daya: Aur haan..Ajj sa koi Abhijeet ka sath ulta seeda behave nai kara ga..(_looking at team members) _understand..wo tum sab ka senior hai..Yaad rako yah baat har waqt har pal…Aur hum dono apni marzi sa Alag hua hain.. we both want to live a separate life.. aga barhna chata hain hum apni apni life main tu kye galat hai iss sab main? Hanie Abhijeet….

_Abhijeet who was looking so so surprised..just Says yes somehow… After than All busy in their works..But Abhijeet was looking very much disturbed…At Lunch time All left for lunch… In parking area Daya was abt to enter inside the Quills when Abhijeet voice stops him…_

Abhijeet: Daya…

_Daya look at him back and move towards him…_

Daya: Haan Abhijeet bolo?

Abhijeet (_looking angry): _yah sab kye tha?

Daya : kye?

Abhijeet: woe jo tum bureau main kar raha tha?

Daya: Tum kye kahna ki koshish kar raha ho…main kuch smaja nai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: yah sab mat karo…tum janta ho main kye kah raha hoon.. jasa tum na behave kiya… uss sab sa kye sabit karna chata ho tum?

Daya: woi…(_angry n confident)_ jo tum sabit karna chata tha.. Ab main karon… tu kye ..kye kar lo ga tum..

Abhijeet (moving backside): Daya tum..tum..yah kye kah raha ho…

Daya(moving towards him): Kyun…Dar gaya Abhijeet…Ab dar lag raha hai… ka kahen tumara raaz sab ko pata na chal jaya…

Abhijeet: kye matlab hai tumara… (he was scared) kahna kye chata ho tum

Daya (Stops there): arrey don't worry Abhijeet… _(Patting his shoulder_) Kssi ko nai bation ga ka tum…tuma Supari mili hai muja marna ki…

_Abhijeet shocked shocked..and shocked….Daya moved towards Quills with smiley face and starts it …_

_Abhijeet somehow came out from his shock…_

Abhijeet (runs): Daya… Daya… mat jaio..Daya ruko…

_He was too tense.. he just sat in another quills…start it…and follows Daya…. Daya was driving with very fast speed…Abhijeet was trying to follow him… But Daya was little far…Both were on main road now…heavy traffic was there..Following Daya is quite Difficult for Abhijeet now… he dials Daya's number.. but Daya was not attending his call.. Due to speed and jerk cell falls down from his hand…_

Abhijeet (angry): Damn it…Daya ruko…

_Suddenly Daya moves towards a link road which was not rushy at this time…Abhijeet Follows him and now Chasing Daya is Quite easy for him..But Daya's Quills speed was so fast..Abhijeet was looking so tense..he was driving in high speed as well..he just want to stop Daya… He was screaming…_

Abhijeet: Daya ruko…I said Stop…

_Both Quills were at same position now almost after much time chasing..Abhijeet screaming at Daya…_

Abhijeet: Daya..ruko…(very angry) I said stop … Daya ruko .. I just …Daya stop…try to stop the quills…

_Daya again move fast..and Abhijeet heartbeat was fast at the same level of Daya's quills speed…_

Abhijeet: Daya…Roko gari ko…Quills ka break fail hain…

_Daya heard it…._

Daya (murmurs): main janta hoon Abhijeet… Break fail hain… _he was driving it with full speed…sometime it was not in his control due to fail breaks… Abhijeet was trying to follow him… But Daya was far from can see…Quills is not in Daya's control now.. Abhijeet breath was fast..one after the other all moments he spends with Daya till now coming in his mind… Both reached at open place …_

Abhijeet _(eyes came out_): Yah..h..yah Daya kahen ja raha hai.. iss tarf..aga tu gheri khaie hai..Oh know…Daya…. Daya.. (Screaming)

_Here Daya was trying to control the Quills but now it was really difficult either impossible for him.. he really knows where he is going A very deep Jungle is waiting for him… where no one can search him even… _

Daya: Ager ajj main is kahie main gir gaya..tu sara kissa he khatm ho jaya ga Abhijeet..kissi ko kabhi kuch nai pata chala ga… Aur yah manzar tum apni ankon sa dako ga.. (_Anger was there in his eyes with Tears)_

I just Hate U Abhi….just hate u…..

Abhijeet: Daya…aaaa….. He Saw Daya's quills was very much fast and not in control….he was screaming his name…but at the same moment…he saw Daya's quills falling down from the cliff….

Abhijeet (scream): Daya….aaa….aaaaaaaaaaaa..aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_..._

_Guys Don't forget to Review... Thanks_


	5. Chapter 5

_First of All...Main na bht jaldi main likha hai sorry muja time he nai mil raha tha..So if any mistake...So Yah app sab ki waja sa hai..bcz u want Next chapter..LOL Now enjoy..._

_..._

_Abhijeet was in shellshock state… Few seconds before Daya was in front of his eyes..and Now No Daya is there to tell him that he is fine.. Abhijeet was just shocked he was not be able to accept the reality..his hands were jammed on Starring. Somehow he tries to came out from the vehicle with shivering hands and body..he was just looking at the side where Daya got vanished.. his eyes were reacting in the shape of tears… his face expressions were telling that he will fell down at any moment if his mind accepted this reality…he moved forward… His tongue were telling few breaking words like.._

Abhijeet: Da…y…a…Na…i…mar….nai

_He was not be able to control his condition...his condition were going to be worst..He was stepping forward…but firry clouds were making his condition worst.. His body starts sweating. Shivering level of his body was increasing after every moment..He grab his arm with another hand of him.._

Abhijeet: Nai…I yah… nai..nai ho sakta yah… (He screams) nai…

He sat down after seeing down from the cliff where only burning quills were present with fire.. his eyes start reacting fast..he was not be able to control his body …which was shivering and shaking loudly..

Abhijeet: yah sab kye… (Crying loudly) Daya..aa..aaaaaaaaaaaaa (scream)

_He look at the sky and then grabs his head with his both hands and start crying loudly… his mind was echoing with so many voices…._

""_**yar tu bhai jasa hai,,,uss sa bi bar kar tera liya tu kuch bhi""**_

Abhijeet (crying): Nahin…nn….nai…

""_**: Pani…ii..pani..Abhi**_**""**

"_**Abhi..muja bht pyas lagi hai yar…thora pani pila do…"**_

"_**Abhi muja chor ka mat jana..muja bht dar lagta hai"**_

Abhijeet (_shivering badly):_ nai…nai..

_He was crying crying and crying after few more minutes he heard a Voice…._

Voice: Abhijeet….

_His Mind, Heart, soul was stop for the moment..He look at back with jerk in his body.. His face was looking shocked with so many strange expressions.. His body was shivering at the same level like before.. His face color was turning into pale ..he stands up with so many jerks in his body…he was walking with shambling steps… after few steps…_

Abhijeet: tum….

_Daya smiles at him…Abhijeet was looking so shocked..he look behind the valley..Pointing his hand towards there where Quills were burning now..and then look at back _

Daya: Haan main… zinda hoon.. Abi nai ja raha tum ko chor kar…

Abhijeet head was spinning.. So many words were coming in his mind.. His eyes were shading so many tears… his body was shivering with full of jerks.. he was not be able to see Daya standing in front of him clearly..he steps forward somehow and was abt to touch his face with his hand…with breaking words…

Abhijeet: ma..in…maine..nai..sup..supari..l..li…Da..ya

_And he breaks down completely… Daya was shell shock after seeing Abhijeet completely unconscious and falling down at floor…_

Daya: Abhijeet… _he screamed…._

…_.._

_ACP and Dr Sarlukha reached at City Hospital…where Daya was walking outside the ICU in tension…ACP saw him and asked in hurry.._

ACP: Daya… kye hua…tum yahen? Asa kyun bulya? Abhijeet ko kye hua?

Sarlukha: woh teak tu haina…?

_At the same time.. Tarika enters with crying voice and looking so much in tension..he approaches Daya.._

Sarlukha: Tarika tum aye gai…

Tarika: Daya..Daya..Abhijeet kasa hai..woh teak tu hai na..kon sa Doctor ussa treat kar raha hai? _(Grabbing Daya) _

_Daya Jerk his both hands Harshly to take out from Tarika's grip….and speak with angry tone.._

Daya: Zindagii aur mout ki kashmakash main jee raha hai woh Abi… (_His tears were covring his face completely)_ tuma kye? (_ACP and Sarlukha shocked)_

_Tarika look at him with Shocked expressions..and tries to explain something like…_

Tarika (_grabing Daya again_): Daya…meri baat tu suno… _(tears were rolling down from his cheeks continually)_

Daya (_weeping_): Kye suno (_harsh_)…ussa iss haal main laa kar chor diya… ussa akala chor kar chali gai tum …(_really crying_) tum Tarika… tuma tu sab malom tha naa..pher kyun chora ussa akala… (Harshly cyring) kyun … _(Screams)_

Tarika _(crying_): Daya meri baat tu suno…

_Daya who was crying moved at other side.. tarika was looking so disturbed… ACP and Sarlukha who was looking so Shocked..now moved towards tarika to ask what happened after all? Why they are fighting like this?_

Sarlukha: Tarika yah tum asa ro kyun rai ho? Haan..kye hua…

ACP _(towards Daya_): Daya…kye ho gaya hai? Abhijeet kye hua hai? Kye janti hai tarika…jo hum sab nai janta

_Sarlukha And ACP exchange glances after seeing that Daya and Tarika are not saying any word just shading tears.._

ACP (loudly): Arrey koi batya ga huma ka kye hua hai? Tarika…? Daya?

Sarlukha: tarika becha kye hua hai (tense) bation muja..

Tarika (crying): S…si..sir wo..Abhijeet and she start crying again…

ACP (to Daya): Daya batio muja.. asa kyun react kar raha ho tum? Abhijeet ander hai..Doctor na kuch batya..hua kye hai akher..Bolo tu kuch..Daya (Shaking him)

Daya (weeping): Sir wo… _(looking at Tarika)_ Sir Abhijeet ko.. Abhijeet woh..

ACP: Kye woh bolo? Abhijeet ko kye?

Daya: sir…(_controlling himself_) sir Abhijeet…ussay… wo badla nai hai sir.. wo jan boj kar badal gaya hai.. uss na hum sab sa chupya hai…

ACP: kye chupaya hai?

Sarlukha: Daya beccha…ab bata bi do..tuma dikh nai raha hum kitna pershan ho raha hain..batio muja kye hua hai Abhijeet ko..

_Daya somehow shows few Papers which were looking like Report to Sarlukha with shivering hands after taking out from his jeans.… Tarika look at him...Sarlukha grabs those papers quickly and starts reading it in hurry..ACP was looking Tense and confused… After few Seconds, When ACP saw Tension increasing on Sarlukha face after every moment… ACP Grabbing those papers from his hand..And asking with great tension.._

ACP: Sarlukha..kye hua hai…bol..muja bata kye hai in reports main..kye hua hai mera Abhijeet ko..

_Sarlukha look at very tense ACP and somehow he speaks…_

Sarlukha: Tumor.

_ACP shocked after hearing this…he was abt to fell down when Sarlukha grabbed him and said.._

Sarlukha: Sanbalo Boss_…(ACP hold his hand)_

_ACP's tears fell down from his eyes…he was so shocked.. what he is hearing is either true? His Hansta muskurata Abhijeet… He was hiding this behind his fiery and angry eyes and words? No…Never..this is not possible with his Abhijeet…_

ACP (teary tone): yah sab kasa ho gaya sarlukha… wo kye kye bolta raha aur hum…hum kuch smaj nai paya … (_Placing his hand on his head) _

Sarlukha: boss maine tuma bola tha.(_teary eyes)._iss bar kuch garbar hai…koi bari baat..muja laga he tha..

ACP (Controls): Sarlukha (_stands up)_ who teak tu ho jaya ga naa? (_Holding him tightly) _tum na tu reports pari haina?

_Sarlukha look at him… Bosss woh…_

ACP: woh kye…? Sarlukha muja sach bata (_confident with teary eyes)_…itna kamzor nai hoon main…

Sarlukha: kye bation yar main tuma…(_looking helpless_) kye.. (To Tarika) tum.. tum kahen thi itna dino..Dehli chuti lay kar gai thi na tum… Kis liya? Issi silsala main?(_showing reports)_ Haan? janti the na sab tum..? Abhijeet na tuma sab batya tha na tarika?

Tarika: ha..haan sir..woh... maine apna head sa…jino na college main muja paraya tha..maine un sa bi concern kiya.. sir Abhijeet ko Doctor na foren Operation ki sala di thi…main apna head sa baat karana..sala lana _(and she starts crying again)_Sab jaga malom karna ki koshis ki maine sir..

Sarlukha (Angry): tuma ussay asi halat main akala nai chorna chiya tha Tarika…kuch smaj rai ho ab tum _(harshly and angry)_

ACP: sarlukha… muja batio…wo teak ho jaya ga na? kyun dant raha ho tum tarika ko… asi halat..matlab? Sarlukha?

Sarlukha: yar wo…. Iss condition main Operation he aik option hota hai.. aur chances 50 , 50…

_ACP was so shocked and he left Sarlukha and sat down with shocked expression… Sarlukha look at Daya who was just sitting on floor with silent mood and tears were brushing his cheeks continually…_

Daya (Absent mind): ussay kuch nai ho sakta Sir… abi ussay bht hisab chukana hain…

_ACP look at Daya and tears starts falling down with more speed from his eyes..he moved towards Daya and just places his hand on Daya's shoulder…_

ACP: tuma…tuma kab pata chala yah sab?

_Daya did not reply anything..he was looking totally absent mind…he was in another world now.._

ACP: kal raat tum kahen tha Daya.. Freddy aur Purvi tum sa milna gaya tu tum apna gher par nai tha…tum kahen tha?

_ACP was waiting that Daya reply anything… After sometime when he noticed Daya is not replying he shacked him badly and asked the same query again.._

ACP : Kahen tha tum Daya kal raat? Daya..

Daya: Tarika ka gher… (_Absent mind_) uss ka room sa muja yah reports…_And he stops_

_ACP shocked after hearing this… Doctor came out at the same moment..ACP , Tarika and Sarlukha rushed towards him.._

Sarlukha: Doc Abhijeet kasa hai ab?

_Doctor look at Tarika…_

Tarika: Doctor bolya na plz..yah sab …sab janta hain..plz batyia… (in low tone)

Doctor: Dakiya Dr. tarika..maine tu pehla he Abhijeet ko fori operation ki sala di thi..lakin app janti hain uno na kye jawab diya tha…

_Tarika starts looking downward…ACP and Sarlukha look at tarika…whose head was down._

ACP: kye jawab diya tha..tarika….Doctor?

Doctor: uno na kaha tha ka abi una bht sara kaam karna hain..jina adhora chora bina wo yah operation nai kara sakta…Kabhi bi nai..main nai janta wo Kaam kye tha..par wo nai mana…

_ACP look at Daya..who was hearing all this with silent and sitting mood..still tears were rolling down from his cheeks…_

"_**Apna app per depend karna seeko Daya…"**_

"**jab kahbhi aga barhna ka sochta hoon..tumara hath rok lata hai muja"**

"**apna app ko sanbalo.. .. jasa jeeta ayea ho tum..yah ab tak hum..wasa humesha nai ho sakta.. tuma badlna ho ga apna app ko..strong banan ho ga…"**

Sarlukha: Doctor abi kasa hai Abhijeet…

Doctor: una Bht bura jhatka laga hai.. issi liya wo bardasht nai kar paya.. abi semi conscious hain woh.. Dawa time par lay raha tha..tu itna bi… lakin Una din main 2 sa 3 bar…attacks ata tha…

"_**Aur gher… wo na chorna ko bi tu nai kaha?"**_

_ACP look at Sarlukha…. _

ACP: Sarlukha _..(Meaningful look)_ brain tumor boss..

ACP shocked….

ACP: Brain tumor?

Doctor: Dakiya..Tumor…aik taran ka nai hota… look sir..Our bodies are made up of millions of cells, grouped together to form tissues and organs such as muscles and bones, the lungs and the liver. Genes inside each cell order it to grow, work, reproduce and die. Normally, our cells obey these orders and we remain healthy. But sometimes the instructions get mixed up, causing the cells to form lumps or tumors, or spread through the bloodstream and lymphatic system to other parts of the body…There are over 100 different types of cancer or tumor.. Abhijeet ka case main 50, 50 percent chances hain..bcz un ki brain scan main yah cheez aye chuki hai ka un ki head ki kuch vains damage hain yah dabi v hain… app jo bi smaj lan… una memory lose ka issue hai aur wo bi kafi purana..asa main Operation bi aik risk hai…un ka head already injured hai.. jasa ka main app ko smja chukka hoon ka Insani nizam cells par base karta hai..un main kharabi aur Problem start..pher wo kssi tumor ki surat main yah kssi aur surat main humara samna ati hai.. Abhijeet ka case main yah Tumor ki surat main samna ayi hai..Yun smaj lijyea ka ab Hum demag ko zyada hila jula nai sakta…tabi chance .._And he stops.._ Abhijeet na apna treatment main bht delay kiya hai..Unfortunately una apni bemari ka pata bi achanak aur kafi late he chala hai…

Tarika: sir ab?

Doctor: Dr. tarika.. Abb bi app yah pooch rai hain? Only operation..and u knew abt it very well.. ager ab aur dar ki gai tu….kuch hi hours main hum operation start kar danga…? Huma papers par sign chiyea honga Abhijeet ki family main koi nai hai tu…sign tu kssi ko karna he paren ga… tu kon?

ACP who was in some other world…he did not understand what is happening? That all is just a bad dream or any reality? If reality then how will he handle it..what is this 50 , 50 percent chances ? how can someone says like this for a LIFE? All of sudden this..if something wrong will come..how will he handle himself? Daya…team and everything? Which is really Not complete without this Man whose name is Abhijeet… His heart was just praying…

"OH GOD…plz help me… Plz give me strength…Please"…

Doctor: ACP sir….app sign Karen ga..plz humara pas time nai hai…

_Sarlukha Shacked ACP..and ACP came back in original word… He look at Doctor and then at Daya..who was still in same position and condition.. After few more seconds ACP nodded his head in Yes..and at the same time Tears fell down from his Eyes… Doctor moved …And after few Minutes Nurse came with paper and pen for ACP sign…All were in shocked state..they really don't know how to handle the situation of themselves…_

Nurse: sir inn papers per sign kar dijyia….

ACP: kye likha hai in papers main? (_looking at nurse)_

Nurse: Sir it's just a formality… ager operation ka doren kuch unch nich yah Patient ki death ho jaya.. _(Daya's body shivered_) tu family member's usski zimadari Doctors yah staff members par nahin dan ga… App sign kar dan…

ACP (angry): Formality..u r just calling it just a formality? Wo jo ander lata hai (loudly) wo humara kye lagta hai janti ho? Ussa khona ka matalb smaj bi sakti ho tum…. Formality…?(harsh) jaan hain woh hum sab ki…ussay kuch ho gaya tu hum main sa koi bi nai jee paya ga.. Koi bi nai… And u r calling it just a formality… itni sari zindagion ka sath khel raha ho..and u calling it just a formality…. Formality nai hai yah mera liya… (crying) apni …apni team ki mout yah zindagii per sign hain yah…

Sarlukha: Pradyuman..control… boss plz… Nurse tum jaio main papers data hoon tuma abi.. (Nurse moved out)

ACP (teary eyes n voice): Sarlukha…. Kabhi.. (crying) kabhi socha bi nai tha ka yah din bi dakhna para ga muja…yah din bi… Yah sign..main kasa?

Sarlukha (teary eyes): Boss yah karna para ga… kuch nai hoga humara Abhijeet ko… wo kasa huma chor ka… nai… boss usski bht zarora hai yahen (_look at Daya_) wo kahen nai ja sakta… Boss yah mat socho..yah socho ka tumara dar karna sa kahen…Boss plz sign kar do…

_ACP will really hurt heart signed on the paper with shivering hands…Another nurse came here for taking papers… she said…_

Nurse: Sir app log yah kyun soch raha hain ka 50 percent chances Death ka hain..yah bi tu sochiya..ka zindagii ka bi chances 50 percent he hain….Aur jahen Zindagii hoti hai wahen moot kabhi nai hoti..kabhi nai…

_All look at the nurse and Tarika smiles a bit.. she could not control herself so she leave the place…._

_After half hour..Doctor came there.._

Doctor: Dakiya Opreation ka liya lay kar jaa raha hain hum Abhijeet ko..App log dua kijyea….

_At the same time staff members came out with Abhijeet from The ICU room… ACP and Sarlukha stand up… Abhijeet was in semi conscious.. but after seeing ACP and Sarlukha..his intuitions starts working in speed.. Tears start falling down from his eye.. he was looking so Dull.. Tarika came back…_

_ACP places his hand on Abhijeet head…And Sarlukha grabbed Abhijeet arm tightly…Abhijeet smiles a Bit…_

Abhijeet (very low tone): Sarlukha sahab..ho saka tu mahf kar dana..ab kabhi app k…ap…k..ko tang …tang nai karon ga..

Sarlukha: Khaberdar… (_really controlling not to burst out)_ Abi jo uss roz muja lab main chira kar gaya ho.. uss ka badla lana hai muja… tum wapis ayo ga.. aur Abhijeet maine tumari reports dakhi hain.. (_Giving him hope) _Sab teak ho jaya ga…tum wasa he pershan…_And he stops…._pareshan sho raho ho yar_._

_Abhijeet smiles a bit somehow…And then look at ACP …_

Abhijeet (to ACP): sir waqt….waqt nai… (_ACP tears fell down on Abhijeet_) App ro..ro mat..sab sanbalna hai app ko…sir …..

ACP: kuch nai hoga tuma Abhijeet (Confident) meri bahadur sipyiee ho tum.. Har jang jeet kar loota ho..aur ajj bi jeet kar he looto ga…Zaroor….

Tarika: Haan Abhijeet..kuch nai ho ga tuma.. (_Abhijeet look at her)_ Main apna Principal sa milna gai thi..uno na bola hai ka darna…k….darna ki koi baat he nai….

Abhijeet: Tarika_…(in dull tone)_ I m…m..sorry…. _(Tarika look at her and burst out)_

_Nurse came fast to take her outside..bcz it's not gud for Patient… Abhijeet closes his eyes..Tears fall down from his eyes..he took a Deep breath…_

ACP n Sarlukha (scream): Abhijeet? (looking scared)

_Abhijeet opens his eyes… and look at one man who was sitting in one corner..his hand start working.. and words came out from his mouth..he was looking much in conscious state now…_

Abhijeet: Da…ya….

_Daya's body shiverd…ACP runs towards Daya and shacked him…_

ACP: Daya utto..Abhijeet…wo tuma bula raha hai..wo dakho..dakho ussay..Daya…

_Daya who was absent minded sitting at one Corner look at the side where ACP sir hand was pointing… He look at the man Lying on bed..with so many masks..Blood drips..Oxygen and so many other drips and machines… his eyes start reacting.. he stands up in hurry… there was no tear in his eyes… his eyes were just silent… He moved towards Abhijeet… whose hand was waiting for Daya's hand.. He goes near to Abhijeet with the help of ACP sir..and start looking at Abhijeet..His eyes were fixed on Abhijeet… ACP hold his hand and gave it in Abhijeet's hand.. Daya's body shivered Loudly… his hand touches Abhijeet's hand.._

_Abhijeet was looking into his eyes only..he did not say anything..Anything… like there was nothing to say…Two souls were talking to each other…there was no permission of words…_

"Hmm Jab tarapta hai kabhi..Apna koi"

"Khoon ka Ansoo Rula day babasi"

"Jab tarapta hai kabhi Apna koi"

"khoon ka Ansoo Rula day babasi"

"Jee ka pher karna kye Muj ko asi zindagii"?

"Jis na Zakhnmon ko nahin marhum diya…."

_Staff came there And Doctors says that they are leaving for the operation…And Abhijeet's bed moved towards Operation Theater… Both Hands grip start loosening… Abhijeet was not leaving Daya's hand…tears start falling from Abhijeet's eyes… Grip was loosening after every step…Abhijeet's fingers touches Daya's fnguers And at last Both hands separated from each other… Operation room Door opens and Abhijeet vanished inside it… Daya was standing there like a stachu…._

_Here ACP informed team abt the latest…who were so shocked and not believing like others… Daya moved out from there.. _

Sarlukha: yah Daya..Daya kahen ja raha hai boss…

ACP (worried): Jana do ussay Sarlukha… muja iss waqt sirf aik baat soj rai hai..aur woh hai Abhijeet..sirf Abhijeet…

_Sarlukha look at his buddy who was looking really helpless… he pat on his shoulder and sit beside him._

Sarlukha: Boss..teak ho jaya ga sab..mera Vishwas hai..Feelings hain ka kuch bura nai ho ga ab..Kuch bi nai..

ACP: Sarlukha.. _(Weeping) _ager usay kuch…tu main jee nai paion ga …jee nai paion ga… Nakul ka bad in dono main he appna beta dakha hai maine.. ina khona sa bara dar aur koi nai hai ab meri zindagii main.. koi nai… (Sarlukha hugs him)

_Both buddies shared their tears and pain with each other in this Hug… both hearts were praying that nothing bad happens now.. they can't handle it…team was also coming at Hospital with a lots of hopes and prays…_

_Here Schain enters inside the Hospital and he saw Daya standing in Mundir of Hospital …He was so shocked…he was expecting worst condition of Daya but what is this..He moves forward and look at Daya…and became shocked…._

Schain: Daya sir..yah kye kar raha hain..Mandir ka ganta kyun musalsal bajyea jaa raha hain…

_He was abt to enter in Mandir but suddenly he stops…Tears fall down from his eye…_

_**AUTHOR's Note:**_

_Thank You Guys..for so much appreciation.. for loving this FF…. Now there is a problem…Some members want I write slowly…They don't want that I end this story soon.. And On the other side..others members want that Suspense Should be ended now… NOW WHAT I DO? Sometimes I feel that here I need to write slowly..but Pher usay koi pasend nai karta..and I feel really with 10 to 12 reviews..so that's why I m writing fast fast… _

_I ended the suspense in this Chapter..Few queries left which I will explain time to time… But Still one more Twist is left… Wink…. _

_Anyways, Guys I write this chapter in one day… so maybe I did not added my all hard work..but I really tries to cover so many things and did not dragged anything much .. But do Tell me u liked this effort or not… I really want to add one more scene in this Chapter..Where I ended this Chap… But I really want to write that scene completely DIL SA.. That's why I will add that scene in Next chapter.. Hope u will like this Chapter too…_

_** GUEST**, I really don't know ur name.. But u give me suggestion that Daya dondna sa bi na mila..sorry but u reviewed very late.. I m already done with next chapter... But Really I want to show Face to Face this time.. And Don't worry this is not a drama at all... But Yap Drama is still waiting for u... _

_** ALL**, I don't understand why ur Reviews are not showing or Showing very late.. why u guys are facing this problem..I m receiving ur review after 2 days or more..Why ...r u reviewing very late? or its site problem..PLZ Check UPDATE DATE of the chapter..bcz I m updating after 2 to 3 days..Thank You_

_Must Tell me abt ur likeness, Dislikes…and suggestions… u r liking Characters reaction, responds, dialogues or not?_

_Once Again.. Each and Everyone Thank You so Much…HUGS…. And Plz Review.. Don't be like Suspense over ho gaya tu Reviews bi vanished… LOL..Bcz still something is waiting for u… lol_

_Take care.. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Hello Guys..Main Aye gai… Yap this time I m very happy.. So many reviews..so asa ho nai sakta ka thora lamba sa reply na karon.. Wink… Sach main in the start of the story maine asa response socha bi nai tha.. And Abhi ka tumor wala idea ko lay kar main kafi confuse the..U wil like it or not..main justify kar paion gi yah nai…But I tries… And Thank You Thank You so much for ur so much Love…Worlds tightest HUGS to u Alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllll. GOD BLESS U ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllllll.. I m happy ka app ki zindagi main thori enjoyment laa paye hoon main iss story ka through.. Reviews ka mamla main Sara Gila Doh diya app sab na…

**PS:** Guys Abt Tumor I m not going to focus much.. bcz that's not my story theme.. So if any info abt tumor is not correct then it's just for story..take it as a story..But I m trying asa kuch post na karon main jo related na ho..Thanks

Duo my life, Yar what to say u…u always encourage me a lot through ur reviews.. when I start writing that members are waiting..u r first one whose name came in my mind that She is waiting…Love u a lot…Thank You so much for ur previous Review..i m glad to know u liked my work…Thank You ) Hugs..

Roxtr, Srija… Hope so "wink"… Thank You…

blindredeyes, I love ur word Filmy style… Hahah actually it is.. What to do.. Slowly likhon tu Sab zayada pasand nai karta.. So fast fast likhna and Suspense maintain karna ka liya I adopted this style.. And abt ur question…Thora Wait…"wink"..Thank you Buddy for review :Hugs"

subhs,reesaha, Haha thora sa Twist he baki hai.. uss ka bad Jasa sab chiyen ga I will continue it.. Aur Ager end tu End… Thank You for ur review…Tc

Miss Earth, Hmm app ka question..abi nai smji "wink" Chalu koi baat nai..jald he jawab mil jaya ga.. Thank You for liking my stuff and reviewing it… That's really mean a lot for me…

Anjalimahajan, Hugs to u sweety.. I m happy that u r liking it and enjoying it..Itna mat ro yar.. I feel bad.. Its just a sab ro mat… Love u ….

Aditi, I know dear its Site Problem..Now its very much cleared Hope this problem will be solved soon.. And Thank You for reviewing each and everytime.. That's really really mean a lot for me.. Love u..HUGS

GUEST, I really don't knw ur names..Plz write any id so that I can mention ur name..any fake name or anything..All Guests who said I m awesome, Best in the world.. Its Ur love and I really appreciate..and Humble.. I m not the best. Ur words really showing words..Thank u..Thank u so so much… Thank You for liking my work.. Really love u all… Tightest Hugs to u all…One guest asked me that do not add any memory lose issue …Haha..don't worry I know we all are tired with famous FW idea… Tumor and memory issue main asa kuch hona possible hai..but I m not going to use this idea..

DF-Daya's Girl, I know dear u r busy.. We all are waiting for ur stuff..Come back soon.. Thank You for liking my work and for ur review…

Naina and CID Tami, Thank You Very much Guys…Love u both..:)

Nitu, I m so sorry yar..i was don't know abt that..Sorry app ko rulana ka liya..what to say.. meri story ki waja sa app ko sab yaad aye gaya.. Still u liked it ..I m so humble..Thank you… Tightest Hugs to u…

Jyoti, Thank You so so much for liking it..and For wonderful review..I really feel happy when u guys mentioned any dialogue or scene..i really came to knw in this way that what u guys are liking… it really helps me in writing.. Thank You… Hugs..

GD, Whenever u revealed the suspense u feel that u are losing the Grip..that's common.. Readers expectation also changes at the same level..Tumor was expected..bcz so many members were thinking that Abhijeet bemar hai.. I feel happy if u mentioned that what u wants to read? Thank You for ur review..:))

Surushi, Arrey yar ro mat..plz..i feel bad.. Thanks for ur review.. )

ALL, Thank You So much …Keep Reviewing and must tell me what u r liking the most..any scene or dialogue or whatever..and if not liking anything..Then sorry in advance..

_**Abt Tu Jee lay zarra**__..Yar itna kam logon na read kiya ussay..Dil he nai karta aur likhna ko asa.. Still I will try to write one more chapter on Duo as per demand…Will try..Can't say Pakka.._

Kafi Lamba hogaya na… Now Enjoy the Next Part…

…. ….. …

**NEXT PART:**

_Schain was so shocked after seeing Daya in mandir like this.._

"Ajj tak..ajj tak ..maine kuch nai manga app sa..kabhi girigarya nai main app ka samna aye kar.. kabhi kuch bi nai manga.. Mana…Mana ka Main Anat hoon..Maine kabhi koi rishta dakha nai ajj tak apni zindagii main (_painful tone)_..Koi rishta nai jeeya..muja aik rishta mila tu mano muja sab kuch mil gaya.. _(Tears rolling down from his cheeks continually)_ tabi ajj tak..maine app sa kabhi gila nai kiya..koi shikwa nai..sab saha…chup chap sab saha.. kabhi kuch nai manga.. Aik moun boli behan thi..Apna pati ka Karen wo muj sa door ho gai..uss ka pati nai chata tha ka wo aik Anat…aik Anat sa koi rishta raka..tab bi maine hans kar he ussay Alvida kaha.. door ka rishta main sa aik bhaiya bhabi tha naam ka..App na una, una bi muj sa cheen liya..main tab bi kuch nai bola.. zindagii main jab bi..jab bi kabhi apna app ko Aga barhna ka moka diya humesha…humesha Pyar main dokha he mila..Tab bi main kamosh raha..App sa kabhi shikwa nai kiya..kabhi kuch nai manga…Aik ka bad aik..har rishta..har rishta app na cheena he hai muj sa.. main tab bhi chup raha..Yahi socha ka main lyke he nai kssi rishta ka.. tabi …jis insan ko bi main chata hoon wo muj sa dor ho jata hai..humesha humesha ka liya.. kyun ..? Akher main he kyun? Yahi aik sawal raha mera dilo demag main..Par jab…jab Abhijeet mila..uss na meri zindagii badal kar rak di..uss na meri zindagii ka har khali pan ko, adhora pan ko bahrna ki koshish ki…muja lagna laga ka nai… koi…mera bi hai..Hai mera bi koi…Mera sath… uss ka sath hansana , manana, rottna, chana sab acha lagta tha.. zindagii mukamal lagti thi.. Zindgaii main zinda hona ki ..jeena ki chah mehsos hona lagi… wo mera ghum bantata tu main uss ka.. wo mera kyeal rakta tu main uss ka.. Tab smaj ana laga ka nai…Har insan ka liya koi tu hai iss duniya main..jo usski zindagii ki kahani sa jur kar usay mukamal karta hai…thora arsa ka liya yah pher zyada.. app na kssi insan ko tanha nai chora.. Abhijeet ko akala kar ka ussay meri zindagii ka sahara bana diya… Aur muja..jisa koi rishta he nai diya..jisa koi nai diya..ussay Abhijeet ki zindagii ka aik maqsad bana diya..

Hum kush tha..Kush rahna laga..Yah janta hua ka hum main sa kssi ki zindagii ka koi barosa nai..pher bi hum kush tha.. Zindagii guzar raha tha.. pher achanak Abhijeet badal gaya…(_more teary tone_) muja apni zindagii sa nikalna laga… tu main kuch smaj he nai paya..ka asa kyun? Pher pata chala ka uss sab ki waja bi app he ho… App (harsh) haan app…App muj sa cheenana chata ho meri zindagii ka yah aik rishta bi… Nai chata ka main kush rahon…Dakha nai jata na app sa..

_Scahin was so shocked and sad after seeing such condition of daya..he moved towards ACP so that he can inform him abt Daya..here Daya…_

Daya: kyun?(angry) Haan kyun…? Ager muj sa yah aik rishta bi cheena hi tha.. tu diya he kyun ? kyun laya ussay meri zindagii main? Haan? Main jee raha tha na akala? Jee raha tha na… kiya koi shikwa app sa..koi gila? Kssi sa bi? Apna dard apna akalapan sab sa chupa kar akala jee raha tha na main…Pher kyun? Pher kyun kiya mera sath asa….Akher kye dushmani hai app ko mera saath? Dushmani mera sath hai tu..mera sath nibhyo na..ussay kyun beech main lata ho..meri jaan lo..kissa he khatm kar dalo.. Mager ussay…ussay nai… main nai jee paion ga uss ka bager (crying) nai jee paion ga asa… (Sat down) mera kiss gunah ki saza hai yah? Nai…Yah nai kar sakhta ho app mera sath..Main nai sah paion ga..uss ki baht zarorat hai yahen…ussay abi bht jeena hai.. aur main? Muja bht zaroat hai.. App kyun karta ho mera sath asa bagwan? Kyun karta ho? (crying more)

Main jis insan ka kareeb bhi hota hoon..ussay muj sa dor kar data ho humesha humesha ka liya…kyun?

_After few Seconds….._

App… app (_removing tears_) yahi chata ho na ka main akala rahon.(like kid).koi bi na ho mera pas..? tu main..main app sa wada karta hoon..main akala he rahon ga (_tears fell down again_) main rah loonga akala.. Ussay zinda dakh kar..jeeta dakh kar main rah long akala..kabhi koi shikwa nai karon ga app sa… kssi sa bhi..Per app plz….plz _(joining both hands_) ussay zindagii da do… ussay mat cheeno bagwan.. Mera sab kuch lay lo..per ussay zindagii da doo.. muj sa mat cheeno usay… _(very teary n painful tone)_ mat cheeon ussay sab sa..koi nai jee paya ga uss ka bina.. Tarika..wo bht dukhi hai..meri nai tu usski paratna kabool kar lo..wo dono aik dosra sa bht pyar karta hain….main…main rah longa akala… aga bi tu rahta ayea hoon bechpan sa (_helpless n low tone)…_Rah lon ga.._ (Crying more)_ App humesha asa karta ho..humesha…

_(Tone changes All of sudden)_ Lakin iss bar nai… iss bar ager app na… app na Abhijeet ko… mera iss rishta ko muj sa cheena naa.. tu main… _(Anger in eyes, tone confident)_ Agni par hath rak ka… Hath rak ka kasum khata hoon main….Yahen issi mandir main app ka samna apni jaan donga… Kasum khata hoon main….

_All staff members and few other peoples who were watching all this..were shocked on Daya's such action…After few more minutes ACP and Sarlukha came there along with Schain..All were shocked after seeing Daya doing such things..ACP moves forward and grabs Daya's hand immediately and scolds him as…_

ACP _(shouts_): Daya…aa…. Kye kar raha ho yah… _(Looking at his hand which was burnt_) pagal ho gaya ho tum … hath jala liya tum na apna_ (tears comes in his eyes n voice)_ wahen Abhijeet…Abhijeet ki kye halat hai..Operation chal raha hai uss ka..hum sab kitna pershan hain..aur yahen tum…tum yah sab… kye kar raha ho tum yah Daya .. (_Burst out)_ kye kar raha ho… _(look at him and cupped his face_) Daya..sanbalo apna app ko… Abhijeet…uss ka socho.. wo yahi chata tha naa… Sanbalo Daya.. asa mat karo..main tooth jaion ga..

_Daya look at him…._

Daya: Kuch nai ho ga ussay sir… aur main sanbalon ga appna app ko…sab wasa he karon ga…jasa wo chata hai.. (_Confident tone_) sab wasa he karon ga main…jasa yah chata hain.. _(Pointing towards Bagwan murti)_

_ACP looks at him and became confused…He looks at Sarlukha then…_

Sarlukha: boss Daya ki halat teak nai hai..issay aram ki sakhta zaroorat hai… (_Looking at ward boys_) Issay la jayia Plz..Doctor ko buliya..

_Both ward boys grabs Daya and tries to take him out from Mandir…_

Daya (angry): Hey choro mujha…choro.. kuch nai hua muja..main teak hoon bilkul..hato..

ACP: Daya… jaio in ka sath..

Daya: per sir..muja nai jana..main bilkul teak hoon..

Sarlukha: Daya Baat mano sir ki…

Daya: nai…main bilkul teak hoon..kyun jaion in ka sath..? Muja Abhi ka pas …nai..muja kahen nai jana..main yahin beton ga…

ACP: main iss waqt bht pershan hoon Daya.. Muja aur pershan mat karo..mano meri baat..jaio tum in ka sath…

Sarlukha: Daya beccha jaio..Jaio in ka sath..plz

_Daya moved down his head and goes with Ward boys…After Doctor checkup..Doctor suggested injection for Daya..so that he can sleep for sometime.. It was really hard that Ward boy can gave injection to Daya..who was struggling so much and was not ready for injection.. Somehow Wards boys gave him injection..and Daya went into sleep within minutes…_

_After Two Hours…._

ACP: Sarlukha (_looking worried_) yar tu nai ja sakta kye ander… tu bi tu aik doctor hai na.. dakh 2 ganta ho gaya hain..abi tak koi khaber nai…

Sarlukha: Hosla rako mera dost (_looking very worried_) sab teak ho ga…

ACP: yar tu ja na andher..pooch na..Dakh Abhijeet ko…

Sarlukha: boss yah mera kaam nai hai.. Jin ka kam hai wo kar raha hain na..

ACP: kab tak…kab tak hum yuhien khara intazar Karen ga…Daya..uss ki halat tu bigarti he ja rai ha..wo kud par jitna control rakhna ki koshish kar raha hai..utna he nai kar pa raha..

Sarlukha: boss uss ka liya yah bht barhi waqt hai..hum sab ka liya tu ,,soch uss ka kye haal hoga.. ussay jo reports milen ussa par ka sirf itna he smaj aaya ussay ka Abhijeet ko tumor hai.. muj sa yah jaan kar ka 50. 50 percent chances hain wo tooth gaya hai.. wo yakeen nai kar paa raha iss sab par.. Malom nai Abhijeet sa sach nikalwana ka liya uss na kye tareeka ikhatar kiya..ka Abhijeet ko attach aye gaya… Ab ager Daya yah man kar chal para ka yah sab usski waja sa ho raha hai..tu boss malom nai kye hoga..Muja iss baat ki bht tension hai yar… Bas Bagwan kara Abhijeet ka operation kaymab ho jaya…

ACP _(teary eyes_): Bas Sarlukha ab tu yah Dua kar ka sab teak ho..Yaad hai uss nurse na kye kaha tha.. ka huma yah sochna chiya ka 50 percent chances Zindagii ka bi tu hain..Hum negative he kyun soch raha hain…

Sarlukha _(placing his hand on ACP's shoulder_): Haan boss (_consoling him_) sab teak he hoga.. Sab teak hona he hoga…

Schain: Sir muja bht dar lag raha hai.. Sab ko nai malom abi bi.. Jab main hospital ka liya nikla tu Freddy enter ho raha tha..maine ussay kuch nai batiya..wo kasa react karta..App na mana bi kiya tha sab ko hospital ana ka liya.. hum sab yakeen he nai kar paa raha.. Asa lag raha hai jasa koi bura Sapna dakh raha hoon…yah sab kye ho gaya sir? Kye ho gaya… (_Tears comes in his eyes)_

ACP: Haan schain..asa lag raha hai yah koi bura sapna he hai..Aik bura sapna sa kam nai.. Kash..kash yah aik Sapna he ho.. par nai… asa nai hai…

Sarlukha: haan boss …(looking upward) hey uperwala..humara itna bara Imtehan mat lay… ussay kuch nai hona chiya.. kuch nai…

ACP: yah tarika kahen hai?

Sarlukha: Boss main ussay dakhta hoon.. tab sa ab tak bahr bench par beti bas roya ja rai hai..aur paratna kiya ja rai hai…

_Sarlukha Moved towards Tarika…_

Sarlukha: Tarika…tarika becha.. sab teak ho jaya ga…Becha ro mat itna…

_Tarika burst out…._

Tarika: sir..Ager ussay kuch ho gaya tu main …main kye karon gi sir? Nai…main mar jaion ge…ussay nai koh sakti main sir…

Sarlukha: kuch nai hoga beccha..Ussay kuch nai hoga.. (_he sat down on bench_) Sanbalo apna app ko…jisa itna pyar karna wala log hoon ussay balen kasa kuch ho sakta hai…

Tarika: haan sir.. _(Controlling herself_) ussay kuch nai hoga.. asa kuch ho he nai sakta..usay abi jeena hai..bht jeena hai..

Sarlukha: Haan Tarika….beccha sab teak hoga… Sab…._After few minutes.._Tarika

_Tarika look at him…_

Sarlukha: becha tum tu pehla sa sab janti thi..pher kyun.. kyun samjya nai tum na Abhijeet ko..tum tu janti ho aik aik pal aur din kitna important hota hai asa cases main…ager yah operation pehla ho jata tu..tu he acha tha..

Tarika: Jab doc na ussay 50 , 50 percent chances ka batya tu wo tooth gaya tha sir.. app nai janta ussay kasa sanbala hai maine..(_teary tone)_ bht smajiya… per wo mana nai.. ussay aik he fikar kaya ja rai thi sir..ka ager ussay kuch ho gaya tu..Daya….Daya ka kye hoga? Wo kasa jeeya ga…?Wo bht sensitive hai..Abhijeet per bht depend karta hai…Uss sa bht attach hai…Abhijeet ka jana ka matlab Daya ka khatm hona hai…. Aur aik Dost aik bhai hona ka nata wo yah hota nai dakh sakta tha…Nai sah sakta tha.. wo yahi bolta tha..ka ager uss ki zindagi..yahen….yahe…tak hai tu (_controlling tears_) tu operation sa pehla wo Daya ko apna app per depend karta dakna chata hai…. wo Daya ko thora strong hota dakhna chata tha…time bht kam tha..issi liya uss na asa rasta ikhtayar kiya.. jis sa kam sa kam Daya Abhi sa naf…nafrat karna laga..(_Dr.S heart pinch)_ yah alag hona ka adi ho jaya…Sir uss na jan boj kar wo sab kiya ta ka Daya Gher chor kar chala jaya..iss sa Daya ka Dil main nafrat pada ho gi Abhijeet ka liya.. aur Abhijeet ko Attacks ata tha jo..Yah sab Daya sa chupana uss ka liya bht muskil tha.. Ajj tak Daya ka samna wo becha raha per ussay har waqt yahi dar rahta tha..ka Ager Daya ka samna kuch hua aur wo control na kar paya tu kye ho ga?wo Daya sa chupana chata tha yah sab.. Daya ka gher chor dana sa wo problem bi solve ho gai…Sir yah sab karta hua wo har pal toota hai..(_looking at Sarlukha)_ jis raat Uss na Daya sa wo sab kaha..Uss roz Daya tu apna room main ja kar darhen mar kar ro para… per wo nai janta..uss Roz Abhijeet ka sath kye hua… Ussay pher sa attack aaya…wo yah sab sehan nai kar pa raha tha.. Maine ussay bht samjya tab bi..ka yah sab na kara… Iss sa aur halat karab hogi usski..wo stress nai lay sakta…aur uss na utna he… (_And She burst out)_

_Sarlukha hugs her tightly….and thinks…_

Sarlukha (thinking): Nai yar… wo kabhi strong nai hoga asa…tuma ussa strong karna ka liya uss ka pas ana hoga.. Ana hoga…tum tu apna koi kam Adhora nai chorta na…

_The Horrible Night was coming on their way… ACP , Schain, Sarlukha and Tarika was standing in corridor.. Remembering their time with Abhijeet…_

ACP Remembers how Abhijeet joins CID.. how he was so young but So confident.. how his head got damaged..and he loses his memory and his only relation..his mother in that horrible incident..After than many times they all tries their best..Even Doctors..but Abhijeet never remember anything from his past life..even he never showed that how much he is hurt and missing his Time which he forgot completely..He remembers how he became so strong after such horrible Incident of his life..which always comes in the shape of Anger in him…How he tries to through himself in work so that he can spend his life normally and can forget all that…He remembers how Abhijeet become His RIGHT HAND… and then Like his own Son.. Time passes and their relation become more and more stronger.. He remembers how Daya comes in their Lives..and Specially in Abhijeet's life… How Their Senior Junior Relationship turns into Friendship and then they are like Real Brothers.. How Abhijeet always adore him, care for him… No one knows why Abhijeet always care a lot for daya and feels happy if Daya behaves like a kid in front of him even…Abhijeet is very much Confident and disciplined why he never stops Daya…and ask him to be like him.. ? They all can understand only one thing..and That is Love.. Pure Love.. He loves Daya very much… he always Thanks Daya in his heart to be with him and for making his Life like a Life.. Today No one can take place of Daya in his life..and Same for Daya… _He speaks few words…_

ACP: Tu pher..wo kasa jeeya ga Abhijeet… janta ho na usski Zindagii main tumari jaga koi nai la sakta..

_All look at him with shocked..  
_ACP: Tum ussay dukhi chor kar kasa ja sakta ho Abhijeet.. Tumara daya tuma pukar raha hai..Loot ayo…Loot ayo Abhijeet….Apna daya ka liya…

_Tears come in everyone's eyes… They can't explain in words that what's going on in their hearts and minds…_

_After 5 complete Hours…Doctors came out from Operation Theater…All looked at him and stands up with complete Scary look and expressions…No one was speaking any word..Just looking at Doctor… No one has courage to ask anything from Doctor…They all were scared Like Hell.. Finally Doctor speaks up after looking at another Doctor…_

Doctor: He is alive…

_All really took a relieving sign…ACP looks really happy..he looks at Sarlukha.. with big smile on his face..Sarlukha smiles a bit.. Tarika Was Thanking GOD. ..Schain too was like he heard the biggest happiest news ever..Sarlukha moves forward and Asks from Doctor…_

Sarlukha: Sab teak haina..? Operation was successful..(In low tone)?

_Doctor look towards another Doctor face and moves forward and places his hand on Sarlukha's Shoulder.._

Doctor: …Everything is under control..Please smile now…

_Sarlukha was like he paused for a min..and then took a relieving sign…he looked at ACP and both buddies Hugs tightly…._

ACP: yar tu na himat ki..warna mera ma yah poochna ki himat bi nai thi.._And both separated from Hug…_

ACP (to doctor): Doctor sab teak hai na? I mean ussay Memory problem..kahen yadasht par tu koi aser .._And he stops.._

Doctor: Yah Doctor Ramesh hain …hum na ina special bulwaya hai Abhijeet ka case handle karna ka liya..ino na asa bht sa cases pehla bi handle kiya hain..app ini sa pooch lan..tasali kar lan..

Doctor Ramesh: Don't worry..Abhijeet ko thora time laga ga..Completely fine hona main..But Abi ki base par hum yah kah sakta hain ka Operation is successful. Baki sab baton ka ilam tu Un ka hosh main ana ka bad ho sakta hai..but hum kssi bi major damage ki umeed nai kar raha..App hosla raken Plz…

ACP (teary eyes): App nai janta, app na humara liya kye kiya hai.. kye kiya hai humara liya…

Doctor smiles: Main na nai..sab uss uper wala na kiya hai.. Sab uss ka hath main hai..App ka officer humara liya bi bht Ahem hai..Wo apni jaan data hain hum sab ki Suraksha ka liya..tu kye hum itna bi nai kar sakta… yah tu humara farz hai… Please ab app log bi aram kijyia…Abhijeet sa sab subha milen ga.._He smiles..and his smile forced all to smile.. Doctors left after saying this…_

Schain: Sir main yah khaber Daya sir ko da kar ata hoon.. una hosh aye gaya hoga.. (_Looking really happy)_

_ACP Stops him.._

ACP: nai schain..tum sab ko phone kar ka yah kushkhabri do..Daya ko (_removing his tears_) main kud bation ga..

Sarlukha: Haan boss jaio (_excited_)… Tarika…(_looking at Tarika_) becha bas.. Sab teak hai..Abhijeet teak hai..humara sath hai… kush ho jaio ab..

Tarika (smiles a bit): Haan sir… _(tears fell down from her eyes_) Daya kitna kush…Abhijeet ko usski kitni chinta thi…Sir …sir kye main aik bar Abhijeet ko dakh sakhti hoon?

Sarlukha: Nai Tarika..Tum kud aik doctor ho..Malom hai na Doctors iss bat ki permission kabhi nai danga..Subha milen ga na Abhijeet sa..Haan…

Sarlukha: Boss (_To ACP) _bs bht ho gaya.. tum asa pershan acha nai lagta.. Ab apni Boss look main aye jaio…. _All smiles a Bit…_Humara Abhijeet ab teak hai..suna hai na tum na Doctors sa?

ACP: Haan yar…Shukhar hai bagwan ka… _And he move towards Daya's room… He was looking so happy..he enters into Daya's room to check him.. He was surprised to see that Daya was just standing.. Daya look at ACP …His Sign stops for the moment…_

Daya (Scared): sir app… main aye..main soa kasa…muja …Abhi…ab..App bolen na..wo teak haina sir?

ACP: Daya…

Daya (_abt to cry_): kye hua sir…bolen na..wo teak haina?

ACP : Haan.. bilkul… Wo teak hai… He is fine… Operation is successful..Humara Abhijeet humara sath hai..pehla jasa..humesha humesha ka liya.. (_teary eyes with soothing smile_)

Daya (tears fell down): hhhhhhhh (_relieving sign)… he look at upside towards GOD And More tears came down from his eyes… And after few seconds..he look at ACP…_

ACP: Daya…(_Daya's tears really hurt him)_

_Daya moves towards him and hugs him tightly… And Just burst out..Today ACP have no courage to stop him..These tears were more than Any painful tears..These tears have something else.. which was more than anything… his buddy is back.. Back for him….?_


	7. Chapter 7

He opens his eyes.. The ray of light make him feel that he is feeling.. Few words start covering his mind..which was telling him what is thinking.. He starts feeling his signs..Which means he is alive..He is? He saw a white color curtain and notice some colors of life.. Heard any known voice ..which means he is Alive…

**FLASH BACK:**

Doctor: Any time Abhijeet ko hosh aye sakta hai.. Huma uss ka fully check up karna hai..Lakien uss sa pehla hum chata hain..Hosh main ata wo uss chehra ko sab sa pehla dakha jo uss ka zyada kareeb raha hai zindagii main..Uss awaz ko sab sa pehla suna jisa wo sunana chata hai sab sa pehla..app sab ka hisab sa… After then how will he react wo point janna humara liya bht ahem hai.. yah yun smaj lijyia aik starting point hai.. To come to know how's his mind is working now…

Tarika: Doctor koi khatra wali baat tu nai hai naa?

Doctor: Look ..app tu janti hain Patient sa baat cheet karna ka. ussa test karna ka aik procedure hota hai…so we are just following that..Hopefully everything will be fine.. App Doctor ho kar asa dar rai hain? (_he smiles a bit)_

Tarika: dar tu lagta hai Doctor. jab kbhi apna koi asi halat main ho tu…chaya pher app doctor hoon yah kuch aur..

Doctor: yah tu hai..per aik procedure ko follow karna hai u guys understand..

ACP: Doctor main app ki baat smaj raha hoon…App chata hain hum Abhijeet ka pas rahen jab ussa hosh ayea…

Doctor: App sab nai..koi aik..hum sab ko allow nai kar sakta..u can understand…

ACP: jee jee bilkul… Sarlukha…Daya ko bulyio..wo corridor main khara hai Freddy ka sath…

Sarlukha: Haan main jata hoon..i hope uss na freddy ka force karna per kuch kaya peeya ho…

Doctor: So Daya… wo jaya ga app ka hisab sa..Okay fine..app una mera pas bej dijyia…

_Sarlukha move towards Daya..who was taking tea sip after forcing Freddy…who was also looking very much composed now..Otherwise after hearing first abt Abhijeet his condition was worst… But fortunately he came to know abt the reality when his dear Abhijeet sir was fine..Sarlukha feels happy after seeing Daya like this..at least he is taking anything… _

Sarlukha (looking haapy): Kye baat hai bai Freddy..Tum na akher Daya ko Tea pila he di..

Freddy: haan sir…bari muskil sa manya hai..(Looking at Daya) Abhijeet sir ka name laa laa kar..

_Daya look at Freddy…_

Sarlukha: arrey freddy ab name lana ki zarorat nai hai tuma..Ab tu wo kud mana la ga issa… (Patting on Daya's arm)

_Daya look at him with surprised eyes and expressions.._

Daya: Kye..? Abhijeet ko hosh aye gaya?

Sarlukha: nai Daya (serious tone) Doctor na tuma buliya hai..tum chalu mera sath..

Daya (scared): Kye hua sir? Sab teak tu hai na.? Doctor na muja kyun ander bulya hai?

Sarlukha: Arrey Daya beccha asa gabrio mat..Doctor na sirf tuma nai hum sabi ko bulya tha..Tuma aur freddy ko nai batiya Ta ka tum kuch kah pee lo.. lakien ab tuma jana para ga..

Daya: lakien hua kya hai? App muj sa kuch chupa raha hain kye?

Sarlukha: arrey nai yar..itna pershan kyun hota hai…chal ..chal ka doctor sa he pooch lay kudi..itna pershan hua ja raha hai..ab tu woi tuja tasali dan ga…

_Daya moves fast after placing tea cup ..All 3 enters inside the Doctor's room..where ACP, Schain, Rajat, Tarika were already present…_

Doctor: Aiya daya…batiya..muja app sa zarori baat karni hai… _Daya sat down and looking at all with wide eyes ..he was thinking something bad is coming on his way…_

Doctor: Relax app itna pershan kyun lag raha hain… Sab teak hai…

Daya (relive): Nai wo..(low tone) app na muja kyun Buliya Doctor?

_Doctors repeats all what he told to All before and Now he added…_

Doctor: Daya ACP sir na app ka name recommend kiya hai..iss liya iss sa pehla ka app jayen main app ko kuch baat kahna chata hoon..Plz issay apna heart par mat lijiya ga..But yah security ka tor par kah raha hoon… App Abhijeet ka sath bilkul normal behave Karen ga..jasa normal life main karta tha.. (_Daya look at him) _ I mean ager koi jagra baat hui ho..tu wo sab bech main bilkul nai ana chiya.. we can't take any risk… Abhijeet ki demagi halat nazuk hai hum yah man kar chalen ga abi..so sab ussi hisab sa….U understand?

Daya nodded his head in Yes…

Doctor: Okay… app chaliya main ata hoon abhi… _All came outside the DOCTOR CABIN…_

ACP: Daya…

Daya look at him ….

Daya: jee sir?

ACP: tum teak ho?

Daya: haan sir..muja kye hua hai..? app asa kyun poch raha hain sir

_ACP moves forward..and places his hand on Daya's shoulder…_

ACP: Kyun ka ager tum teak ho ga..tabi Wo teak ho ga….

_After few seconds silence…He asked.._

ACP: Tum na acha sa smaj liya na Doctor na kye kaha?

Daya: jee sir…

ACP: Great….Apna bi kyeal rakho ..Kitni buri halat sa uttay ho tum..Medicines lo..aur kuch kayo peeyo..asa ager tum bemar par gaya tu kye ho ga? Uper sa tumara gusa..(angry) Kuch batata bi nai ho…wo tu uss din tum na asi halat main bi Rajat ka number dial na kiya hota tu kye sa kye ho jata…

_Daya look at ACP with confused expressions…_

Daya (confuse): Rajat ka number? Kab sir?

Salunkha: jis raat tuma bht bukhar tha ussi raat ki baat kar raha ha Pradyuman Daya beccha…yah kye kiya tum na? Schain ko bi jana ko kah diya..ab ager Rajat apna number par tumari Miss calls nai dakhta aur waqt par nai poonchta tu kye sa kye ho jata…asa nai karna chiya tha tuma…

Daya: Lakien sir..maine? maine koi call nai kiya.. (_looking tense)_

Salunkha: Beccha pershan kyun hota ho asa? Haan…chalu purani baat hai..beet gaya sab..ayenda asa mat karna..

Daya: lakine sir maine call nai kiya…

ACP: tuma bht bukhar tha yaad nai ab tuma… khere galat thora he kiya…

Daya (worried): sir app samj nai raha hain baat ko…Maine uss roz schain ko wahen sa zaberdasti bej diya tu main Rajat yah kssi aur ko kyun call karon ga? Muja acha sa yaad hai…sham tak meri halat bht bigar gai the…muja hosh he nai tha…uss ka bad kye hua sab black hai… Main uss neem behoshi ka alam main bi kssi ko call nai karna chata tha… yahi tha ka mar jaion ga per kssi ki Help nai loonga..pher raat ko main kasa call kar sakta hoon Rajat ko?yah kissi ko bi? Wo bi behoshi ka alam main?

ACP and Salunkha exchange glances….

ACP: acha choro wo sab…ab pershan mat ho… _At the same time Tarika called them…and both buddies left …Daya standing at the same place with confused expressions…and thinking the same…_

Daya (murmurs): ager maine call nai kiya tu pher kiss na call kiya mera cell sa? (Tense) mera pas tu koi bi nai tha…. _After few seconds he remembers…._

_"_Abhijeet…tum,..tum aye gaya.."

"Tu kye nai ata…Asa kasa ho sakta mera Daya muja pukara aur main na ayon.."

"Abhi..muja bht pyas lagi hai yar…thora pani pila do…"

"Daya..asa kyun soch raha ho..haan.. main tuma chor ka balen kasa ja sakta hoon? Chal ab acha becha ki taran ankhen Band kar aur soa jaa… "

Daya: lakien wo sab…wo sab tu aik khawb tha naa? (_looking confuse) _yah pher sach? Jo khawab ban kar mera samana bi aya? (tense n worried)?

FLASH BACK OVER…..

_His eyes start reacting after hearing that known voice..Opens his eyes completely…His eyes start searching the face of that voice… Doctors smiles after seeing his eyes fast movement…His lips start trembling …like he want to speak something… Doctors were alert…._

Abhijeet: Da…y..a.. _(tears fell down from his eye, not only his.. But at the same time any other eye cries the same)_

_Someone places his hand on his Shoulder and bend down towards him with "BOSS"….He closes his eyes…like he is bearing something big… He understands now completely that he is ALIVE… he opens his eyes again and looks at that face with teary eyes… Relax expressions came on his face…_

Daya: Abhijeet tum teak ho? (_Slowly n relax tone)_

_Abhijeet says Yes by movement of his eyes… And Daya smiles at him…Doctors came in front of him at the same moment with smiling faces…_

Doctor (soft tone): Hello Abhijeet… I m ur doctor..Doctor Ramesh..and yah Doctor Prakash…ina app janta he hain… Hum he na app ka Opreation kiya hai..which is successful ..Congrats…_he smiles again…_And now relax… App teak hain? Bol sakta hain?

_Abhijeet tries to speak.._

Abhijeet: Ma…i…n..te..ak

Doctor: Its okay relax…. Abi app ka bolna teak nai hai.. Aur Head Movement to bilkul nai.. huma app ka kuch tests karna hain.. (_Looking at Daya) _app ka dost ko bahr bej raha hain uss ka liya…

_Abhijeet eyes and lips starts reacting fast..Like he wants to say something in hurry…and his face expressions were tense…_

Doctor: Relax Abhijeet… Bas thori dar ka liya.. Sab bahr hain app ka teammates.. Daya bi uni ka sath hain.. Don't worry..hum una wapis bula lan ga.. Okay..Plz relax.. (_Doctor Look at Daya)_

Daya: Abhi…main bahr hoon..Don 't worry..ab sab teak hai..Doctors ko test karna do…Abi tuma rest ki bht zarorat hai… Hum sab yahin hain..Tumara pas… (_Abhijeet expressions changes, when Daya grabs his hand tightly.. He nodded as Yes with his eyes. And Daya left slowly)…._

_Daya came out from ICU… His eyes start showing water fastly which he was composing..All runs towards him.._

ACP: Daya… _(Worried_) sab teak hai…

Sarlukha: Daya?

Daya (_removing his tears_): haan sir..wo teak hai…

Tarika (in hurry): uss na tum sa baat ki?

Daya (look at her): haan.. abi bol nai pa raha hai woh..Doctors na allow bi nai kiya..

Freddy: bol nai paa raha? (Looking very worried)

Sarlukha: arrey Freddy.. Abi weakness hai..dawa ka asar hai..tabhi…gabrata kyun ho…

Daya: haan freddy.. ayesta ayesta sab teak ho jaya ga.. Excuse me…(looking at all) _And Daya left from there..ACP look at him…_

Sarlukha: Boss..Bagwan na hum sab ki Sun li…

Tarika (very happy): haan sir.. ab hum sab mil kar Abhijeet ki bht care Karen ga..sab pehla jasa ho jaya ga bht jald…

Freddy: Haan… (_Looking really excited) _main abi Apni wife ko phone kar ka ata hoon..wo sun ka aik dum kush ho jaya gi..bht pershan thi apna Abhijeet bahiya ka liya…

Rajat: shukar hai sir… asa lagta hai jasa kitna bara boj utar gaya ho…

Schain: Haan sir.. bas ab Abhijeet sir jaldi sa teak ho jayen…

Sarlukha: Schain Time tu laga ga abi…

_In All this convo, ACP was missing somewhere… His face was not glowing..but soothing effect was obviously there…_

Sarlukha: Kye hua Pradyuman?

ACP: haan.. (_Look at him_) ku..kuch nai yar..

Sarlukha: Boss ab chal kar thora aram kar lo yar… sab teak hai…

ACP: haan.. I hope sab teak he ho….yah daya. (Whispers)

Here Daya came out from Hospital building and stands in Garden area… He was breathing heavily..like releasing something…Pain, his feelings..or whatever.. he was not controlling himself..Otherwise he may die.. he places his both hands on face and starts crying… ..

Abhi…mera yar..kabhi socha bi nai tha tuja iss haal main dakhon ga… yah kye ho gaya mera yar…yah kye ho gaya…

_ He just burst out …was not caring abt peoples around him… he was bearing his tears whole time when he was seeing or talking with Abhijeet in ICU..and now it's not possible for him..Really, not possible for him…_

Daya: tu nai janta yar tuja asa un machines ka bech dakh kar muja kasa oxygen masks wo drips wo taran taran ki machines tera sar aur bazo sa juri huien..(Weeping) .main kabhi tasawer bi nai kar sakta tha..Asa kuch… asa lag raha tha..jasa wo machines tuja muj sa cheen kar lay jayen gi aur main kuch bi nai kar paion ga…kuch bi nai … _(tears rolling down from his cheeks_) tuja dakh kar bi..baat kar ka bi..main uss kyeal sa nikal he nai…nai pa raha.._After few seconds.._ Abhi…tum na muj ko humesha sanbala hai..main kud ko kasa sanbalon yar..smaj nai ata….Smj nai ata mujha..

_After few more seconds…_

Kud sa wada kiya hai…Akala rahna ka..Strong hona ka..bagwan sa bi..ussay kasa pora karon ga main.. (Scared)

_Sometimes saying something is when times come to do it..U really feel blank..bcz on that time no option left For u..At One Side Daya have to behave normally or accordingly Doctor advised him and on other side what he decided in front of GOD…Now what he do? And There is 3__rd__ side as well..He himself..what he want and what he is going to do? How? What? He even don't know.._

**NEXT DAY:**

_ACP and Doctor Salunkha Enters inside the hospital…. _

ACP: Haan Rajat.. sab teak hai?

Rajat: Ji sir…

ACP: Milna diya Doctors na Abhijeet sa?

Purvi: No sir… Bol raha hain ka sham tak Abhijeet sir ko hosh aya ga tabi milna dan ga..

Sarlunka: Daya he lucky tha..jo mil liya…

ACP: yah kye hai yar…(_irritate)_ Milna kyun nai da raha.. Malom hai wo teak hai..Dakha bi ussay per jab tak baat na kar loon..Tasli nai hogi meri..

Salunkha: Boss saber karo… Abi ussay aram ki bht zarorat hai.. Kal hosh main ana ka bad uss ka reaction janana bht zarori tha Doctors ka liya.. warna itna bara operation ka bad Asa thora he baat Allow karta hain…

ACP: yar…

Salunkha: yar main teri gabrahat smajta hoon par..tu bi smaj…

Purvi: Sir jahen itna intazar kiya hai…wahen sham tak aur sahi… (_Looking happy) _Aur ajj tu hum Abhijeet sir sa baat bi kar payen ga…uss din tu medicines ka asar ki waja sa wo baat nai kar saka tha…

ACP: Haan.. Daya ko bi bula lana sham main… shayad wo issi waja sa bht parshan lag raha hai.. Abhijeet ko uss haal main dakhna uss ka liya asan nai hai…

Salunkha: yar beccha bht chup chap ho gaya hai…ajeeb sa behave kar raha hai kal sa…

ACP: haan.. pata nai kye chal raha hai uss ka man main.. Smaj nai paa raha hoon.. Aik dam sa kaam main involve kar liya kud ko… Sara bureau ka kam woi sanbal raha hai..aur bilkul wasa he jasa wasa sanbalta hai.. Pata nai kon si Takat (force) ussay yah sab kara rai hai.. Main na bola bi ka ja kar thora aram kar lo…tu bolna laga..sir asa kasa.. Abhijeet hospital main hai..App itna pershan hain..Sab bata hua hain.. Asa main kssi aik ki command tu chiya na bureau ko…warna kaam kasa hoga…

_All was surprised …_

ACP (added): kahna laga..sir app pershan mat hoon..Abhijeet bht jald teak ho jaya ga..Aur bureau ki chinta bi na Karen..main sab sanbal loonga… Yar Iss waqt do do cases hain ..Dono main bagg dor kar raha hai.. sab ko head kar raha hain..main tu heran hoon…

Salunkha: Boss hai tu herani ki baat.. per hai tu yah aik achi baat…

ACP: haan yar..per asa behave karna. Muja dar lag raha hai…

Salunkha: yaar (laugh) ab tum ajj kal darna bht laga ho … _(making situation light_) Buddha ho gaya ho na.

ACP (angry): Salukhna (_looking at him with angry expressions_) tu pher sa shuru ho gaya… Buddha ho ga tu…

_Purvi and Rajat smiles…._

Salunkha: Lo (_looking at Rajat n Purvi) _main shuru ho gaya aur kud (_looking at ACP) _kye kar raha ho .._he laughs…_

_ACP smiles And all others joins him too…But still ACP mind was somewhere else..He was not happy with Daya's attitude..At some point something is really fishy..what is that? He thinks…_

ACP (thinks): Shayad wo strong banana yah dikana ki koshish kar raha hai.. Abhijeet ki kahi baat dil par lay li hai bawakoof na.. yah nai janta asa koi strong nai ban sakta.. Jitna strong dikhna ki koshish kara ga..utana he under sa kud ko toora ga… _His phone rings… And he picks it after moving little far from others…_

ACP: Kye? (Shocked) _All look at him…_

ACP: Acha teak hai… haan….

_And he stands there with tense expressions… Rajat came towards him and asked…_

Rajat: Kye hua sir?

_ACP does not reply…_

Rajat : Sir?

ACP : haan.. aa ..kuch nai…

Purvi: sir app pershan lag raha hain..sab teak hai ?

ACP: haan ..han sab teak hai.. wo aik case ka bara main phone tha…sab teak hai…woi soch raha tha main…

**IN EVENING:**

_All laughing and smiling in Abhijeet's room.. Today Abhijeet shifted in room with all machines and Equipments…Abhijeet came back in consciousness and after Doctor complete check up they allowed team to meet with Abhijeet…talk with him little bit..But Healthy talking..make him smile… But do not talk much or anything where Abhijeet talk much..bcz that's not gud for His head…_

Freddy: Sir… app aur app ki Girl friend bi na… dono aik he jasa ho…

Salunkha: arrey Freddy abi tu uss ki baten he suni hain tum na..dakha kahan hai..

Freddy: Kye matlab sir? Dikhna main bi app ki taran hai…matlab wo bi Wig lagati hain…

_Abhijeet smiles and All start laughing…_

Salunkha: Freddy… (angry) ACP yah tumari waja sa in sab ka moun kul gaya hain…

ACP: Aaa…ab yah tu hai…. _All laughs again while Salunkha makes the face….._

_ACP in smiling move towards Abhijeet….places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…and smiles at look at him and smiles…_

Abhijeet: Sir..main teak hoon.. (_low tone) Still he is speaking slowly slowly…_

ACP: haan..muja malom hai..Mera shar (lion) ab bilkul teak hai…bas meri nazer nai barti tuma dakh dakh kar…

_Abhijeet really feels the Love and care in ACP's heart for him… Tears come in ACP's eyes…But he removes it gently before it falls on Abhijeet…and smiles again…_

Abhijeet: Sir Da…Daya kahen hai? Wo nai aya muj sa milna?

ACP (in hurry): wo bi aya ga..ussay khaber da di hai..bas wo kaam main masroof hai..Bureau main bht kaam hai..bht cases hain..sab woi dakh raha hai…

Abhijeet: Sir wo teak tu hai na?

ACP: haan bilkul… tum pershan mat hona..hum sab haina…

_Abhijeet smiles at him… ACP to All…_

ACP: chalu bai bht ho gaya hala gula..ab humara Abhijeet ko aram karna do…

Abhijeet: nai sir teak hai.. rahna dijiya…

ACP: Abhijeet tuma aram bi tu karna hai na..aur hum sab yahin hain kahen ja nai raha hain… Hum bahr jata hai..Tarika hai tumara pas…okay… u take rest…

_All look at Him and smiles and after wishing Get Well Soon to him left the room with happy faces… Tarika comes close to him…_

Tarika: Abhi…tum ab aram karo…

Abhijeet: hum..aram he tu karna hai abi… Tarika?

Tarika: haan abhijeet bolo…kuch chiya tuma?

Abhijeet: nai ..Tarika..sach batio muja..Daya teak hai na?

Tarika: Abhi kye tum bi..har waqt Daya ki fikar..yakeen kyun nai ata tuma…wo teak hai..abi tuma apni chinta bi nai karni..aur tum yah sab… Abi aye jaya ga na tu kud dakh lana…

Abhijeet: Itna ukar kyun rai ho..main tu bas asa he poch raha tha…

Tarika: main sab smajti hoon acha…aur muja tumari fikar hai..i m a doctor muja malom hai tuma tension allow nai hai..chalu close ur eyes now…

Abhijeet: Okay…jab Daya aye jaya tu muja utta dana…

Tarika: Okay okay utta doon gi…wo kud tuma utta lay ga… (She smiles)

_Abhijeet smiles too and closes his eyes too…_

_After Two hours..Abhijeet woke up Again and found Tarika sitting on chair… She look at him..and smiles.._

Tarika: Abhijeet jag gaya tum…

Abhijeet: Sar bari bari lag raha hai..pata nai kyun…

Tarika: Its normal..I mean after this operation asa ho ga.. Main doctor sa kah dati hoon wo tuma injection daa data hain..

Abhijeet: arrey nai nai..Tarika…rahna do..main teak hoon…

Tarika: lakien Abhijeet tuma takleef ho rai hai..

Abhijeet: Nai teak hai..itni bi nai hai..sar bari hai bas…Bht takleefan sahi hain ajj tak..Cop hoon..yah tu kuch bi nai hai…

Tarika: lakein abi itni kye majbori hai Abhijeet..tuma sakoon mil jaya ga..Kyun Zid kar raha ho..

Abhijeet: Aik tu tum Doctor log bi na… kud zid par arr jata ho..muja nai lana aye jati hai…nai sona muja…

Tarika: okay…fine..don't take stress..relax

Abhijeet: I m fine tarika… don't worry… Sab hain kye bahr?

Tarika: Freddy aur Nikhil hain..ACP sir ko jana para..Case ki waja sa..Aur ko bi. Lab main kam hai una..main bi yahen hoon tu..

Abhijeet: haan sab meri waja sa…ruka para hai..

Tarika: tum wo sab choro..wasa bi duniya pa jo hota hai tumari waja sa hota hai asi galtfehmi hai tuma…

_Abhijeet smiles on this…. After few mins.._

Abhijeet: tarika kye time hua hai?

Tarika: Abhi 9 baj raha hain…

Abhijeet: hmm… tum …tum na kuch kahayia?

Tarika: nai abhi…

Abhijeet: itna time ho gaya..yahen he bethi ho..jaio na kah lo kuch..main teak hoon ab..

Tarika: Kah loongi Abhi… Round time hai.. Doctors ata he hoon ga..Pher muja room sa out kar danga (she smiles) tabi dinner kar loongi…

Abhijeet: Hmm..okay…_And at the same times Doctors with their team enters for Check Up…_

Doctor (smiles): So Officer how are u feeling?

Abhijeet: fine doc….

Doctor: wow that's great…so check up start Karen?

Abhijeet: yah..mera kahna sa ruk thora he jayen ga app..

_Doctors Smiles…. And Look at tarika…._

Tarika: okay Abhijeet main ati hoon…Freddy sir bahir he hain…okay don't worry..

Abhijeet: U go tarika…Kuch kah lo…

**AFTER ONE HOUR…**

_Tarika Back at Room…_

Tarika: so doctor?

Doctor: bht achi progress hai.. he is recovering very fast… Test reports bi Teak hain.. ab bas jo time lagna hai so lagna hai…in ka teak hona main aur….(_he smiles) _in ka sar ka baal ugna main…. _Tarika smiles and Abhijeet too but was shocked too…_

Abhijeet: arrey mera sar ka baal kat diya app logon na (_looking shocked)_

Doctors: App ka operation tu karna tha naa… and don't worry baal jald nikal ayen ga app ka..

Abhijeet: hmm…mein ganja kasa dikhon ga _(All controls their laugh)_

Tarika: Abhi….

Abhijeet: Haan its okay..abi tu head cover hai mera. Mera tu baal bi Jald he nikal ata hain…

Doctor (smiles): Then don't worry abhijeet sir… Acha yah batiyan app kuch Liquid lana chayen ga? Yah injector da dan abi app ko?

Abhijeet: nai..plz muja injection nai lana… (_looking irritate)_

Doctor: arrey kyun? Look Abhijeet app bht baat cheet kar raha hain..hum app ko allow nai kar sakta..aur abi tu raat ka waqt hai…app ko sona he hai wasa bi…

Abhijeet: nai Plz… I don't want to main bolon ga nai ab…

Doctor _(Smiles_): Ina (_looking at nurse_) half hour main Injection da dan… (_To Abhijeet_) bas ada ganta aur…and no talking Much…okay…_And all left…_

Abhijeet (straight): Daya nai aya abi tak?

Tarika : Aaa… (_don't knw how to answer) _shayad Case main pansa hai abi tak… ACP sir na batiya tha na ka 2 cases hain tu shayad ussi main…

Abhijeet: ussay phone kar ka poocho ka kitni dar main aye ga who?

_ACP enters with Rajat and Freddy…_

ACP: mera bahadur sipyiee abi tak jag raha hai?

Abhijeet: Sir Daya abi tak kyun nai aya? (Straight tone)

ACP _looking at Tarika…._

ACP: Daya nai aya ?(Sad) ahh..kam main laga hai darsal .. wo..a

Abhijeet: Tarika… phone karo ussay…

_Tarika look at ACP.._

ACP: haan poocho…Abhijeet tum pershan mat ho..plz beta relax….

_Tarika dials Daya's number…._

_On The other side..Tarika Number flashes on screen.. He look at the number..and pick up the phone.._

Daya: haan Tarika bolo…

Tarika: Daya kahen ho tum? Abhi kitni bar tumara pooch chukka hai…

Daya: haan wo kaam main pansa hoon main.. kasa hai woh? Teak tu hain na?

Tarika: haan teak hai..abi ussi na bola tuma phone kar ka poochna ko…

Abhijeet: Tarika wahen kirki (_window)_ ka pas kari kye baat kar rai ho… Idher meri baat karwio Daya sa…

Tarika: haan karati hn baat….Daya yah Abhijeet sa baat karo…

Daya: aa…Tarika…suno…._He did not get any reply means Tarika is not listening now or phone is not attached with her ears now.._

_After few seconds…_

Abhijeet voice: Hello Daya…

Daya (blurry eyes): Abhijeet (in low tone) Kasa ho tum?

Abhijeet: tum aya kyun nai Daya..?

Daya: Aaa..wo..main bs..aa… Criminals ka peecha laga hoon kab sa.. tu nai aya paya…

Abhijeet: tum kab ayo ga daya? Main tumara kab sa intazar kar raha hoon…

Daya: Abhijeet wo…..acha Abhijeet main phone rakta hoon abi… aik criminal ka peecha hain hum kab sa..lagta hai wo apna gher sa nikalna wala hai..okay bye.._And he cuts the call…._

_Places his phone on wet sand…His eyes looking at seashore…Deep and fast water waves like saying something …Hitting his foots..Hiding something long under it..Absorbing so many things and getting back without any sign..His two eyes leave two precious tears at the same time…_

_A Person moving behind him says…_

Person: Sahab…mobile tu utta lo…samander main laheran (waves) bht taz hain,,, Pani sa baha kar la jayen gi….

_Daya who was looking deeply thinking something or involved in it..look at his cell and pick it up in his hands..and again start looking at seashore..Looking at Fast waves all alone…_

**_Author's Note:_**

Thank You Guys for ur Reviews..Liking my stuff..Abt Daya's scene in last chapter..i really write it long intentionally..bcz I want to write on Daya's feeling in detail..Sorry to all those who feels that it was so long..But I like it…

All those who are not satisfied with chapters…so what I can say..That when suspense revealed u really lose ur grip or excitement level also decreases… But members wants that I reveal the Suspense fast..so I did it..now I m writing slowly and in detail bcz so many members want that I write slowly and do not end this FF so soon… Now u guys Decide what I do? I m only writing this one for u Guys…

blindredeyes, No warning to anyone Plz… I just said ka Reviews kam hon tu dil nai karta likhna ko..bcz aik Author ko yah feel hota hai ka Members are not liking it…That's why I ended Tu Jee laa Zaara.. and u can't force anyone to review..if members liking it then they will review..and it's really not necessary that u review for what u are not liking or reading..It's really cool and I m okay with it… And I will try to write one more chapter on Tu Jee laa Zaara…But need sometime.. And Thank You Buddy for liking Last chapter…

Abt Ur questions from previous chapters…few things are really not clear yet..I will clear all those things in Next Chapter…

_**GUYS I m facing one problem... When I upload my chapter on THis FF...some words really vanished from the story..why this is so? u guys feels problem while reading it..but this is FF problem can anyone help me out?**_

Thank You Once again…Love u all…Hugs….

Hope u enjoyed this chapter…What u liked and what not must tell me..Take care…Poonum


	8. Chapter 8

_Abhijeet makes a Sad face…And ask Tarika…_

Abhijeet: Tarika phone hata lo…Daya na phone cut kar diya hai…

ACP: Phone cut kar diya? Kyun kye hua ?

Abhijeet: sir woh kssi mujrim ka peecha hain sab..aur tabi phone cut kar diya…._And he closes his eyes after taking a big sign…_

ACP: Mujrim ka peecha…. _And he is looking confused…._

_Abhijeet opens his eyes_…Tarika Nurse ko bolo muja injection da daa..Main sona chata hoon ab. _Tarika nodded as yes…._

ACP: okay Abhijeet tum soa jaio.. And Tarika tum…Ab gher chali jaio..Daya ajj raat yahen ruka ga Abhijeet ka pas… (_Speaking with feel n confidence)_

_Abhijeet look at ACP…_

Abhijeet: Per sir wo itna kam main laga hai..ussay rest ki zarorat hai..wo yahen kasa ruk sakta hai.. (_looking sad)_

ACP: Abhijeet wo teak hai..Ajj raat uss na he tumara pas rukna ka kaha tha…

_Nurse came in and starts preparing Injection…Abhijeet was looking sad… But did not says No for injection..And he closes his eyes… Tarika look at ACP and pointed towards Abhijeet through her eyes movement…ACP nodded as yes…and left the room.. Tarika still stays there…_

_ACP sat inside his car and Dials Daya's number…._

ACP: Daya kahen ho tum? Jahen bi ho bureau poncho foren..ager tum na mujrim pakr liya hoon tu… (cold tone) _And he ended the call…._

_AFTER 40 MINS….._

_Daya enters inside the bureau…Where he found ACP strolling inside the bureau….._

Daya: Ji sir?

ACP _(look at him_): Jhoot kyun bola tum na Abhijeet sa? Haan…samna kyun nai ana chata tum uss ka?wo bemar hai… tuma iss tak ka kyeal nai hai Daya?

Daya: sir..wo baat…darsal main…jana he...wo

ACP: Daya muja tumari baat nai sunani hai…maine tuma yahen koi safai dana yah baat sunana nai bulya hai….akher chal kye raha hai tumara demag main jo yah sab kar raha ho tum…main yah janana chata hoon? Headquarter application da kar tum na urgent basis per gher lay liya… Janta ho na uss DCP ko? Uss tak khaber poonch gai hai…ab tuma uss gher main rahna bi para ga Daya….aur main yah janta hoon ka tum yah sab acha sa janta ho..issi liya tum na yah sab kiya bi…Per Kyun? (_he moves forward) _Aur nai tu..kam sa kam itna he yaad rako ka Jab kabhi tum bemar para ho uss na tumara kitna kyeal raka hai…jab kabhi tuma uss ki zaroat hui hai tu uss na tumara sath kye salook kiya hai…aur jab ussay ajj tumari zarorat hai tu tum kye kar raha ho….

Daya: jab ussay meri zarorat thi tabi uss na muja kuch nai batiya sir…

_ACP Stunned after hearing this..he really new Daya is complaining abt what?_

ACP: Tu kye ab usski saza do gay tum ussay?

Daya: Sir (shocked) app yah kye bol raha hain sir?

ACP (ignores): Ajj raat tum Abhijeet ka pas ruko ga… (_Daya look at him with shocked expressions) _uss ka pas abi koi bi nai hai..jaldi jaio wahen

_ACP left the bureau and dials Tarika's number…and asks her to move out from hospital before Daya reaches there…._

_Here Daya have no option other than moving towards Hospital..so he reached there through Texi..And after founding no one outside the room He really feel tense..He opens the door and enters inside the room… AND in first glance he got that Abhijeet is all alone inside the room..He really feels sad abt this… Angry too…Why Abhijeet is alone like this? He steps in and Look at Abhijeet..who was there with closed eyes..lying on bed..and his relax signs were telling Daya that he is sleeping… Daya Calls his name slowly….And found no movement by Abhijeet..means he is really sleeping… He moved towards him and Sat on chair beside him and look at Abhijeet face… A tear fell down from his left eye…._

_Rishta barosa, Chahat yakeen..Un sab ka daman ab CHak hai_

_Samja tha hathon main hai zameen…Mutti jo kholi sab chak hai…._

_Dil main yah shor hai kyun….Iman kamzor hai Kyun…_

_Nazuk yah door hai kyun…..__**? **_

_He grabs his arm and move down his head and tears run out from his eyes… _

_Dil main yah shor hai kyun….Iman kamzor hai Kyun…_

_Nazuk yah door hai kyun…..__**? **_

Daya (_teary tone_): kabhi socha bi nai tha ka tum sa yun payar, mohabbat, concern ka natak bi karna para ga muja...Yah hum kahen aye gaya Abhi..._After few seconds..._

Tuma yaad hai Abhijeet..aik bar maine tum sa kaha tha ka ager tum meri zindagii main naa hota tu main bi nai hota…aur ab ager tum muj sa door ho gaya tu main tu jeeta jee mar he jaion ga yar…Aur jab maine tum sa poocha tha tumara bara main ka ager kabhi main na hua tumara pas tu …Tum na kaha tha main tu bht maza main rahon ga.. malom hai tum mazak kar raha tha tab…. Per Abhijeet tum asa he karna.. maza main he rahna …kush…..humesha kush.. kyun ka tum rah sakhta ho...tum main wo Takat hai..

_After few seconds…_

Yar ab main bara hona chata hoon..Beccha nai rahna chata… tum sai sochta ho..main bht depend karta hoon tum per..Strong nai hoon bilkul bi…aur yah galat hai… mera liya bi bht galat hai..tum na kitna saha ho ga yah sab muj sa chupa kar..,sirf iss liya nai bata saka ka main kamzor hoon..yah sab nai bardasht kar sakoon ga...Kye fayada jab main tumara itna bi kam na aye sakoon...asi dosti ka kye fayda Abhijeet... I need to be strong…aur wo main tumara sath rah kar kabhi nai ho sakta Abhijeet… muja akala aur alag rahna he para ga…Malom hai iss sa muja bht takleef ho gi..Per Shayad bagwan ko bi muj par taras aye jaya…Please abhijeet tum muj sa naraz mat hona…main tumara teak hona ka intazar kar raha hoon bas..pher nai ayon ga tumara pas main…tum jee sako ga wasi zindagii jasi tuma jeena ka haq hai.._And he remains quite.._

Voice: Teak hona ka kyun? Abi he chala jaio muja chor kar…

_Daya look upward after hearing that voice..he was shocked…Looking at Abhijeet..Who was there with open eyes…and saying this.._

Daya: Aa…b…Ab..i tum..soya nai..abi tak…. (_Still few tears were there on his face)_

Abhijeet: Shayad tumari yah bakwas sunana ka liya he muja nened nai ayi Daya…

Daya: Ab…Abi…wo tum teak ho na? I mean main wo sab..bs ..yuhin..asa he…wo… (very shocked)

Abhijeet: Rahna do Daya..jo kahna tha kah diya tum na..Ab tuma ilfaz nai milen ga…

Daya: Ab..Abhijeet meri baat tu suno tum…

Abhijeet: Chala jaio..jaio yahen sa.. Bano strong…

Daya: nai yar..mera wo matlab..

Abhijeet: Daya chala jaio yahen sa..iss sa pehla ka tuma dakh kar meri tabeat kharab ho…please go..

Daya: Abhi…. (_Shocked)_

Abhijeet _(almost shout_): Just Go….

_Daya was really worried abt Abhijeet's health..He instantly moved out from the room and grabbing Door to hold himself..He was really trying not to fall down..He was so much tense..That what he done? If something happens to Abhijeet now..? It's just all bcz of him..It's really a big deal..he reached at Near Nurse Reception …where one nurse was on duty and looking shock after seeing such condition of Daya…She instantly came out And Ask Daya…_

Nurse: Kye hua? App teak tu hai? Kye hua app ko?

Daya (_pointing towards room): _Wo…call Doctor..Please..he is …not okay… fast..

Nurse (tense): okay okay….main karti hoon… Abi karti hoon… _She dials Doctor's number and ask him to come urgently…she also calls two more nurses and ask them to go inside the room and check the patient…And she moves towards Daya..who was sitting on floor and looking absent minded….and very much shocked…._

Nurse: app teak hain?

Daya: ager ussay kuch ho gaya tu….maine yah kye kar diya (_looking at nurse) _Maine yah kye kar diya…(_very much tense) _yah kye ho gaya muj sa?

_His phone starts ringing which was on Floor now..Due to sitting on floor with jerk his mobile falls down…But he was not in the position to attend the call or look at Phone… Doctors came there and after looking at Daya..Just a glance instantly moved inside the room…. Here Nurse picks up the phone and says…_

ACP: haan Daya tum hospital ponch gaya ho naa? Hello.? Daya?

Nurse: hello ji main Nurse bol rai hoon..

ACP: Nurse ? Daya kahen hai..yah tu Daya ka phone hai na…

Nurse: jee wo..Darasal wo un ki halat… wo teak nai hain..

ACP: Kyun? Kye hua ussay..aur Abhijeet wo tu teak hain na?

Nurse: wo Doctors check kar raha hain Abi….

ACP (shocked): Main aye raha hoon…_And he ends the call…._

_Here inside Abhijeet room….Abhijeet was in bad condition. He was trying to control himself..But Daya's words really beating his head …he grabs his head with his both hands…and screaming…Nurses trying to control them..But Abhijeet was really irritated…._

Abhijeet: jaio..chaly jaio sab yahen sa..muja akala chor do…

_Nurses trying to hold him…_

Doctor: yah kye kar raha hain app? Sanbalen app apna app ko…

Abhijeet (_shouts_): Leave me… Just get out..muja sab akala chor do.. (_Tears running out from his eyes) _ussay bolo mat aya mera pas…wo kye smajta hai uss ka bina rah nai sakta hoon main…jee nai sakta…haan..main rah loonga…lakien usski shakal nai dakhon ga…

_Doctors enters with..._

Doctor: Plz app abi yah sab nai soch sakta …

Abhijeet: kuch nai hua muja..i m fine… akala chor do muja... (angry)

Doctor: dakiya plz…relax..warna app bardasht nai kar payen ga.

Abhijeet: Maine kaha na kuch nai hua muja…(_shouts_) CHoro muja… Ma..._At the same time Abhijeet head starts spinning. He feels high pain suddenly..Abhijeet quite for some seconds like he is not understanding that what happened to him..and then He starts screaming with Pain in his head…Doctors were in trouble… they started their treatment urgently…_

_After 30 mins….ACP reached in hurry along with , Freddy and Schain and Doctor Salunkhe…Who came there after one call of ACP.. All were looking tense… And after seeing Daya on floor like this..They all were really in trouble bcz they knew very well that something bad is coming on their way… But without losing a Min…ACP asked from nurse that what had happened…who told them what she knew…._

Nurse: Sir Doctor Check up kar raha hain….

_ACP sat on his knees and grabs Daya by his both hands and jerks him hardly …_

ACP: Daya… (Jerk him) Batio muja kye hua? Kye hua Ander…Batio muja…

_Daya look at ACP and tell him with teary eyes…_

Daya: sir wo…main….main….(Starts crying badly) maine jan boj kar nai...nai...kiya...

ACP: kye Daya? Tum na kye kiya? Haan…(_looking very tense now)_

Daya: muja laga wo soa rah…soa raha…. (_teary tone)_ tu uss sa bol..

Salunkhe: Kye bola tum na...Bolo...batio plz...?

Daya: bola maine ka….ussay… main(_not be able to speak_) chor…

_ACP and all shocked…._

Salunkhe: wo soa nai raha tha naa?

_Daya look at him…._

ACP: Bolo daya (angry tone)

_Daya Nodded as NO with so many tears… ACP with shocked Left him….After a second…._

Schain (in low tone): Sir..yah app na kye kiya?

_ACP was so much in anger..he moves towards Daya to hit him all most….._

ACP (rash): Jee chahta hai ka issay… (_Salunkhe instantly grab him)_

Salunkhe (shocked): Yah kye kar raha ho ACP….?

ACP: tu kye karon main_….(Daya starts crying_) haan…bolo? (harsh) pagal hai yah larka..pagal… aur ajj tu had kar di iss na… Usski jaan sa khel gaya yah….tu main aur kye karon? (Loud) kitna smajya issay...ager usay_…(tears fell down) _

_Back to Daya…_

ACP (angry): Ager ussay kuch hua na ab..tu tuma main kabhi mahf nai karon ga Daya..Kabhi nai….suna tum na…(loudly)

Salunkhe: ACP yar sanbal kud ko…

ACP (angry): kye? (Shouts) kasa sanbalon…Haan...bolo...?jab kabhi lagna lagta hai ka kuch teak hona ko hai.. iss ki waja sa sab bigar jata hai..Aik pal ko Abhijeet teak ho bi jaya..per yah hona da ga nai…

_Salunkhe look at very Angry ACP ….he never saw such an angry Man in him like this..That was really new and Shocking for all..Still Salunkhe grabbing ACP's hand... so that he will not hit to Daya by any means… and then he look at Daya…_

Salunkhe: Daya…tum jaio yahen sa (cold tone)

Daya (shocked): Sir (_looking at him)_ main…Abhijeet…sir doctor

ACP (angry): Tuma koi Haq nai hai yah janana ka..(very harsh) ka woh kasa hai ab… tum na jo karna tha wo kar chukka ho…ab kye janana chata ho tum?

Daya (crying): Sir..maine ..jan boj kar nai... (_And he cries hardly) _muja laga wo...soa

ACP (angry): Tuma laga...haan?

Salunkhe (stopping ACP): Boss bas karo…yar..

ACP (angry): Kye bas? … Aur yahen ruk ka aur yah kye janana chata hai Salunkhe? Yahi (harsh) ka chura gonpana ka bad wo mara ka nai….?

_This was the limit…All were shocked..What ACP just Said? Their eyes came out after hearing such harsh tone and words from ACP for Daya… how can Daya bear this? How? Daya left the hospital in a minute….he was really shocked and Broken..what if something happens to Abhijeet now? He did not did this intentionally but this is true as well that it's his mistake…why he said all those words in Abhijeet presences… ? now what he do.? Other than crying and praying? And what ACP just said to him...That is true? he is really like this?_

_Here Doctor came out From Abhijeet's room after 20 mins…. All moved towards him…_

ACP (_in hurry): _Kye hua Doctor? (Worried) sab teak hai na…?

Doctor: Seriously maine itna immature behavior app logon sa expect nai kiya tha… (angry) huma app logon ko permission he nai dani chiyea the…

Salunkhe: Please batiya na Abhijeet teak tu hai naa?

Doctor: jee bech gaya hain wo… shukar hai… (Cold tone) Kon tha un ka pas ander?

ACP: humara aik officer? Da..Daya (in low tone)

Doctor: Ab ka bad wo bilkul bi nai milen ga Patient sa..(_looking angry)_ janta hain Abhijeet ki kye halat hui hai ? malom nai kye baat ki un dono na appas main..per jab hum gaya tu dard sa chila raha tha wo.. Sar dard sa phatta ja raha tha…Huma pehla tu smaj he nai ayi….ka yah Koi attack hai..yah pher kye? Huma kuch smaj he nai aye rai the… Kitni muskilon sa handle kiya hum na una…wo bi tab jab uno na sab ko jana ko kaha aur bola ka usay akala chor dan..kssi ka sath ki zarorat nai ussay… kye asa bolen ga app Iss taran ka patient ko..jis sa wo asa react kara? (angry)

ACP: sab meri he galti hai…Maine he Daya ko yahen beja tha…(_angry on himself_) per muja kye malom tha wo itna bawakof ho ga…

Salunkhe (To Doctor): ab tu wo teak hai na?

Doctor: B.P bht UP hai un ka… nend main hain per demag sakoon main nai.. This is not DONE… khere medication kar ka hum set up kar langa… _After a second… _Hopefully..

ACP: we are very sorry doctor… (_looking at doctor)_

Doctor: ACP sahab.. Sorry kahna sa kuch nai hota..jo ho chukka wo badal nai sakta app yah main... App he na Daya ka name recommend kiya tha..maine una smjyea bi tha..pher bi uno na kye kiya? App log kuch tu kyeal rakta.. Abhijeet jis bemari aur waqt sa guzra yah guzar raha hai wo koi mamoli si cheez nai hai…bht bari cheez hai….Medication aur hum sab ki kahi cheezon aur baton ka bht asar hai un ka zahen par.. aur iss cheez ko smajna ki bht zarorat hai app sab ko…Khere ab sa humari permission ka bina Koi nai mila ga Abhijeet sa..app log glass door sa dakh sakta hain ussay…hosh main ana ka bad hum decide Karen ga ka kye karna hai… un ki halat dakh kar…

_Doctor left after saying this…ACP was really worried after this…_

ACP: pata nai Abhijeet …wo kye soch raha ho ga..main kabhi soch bi nai sakta tha Daya asi ..itni bari galti bi kar sakta hai… itna galat….

Salunkhe: Boss huma Abhijeet ko ab sambalna ho ga…kasa bi kar ka..huma cover up karna ho ga..

ACP: tuma yah itna asan lagta hai ab?

Salunkhe: Boss..Daya he

ACP (_harshly interrupts_): Naam mat lana uss ka ab…main tu ussay shakal bi nai dakhna donga Abhijeet ki ab… Mahfi manga ga..Girgiraya ga tab bi nai…Baki Doctor ki baat tum sun he chukka ho… _he left with anger after saying to Freddy that call him when Abhijeet come back in his senses…._

Freddy: sir….Abhijeet sir (Crying) woh teak tu ho jayen ga na? una kuch ho tu nai..jaya ga na sir?

Salunkhe (look at him): Nai yar Freddy ro mat… tum iss taran ..dako dua mango..aur yahen ruko..main Doctor sa mil kar ata hoon..Abhijeet ki reports dakh kar..

Freddy: sir.. (Crying) Daya sir na yah jan boj kar nai kiya... wo kabhi asa nai kar sakta... _But left without giving any reply to Freddy..._

_Here Phone starts Ringing on reception. Nurse moved with Phone towards Freddy…_

Nurse: Sir yah app ka officer Daya ka phone hai..yahen he rah gaya…

_Freddy checks who is calling after grabbing The Phone..It was Tarika…_

Freddy (murmurs): Doctor Tarika.. zaror Abhijeet sir ka bara main poochna ka liya call kiya ho ga..ab main kye…kye kahon ga…_And he attends the call and told everything to Tarika in his innocence or intentionally…Tarika was shocked …She came there within _ 20 mins…. _With tense face.._

Tarika: Freddy sir...Abhijeet ab kasa hai?

Freddy: wasa he ..jasa app ko batiya tha… (_looking very worried) _Hosh main nai aya abi tak...

Tarika (angry): Daya …wo kahen hai?

Freddy: malom nai..un ka phone bi yahen he hai…(_Showing Daya's phone in his hand)_

_Tarika after grabing Daya's phone in her Hand left the place after speaking in anger.._

Tarika: main janti hoon wo yah sab karna ka bad kahen ho ga…

Schain (_trying to stop her_): kahen ja rahi hain app.. ... _But Tarika left without listening to him..._

**SEA SIDE: **

_Daya standing in front of Sea… looking into Deep water of sea._ And his eyes were really doing the same..s_howing pain in form of water…_ _he was thinking abt Abhijeet..he checks his jeans pockets to take out his Cell..But did not found it…_

Daya (murmurs): yah mera phone…phone kahen gaya…

Voice: Yah raha tumara phone.. Hospital he bhool aya tha tum….

_Daya look behind towards that voice…and Found Tarika standing there with Red eyes ..and anger was completely showing on her face…_ She was looking at peak of anger…

Daya (_shocked to see her)_: Tarika… tum yahen… _Daya's face was red due to weeping.. and looking swellon too.. _itni raat main …Abhijeet (_worried_) wo kasa hai teak tu hai na ?

_He interrupts by Tarika..who moved fast towards him and grab him by his shirt collars…Daya was shocked on such approach of Tarika…_ _Tarika was looking very angry..she speaks after looking into his eyes directly…_

Tarika (_harsh n rudely_): Kye smajta ho tum apna app ko? Haan… Abhijeet sirf tumari malkeeyat hai? Sirf tumara haq yah rishta hai uss ka sath? Tum jo chayo wasa karo ga uss ka sath…aur koi kuch nai kahay ga..kuch nai kara ga… Personal property smajta ho ussay apni..Haan?

Daya: Tarika….(_shocked)_

_Tarika left him…_

Tarika (_harsh_): Kye Tarika…? Kiss na diya tuma yah Haq ? kasa kar sakta ho tum uss ka sath asa? Janta nai ho usski kye halat hai..? (_tears rolling down from Tarika's cheek) _ager ussay kuch ho… (_teary tone)_ tu kon jawab data uss ka? Tum? Haan….(loud) ussay har pal har lamha asi halat main bi sirf tumari chinta he rahti the..Har lamha har pal Daya yah Daya wo...Malom hai jis raat tum na gher chorna ka decision liya uss ki kye halat hui... tab nai tu ab tu sab sach janta tha na tum? pher kyun kiya uss ka sath asa...haan? kyun... (_very harsh n loud)...After few seconds..._ U know what…(_very harsh now_)tum teak he kahta ho… _(Removes her tears and speak with same harsh tone_) Tuma door he rahna chiya uss sa… U knw why? Bcz it's good for Abhi… tum jitna door raho ga na uttna he acha hai uss ka liya… Lyke nai ho tum uss ka ass pass bi rahna ka (_Daya shocked) _usski zindagii barbad kar ka rak di hai tum na har lihaz sa…aur ajj tu ussay marna tak ki koshish ki….(_tears falls down from Daya's cheek)_ kahta ho…par jata nai..kab jaio ga akher? Aik bar chalay he jaio tum..roz roz ka torna saa ussay marnay sa tu acha he hai na yah…ussay (_harsh plus teary tone_) pata he hoga..ka tum nai ho…nai ho tum..kahen sa nai ayo ga… Aik bar ussay bi smaj aye jaya gi… Aik beccha ko nai sanbalna para ga usay…

Chalay he jaio tum…chalay jaio uss ki zindagii say…itna door chaly jaio uss ki zindagii sa..ka cha kar bi wapis na aye sako..chor do uss ka peecha.. chaly jaio…itna door ka ussay malom ho ka tum nai aye sakta wapis..kabhi bi…just go..chaly jaio..just go from his life...jeena do ussay...

_She starts crying loudly after looking another side… she doesn't look at him back…and left after some minutes…_

_Here Daya standing at the same place…he was looking in dilemma.. Not understanding what's going on around him..he Stands still..Looking so so shocked..Shell shocked…his eyes were not blinking even…_

"pagal hai yah larka..pagal… aur ajj tu had kar di iss na… Usski jaan sa khel gaya yah….tu main aur kye karon? "

"jab kabhi lagna lagta hai ka kuch teak hona ko hai...iss ki waja sa sab bigar jata hai..Aik pal ko Abhijeet teak ho bi jaya..per yah hona da ga nai… "

" Kye … kye janana chata hai yah Salunkhe? Yahi (harsh) ka chura gonpana ka bad wo mara ka nai….? "

"Tum jo chayo wasa karo ga uss ka sath…aur koi kuch nai kahay ga..kuch nai kara ga… Personal property smajta ho ussay apni.. "

" tum jitna door raho ga na uttna he acha hai uss ka liya…"

"usski zindagii barbad kar ka rak di hai tum na har lihaz sa…aur ajj tu ussay marna tak ki koshish ki"

"Chalay jaio…chalay jaio uss ki zindagii say…itna door chaly jaio uss ki zindagii sa..ka cha kar bi wapis na aye sako..chor do uss ka peecha.. chaly jaio…itna door ka ussay malom ho ka tum nai aye sakta wapis..kabhi bi…just go..chaly jaio "... ?

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thank You Guys for ur support… Any suggestion must tell me..

_I really want to clear one thing...That I really don't know the spelling of name SALUNKHE... This issue is rises in this FF of mine..before that no one noticed it and corrected me..but I will try to correct my mistake now..I never heard this name around me..and i m very confused abt Spellings of this name as well..So many peoples uses different spelling for this name..that's makes me more confused..Now I will try to use those spellings which is normally using here at FF... Otherwise my intention is really not to "BIGARO" any name..i m not that type of person..and My FF is really showing that how much I m respecting This character..then why i will change the Spellings intentionally? yah Name Bigaron gi main? Sorry if u feel this..._

Hope u will like this chapter..Please review…


	9. Chapter 9

AFTER ONE WEEK:

_Days passes like anything..Doctors did not allow Abhijeet to talk much and move much… Even they decided that it's better for Abhijeet that he takes much rest rather than staying in conscious state and think abt anything bad…According to current reports of Abhijeet it's suggested that he can recover fast if his mind stay calm..And doctor decided that Abhijeet mind sleeps for more time after seeing his silence level increases when he came back in conscious state after that incident… Its mean Abhijeet thinking abt all that but did not speaking much… Doctors Allow 2 to 3 times to team in a week to meet with Abhijeet and talk with him normally… Where in first meeting all really tries to make him feel happy and normally but ACP told him one thing with so much Concern…._

ACP : Abhijeet…Hum sab bi hain..jo tumari zindagii ki paratna kar raha hain har lamha..Har lamha tumara aik aik sans par nazer raka betha hain…Aur nai tu humari khatir he apna kyeal rako Plz..yah sab nai soch sakta tum abi iss waqt…sab teak ho jaya ga… _And in reply Abhijeet just look at ACP and says just a single line…_

Abhijeet: I m…sorry sir…m fine..and will be

_Now One week is passed… Abhijeet is much much better than before..Doctors were really happy with his control on himself power and will power of him.. Medicines was working in speed.. Now It's time that Abhijeet can sit on bed..and can move his head little bit.. Doctors changed his dressing as well…And today they met with ACP and Doctor Salunkhe…_

Doctor: App ki duyien work kar gayen..(he smiles) I must say app ka officer bht brave hai… Basically huma Iss surgery ka bad bi aik dar tha… Sorry..app sab sa pehla share nai kiya…hum app sab ko pershan nai karna chata tha…But…Doctor sahab (_looking at Salunkhe)_ app sa hum na yah sab uss din discuss kar liya tha jab app Abhijeet ki reports dakhna humara pas aye tha… (_Doctor Salunkhe nodded)_

ACP (Shocked): Kye? (to saluknke) Aur tu na muja kuch batya nai? Sab teak tu hai na (worried)

Doctor: Don't worry ACP sahab..ab sab teak hai.. darasal Abhijeet ka memory lose ka jo issue hai..that is very serious in such type of case.. huma bht dar tha ka un ki memory par kuch aur effect na ho uss sab ka..Bcz jo medication use ki ja rai then..un ka demag par bht asar hota hai..Control system per pora aik control hota hai… pher normally patient bht stress lata hain..bht dar hota hai un ka ander so..yah sab use kiya bi jata hai…bcz uss time sab sa important insan ka demag ka sahi kam karna hota hai…aur asi medicines ka side effects bi hota hain..Jo ka demag par he kssi surat main asar bi kar sakta hain….

Aur Abhijeet ka case main tu…hum already confuse tha he..bcz wo bht lamba arsa sa Memory lose issue ko face kar raha hain..aur yai nai…wo iss lamba arsa main kafi bar short term memory lose ka kahi Attacks bo jhel chukka hain…Well Discussion ko wind up karta hua itna he kahon ga..Ka now recently reports na humra doubts clear kar diya hain… Medicines ki dose bi kam kar dan ga ab..Ab Abhijeet ka demag kud he apna app ko control aur work kara ga… He is very much better now …itna asar lana ka bad bi uno na jasa apna app ko sanbala…that's very important… aur yah sab uno na App ka uss aik jumla ki waja sa kiya… _he smiles after seeing ACP…._

_ACP Shocked and look at him confusingly…_

ACP: app ka matlab….

Doctor (smiles): Sorry but uss roz app ka Abhijeet ko wo sab kahna maine sun liya tha… That's really works ACP sahab…iss sab sa insan ka ander asa jazbat pada hota hain…wasa karna ki Chah peda hoti hai…Aik Power kud sa lar kar kud ko sahi rah ..yah uss rah par chalana ki..aur kyambi sa chalana ka hosla pada hota hai…Abhijeet na yah apna sath kiya..Yah soch kar..Ka ussay app logon ki khatir teak hona hai..Jeena hai…App sab uss ka intazar kar raha hain… ussay app sab ki umeedon aur duyon ka badla teak hona hai..kssi ko nirash nai karna.. koi bi galat asar lay kar….Aur aik aur cheez…. _He took a deep breath…_

Salunkhe: Aik aur cheez….app ka matlb?….

Doctor (_look at him): _jee…Gusa… (_he smiles) _yah gusa bi insan sa bht kuch karwa data hai… Aik kas power pada karta hai kuch karna ki….But yap normal cases main…Asi halat main yah bht nuksan daa hota hai..aur app na uss ka reaction tu dakha he hain… lakien Bad main Issi gusa na kafi work bi kiya hai….

_ACP looking at him strangely…_

Doctor: Asal main Abhijeet na yah decide kar liya ka ab jo bi ho Daya ko wo mila ga nai..uss sa baat nai kara ga…Uss sa door he raha ga.. Mean Gussa sa he decide to take revenge like this…Aur normally revenge type cheezan insan ko sakoon dati hain.. chaya choti bari…kssi bi level ki baat ho….Medicines tu then he un ka mind ko calm karna ka liya per Iss sab na bi Abhijeet ko aik kas power di..Asi condition main bi…That's amazing… Basically yah App sab ki duyon ka he asar tha.. Anyways, Jo hua so hua… Abi ka liya Abhijeet sa normally baat Karen..Thora food enjoy karna dan una… Wo jo chata hain Karen..Una kush raken..un ki baat mana..aur baki hum log tu hain he… _he smiles…_

_ACP after taking deep breath…._

ACP: Thank You Doctor… I m really….really Thankful to u….

Doctor (smiles): It's my pleasure_… He smiles_…aur kye kahon app ka jawab main ab ?..App bar bar Thank you bol kar sharminda kar data hain..Sir app logon ki taran yah humara farz hai…Aik zindagii bechana ka liya hum pori koshish kar data hain is umeed ka sath ka Uper wala bi humara sath da ga….Baki zindagii aur mout tu uss uper wala ka he hath main hai..Hum insan tu bas Aik source ban jata hain….

ACP: Jee sahi kaha app na…so ab hum mil sakta hain Abhijeet sa?

Doctor: jee bilkul….jayen milen zaror..Par healthy talking… _He smiles again_..

ACP: Sure_.. He_ _smiles too…And Left the Doctor room after shaking hand with him…_

_ACP moves towards Abhijeet room and Sat outside the room on bench…._

Salunkhe: Boss Chalu Coffee pee kar ata hain..Tab tak Abhijeet bi free ho jaya ga…Medicine aur lunch sa..hum pher mil lan ga…

ACP: haan..woi dakh raha hoon..Nurse bahir aye jaya tu poch kar mil lan….

Salunkhe: chal na yar…tu bi kuch tu kah lay…Ab tu kush ho jaa….

ACP (_smiles a bit_): yar main kyun nai kush…bht kush hoon main..Shukar hai Abhijeet ki reports teak ayen… Ab uss sa aik bar mil loon tu…tasli ho jaya gi aur bi….

Salunkhe: Tab tak iss becha ka bhala na karna (_Pointing towards himself) _ Aik cup coffee bi na peena dana..

ACP (laughs): beccha aur tu…. Kye tu bi na Salunkhe…Chal Aik aik cup pee he lata hain… _And he moves towards Hospital cafeteria…_

Salunkhe: Haan haan tu main kon sa 10 cup peena ki baat kar raha hoon…aik he peeyon ga… _he laughs_

_Both reached there and after taking one one cup of Coffee sat there in corner table…After few seconds Salunkhe speaks after seeing Down head of ACP..Who was looking at Coffee mug deeply but obviously his mind was somewhere else…_

Salunkhe: Yar? (_looking sad too) _kab tak asa …._And he stops_

ACP (in same position): Kitna kuch kah diya na maine ussay… kye karta main..itna gusa aye gaya tha muja salunkhe.. (_look at him in his eyes_) muja laga ka Abhijeet ko kahin koh na doon…sab teak ho kar pher sa sab hath sa pisala ja raha ho jasa …aur hum khara dakh raha hon bas..kuch bi nai kar sakta…aur sab kis ki waja sa? DAYA? Muja kuch smaj he nai aye raha tha…mera demag band ho gaya ho jasa…sirf aik baat ka nai…Abhijeet ko hum asa nai Koh sakta… asa main aur kye karta main…?

Salunkhe: Boss…

ACP: main bht dar gaya tha…bht… beta jasa hai wo mera..aur muj sa betar beta khona ka ghum aur kon janta ho ga? (_tears comes in his eyes_) pher sa asa kyeal muja tor kar rak data hai..hila kar rak data hai… Daya pa apna sara dard…Sar dar..nikal diya maine…per uss ka….galat kiya maine yar (irritate) asa kabhi nai kiya maine..per uss din..kitna ulta seeda kah gaya main ussay…

Salunkhe: mana boss…per asa kud ko takleef dana sa kye hoga ab? Jo bi ho..Uss na bi bht galt kiya…Kahna ko tu apna dard..dil ki baat uss insan sa share ki jis sa humesha karta aya hai wo… aur wo bi yah smaj kar ka wo soa raha hai..per …uss waqt un halat main asa karna teak nai tha..Abhijeet ko attack ata ata becha hai…jo halat hui uss ka anjam kuch bi ho sakta tha….aur wo bht bari baat hai.. uss ka muqabla main Daya …usski baat aik galti he lagti hai….aur tumara gusa…Abhijeet ko khona kar dar..wo jayaz tha… tum na gusa main sab kah diya… Kssi ko khona sa bara dar aur kuch nai hota..tab koi ACP…Koi COP ….Koi senior junior nai hota…koi Duty..yah Duty par raka Attitude nai hota… Aik ACP ki taran nai…. Aik BAAP ki taran socho? Aik beta ki waja sa Dosra beta ko koh dana…jab asa laga..tu kye wo gussa Jayaz nai tha? Kam sa kam meri nazer main tu yah galat nai hai…tum na jo kaha Gusa main kaha… kye hum sab nai janta..ka tum Daya sa kitna pyar karta ho? Hum sab kitna pyar karta hain…..par wo bawakoof…. _And tears comes in his eyes…and he quiets…_

_ACP just look at him with teary eyes..and at the same time tears falls down from his eyes…he instantly moved out from there…and stands there in Garden area..Still tears were rolling down from his cheeks… he took a High breath after seeing towards Sky and only one word came out from his mouth with painful tone…._

ACP : D A Y A…

_Here Salunkhe also in very sad position….he just murmurs…_

Salunkhe: Pata nai CID ko kis ki nazer lag gai….kye sa kye ho gaya..Aik kushi ki khaber milti hai tu dosri tarf samj nai ata ka ab kye Karen…. Aur yah ACP…Zindagii main pehli bar iss ka asa roop bi dakha hai maine…Itna saal ho gaya iss ka sath kam karta..Aur itni dosti bi hai per pher bi muja yai lagta tha ka Har situation main yah Hard core aur confident he raha ga..Per nai… Yar tere iss roop na tu muja Hila ka rak diya hai… _After Few seconds…_ Khone ka dar gaya kahen hai Boss? Ab bi wo humara saron par madla raha hai…Kssi aik ko Paa kar Shayad kssi dosra ko koh dana….Iss sachie ka manana ka Waqt aye gaya hai…

_After 15 mins..Salunkhe moved out from Cafeteria after paying Bill… And Look at very quite ACP who was standing in corridor…He moves towards him and asked him as…_

Salunkhe: Boss chalen? Abhijeet sa mil lan…

_ACP who was standing there with deep thoughts…Just came out from his thoughts and nodded his head as YES and Both buddies moved towards Abhijeet's room….Where Freddy and Rajat too joins them…After talking with Nurse All entered inside the Room…and saw Abhijeet sitting on bed and looking outside the window…_

ACP (smiles): kasa ho Abhijeet…ajj tu Fresh fresh bi lag raha ho…

Abhijeet (smiles): Jee sir..acha lag raha hai…asa lag raha hai jasa kitna saloon bad asa betha hoon main..Window ka bahr yah chalta peerta log dakh kar kud ka issi duniya pa hona ka asrat lag raha hain muja…warna tu (he makes a sad face)

Salunkhe: Mood kyun kharab karta ho apna asa…haan? Yah tu kushi ki baat hai..Abi jald he tum chalna peerna bi lag jaio ga…pher gher…aur uss ka bad tu woi Bureau aur boring life….

Abhijeet (smiles a bit): nai sir..app nai janta main apni uss life ko kitna miss kar raha hoon…

Salunkhe: haan Yah tu hai…tumara liya asa rahna…sach kahon tu …(_Moves close to him_) Dil gurda ki baat hai (_placing his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder_) and u r very brave Abhijeet…very Brave….

Abhijeet Smiles….

ACP: Ajj kuch kaya tum na? _he speaks after sitting on Abhijeet's bed…_

Abhijeet: Haan sir…thora soft food allow kiya hai Doctor na.. Per app meri choriya..apni batiya app sab apna kayal tu rakh raha ho naa?

ACP: Haan Bilkul…

Freddy: Haan sir..kyun nai..dakiya hum sab Fit and Fine… (_he makes a funny face..And all smiles at him)_

Abhijeet: That's gud Freddy…. Aur Rajat tum? Kasa ho?

Rajat (smiles): I m fine sir..app ko asa dakh kar tu bht acha lag raha hai aur bi….

ACP: Acha chalu ab bht baten ho gayen…Ab Abhijeet tum aram karon….

_He was abt to stand up when suddenly Abhijeet grabs his hand with…_

Abhijeet: Batiya na sir...Main nai poochon ga Daya ka bara main app sa….

_ACP who was abt to stand up but sat there after Abhijeet grabbing his hand was Shell shocked…he was not expecting this thing after one week…The way Abhijeet said this in straight tone that was more meaningful..Everyone's eyes came out after hearing this..But All controls and tries to look normal..Even ACP who speak out finally after few seconds.._

ACP: na..nai Abhijeet..wo Tuma aram ki zarorat hai na..aur ab hum zyada baten kar ka Tumara Dono Doctors sa Dant nai sun sakta… (_he smiles)_

Abhijeet: sir aram tu main nai karon ga..itna dino bad asa betha bi hoon…App log baat mat Karen per jayen mat Plz…

ACP: okay Abhijeet…hum nai ja raha..yahen he hain….

_They all stays there in Abhijeet's room for half an hour and then Abhijeet feels little drowsy due to medicines..So Salunkhe called Staff members…Who helped Abhijeet to lay down..And it was Injection time as Abhijeet went into deep sleep after taking injection..All came out from Abhijeet's Room…_

Salunkha: Boss Tarika ko phone kar ka bata data hoon..warna wo Aram nai kar paya gi gher pa rah kar bi…

_ACP nodded as yes..and moved towards Bureau with Rajat…And Freddy stays there…_

_… …_

He tries to open his eyes..which were red and swollen too..He hardly opens his eyes for few seconds but closes again due to feeling much pain in body…somehow he touches his face which was swollen and little blood was coming out from his Mouth…and then look at his figure which was full of blood… He smiles after seeing it….and A painful Ahhhhh hhhhh came out from his mouth…which was showing his pain and wounds irritations..he attached his head on wall behind him…and tries to sat with the support of his Legs…but a dangerous ray of pain appears on his face which was really showing his pain and what he is bearing or feeling now…. He closes his both eyes…And two tears came out from his both eyes…which was rolling down from his cheeks and working like a salt on his Face wounds….he feels a high pain…but still bearing it…finally he opens his eyes n mouth and starts vomiting…But not vomiting…it was Blood…which was coming out from his stomach….he starts screaming with high pain…but anyone was there to hear it? Anyone?

INSIDE ABHIJEET ROOM:

_Abhijeet was laying on bed with closed eyes… his eyes start reacting ….A painful voice came out from his mouth…._

Abhijeet: Nai…nai…..Nai…..Ah…hh….Nai

_Nurse who was present inside the room..instantly moved out and Calls doctor urgently…After seeing This.. ACP , Salunkhe , Freddy,, Tarika who was present outside the room came in instantly…where they saw Abhijeet in such condition…he was murmuring something.. Doctor came in with staff members..and asked them to move behind… all did so…but looking very tense… Here Abhijeet who was looking into sleep…opens his eyes with high jerk…his forehead was full of sweats...Staff members tries to grab him…and ask them to lay down..for a moment he did not understanding anything…but after taking sip of water he lays down…he was still not looking calm… his B.P and Pulse rate was high…._

Doctor: r u okay?

_Abhijeet still sweating badly just look at him…._

Doctor: Relax …app na koi bura sapna dakha hai..relax…it was just a bad dream…don't worry…

_ACP moved forward and speaks after placing his hand of Abhijeet's shoulder…._

ACP (concern): Abhijeet sab teak hai….pershan mat ho..Sapna tha bas..

_Abhijeet instantly grabs ACP's hand..and speak in hurry…_

Abhijeet (restless): Sir…..Daya kahen hai? Kahen hai wo? _(looking very tense_)

All were surprised on such condition of Abhijeet…he was breathing heavily..Not looking calm at all…his face was covered with sweats drops…he was looking restless…and the way he speaks in hurry were showing his wordiness… They all were looking blank like they don't know how to answer him….Doctor look at ACP…and ask him thorough his eyes that Answer to Abhijeet … But before that Abhijeet again…

Abhijeet: boliya na sir… kahen hai daya? Wo teak hai?

ACP (confident): Abhijeet….relax…wo…wo…bilkul teak hai…

Abhijeet (worried): kahen hai wo? Teak hai na bilkul? _(he was speaking fast, fast breathing of him were showing his wordiness)_

ACP: Haan bilkul… (_he tries to smile_) wo yahen nai hai..tum na mana kiya tha na…aur hum sab bi uss sa gusa tha..aur Doctor…uno na bi mana kiya ussay tumara pas lana sa..tu woh yahen nai hai…B..Bureau main hai..kaam sanbal raha hai…

Abhijeet (still same _condition_): Sir…Muja uss sa milna hai…abi.. (_Straight tone)_

ACP (_looking worried_): Abhijeet..abi (tense)….tu wo kam sa bahr hai..kasa aye sakta hai..dakho bad

Abhijeet (interrupts): Nai..nai…(irritate) muja abi milna hai uss sa..ussay dakhna hai… app buliya ussay..wo foren sab kam chor ka aye jaya ga..sir ussay buliya abi…

Nurse: Doctor…sir B.P aur high ho raha hai….

Doctor: foren Injection do….

ACP (more worried): Haan..haan..main abi phone karta hoon ussay..tum… aram karo..plz sanbalo kud ko…Relax rako kud ko..main bula raha hoon na… _He takes out his phone from his coat and moved out after dialing number….Abhijeet eyes still on Him….and closes after taking injection….All who were present there really teaks a deep breath… And looks at Doctor…_

Doctor: App sab bahr rukiya….Nened main hain yah..asa reaction smaj nai ata…Lakien App Daya ko bulwiya ….Daya sa milna ka bad he yah normal honga..Nend sa jagna ka bad Yah sab sa pehla uni ka bara main poochen ga app sa… shayad una he lay kar koi bura sapna dakha hai ino na…

_All moved out from Abhijeet's room after hearing this from doctor..And Look at ACP who was standing there after showing his back towards all.. Placing his hand on wall..Salunkhe moved forward and after placing his hand on ACP's shoulder asked with low lone tone…._

Salunkhe: Boss… _(low tone_) Daya…?

_ACP looks at him back…._

Salunkhe: Doctor na kaha ha ka kssi bi haal main wo Abhijeet ka samna hona chiya jab bi ussa hosh aye…Ab?

_ACP just looks at him and all and sat on Bench….After few seconds he burst out into tears.._

ACP: kye karon main? Salunkhe …tu he bata (teary tone) kahen sa layon ab ussay? _Tears come in everyone eyes…_

_Salunkhe sat there with him…_

Salunkhe: Boss…wo poocha ga tu hum kye ? (_not be able to speak up_) kye ..k…kye Karen ga yar…wo pocha ga tu?

ACP : kye jawab don ga main ussay Salunkhe…(.teary eyes) kye bolon ga ussay..ka kahen hai uss ka Daya…kasa lyon main ussay … (_his teary tone really making all sad) _

ACP (again): yah tu hona he tha aik din…par asa…asa achanak sa..jab uss na Daya ka bara main pocha..tum soch sakta ho..Zindagii main pehli bar..pehli bar mera pas kssi ko dana ka liya koi jawab nai tha… muja kuch smaj nai aye raha tha ka kye bolon? Jhoot bolna ki himat nai thi muj ma..jasa wo pakr lay ga foren ka main jhoot bol raha hoon..uss sa bi barh kar mera pas koi shabd he nai tha yar….

Salunkhe: Ab ki bar hum Abhijeet ko koi asa jhatka nai da sakta boss..koh danga hum ussay asa …

ACP: Khona tu humara naseeb main likha _he stops._…aik nai tu….tu…. dosra …

_Freddy who was just crying silently till now…Now can't resist…he starts crying loudly.._

Freddy: app sab na Jis taran Daya sir ka sath behave kiya..tab kyun nai socha ka un ka dil par kye beeta gi sir… (_All look at him with teary eyes and Shocked as well_) Kyun nai socha tab… ka iss sab ka anjam asa bi ho sakta hai….kye app sab janta nai tha wo kasa hain? Un ki zehni halat uss waqt kasi thi? Kye app ka dil yah manta nai tha ka wo jo kuch bi hua jan boj kar nai kiya uno na…it was just a mistake…par nai app sab na asa kuch socha he nai…chaha he nai…

_They all heard almost first time Freddy complaining like this without any hesitation…_

Freddy: Kye ajj Abhi Daya ka beech itna fark hai…ka Daya sir ki parwa nai kssi ko? (teary tone)

ACP (teary tone): Freddy

Freddy: I m sorry sir… I m really sorry… par…main Daya sir ka liya yah sab…App sab na socha ka Daya sir ki galti ka Karen wo sab hua…per yah socha ka ab jo hua hai.. Uss ka karan kon hai? Kye Hum sab? Abhijeet sir tu…par jo sab Daya sir ka sath hua….uss sab ka ilzam app kissa do ga Sir? Kissay?

_ACP shocked….All were stunned on this question of Freddy.._

Freddy (angry tone): Kahan sa layen ga ab app Daya sir ko? Kahen sa?

_He saw Helpless faces standing in front of him and left at the same moment…Here ACP asked from all…_

ACP: kahen sa…kahen sa layen ga hum Daya ko? (_a painful tear falls down from his eyes_)

Doctor Voice: Kahen sa Bi….App ka pas 2 Hours hain… Uss ka bad Abhijeet ko hosh aye jaya ga aur pher sa wo yai poocha ga… App ka pas itna he waqt hai…2 Hours….. _He left after leaving stunned ACP_

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry Guys I m not well…Muja kud nai malom ka maine kasa likha ha..Due to insist I wrote this…I know u want to read abt Daya..wait for next chapter..Hope I can write it on time and the way I want to write it… Please review.. u liked it or not but review…And so many Members are not reviewing..if u want END of this FF then tell me at least… I m writing it slowly bcz of ur wish… _


	10. Chapter 10

_He places file little hardly on Table…and look at the person sitting in front of him…_

Man: App janta bi hain app kye kah raha hain ACP Sahab?

ACP: Yes Inspector (_in low tone) _

INSP: Sir app janta hain..pher bi? Yah kasa ho sakta hai?

ACP (worried): Dakiyea…Majbori ha…Mera pas koi aur option nai hai.. Huma aik case ka silsilay main ager kssi mujrim ki zarorat hoti hai tu hum asa karta he hain..aur yah bi kuch asa he ha…

INSP: Dakiyea ACP sahab..App jis insan ki demand hum sa kar raha hain..janta hain app uss ka bara main….Aik asa mujrim jis ka uper do logon ka khoon ka illzam ha… jis ki side par aik bi Proof Nai hai jo ussa baguna sabit kar sake… aur sab sa bar kar aik asa mujrim jis ka case ki kal Court main pehli sunwie hai..App kasa kah sakta hain ussay chorna ka liya? (Surprised tone)

ACP (confident): Dakiyea…main app ko chorna ka liya nai kah raha hoon.. App kye smajta hain hum CID wala ussay yahen sa lay kar jayen ga aur Bagga dan Ga? (Angry)

INSP: No..no..Sir..wo mean nai hai mera..par app smjen..Case ki value ko smajiya… yah kitna pacheeda masla hai..hum Kanoon ka hisab sa he jo kah raha hain so kah raha hain … (_Soft tone)_

ACP (Confident): Jee main bi kanoon acha sa janta hoon.. File app ka samna hai.. Ussay yahen sa lay jana ka liya Sari formalities bi pori hain… Main apni guaranty par lay kar jar aha hoon.. High command sa Orders lay kar aaya hoon app ka pas…Written orders kuch he hours main app ka table per honga.. Tab app ki tasali bi ho jaya gi… _After few seconds…._

Hum janta hain ka asa case main app ka asa sochna..aur hum CID walon par barosa na karna jayaz hai…par App muja bi acha sa Janta hain…

INSP (embarrassed): Sir app yah kasi baten kar raha hain..App jo orders aur kud chal kar aaya hain hum tu ussi par inkar nai kar sakta …. Bas zara dar rahta ha ka kal sunwie hai aur itna main kuch bi hua tu baat tu hum par goom pher kar aye he jaya ge…Written orders ana main time lag sakta hai..

ACP: asa kuch bi nai ho ga..(Stands up) sari zimdari meri he hai…aur kssi bi surat main koi garbar bi hui tu zimdari bi muj par he aaye gi…jo ka ho ga nai…

INSP (Stand up too):Jee jee sir… App chaliya…

INSP :HAWALDAR (_he orders something to Hawaldar) And then he moved with ACP….._

**FLASH BACK:**

Salunkhe: Boss tuma yah karna hi ho ga…

ACP (_disagree tone_):Kasa? (_Irritate_) kasa kar sakta hoon main yah Salunkhe? Yah koi case nai hai..aur uss ka illawa asa karna ki koi permission nai he nai hai…

Salunkhe: Boss Kssi ki Jaan Ja sakti hai..aur tuma yah kam waja lagti hai?

ACP (_look at him_): Yar kanoon yah sab Emotions nai manta..tum tu janta ho yah sab…

Salunkhe: Yar (_irritate_) Abi tak jo kiya hai..wo ACP ban kar he kar raha tha tum jo ab ACP ki taran React kar raha ho? Tum Wahen kuch bi bol kar orders nikalwa sakta ho…

ACP: Tum smajta kyun nai…?

Salunkhe: Smajna tuma hai boss.. (_Confident tone_) kyun ka jo tum kar sakta ho wo hum ma sa aur koi nai kar sakta..waqt bht kam hai..Aur Daiyo par aik jaan Lagi hai… It's up to u ACP Pradyuman…

_He said so and Left the room at the same time…But the way he said this to ACP was really sounding like any stranger speaking to him … All burden was totally on ACP Pradyuman shoulder's now.. _

**FLASH BACK OVER ****….**

_HAWLDAR opens the lock of cell….and left the place…_

_Inside the cell he was sitting after placing his head on legs and places his arms around his head…He moved his head upward and open his eyes slowly..Still his vision was not clear..He tries to open his eyes completely so that he can see clearly… He was not sleeping..but he was not awaken too..His eyes were really blurry … Somehow he tries to look in front of him to see what's happening? He saw Lock of his cell is open..due to that cell Door is also little open… He saw any shadow standing outside the cell door little far…The shadow was not clear for him as well due to darkness… He was curious to know who is standing there..His senses starts working in speed.. He tries to stand up..but weakness in his body was really making it difficult for him…he was trying to stand After placing his hand on Wall behind two attempts he stands up somehow and tries to move forward so that he can see what he want to see… Shadow starts moving towards him..He too starts moving forward…and in two to three steps his vision starts recognizing the shadow… The dim light which was present there starts working..Shadows real look was abt to clear.. He hold himself after grabbing Cell door..And look at that person with shocked eyes… His eyes were fixed on that person.. He is there…In Front of him…How ? WHY ? is that possible or he is really watching any dream? His mind was so confuse..he really jerks his head..and look at that person..still the result was same..Its mean he is really there in front of him..Standing and look at him… But Why? Is everything is fine? Why he is there? He recognized that person but still little darkness was present on that person Face due to dim light present on that area.._

_The person was really looking at him..He was feeling pain after seeing his Lovely and deary officer in such weak condition standing in front him under jail cell… His eyes really shows his pain in the form of tears..For few seconds he was not be able to control seeing him like this He feels high anger in his body he really want to burst out his anger on Police department...But then he remembers something and controls himself and after clearing his face forcefully he moves forward towards him and look at him with teary eyes..No one can understand that unspoken Pain..Which he was feeling rite now…_

ACP: Daya… (_Teary tone_) _But he controls on himself_…. Chalu yahen sa (_looking downward) _tuma chalna hai mera sath thori dar ka liya…

_his shambling words really telling to the other person who was none other than THE HEART OF CID ..Senior Inspector DAYA, that how ACP is saying all this to him…_

Daya (_weak tone_): Sir….r…A..app Yahen…

ACP (_look at him_): Haan..Abhijeet want to meet u…. uss sa tumara milna bht zarori hai iss waqt…

_Tears rolls down from Daya's cheeks…After hearing that Name…which he want to hear since long…_

Daya _(teary tone_): Sir ma…main ?

ACP: haan tuma chalna hai…

Daya:App…app sach main lay chalen ga muja uss ka pas…sir (_not believing) _main koi sapna dakh raha hoon na sir? (_Strange eyes_) haan..sapna…sapna he hai ya (_looking in shock) _Sapna he…. _He moves back…_

ACP _(shocked_): Daya ?

_Daya moves back and sat on his place where he was sitting before and still murmuring…_

Daya (murmurs): Abhijeet…. Uss ka pas..jana ha…Sapna dakha maine…sapna tha wo…

_ACP look at that person with teary eyes…who was the most loving Person for him.. He can't see this anymore so he left the place bcz now he can't control his tears anymore… this is really painful for him to see.. it was looking that Daya is not in his senses… how can he bear this? He moves towards Inspector after sometime after controlling Himself…_

INSP: Kye hua sir? (_stand up from his seat_) Mil liya app na?

ACP (_look at him with angry eyes_): kasa? Kasa mara app na ussay? Kasa hath uttaya? (_Loud)_

INSP (_Scared_): No sir..maine nai..jo Inspector Duty par tha wo…wo asa he hai..sab par…

ACP (Rash): Sab nai hai wo….kasa hath utta sakta ho uss par asa? Jab wo apna guna bi man chukka hai kud apna moun sa…

INSP: sir maine sach main kuch nai kiya… main bht imandar officer hoon…. Wo karos inspector asa he tha.. kuch dino ka liya transfer hua uss ka yahen..kssi bara admi ki waja sa…sara gusa nikal raha tha wo sab mujrimo par…Aur app ka officer par tu ussay iss baat ko lay kar gussa aye gaya ka uno na apna guna ata he kyun man liya hai..aur iss waja sa wo ussay manwa nai saka ga kuch bi police wala tareka sa… _(in low tone_) mar nai _(scary tone_) sir app… app yakeen karen maine nai… maine tu Doctor ko bi bulwiya… App ka officer ko Blood vomiting hui… (_ACP Shocked_) Doctor na un ka treatment bi kiya…

ACP (_shocked_): Daya ko blood vomiting….kye kaha doctor na?

INSP: sir koi dawa tu di uss na..bola ka ab nai ho gi….injection bi diya…sir I m really sorry sir..par maine kuch nai….kuch nai kiya..sachi..Maa Kasam…

ACP (angry): acha acha..Maa ki kasam mat kahya karo… _he dials someone number and after talking with someone he again talks with INSPECTOR as…_

ACP: Makeup artist aye raha hai… Daya ka makeup kara ga… usski halat nai ha asa lay jana wali… time bi nai hai mera pas…

INSP (_confused)_: sir makeup artist? Huliya badlna ka liya? _(in low tone)_

ACP (_look at him_): Fikar mat karo..wo sirf Daya ka face ko teak kara ga ta ka uss ka face par koi zakam _(painful tone)_ Zakum na diken… Tumara samna he ho ga sab…dakh lana kud…

INSP: jee sir….wo bas

_ACP ignores…..officer quite_

ACP _(murmurs_): Asa kasa lay kar jaio ga main Daya ko Abhijeet ka samna…? (_Worried_) Daya ko asa dakh kar ager wo kuch smaj gaya tu? Main kye kahon ga uss sa…kye bation ga ka Daya ko kye hua? Aur Daya? Uss ki halat hi nai hai Lay jana wali…nai..nai..muja baat karni ho gi Daya sa..kssi bi hal main…

_ACP moves towards Daya again with Inspector..And Enters inside Daya's cell..Daya look at him again..ACP sat on his knees..And after placing his hand on Daya's shoulder he speak with teary tone.. Tears again running out from his eyes..How can he see Daya in such condition after all…how can he bear this?_

ACP _(in tears_): Daya.. _(Jerk him) _ … meri baat suno…Dehan sa… sun raha ho na tum?

_Daya look at him_

ACP (_teary tone_): Abhijeet tum sa milna chata hai…Tuma dakhna chata hai. tuma chalna hai mera sath… Aur yah koi sapna nai hai..sach hai..Haqeekat hai..Tuma milna hai na Abhijeet say? Tuma asi halat main kasa lay kar ja sakta hoon main? Sanmbalo apna app ko…kuch kah pee lo..ager wo tuma asa dakha ga tu…Tum smaj raha ho na main kye kah raha hoon..Daya ?

Daya: muja laga koi sapna he dakh raha hoon main (_smiles with teary eyes_)

_He did not look at him while speaking this but His tears with smiley face really tears ACP's heart into so many pieces…._

Daya: app muja sach main lana..lana aaya hain… sir main chalun ga…

_ACP was shocked after hearing low but strong voice and words of Daya..he was gloomy but was not crying and trying to look weak even his body have so many wounds..But his mind was not weak yet..and might be he was not using his heart after hearing this news from ACP…He really don't want to cry ,even his eyes were filled with few tears…_

Daya: sir wo..wo teak tu hai naa?

ACP : haan.. wo teak hai… bht betar hai… tum sa milna chata hai..darasal…

Daya _(worried_): Kye hua sir? (_in hurry_) wo teak hai naa?sir?

ACP: Haan Daya par… Darasal uss na tuma lay kar koi bura sapna dakha hai aur ab tum sa mila bagar .tuma teak Dakha bagar ussay sakoon nai milay ga Daya… aur tum tu ho he uss ka Sakoon….

Daya: kasa sakoon sir? Jo kuch he palon ka liya hai…

ACP (teary tone): Asa kyun kah raha ho tum Daya..asa kyun…

Daya (anger in his eyes): Choriyea sir… (_not looking at ACP) _in sab baton ko app na he discuss Karen tu acha hai…

ACP: Daya tum

Daya (interrupts): meri zindagii sa app logon ka koi lana dana nai hai sir..Plz muja mera haal par chor…(_change_) chor diya hai jasa app na…wasa he chor dan.. Plz…

App chata hain main app ka sath chalun..Tu teak hai… Abhijeet…(_teary tone)_ uss ka liya tu kuch bi sir

_Tear falls down from ACP's eyes after hearing this..Otherwise he was stable now after seeing and hearing stable condition and tone of Daya..first he was really afraid after seeing Daya like that…_

ACP: Makeup artist aye raha hai..tumara chehra ka zakum dikna nai chiyean…

_Daya look at ACP and after few seconds nodded his head as yes…._

Daya: App fikar mat kariya sir..(_Dreamy tone)_ Ussay kuch pata nai chala ga…kuch bi nai _(he speaks after attaching his head with wall) _main ussay kuch nai hona dun ga…

_ACP Stands up after taking deep breath…He really knew Daya is really behaving like a stranger with him..bcz he have so many points to do so… but for Abhijeet, he can do anything .Just Anything…Saying anything more is useless for now..So ACP left that idea… Makeup artist reached there after taking permission from Inspector and ACP orders him to do his work with speed… He also ask Daya to take a shower so that he will look better … Daya changes his clothes after taking shower..and Makeup artist really work well..Daya's all wounds were vanished from his face and neck… Daya took high power painkillers with glass of milk…after ACP insists with the name of Abhijeet…. Now he was ready to go…. ACP enters with him in Inspector room… Where after ACP signature…Inspector says…_

INSP: Sir sirf 2 hours… (_Straight tone)_

ACP: jee …main janta hoon… _And he look at Daya..who was standing there with down head…Sub inspector came in with handcuffs..and after tiding Daya's both hands with handcuff he left… ACP left the police station and moved in quills…where Daya look at His both hands tied with handcuff…_

_Tere bicharna ek gunah sa ban gaya…_

_Tuj sa milna ek Jaza sa ban gaya.._

_Hun Keed yun ajj main kuch iss taran…_

_Ka Tuj sa milna ka sawal muja Aazad kar gaya…._

_He sat in Police van with Some Police officers and moved towards Hospital.._

_During Journey ACP thinks abt so many aspects from starting to Now..so many things Done in His and his team members Lives in just a short period of time..and in this time no one is responsible for this.. It's just bcz of destiny or what but no criminal or their enemy is involved in all this …He really thinks abt Abhijeet and then abt Daya.. He really knew what's going on with Daya.. he was a split personality for him right now…First he behaves like he was expecting..Completely broken..he was not expecting him, when he saw him , heard him first time he thinks that he is watching any dream…And when he comes to know abt Reality..His Behavior, attitude totally changed like anything… What was that? What a strong attitude…This is Daya…and what he is doing? ACP really confused abt it… This is beyond the expectations.. He really doesn't know what's going on in Daya's mind… Tomorrow is First hearing of His case… He is arrested in the case of Two murders…No Proof or evidence is present in his favor..It is highly possible that tomorrow in first hearing court will announce its decision..Bcz Daya accepted his GUNAH by himself already…_

_ACP came out from his deep thoughts with a jerk..bcz Quills stops with jerk ..He really took a big sigh and moved out from the quills bcz they reached at Hospital…. Acp came down from the quills and look at the Police van..Who just stopped and Daya move down from van with 8 Police officers… 4 Of them came inside the Hospital with Daya… They all directed towards Abhijeet room.. Outside the room Doctor Salunkhe and Nikhil, Schain and Rajat was present…Tarika left due to some case work…_

_All look at Daya..who was looking Well but standing at one side with lower head and eyes …Handcuff in his hands were showing him that he is any criminal who just came here for sometime from the jail…Before anyone can react anything…ACP initiated…_

ACP: Doctor aye gaya? Abhijeet ko hosh aaya?

_Before Anyone can reply they Saw Doctor Ramesh coming there with few staff members… he look at Daya… and Daya look at him but lower down his gaze after seeing him.. Daya was looking embarrass..What he can do in such condition other than this..? Where he is standing in one corner like a criminal with 4 police officers?_

Doctor _(to ACP_): Abhijeet ko hosh aaya ha aik bar (_informing all)_.. lakien thora sa..wo pher behosh ho gaya..Medicines ka asar ha abi…lakien ab kssi lamha bi hosh aye sakta hai… so u be ready… And … (_look at Daya) _ Ina app ander lay jayen per Without handcuffs….

One officer: No sir..hum main sa at least aik officer jaya ga under in ka sath…we understand the situation but Huma orders hain asa…

Salunkhe: asa kasa ho sakta ha officer? Abhijeet foren smaj jaya ga ka kuch garbar hai… (_Worried)_

Officer: I m sorry sir..per hum apni Duty he kar raha hain bas…

ACP: teak ha..app aik officer ko abi he ander bej dijyea….

Salunkhe _(shocked_): ACP ?

ACP: yar wo apni duty he kar raha hain.. hum Abhijeet ka hosh main ana sa pehla he aik officer ko ander bej data hain… Iss sa Uss ka shak kam ho jaya ga… Pocha ga tu bol dan ga ka uski hifazat ka liya he raka ha…Bureau main bht cases hain tu kssi time sab ko jana par skata ha..so police protection raki ha..

Rajat: sir per wo pochen ga nai ka police protection kyun?

Salunkhe: Haan? Tb kye? Ussay koi goli nai lagi hai yar jo hum police protection raken ga…

_All quite…._

Daya: Time nai hai warna tu ..khere App log bol dijyea ga ka Hospital main kuch gunda gus aaya tha tu….Protection ka liya sab jaga police ko rakha hai….

_All really surprised on this … Daya said this? His sharp mind still working…Even after bearing so many things..he is in his sharp state of mind.. How? He was not like this before…This big change in him was really really surprising for all…._

_Nurse came out from the room.. _

Nurse: Sir Patient ko hosh aye raha hai…

Doctor: chaliya…officer jaldi…iss sa pehla ka Abhijeet ankhen kohla..ab chaliya ander… _Same officer came inside and stand at one corner of the room…_

_Doctor moves towards Abhijeet..who was abt to open his eyes…after few little jerks he completely opens his eyes and look at Doctor …._

Doctor: kasa hain Mr. Abhijeet..how u feeling now? _(He smiles)_

Abhijeet: main.. soa gaya tha kye_? (looking confuse) _I m fine doctor_…And then he remembers abt that dream and his demand to meet Daya.._Sab kahen hain? Mera team members?

Nurse: Sir B.P thora Hight hai… _but Abhijeet sighs were looking normal… _

Abhijeet: Daya… muja Daya sa milna hai… app bulwiya ussa..ACP sir kahen hain… _(He was again looking restless)_

_ACP , Doctor Salunkhe and Rajat came inside the room..ACP moves forward…._

ACP: kasa ho Abhijeet? (_he smiles)_

Abhijeet _(in hurry):_ Daya? Wo nai aaya? Kahen hai wo

ACP: relax Abhijeet… wo aaya ha..matlab wo aik mission par hai (_All shocked why ACP is saying like this?)_ bari muskil sa thori Dar ka liya bulwaya hai tumara liya… tum tu janta ho Kam ki wo STS ka sath kam bi kar raha ha tu

Abhijeet (_irritate n interrupts_): kahen hai wo? App sab kye chupa raha ho muj sa? Wo muj sa mila bina rah he nai sakta…

ACP: hum tum sa kyun kuch chupayen ga Abhijeet… Acha main bahr ja kar dakta hoon…Daya aaya hai kye…

_Abhijeet look at Door… ACP sir moved out… Abhijeet eyes were fixed on Door.. his B.P was not in control again.. Doctor was looking tense… _

_Here ACP came out from the room and look at Daya..who was looking restless now… He saw ACP and instantly moved towards ACP…and asked in hurry…._

Daya _(tense_): Sir…Sir…Abhi..mera matlab Abhijeet teak hai na? kye hua?

_ACP look at the restless man..Whose life is in danger.. But he is only thinking abt Abhijeet… what kind of relation they have..They fought.. They don't want to live with each other…they don't want to face each other.. At one side Daya says he want to live separate …Abhijeet don't want to see Daya..and Now? Now why they can't wait to see each other without losing a second? After few seconds ACP speaks.._

ACP: Daya… Dakho..tuma bht control sa baat karna ho gi uss ka sath…ussay kssi bi keemat par nai malom hona chiya ka tum…. _He stops… _ussay kuch malom ho gaya tu….tu… (_Looking worried)_

Daya: Kash ab kabhi smaj pata…ka main apni jaan da tu sakta hoon..per lay _And he stops after realizing what he is saying…._

_Acp shocked… he looks at him with meaningful eyes….what Daya just said…it's only related to Abhijeet or…?_

ACP: Maine ussay batyia hai ka tum aik mission par ho…thora waqt ka liya bht muskil sa aya ho… tum smaj raha ho na Daya…

_Daya Nodded his Head as Yes…_

ACP : Chalu….chalu ander… _Officer releases his hands and Daya moved inside the room with ACP…._

_ACP enters first and look at Abhijeet whose eyes were fixed on room door..Tears came in his eyes but he instantly moved a side…Abhijeet does not bother to look at ACP..And think why he moved in another corner of room… but his eyes were still fixed on door… His Intuitions starts feeling something..Heartbeat fast.. Doctor was more tense after seeing heat beat line on machine..Daya steps in…. The AHAT of his Step hears by Abhijeet…. Daya takes another step and look at all…The staff members standing at one side with doctor…ACP standing in front of window looking outside.. Police officer standing in one corner of the room… Doctor salunkhe and Rajat standing around Abhijeet's bed…and the face laying on bed looking at him and trying to believe with his fixed eyes on him that what he is seeing is true…. Daya saw him..who was already seeing him… Daya stands still at the same place..Abhijeet eyes still fixed on Daya…_

_Abhi Muj main kahen Baki thori si hai Zindagii…. _

_Abhi muj main kahen Baki thori si hai Zindagii…._

Abhijeet closes his eyes and take a deep breath and then open his eyes again.. His whole face was lightning up… His face expressions changes with speed.. Wordiness vanished in micro seconds and rays of sooth appears on his face.. B.P starts lower down..And Signs were little relax too…Tears appeared in everyone eyes…

Abhijeet look at Daya who was still standing and looking at him with helplessness..Yes, Helplessness sighs appears on Daya's face… Abhijeet forward his hand towards him…Daya look at him and his hand…

_Jagi Darkhen nayi, Jana (knowing) Zinda hoon main tu Abhi…_

_Ho Ho….Jagi Darkhen nayi Jana Zinda hoon main tu Abhi…._

He moved his foot and starts taking small steps towards Abhijeet…Abhijeet was looking at him continually…he forward his hand Like a Big Brother… whatever happens between them.. Even the mistake of Younger one..But Elders never feels embarrassment to call them First…and waits for their apology… he was watching Daya only… Like he is feeling no one else is present in the room right now…

_Kuch asi lagan Iss lamha main hai…._

_Yah Lamha kahen tha Mera?_

Daya was very near to Abhijeet…

_Abb Hai Samna…Issay Chhoo loon Zara .._

_Maar jaion yah Jee loon Zaraaa aaaaa?_

_He Grabs Abhijeet's hand… and tears falls down at the same moment from Daya's eyes..who was looking like a Child..Who is really embarrassed on his mistake and looking downward due to embarrassment…and want to cry…just want to burst out…Both hands touches..And tighten the grip... Abhijeet look at Daya who was looking towards their Hands..Without losing a second..Abhijeet jerk Him after holding his hand more tightly and pull him towards himself with force..And hugs him tightly which was risky for Abhijeet..he can't use his Body and specially shoulder's energy like this..But who can understand more than him that what is going on with Daya..how much he is hurt…and what he is feeling right now?And how can he leaves him or ignores him in such condition of his…_

_Daya shocked but he hugs him more tightly…he can't be stay away from this soothing touch, hug and feelings any more… He can't be..Tears running out fast from his eyes… he grabs his buddy tightly in that hug and shows his pain in the form of tears….Abhijeet feels the same..Tears roll downs from his cheeks too.. The sooth he feels now..Never ever feels before during this whole incident….Both were really relaxed and feeling the biggest ever sooth in their body, mind and heart… _

_Kushiyaan Choom loon…Yah roo loon Zara?_

_Maar Jaion yah jee loon zaraaaa aaaaa?_

_Abhi muj main kahen Baki thori si hai zindagii…_

_Jagi Darkhen nayi, Jaana zinda hoon main tu Abhi…._

Daya _(starts crying_): I m sorry boss.. _(Still in hugs_) I m soo sorry…

_His teary tone was really breaking the heart of all team members who all were in tears…._

Daya (_crying_): Mera sa bht bari galti ho gai…. Muja mahf kar do..I m so sorry…. Main bht dar gaya tha… tuma koh…

_Abhijeet eyes were showing this pain in the form of water which he was feeling after hearing this teary tone and words from his best buddy mouth….but in reply he was doing nothing but moving his fingers in Daya's hair..And also trying to sooth him by patting of his back continually…he was silent don't want to interrupts Daya… He really wants that Daya expel out all his pain…_

Daya _(crying_): I m sorry…so sorry…. _He starts crying more…._

_Dhoop mein jalte huey tann ko, chhaya perh ki mill gayee..__Roothe bachche ki hansi jaise, phuslaane se phir khill gayee Kuchh aisa hi abb mehsoos dil ko ho rahaa hai... Barso'n ke puraane zakhm pe marham laga saa hai Kuch aisa rahem, iss lamhe mein hai Ye lamha kahaan tha mera ?_

_Daya still crying and after few mins he feels little relax..he remembers Abt Abhijeet and realizes that staying in hug like this is not good for his Abhi..He leave him.. And look at Him.. Abhijeet look at him too…his face was also covered with tears… Daya move his hand forward…and removes Tears from Abhijeet's face… Abhijeet smiles a bit on this… But Tears falls down from Daya's eye when he was removing Abhijeet's tears… Daya sat on Abhijeet bed…Still Abhijeet grabbing his hand…And looking at him… The happiness or soothing ray increases in Abhijeet's face… Doctor was surprised on Such a big change in B.P level..Pulse rate and Heartbeat..Machines attaches with Abhijeet showing everything to Doctor… _

Abhijeet: Daya _(slowly_)Tu teak hai?

Daya _(lower head_): haan boss..muja kye… kye hua

Abhijeet: Idher dakh….meri tarf…

_Daya look at him… then lower down his gaze and again look at him…_

Abhijeet (_little angry tone_): Kahen tha tu? haan… maine buliya tu aaya mera pas… warna nai ata na tu? Itna gusa…

Daya_(embarrassed_): nai tu…main…kyun gusa karon ga ..wo main tu…

Abhijeet: haan haan malom hai Mission par tha.. Wahen sa aye kar bara Ahsan kiya hai…

_Daya look at him with teary eyes…_

Daya: Boss… (_His eyes saying so many things to Abhijeet) _muja mahf kar do ga na tum? (_his eyes pleading)_

Abhijeet (_little naughty_): Nai…bilkul bi nai… tu na mahfi mangi bas..per asa kasa? tuja bi manana para ga muja..wasa he jasa main karta hoon…aur jab kabhi muja laga ka tu waqie he main sharminda hai..ab bht ho gaya..tu na bht mana liya..tuja mahf kar dana chiya tu pher main tab kbhi sochon ga…. Itni aasani sa thora he jana don ga tuja iss bar…

Daya (_Serious_): Aur ager kabhi main asa na kar paya tu? (_Still teary eyes_) tum muja mahf kar do ga na?

_Abhijeet serious too after looking Daya like this…._

Abhijeet: Asa kyun kah raha hai Daya… Kye tu muja mana bi nai sakta?

Daya (_smiles_): arre nai nai yar…wo tu main bas asa he tuja…tang kar raha tha… Socha poch loon.. (_Look at him with teary eyes) _ka ager kabhi na mana paya… wasa jasa tum chata ho..itna lamba arsa tu… kye tum mahf kar do ga muja….

Abhijeet: acha bechoon…tu tum thora time mana bi nai sakta muja?

Daya: main tu…per…._He stops_

_Abhijeet confused now… he moves forward his hand and Tries to remove tears from Daya's eyes..after saying…_

Abhijeet: Daya yah ansoo hata da apni ankhon sa ab…muja nai smaj aye raha..in ansoo main kye chupa hai…pehli bar.. tera ansoo jo kah raha hain muja smaj nai aye raha yar…

_Daya and all shocked…._

Daya: nai..a..na…nai wo… wo darsal yah tu tuma dakha na itna arsa bad tu….sorry..wo

_Daya again starts looking downward…Abhijeet placed his hand on Daya's face..And asked him as._

Abhijeet: kye hua Daya? Tu pershan hai?

Daya: nai boss… bas tumari waja sa…main..bs zara

Abhijeet: maine bht pershan kiya na tuma…tu aye jata yar…meri narzgi ki waja sa asa kiya.. Tuja nai malom ka Aik nazer tuja dakhna ka liya kitna intazar kar raha tha main… (_Tears come in both eyes_) Main narazgi dikha raha tha..per tu na kye kiya? Bureau ja kar beth gaya… aram sa… (_Tears fall down from Daya's eyes)_ meri parwa bi nai ki…yah bi nai smja ka kitna intazar chupa hai meri uss NAA main…uss Narazgi main? Kasa nai smja? Kyun nai aaya tu? Haan… (_Teary tone_) Tuja nai malom ka aik nazer dakh lata tuja..tu sari narzgi jat sa bhool jata main… (_Tears fall down from abhijeet eyes_) Bht bara bawakoof hai tu… asa dikha raha tha..per kye main nai janta tuja? sab samjta hai..per karta kuch nai… kyun nai aye tum mera pas? Haan? Kasa soch bi liya ka mera bagar rah lo ga tum..aur mera rahna don ga bi tuja….

_Tears were rolling down from Duo's cheeks continually…Still Abhijeet placing his hand on Daya's cheek…Daya was looking at his hand which was in Abhijeet's hand…but Abhijeet was looking at him only…_

Abhijeet: kasa soch liya muj sa door jana ka bi tu na? haan (_angry tone_) main jana data tuja? Soch sakta hai ka main kabhi rah bi sakta hoon tere bagar…tu har bar muj sa Cheek cheek kar ro ro kar yah bol lata hai ka nai rah sakta hoon tumara bagar boss..aur main asa nai karta tu iss ka matlab main rah sakta hoon tera bagar… kasay… kasay socha bi tu na muj sa Door jana ka bara main bhi? Haan?

Daya: boss _(teary tone_)

Abhijeet: Tera main jaan basti hai meri Daya…. (_Daya who was looking downward, look at him now_) Jaan hai tu meri…Aur jab Jaan he na rai mera pas tu kasa Jeeyon ga main?kasa? Tu tu kye…duniya ki koi takat (force) bi tuja muj sa door nai kar sakti…suna tu na….

_Daya was shocked…how he react he really don't know? How Much Faith was hidden in these words of Abhijeet… ACP. Rajat and Salunkhe was shocked too.. Abhijeet don't know the truth but what he is saying...and what is the truth? How much difference in both these things…After thinking abt all this all were really tense now ..bcz they can feel the coming up danger…._

_Daya was so tense..he was trying hard not to express anything which can give any hint to Abhijeet abt the truth… he tries to control on himself and His face expressions..He tries to divert Abhijeet's mind with.._

Daya: boss tum muj sa narz ho..per main bi tum sa bht naraz hoon..SHART harwa di na muja….

Abhijeet (Shocked): kye? Maine ? kon si Shart?

Daya: Freddy sa… pora 5000 rupee ki… abi tak diyea nai pasa maine..tum he do ga… Wo bola Abhijeet sir app ko kabhi Biwiyon jasa dant he nai sakta… _(Abhijeet smiles_) aur maine bi bola haan..aur shart laga li..wo jan boj kar harna ko tyar tha..aur tum na ussay jitwa diya…

Abhijeet (_Smiles)_: par maine yah jan boj kar tu nai kiya na…

Daya _(innocent_): haan..per kiya tu tumi na..ab pasa bi tumi do ga…

Abhijeet: Acha baba teak hai…jab main teak ho kar duty par ayon ga..Tu tumara samna Freddy ko pasa don ga… Aur hum mil kar uski Tang bi keenchen ga..bilkul tumara style main.. _(He grabs his nose lightly_)

Daya (_dreamy tone_): Sach main boss,,,,asa ho ga?

Abhijeet: Kyun nai ho ga..yar.. tu asi baten kyun kar raha hai… Itna time mera sath nai raha na..aur bureau main kam sambal raha ha tu demag chal gaya hai tera… (_He lightly hit on his head) _Sab teak ho jaya ga pehla ki jasa… pehla jasa hum sath hon ga..aur Kush bi…sab pehla jasa ho ga… Sab…_ And he hugs Daya tightly once again…_

_ACP who was still looking outside the window bcz he was not be able to control his tears.. Look at his Both Hands… who were talking so innocently… and he prays in his heart… That Plz GOD fulfill their wish at any cost….PLEASE…..All looking at these wonderful Duo's..And praying for them …_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Hello Guys, Sorry I m really not well.. Main bht muskil sa Update kar rai hn..I knw u all are waiting… Thanks for ur reviews "HUGS"… All those who want I end this Story in this chapter..Then sorry guys if I want to end story now..Then in one chapter I can't do that..bcz so many things I have to clear.. Majority wants not to end yet… I will try to work on both wishes… but can't end surly until I end current track… And after this story I need a long break for my exams..as I already told abt this to so many members.. so starting any new Story is not possible for me..And I have no new idea yet…

All Duo moments Dedicated to all Duo lovers and who want to read abt Duo in this FF… and specially to that Girl Whose Birthday is coming in these days.. Sorry for now I can only do this for u… J) hope u will feel Good after reading Duo moments…and Don't worry Guys more Duo moments are coming in next chapter "Wink"…..

And Yap I can't update after one day…Muja likhna bi hota hai Guys. Take care.. Love u all.. And Must Tell me abt this Chpater..U liked it? Plz R n R…. Thanks ..Poonum


	11. Chapter 11

_Doctors were really relaxed now after seeing good and stable condition of Abhijeet… After Complete check Up of Abhijeet Doctor left with Staff members… Here ACP moved towards Abhijeet and look at him with smile…_

ACP: Abhijeet…ab thora aram kar lo tum….

Abhijeet (smiles): Aram he tu kar raha hoon sir… _(he pointing towards Daya_) Yah Mera Aram, sakoon, sukh , chain mera samna jo betha hai…Iss sa zyada aur aram main kasa kar sakta hoon sir…

_Still Abhijeet garabing Daya's hand …._

Abhijeet(Added): Janta hain app sir (_looking at Daya) _Iss saa bht gusa tha main… (_Daya look at him)_ baht… Saza dana chata tha main issay… aur di bhi.. par wo saza iss sa zyada kud khati hai maine.. (sad face) janta hain Sir…main aik week sa nai..Kitna arsa sa door hoon Daya sa.. (_tear falls down from his eye) _

ACP: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Sir Please muja mera dil ki baat kahna dan..Please sir.. _ACP Quite… _(_Abhijeet added_) jis din sa muja apni bemari ka bara main pata chala..tab sa.. (_heavy throat) _main wo sab yaad nai karna chata..per Aik bar Sab bolna chata hoon.. Main janta hoon maine Daya ko bht hurt kiya hai..bht sawal hain uss ka man main….

Daya: nai yar..mera maan main koi sawal nai..tum choro yah sab…

Abhijeet: Daya…maine tum sa yah sab iss liya he chupaya ka tum hurt ho ga.. tooth jaio ga.. (_Daya look at him with teary eyes) _ per pher wo waqt bi aaya ga jab tum kud ko sambal bi lo ga…(_Daya looking shocked) _aur yah sab kar ka bhi shayad tum muja kho….k..kho he data.. tu kyun na jo pal becha hain wo hans ka bita lan.. yahi soch kar maine apna dard kssi ko nai batiya…Jaana tu hai aik roz duniya sa..magar asa achanak.. jab muja yah khaber mili tu muja samj nai aaya ka main kye kahon tum sa.. ACP Sir sa..sab sa? Sab toot jayen ga…aur becha kucha waqt bhi siwaya dukhi hona ka kuch nai laa paya ga tum sab ka liya… aur mera jana ka bad sab ka kye ho ga? Sab kasa rahen ga..bas yahi man ma aaya….

_Tears were rolling down from Daya's cheeks.. even ACP, Salunkhe and Abhijeet Himself was in tears.. Rajat was hiding his tears…_

Abhijeet: Kud ko bht muskil sa sambala maine..bht waqt laga muja asa karna main.. tuma dakh kar har pal kamzor par jata tha main Daya… jee chata tha apna sara Dard tuma bata doon..per pher kud ko control karna bht muskil ho jata mera liya… tuma ana wala waqt ka liya tyar karna hai..Yahi kyeal rok lata muja… Tuma itna strong karna hai ka Tum mera jana ka bad bi jeeo …bas yahi aik kyeal man main tha har lamha… Aur Tuma hurt kar ka kud sa tuma door kar dana ka illawa muja koi idea nai aya.. Tuma hurt kiya aur kud ko uss sa bi zyada…jis raat tum gher chor ka jana chata tha….uss roz mera jee cha raha tha ka tuja gala sa laga kar royon… tum tu room main ja kar ro para..aur muj sa…muj sa wo (teary tone) sab suna nai gaya…bardasht nai hua muj sa..uss raat he main gher sa bahr chala gaya… humara gher ka back main jo garden hai wahen.. Apna sara dard cheek cheek kar naikalna chata tha main…Tabi Tarika….

_Daya and all look at him with shocked….Abhijeet still looking at Daya only…_

Abhijeet (Sad tone): haan Daya.. tarika.. ussay sab tabhi pata chala… Wo wahen hum sa milna gher he aye rai thi... Usski gari band par gai rasta main..humara gher kareeb tha tu wo maded mangna humara gher chal kar aye rai thi... uss na muja asi halat main dakha tu wo bht gabrah gai… muja tu malom bhi nai tha ka Tarika mera peecha khari muja dakh rai hai..Jab wo mera pas ayi..tu main heran rah gaya… Muja samj he nai aya ka kye bolon ussa..kye kahon… Wo jo sawal karna chati thi wo muja already malom tha.. iss sa pehla ka uss ka aga koi bi bahana banta muja chkar ana laga aur achanak Attack…itna takleef aur dard tha ka…Per apna senses khona sa pehla main bas itna bol paya ka Daya yah kssi ko mat bulana….

_Daya really took a Deep breath after hearing all this…._

Abhijeet: Main nai janta ka Wo muja uss raat hospital kasa lay gai..jab muja hosh aaya tu…tarika ki nazer…main uss sa aur kasa sab chupata.. Doctor ussay kafi had tak bata chukka tha… wo aik doctor hai main uss sa jhoot nai bol sakta ..koi fayada nai ab…bas yahi soch kar sab accept kar liya maine… bata diya sab… yah shayad muja kahen na kahen aik sahara mil gaya…jisa main khona nai chata tha…_After few seconds… _Maine ussay kaha ka subha hona sa phela muja gher chor da… Ta ka tum jab subha utto tu muja gher par paio..wo mani nai pehla tu..per meri khatir man gai….Bas issi waja sa sab... sab pata chal gaya Tarika ko Daya…sach…warna tuma chor ka main ussay kuch bation ga…asa kuch nai tha mera man main….chaya jo ho..Tu tuu mera liya sab sa pehla hai yar….plz muja galat mat smajna….(_grabbing Daya's hand)_

Daya (weeping): janta ho yar..main bht dukhi tha iss baat ko lay kar..ka tum na muja chor kar…. Muja lagta tha ka main iss lyke he nai tumari nazer main ka tum…tm.. ..k..kuch b..bi batio…. Per pher yah soch kar dil ko tasli da lata ka kam sa kam tum na kssi ko tu batiya…koi tu tha tumara kyeal rakna ka liya…And Tarika… she was the best choice for u… wo aik doctor hai aur bht smajdar bi..wo tuma bht acha sa Sambal sakti hai….

Abhijeet (teary tone): Nahin Daya…

Daya (Interrupts): Bas boss bht ho gaya…Bht rula liya tum na..ab muja aur kuch nai sunana..aur yah ansoo poncho tum…aur bas karo ab…muja tum sa kuch nai poochna.. Please..

Abhijeet (Smiles): acha teak hai…nai bolta ab kuch….nai rulata tuja ab… (_Daya smiles a bit) _halan ka tu na tu dara he diya muja…. Wo Cliff sa kodna ka drama kyun kiya tu na..

Daya (Shocked): Drama? Boss tum ussay drama smaj raha ho? Main tu sach much…jaan (in low tone) dana wala tha..pher (naughty) socha tum jasa karos ka liya kyun jan don main?

Abhijeet (Smiles): acha karos hoon main? (_rising his eyebrow)_

Daya: haan bilkul….

Abhijeet: Aik baat bata..quills sa bahr kasa kooda tum? Aur kab…

Daya: Boss (Shocked) tumara samna he kooda tha main… tum na dakha kasa nai? Jab tuma rota dakha maine yah samj kar ka main mar gaya …tu main tu kud aik pal ko heran he rah gaya…

Abhijeet: haan yahi laga uss pal muja… par maine tuma nai dakha koodta hua…

Daya: asa kasa ho sakta hai yar abhijeet…. Tumari nazer kahen muja chor kar uss khoobsurat wadi par tu nai thi naa? (_Little naughty)_

Abhijeet: Shut up (_hitting on his arm lightly)_ meri jaan atki hui thi..aur tuja mazak sooj raha hai.. har pal nazer tuj par he thi…aik bar sirf cell utana ka liya jo quills main gir gaya tha ..musalsal baja ja raha tha…yah soch kar ka tumari call na ho uttana ka liya neecha urra…_And he was looking shocked… _Shayad ussi pal tum kooda…aur jab maine dakha tu Quills necha gir rai the…muja laga tum mar… lakine tum mera peecha sa kasa aaya?

Daya: Boss jab kooda tu..sach main pisal gaya..wo tu bhala ho wahen par kam karna walon ka… ka kacha paka rasta tha wahen sa wapis ana ka..tu main aye gaya..ager uss jaga kam na chal raha hota tu…mera bechna muskil tha…tum tu aga aye he nai..door sa he Quills ko dakh kar peecha ho gaya… kye boss tum bi….

Abhijeet: Ager teri jaga main hota aur meri jaga tum..tu main bi asa he bolta (_trying to imitate_) Kye boss tum bi….tab pata chalta tuma..

Daya (sad): I m sorry boss….meri waja sa tuma Attack…

Abhijeet : Daya (_placing his hand on Daya's shoulder) _Tab nai tu pher kabhi…muja attack ana he tha (_consoling him)_…main tu wasa bi risk par he chal raha tha yar… aur dakh jo hua acha he hua..tab muja attack aye gaya.. tum log hospital la aya…Time par operation bi ho gaya aur dakho ajj main tumara samna fit n fine (_He smiles)_

_Daya smiles too….. _

Daya: Boss asi halat main bi tum na demag chalana nai chora.. Apna khabri ka through mera khabri tak yah khaber ponchie ka tum muja marwana chata ho… ta ka main tum sa nafrat karna lagon…yah kye tha boss.. kyun kiya tum na asa…(_looking angry)_

Abhijeet: waqt bht kam tha mera dost (Sad)…tuja kud sa door karna ka sara tareeka azmaya ja raha tha main… (_Looking downward) _Main na jan boj kar apna khabri sa uss ka gher ja kar uss ka area main baat ki..Halan ka hum asa kabhi nai karta… jan boj kar kiya asa..kyun ka main janta tha Tumara khbari bi wahen rahta hai… wo sab suna..asa halat pada karna zarori tha…per kud sa suna..yah zyada important tha… main na jan boj kar apna khabri sa kaha ka wo tumara Quills ki break fail kar da…

Daya: Kyun ka tum janta tha mera quills main petrol kam tha ..itna kam ka muskil sa Petrol pump tak bi nai poch sakta tha main uss roz… itna mor hain uss beech ka Speed up bi nai kar sakta tha main…tu accident tu hota nai..but Breaks fail dakh kar muja tum par gusa aye jata..yah soch kar ka tum na tu apni tarf sa pori koshish ki muja marna ki….

Abhijeet _(embarrassed_): Haan… per jab tum na mera he moun par sab bol diya..tumara andaz aur sab..main smaj gaya ka tum zaroor kuch karo ga..aur woi hua…tum na Vineet sa kah kar Tank full karwa liya quills main…aur kud mera samna he raha bureau main…yah tum na kyun kiya Daya? Ager tuma kuch ho jata tu? Kye tuma muj par gusa nai aaya tha?

Daya: Aya tha boss..bht gusa aya… issi liya tumara samna marna chata tha main… per yah bi kasa karta main…(Start _looking another side)_

Abhijeet (_in low tone_):tuma muj par barosa nai tha Na Daya?

Daya: nai boss.(_look at him) _achank sa tumara sab wasa behave karna muja har pal shak main dalta tha.. Tumara words bht hurt karta..gusa dilate..per muja tab bi shak tha tum par..aur issi waja sa maine gher bi chora tha…tum par nazer rakna ka liya…

_Abhijeet shocked…._

Daya: Kud ki jaan dana chata tha.. tum sa sach bulwana ka liya..per tuma attack _And he stops with teary face…._

_Abhijeet realizes…_

Abhijeet: Acha chal chor..Abi tu socha tha ka pher sa nai royen ga…aur pher hum…

Daya: Aik baat batio…(_look at him) _Uss raat tum muj sa milna..jab muja bukhar tha..tum aye tha na Abhijeet?

_All shocked after hearing this question…. Abhijeet lower down his head and nodded as yes with smile…_

Daya (_Shocked_): Muja pyas lagi thi? Tum na pani pilaya? Sab sach tha na? jo muja aik khawb ki soorat main bi aya..aur issi waja sa main ussay aik khawb smaj raha tha..wo sab Sach tha naa Abhi?

Abhijeet: Haan yar… tera malik makan sa dosri chabi lay kar aaya tha main… ussa mana kiya tha tuja batana sa… uss halat main (_placing his hand on Daya's cheek) _kasa akala chor sakta tha main tuja…?(teary eyes) Par teri halat bht kharab thi…aik bar hosh main aya bi tu pher behosh ho gaya.. maine tera phone sa Rajat ko miss call ki… aur un ka ata he kud wahen sa nikal gaya…Tm tu itna gusa main tha ka kabhi kssi ko nai bulata...aur na asi halat thi tab tumari..

_ACP and Salunkhe exchange a glance…._

Abhijeet (_changing topic_): Aur tu na kye kiya? Haan…wo badla bi nai utara…muj sa milna bi nai aya na tu?

Daya (_shocked_): Boss wo..muja laga ..

Abhijeet: kye laga tuma?

Daya: Yahi ka meri waja sa tumari tabeat kahen kharab na (_low tone_) ho jaya…main pehla he bht sharminda tha yar…. (_looking downward)_

Abhijeet: Asa kabhi ho sakta hai? Tera mera pas na rahna sa Meri tabeat kharab ho sakti hai..per pas rahna sa nai..tu kitna bawakoof hai yar..

_Daya smiles…._

Daya: haan boss tumara jasa sharp demag kahan mera pas?

Abhijeet (_slap him lightly)_: wah wah..ajj tu bari Tareef ho rai hai meri…kye baat ha? Suraj kidar sa nikla hai….

Daya: wo tu malom nai boss…Haan par itna malom hai…bht zaberdast bhook lag gai hai muja…. Tumari bak bak sun sun ka…(_naughty)_

Abhijeet: kye Bak bak kar raha tha main? (_rising eyebrow)_

Daya: Tu aur kye…Kitna bola nai sunana muja kuch..koi explanation nai chiya..per sab bola tum na tu… Chalu ab mil kar kahana khata hain…

Abhijeet: Aik baat tu bata...Yah sab pata kasa chala tuma?

Daya (_looking sad):_ Tarika ka gher sa... tumara badla hua rang dakh kar jab maine Tarika sa baat ki..Tu saf laga muja jasa wo kuch chupa rai hai muj sa.. Gaya tu uss roz main uss ka gher tha uss sa face to face baat karna... kyun ka aksar jo cheezan insan ka ilfaz chupa jata hain..Face expression nai chupa pata... par Tarika mili he nai...wo gher par thi he nai..Main lootna laga..tu najana kyun muja kyeal aya.. aur main Tarika ka gher chala gaya..(_in low tone) _uss ka room ki Talashi li tu tumari Aik Report mili aur bas muja pata chal gaya sab... (_looking downward)_

_Abhijeet look at Daya's sad face so he tries to change the topic again... _

Abhijeet: Acha chalu..bht bhook lag rai ha muja bi...khana kah lata hain...Ajj kitna arsa bad hum aik sath Khana kayean ga na… _He was looking very happy…Daya look at him and feels happy..he smiles at him..but still his eyes were showing hidden pain in him…._

_After sometime Food came..Daya stood up from Abhijeet's bed…Abhijeet instantly grabs Daya's hand…Daya was shocked…_

Daya: kye hua yar? (Confused)

Abhijeet (tense): Kahen jaa raha ho tum?

Daya: kahen nai yar (relax him) main tu bas utt kar chair par bethna wala tha..ta ka aram sa beth kar khana kah saken….

_Abhijeet looks relaxed after hearing this..he leaves Daya's hand… ACP really really tense after seeing Abhijeet condition..How will he handle him after this.. All knows abt upcoming danger…_

_ACP Rajat and Salunkhe left along with Nurse…._

ACP: Tum dono enjoy karo aik dosra ka sath..hum bi kuch kah lan… teak hai… Chlu sab….

_Abhijeet look at officer…_

Abhijeet: Yah kon hain? Ina bi sath la jayia sir…ino na bi tu khana khana ho ga…

ACP: nahi darsal wo… (_look at Daya) _yah bad main kha lan ga…yah Police sa hain..protection ka liya…._And he told the same story what Daya suggested to them…Abhijeet was looking confuse..he was basically not satisfied…Daya noticed this so changes the Topic as…_

Daya: choro na boss… wo bad main kha lay ga..hum tu kha lan…malom hai ajj kitna time bad asa khana bi kahna wala hon main..

Abhijeet: Kyun? Itna arsa bad matalb? (_confused__

Daya (realize): Boss kye tum bi…Itna time bad he kahyon ga na main..Mission par jo hoon…

_Both start eating…._

Abhijeet: oh haan haan… Wasa yar sab kasa chal raha hai bureau main… ? Mian tu sab kuch bht miss kar raha hoon… tum bi miss kar raha ho muja ka nai?

_Daya look at Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet: Kye hua? Asa kyun dakh raha ho?

Daya: kuch nai yar…bas wo asa he …haan yar _(in extreme low tone_) bht miss kar raha hoon sab…

Abhijeet: kye…kye kaha tum na?

_Daya look at him again…_

Daya: sab bht miss kar raha hain tuma Abhijeet (_He tries to smile_) ab bas tum jaldi sa teak ho jaio..aur sab ko sambal lo….

Abhijeet (_observing him_): Pata nai kyun Daya..muja.. jab sa tum aaya ho Yahen ...tab sa asa kyun lag raha hai ka tum kuch tu chupa raha ho muj sa..Kuch tu…

Daya _(fake smile_): nai nai..yar… asa kuch bi nai hai..ajj tuma asa kyun lag raha hai…(_tense) _wo COP ho na..kitna time bad mila hoon..tu tumara investigation kar ka kuch na kuch nikalna ko dil kar raha hai..aur kuch bi nai hai..

Abhijeet (_not satisfied)_: pata nai…iss sa pehla muja kabhi tum sa mil kar asi feeling nai ayien tu pher ajj he kyun? Shayad tum teak he kah raha ho…main kuch zyada he soch raha hoon…

_he jerked his head and again involves with food…. Daya too start eating again.. During this Abhijeet was looking at Daya..while Daya was trying to hide his eye feelings from Abhijeet… Abhijeet was still looking not satisfied with Daya's answer…He was feeling continually that Daya is hiding something from him or something is there which is hidden from him...he is feeling something wrong with Daya when Daya himself denying….? Then Why? Or may be Daya is embarrassed..? _

_Outside the room…ACP sitting with tense face…Salunkhe moved towards him… and he places his hand of ACP shoulder…_

Salunkhe: Boss bas karo..Apna app ko yun mazboot mat dikyio..Apna ander jo barh rakha hai wo nikal do… main janta hoon tum kye feel kar raha ho..muj sa kuch nai chupa sakta tum kam sa kam…

_ACP Burst out into tears after hearing such a relaxing and full of concern tone from his Buddy..he really want to show his feelings..feelings of pain..which he was storing till now…. How can he forget this thought that maybe he is seeing his most dear Abhi Daya together once last time..how can he be stable in such state of mind…?_

ACP (crying): Yar salunkhe…yah sab kye ho raha hai? Mera do hath ajj ander aik dosra ka sath…(_he was not be able to stop his tears) _jin main sa aik ko tu yah bi malom nai ka wo chand palon ka liya aik sath hain bas…(_tears runs out from salunkhe's eyes) _Daya…wo kasa kud par control rak ka jo sab kar raha hai… kasa? Yah Daya…asa tu nai tha…Yah woi Daya hai jisa Zara si baat par huma sambalna parta tha...Abhijeet ko..aur ajj wo Abhijeet ko asa mazboti sa...kitna control sa..Abhijeet hota tab bi..per yar main Daya sa asa behavior expect nai kar raha tha…Mout ki talwar sar par latak rai hai per wo asa react kar raha hai jasa kuch ho he na…

Salunkhe: Boss… Main wo sab dakh kar kud par control nai rak pa raha tha… jee cha raha tha ka Baag kar wahen sa aye jaion..Ana wala kal kitna dardnak hai..hum yah bi nai janta…Kuch bi nai kar paa raha Hum Daya ka liya…

ACP: nai dakh paa raha tha main wo sab..Tu na dakha nai kasa window ki tarf moun kar ka khara tha main..kasa dakhta ?Shayad Akhri bar..yah soch mera ander sa ek pal ka liya bi hati nai…pher yah soch kar ka Ager yah Akhri bar he hai tu….aik bar dakh he loon..Yaddgar ka tor par…_And he again burst out…And this Time Salunkhe does not stops him bcz he was doing the same…. _

_After much time..ACP speaks again.._

ACP: Daya tu baat bi nai karna chata…wahen jail main jab main gaya uss ka pas tu wo yakeen he nai kar pa raha tha (_teary tone_) ka main gaya hoon uss ka pas….Jab maine uss sa iss sab ka bara main baat karna chiyie tu wo bola ka app ka meri zindagii sa koi lana dana nai…teak bi hai..jo saluk hum na ab tak uss ka sath kiya wo uss ka bad asa he react kara ga…

Salunkhe: Boss..ab kye ho ga? Kye?

_ACP look at him with helplessness…._

_Here Daya look at wall clock and his heart beat become fast..After seeing Time… He was looking tense now..Suddenly his eyes become blurry..he was controlling but how can he control himself when he knew may be he is meeting one last time with Abhijeet….he stops eating unintentionally….Abhijeet look at him and feels the Tense aroma…_

Abhijeet: Kye hua Daya? Kuch pershan lag raha ho….

_Daya look at Abhijeet and tears comes in his eyes…. _

Daya: Boss jana ka samy ho gaya… _(low n sad tone)_

Abhijeet: Kahen jana ka Daya? (_Strange look_)

Daya (sad tone): Mera matlab..tumara dawie lay kar sona ka time ho gaya na….

_Same time Nurse came in with medicines along with Doctors…After few seconds…ACP, Salunkhe and Rajat also comes in….ACP look at Daya…How they all were controlling on themselves were really a big task for all…_

Doctor: So ajj khafi baten ho gayen..ab Thora aram kar lijiya…Nurse medicines do ina…

Abhijeet: kahen doctor..abi thori dar he tu hui hai…

Doctor (Smiles): thori dar nai …2 hours hona wala hain…itni dar app ka liya baat karna bilkul acha nai hai..

Abhijeet (shocked): Kye… 2 hours? Muja tu pata he nai chala…haine Daya (_look at Daya)_

_Daya was looking at him..he did not reply Anything to Abhijeet….After few seconds..ACP moved towards Daya…_

ACP: Chalu Daya tumara jana ka waqt ho gaya… _Daya look at him with sad eyes…_

_Daya remembers all his moments spend with Abhijeet…His whole time which he spends in CID… His family… How time changes and His life changes too..Everything… One after the other all moments were coming in front of his eyes… He remembers his time with Abhi..His best buddy..who learnt him how to live, how to smile ..How to be careful.. Per iss zindagii main app kitna bi carefull rahen..Life apna jhatka da he dati hai…_

Abhijeet: Daya… tum ja raha ho … (_Sad face) _

_Daya came out from His deep thoughts..and look at Sad face of Abhijeet…his was collecting his all strength left in him… This was the last moment..One last Time…he says after encouraging himself…_

Daya (_fake smile): _Boss kye bechon ki taran react kar raha ho.. main Aik mission par ja raha hoon. Pehli bar thora he asa ja raha hoon… (_Stand up)_

_Abhijeet grabs his Hand….Daya trying not to look at him ..but what he can do other than this? He was really praying that His eyes did not react anything wrong in this last moment…_

Abhijeet: Haan..par ajj mera dil nai man raha tuma jana dana ko..pata nai kyun…

_ACP comes forward…._

ACP: Kye ho gaya hai Abhijeet…asa kyun soch raha ho tum.. Sab teak hai…(_concern tone)_

Abhijeet: Sir maine kab kaha Sab teak nai hai? App asa kyun bol raha hain?

_ACP Shocked._

ACP: Aa aa…aa.. wo..maine asa ..a..kah..diya..bas..tum (_controls) _pershan hua ja raha ho kab sa…tu kah diya..sab teak hai Beta..

Abhijeet (_look at Daya): _Sab teak hai na Daya?

_This was the limit… Daya eye cries…he was really controlling on himself..Looking at another side…. He instantly removes his tears from his face with free hand and look at Abhijeet…._

Daya: Kye boss… Sab .._He stops…._

_Abhijeet was looking at Him….Daya moved down.. Place his hand on Abhijeet's Hand.. And speaks after looking at him.._

Daya: boss main aik mission par hoon..Ab nai mil sakoon ga…Aik bar bht muskil sa chuti lay kar aaya hoon …wo bhi ACP sir ka karan mili..Ab asa nai kar payon ga… Tum..tum Pershan mat hona… Contact bi nai kar payon ga kssi sa… aur Haan… jaldi teak ho jana…Sab sambal lana pehla jasa..ACP ..ACP Sir bht akala par gaya hain…

_Tear falls down from ACP's eye…._

Abhijeet: Teri ankhon main yah kye hai Daya ? jo main parh (_read)_ nai paa raha….? (_Dreamy tone)_

_Daya stays silent..just looking at Abhijeet..After few seconds he speaks..._

Daya: Boss tumara demag ka operation hua hai..Kuch tu rah gaya hai..Main Doctor sa bolta hoon dubara check Karen… _And he laughs…After seeing his Laugh Abhijeet laughs too…_

Daya: Okay Boss…ab jana do mujha… dar ho rai hai..Apna kyeal rakhna aur haan yaad rakhna jo maine kaha hai….

_Abhijeet was looking sad.. Nurse gave him medicines..He took it and look at Daya.._

Abhijeet: Tum pershan mat hona…main ab jald he teak ho jaion ga..Tum jo aya gaya mera pas…_He smiles…_

Daya (smiles): Main har pal tumara ass pass he rahon ga Abhi… (_Abhijeet feels really relax and big sooth after hearing this Abhi)_ Jab bi kabhi meri yaad aya tu ankhen Band kar lana..Main tuma apna ass pas he dikhon ga….

Abhijeet (laughs): Ja ab bas kar Notanki…. Asa bol raha hai jasa humesha ka liya ja raha hai..aur ankhen kyun band karon ga main…Tuja bhoolon ga tu Yaad karon ga na Pagal….

Daya (teary eyes): Will Miss U yar….

Abhijeet (with feel): will miss u too….

Daya: Bye Boss… (_moving hand)_

_Abhijeet want to stop daya..bcz he was feeling something wrong..But he can't do that… It's Time to Go… He was looking at Daya only…His heart was not looking happy..he was feeling something...something very bad.. Daya was moving back towards Door looking At Abhijeet only…He want to close his eyes after saving Abhijeet image in his eyes..but that's not possible after all..So he was seeing Abhijeet how much he can in this very last moment..._

_**"Dor sa tooti Patang jasi, Thi yah Zindaganii Meri…."**_

_**"Ajj hoon kal ho mera naa hooo? Har din thi Khaani meri…"**_

_Daya moved towards Door…Open it and before moving out completely..he stops and look at back..Abhijeet was still looking at him with Good bye smile….he want to look at Abhi one last time…_

**_"__Ek Bandan Nayee peecha sa ab muja ko buliya…"_**

**_"__Ana wala kal ki fikar.. kyun muj ko sata jaya ?"_**

**_"__Ek Asi Chuban iss lamha main hai…"_**

**_"__Yah lamha kahen tha mera aaaa?"_**

_He runs towards Abhi and hugs him tightly…..Very tightly…His eyes were crying silently…._

**_"__Abb hai samna issay choo loon Zaraa aa…"_**

**_"__Mar Jaion…Yah Jee loon Zaraa…aaaa…"_**

_He hides his face in Abhijeet's shoulder..._

**_"__Kushiyan Choom loon…Yah Roo loon Zaaraaa…."_**

**_"__Mar Jaion yah Jee loon Zaraaa aaa ? ? _**

Abhijeet (_hugs him_): Kye hua? (_tense n Confused)_

Daya_(in hug_): Kuch nai boss… Tuma Gala lagana tu bhool he gaya….(_weeping)_

_Abhijeet hugs him so tightly..._

Daya: Abhi...

Abhijeet: Hmmm?

Daya: mera balon main wasa hath peehro na..Jasa hug karta hua tum karta hoo...

_Abhijeet smiles and starts rubbing his hand in Daya's Hairs...Daya really feels the sooth...he was enjoying this moment...But his eyes were not... his eyes were showing this pain that May be this is last time he is enjoying this sooth..._

Abhijeet: Daya..Tu kab bara ho ga...

Daya: Pata nai Boss..par ab kabhi tuma tang nai karon ga...

Abhijeet: kabrdar jo asa kiya tu...Main apna Daya khona nai chata..muja sab pehla jasa he wapis chiya..sab...Smja...

_Daya did not reply anything...He want to enjoy that feeling or he don't have any answer actually?_

Abhijeet: Tera bi jana ka dil nai kar raha na..

Daya: bilkul nai boss….

Abhijeet: Tu mat ja na yar?

_Both still in hug…._

Daya: Boss jana tu para ga he….

Abhijeet: Haan yah tu hai... Acha tu aye bi jaya ga na…asa pershan kyun hota hai..main ab teak hoon..aur ab tu aur bi teak ho jaion ga..tera sa jo mil liya hai..rota kyun hai…

Daya (_shocked):_ Main…m..main kab ro raha hoon boss..?

Abhijeet _(smiles_): Mera demag ka operation hua hai..Dil ka nai….

_He releases Daya from Hug..Daya instantly removes his tears…._

Daya: Boss main kahen… (_Abhijeet looking at him)_

Abhijeet (_smiles):_ Kaha na Demag ka operation hua hai mera DIL ka nai….Kuch baat tu zaroor hai..tum log chaya kuch bi kaho… Per aik bar tu wapis aye laa pher sab pochta hoon…dakhta hoon kasa chupata hai mera sa sab?

Daya (_worried_): Boss asa kuch nai…

Abhijeet: Don't worry Daya (_placing his hand on Daya's face) _main tension nai loon ga abi…. Relax buddy..

Daya: Tum jo soch raha ho wasa kuch nai boss…

Abhijeet: acha teak hai… man liya bas kush….

Daya: Tum kush rahna boss… Apna kyeal rakhna..meri fikar mat karna…

Abhijeet: kyun karon ga fikar..lagta kye hai tu mera? Haan…? Pagal..nai karon ga fikar..mission par he tu ja raha hai… Aur jab tak main zinda hoon..Sansan chal rai hain meri…tab tak main janta hoon..tu jahen kahen bi hai..Teak hai…

_Daya'e eyes were not giving him help anymore..He Quickly Hugs again Abhijeet…and says_

Daya: Okay Boss..Chalta hoon ab… Bye..Take care….

Abhijeet: Bye Meri jaan… _He smiles…_

_With this Daya left the room in speed… He really knew if he stays there for a second..He will burst out and Abhijeet will understand everything….._

Abhijeet (_murmurs_): Kuch Baat tu hai Daya..baat tu hai…per tera ana tak main tuja cheerna nai chata tha..Mission per tera mind set he hona chiya…. Take care Buddy..will miss u very much….

Nurse: Sir abb app late jayen main app ko injection da doon….

Abhijeet: Okay….

_Abhijeet lay down and Nurse give him injection…He sleeps In a minute..but before closing his eyes..a Precious tear falls down from his Eye and absorb in his hairs….._

_Here outside the Room.. Daya came out and falls down on floor with voice and just burst out…. ACP and Salunkhe was present there… Salunkhe was not be able to control so he moved from there… Officer who was present inside the room instantly came out after Abhijeet deep sleep….He look at Daya…who was crying badly….._

Daya (crying): I m sorry boss….I m very sorry…. Zindagii main tum sa kabhi jhoot nai boola aur ajj..ho saka tu kabhi muja mahf kar dana..Meri akhri galti smaj kar…so soory boss….pata nai sab janana ka bad tuma muja kabhi mahf kar bi sako ga ka nai…._he was crying badly….._

_After a minute…ACP comes towards him..who was in very bad condition as well..He places his hand on Daya' shoulder but could not speak any single word..His tears were hurdle between his words…_

_Daya look at Him with same teary face…and after a minute he controls on himself when officer asked him to go….He stand up and cleared his face..still tears were running down from his cheeks….he look at ACP…._

ACP (_helpless_): Daya (_teary tone_) please kal Adalat main sach bol dana….

Daya: uss ka koi fayada nai ab sir… koi fayda nai _(looking downward)_

ACP: main janta hoon tum hum sab sa bht khafa ho…bht naraz ho (_Daya looking at other side_) Per please usski saza kud ko mat do…Abhijeet ki khatri he sahi….

_Daya Look at ACP…._

Daya: chaliya Officer…. (_Strong tone)_

_ACP shocked….._

_Officer again tied his hands with handcuff and asked him to move…Daya moved with them while seeing ACP… ACP was just looking at him..Tears were rolling down from his cheeks..But Daya….whose eyes were only silent now…Silent….._

**AUTHOR's Note:**

Thank You Guys for liking previous chapter…Thanks for ur wishes as well..HUGS to U all….:)))))

U like my song selection Thank You…This is one of my Fav songs…and according to the situation it was really matching… Abt Duo…Meri story main Duo sath nai yahi alag baat hai….wink…Story theme ka hisab sa he sab characters hain..iss chapter main Kas tor par Duo ko foucs kiya hai..Baki sab ka emotions nai dikya…So that app ko Aik Pure Duo chap da sakon….hope u like it….

This Chapter is detected to all those who want to read Abt DUO only…aur jina Acha na laga so har chapter main crisp nai dal sakti..Please understand this..And sorry ager main kssi ki umeedon par pori nai utar payon tu….But I knw…Main bht sara logon ki wish pori kar rai hoon Duo Chapter likh ka….:)))

Please review…kye acha laga aur kye nai? And Mera sath asa he data rahiya…Thank you…Please …App ka reviews he meri strength hain….and Yap just wait for Next chapter "Wink"…..Bye Love U ALL…. Don't forget to review...


	12. Chapter 12

_Tarika came inside Abhijeet's room..Look at Abhijeet who was sitting on his bed and looking fresh…he look at Tarika and smiles.. _

_Tarika Initiated…._

Tarika: Hello Abhijeet…

Abhijeet (_looking happy): _Hi Tarika…Kasi ho? Ho gaya kaam?

Tarika: haan ho gaya…case solve bi ho gaya..aur main bilkul teak hoon…Tum kasa ho? Ajj tu bht fresh aur happy dikh raha ho…

Abhijeet (smiles): Kyun nai dikhon ga….Apna Daya sa jo mila main Ajj…

Tarika (_looking embarrass)_: Oh haan.. haan…Kasa hai woh ? (_in low tone) _

Abhijeet: malom nai Tarika (_looking sad) _dikhna ki koshish tu kar raha tha woh ka wo teak hai..Per muja nai lag raha tha asa… kuch tu tha jo ussay pershan kar raha tha..malom nai Tarika..I hope wo teak ho…ussay Mission per jana hai..Asa tension laa kar wo kasa teak raha ga…

Tarika: Abhijeet…tum pershan mat ho…asa kuch bi nai hai..itna dino bad mila tum sa..kitna kuch ho ga uss ka dil main..pher chand ganton ka liya..aur uss par sa asa jana…woh thora he tuma asa chor ka jana cha raha ho ga..bas issi liya…

Abhijeet: Haan shayad… main kuch zayada he soch raha hoon..Janti ho (_look at her) _Daya ka liya mera Dil aur demag thori extra tazi sa he chalta hai (_he smiles) _Malom hai mujha uss ka pas bht sara sawal tha muj sa poochna ka liya..Muja tu laga bht gusa kara ga un sab baton ko laa kar..per wo tu kuch janana main interested he nai tha….kssi bhi baat main nahin…

_He remembers….When at one night he was returning home from Bureau at mid night …he got attack..somehow he stops quills and got down in mid way…but he was feeling High pain…he was so much in panic bcz this was the first time he got attack during driving…He put off his coat and look at any medical; shop nearby…so that he can take his medicine… he was not in such position that he can move far… He asked for help from a stranger. Who look at him and after seeing his condition agrees to help him…after giving him his Shopper which was full of Stuff he runs towards Medical shop after asking medicine name from Abhijeet… Abhijeet was really irritated after grabbing that Shopper which was little heavy in weight bcz he was feeling much pain..But he knows Guy can't run fast like he did after grabbing such a heavy bag (shopper)…He don't know what is inside in Shopper..He tries to put it inside the quills but during that he got high jerk due to headache and his arm hit with that Shopper hardly….A sharp cut appears on his arm… Guys came back to him and after giving him medicine with water and then he look at his arm…He was very embarrassed…he apologies from Abhijeet for this…His shopper contains so many small knifes bcz he was small level tensile wholesalers….Abhijeet was so humble to him bcz he helped him without taking money…But Abhijeet gave him extra money for his help…After taking medicine he sat inside the quills and somehow he parked his quills at one side of road and Stays there for Almost Three Hours…and then he tries to back at home…his wound was bleeding but what he can do…? He was already feeling fever and he was very tense Abt Daya..he don't want to face him and his so many questions..he was already irritated with his present condition and Situation… He intentionally stayed in quills for more time to think abt His plan which he made for Daya…He was so sad abt his decision.. but he really decided to work on his plan from Now..Bcz he don't have much time after all…_

Abhijeet (_murmurs): _uss roz mera coat dakh kar bi uss na kuch nai poocha…kitna kuch ho ga uss ka ander…shayad tabi Pershan tha wo..itna sab jehla uss na kamoshi sa….

Tarika: kye kah raha Ho Abhijeet?

_Abhijeet shake his head with….._

Abhijeet: Kuch nai tarika…. Bas Daya ka bara main he soch raha tha….

Tarika: Kye soch raha tha Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Ajj bht acha laga muja uss sa mil kar Tarika… Bht kushi mehsos hui..Jab sa apna hosh sambala hain..Ussay apna sath he paya ha ..mera matlab Yadasht khona ka bad humesha woh mera sath he raha hai..meri Help ka liya…mera liya…usski asi Addat par gai hai muja ka Uss ka bina rahna ..yah soch bi nai sakta main….Aik woi tu rishta hai meri life main… jis par apna Pora Haq jata sakta hoon…Kuch bi kah sakta hoon iss vishwas ka sath ka wo kuch bola ga nai muja..mera sath nai chora ga..bina uss ka yakeen dilaya aik ajeeb sa Atooth Barosa hai humara beech…aik dosra ki Izat, kadar, man sman ka sath pyar , concern , jazabat sab hain… janti ho Tarika..Meri yadasht jana ka bad wo pehla insan tha jo meri zindagii main aya..tab sa ab tak mera sath hai…Uss sa uper Muja koi bi kasa ho sakta hai…usski Adat kasa na ho muja….? In 16 saloon ki yaad hai mera pas sirf….Aur uss yaad main hazaron yadden hain Daya ka sath… he is very important for me and will always be…..(_he look at tarika, who was looking at Him With teary eyes)_

_Doctor came in for Abhijeet check up and Tarika left the room ….She cries there….._

Tarika (crying): Kitna kuch kah diya maine uss roz Daya sa…Yah janta hua bi ka wo Abhijeet ka liya kye hai aur Abhijeet uss ka liya… kitna kuch kah diya…Bina kuch bi suna..kuch bi socha…Sirf gusa main Daya…sirf gusa main…main itni gusa main aye gai yah soch kar ka Tumari waja sa Ager Abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya tu….per kasa..tum kasa Abhijeet ka bura cha sakta ho jan boj kar? Yah maine kyun nai socha ? main galat the Daya…issi liya ajj yahen saa Tumara ana ka sun ka baag gai main… Haan baag gai…nai face kar sakti thi main tuma…kasa karti? Kitna kuch kaha tuma…aur uss sab ka bad jo tumara sath hua…shayad mera kahay wo ilfaz he usski waja bana…Main kud ko kabhi mahf nai kar paion ge Daya ager tuma kuch ho…..

_And she burst out…After few seconds…._

Tairka: Jee chata hai Ka Abhijeet ko sab bata doon..sab… wo kitna gusa ho ga muj par.. per apna uper sa yah boj utar doon … muja kye malom tha yah sab ho jaya ga..aur mera kahay ilfaz muj par he Boj ban kar rah jayen ga…. Main bht sharmindahoon...kasa kah sakti hoon main tuma Abhijeet sa door jana ka liya? Kasa? Abhijeet sahi kahta hai Usski zindagii ka..uss zindagii ka jo ussay yaad hai..uss ka pehla rishta ho tum…tum sa bar kar kabhi bi koi bi kasa ho sakta hai uss ka liya…Tum uss ka Dost ho..bahi ho...pher kasa kah diya maine tum sa itna sab kuch..kasa?

_ACP and Schain was looking at her from some distance..no one moves forward bcz what they can do ? There is any way to console her?What she did in anger…that was rite due to anger and concern… But yes what he says to Daya that was not rite….._

_After sometime, ACP Left for home… Salunkhe came there to stay with Abhijeet with Schain…. Salunkhe Look at ACP who was abt to leave…._

Salunkhe: Boss tum teak ho?

ACP (_took a high breath): _haan teak he hoon main…malom nai Daya kye kara ga kal….

Salunkhe: Malom nai Naseeb kal kon sa kheal (game) khelay ga humara sath…yah pher ussay hum par reham aye jaya ga… (_Looking downward)_

ACP: tuma yaad hai Salunkhe…Nursa na huma Kye batiya tha..Daya ka mandir main uss decision ka bara main….?(_Salunkhe look at him)_

Salunkhe: nai boss..ager ussay Abhijeet sa ab Door rahna hota tu Woh kabhi tumara sath milna nai ata Abhijeet ko…Abhijeet uss sa mil kar he teak rah sakta hai…Kye yah ussa uper wala ka ishara nai laga hoga? Kye woh yah sab soch kar nai aaya ho ga yahen….

ACP (smiles): Salunkhe Aik hafta saa wo door raha ..aur jin halaton main raha..woh Gilt aur sab…Asan nai tha uss ka liya..woh kasa nai ata yar…Abhijeet sa door rahna uss ka liya possible he nai…chaya pher wo kuch bi kahay….

Salunkhe: haan boss…Akher ko Hum Daya ko bht acha sa janta hain..Bas kal kye hoga..yahi aik baat man main chal rai hai yaar….bas yahi aik baat…(worried)

_ACP gave him helpless sigh…..he left after sometime after saying to Salunkhe …._

ACP: kal court jana hai ana main dar ho jaya ge …Take care Bye

….

AT NIGHT:

_Make up removed from his face….Painkiller effects also vanished now from his body…His face was burning now..Make up works as a salt on his wounds..But his face was still smiling…His eyes were sparking with tears…he was sitting on floor with the support of Wall..His mind was full of memories…._

_He was remembering each and every moment he spends with Abhijeet today…and murmuring as well…Hawaldar was looking at him after intervals of time….He speaks to him after seeing him in same position since long…._

Hawaldar: Kab sa dakh raha hoon Sahab..Ajj bht kush dikh raha ho….jaan par gai hai jasa….

_Daya look at him and smiles after hearing him…_

Daya: Sach kaha Ajj jaan par gai hai mera jisam main…

Hawaldar (murmurs): Asa insan kssi ka khoon nai kar sakta…. _And he left…_

Daya (smiles): kye baat hai…Aik hawaldar jo chand dino sa muja yahen dakh raha hai..ussay lagta hai ka main kssi ka khoon nai kar sakta…aur woh jina yah kahna ana chiyea tha mera pas wohi nai aya….una shayad lagta hai ka maine…._And he stops…After few seconds…._

Per kye galat hai iss main bhi…Jab kud muja asa lagta hai ..tu woh kyun ?

**FLASH BACK: **

_Daya was standing on seashore After hearing so many things from Tarika… he was so hurt..First ACP said so many things to him..he was already very much hurt..And now Tarika….he starts walking unintentionally after thinking abt all those harsh words… one after the other each and every sentence was coming his mind..His mind was block with all those harsh words, tones and eyes…._

**_"_****_pagal hai yah larka..pagal… aur ajj tu had kar di iss na… Usski jaan sa khel gaya yah…."_**

**_"_****_jab kabhi lagna lagta hai ka kuch teak hona ko hai,iss ki waja sa sab bigar jata hai..Aik pal ko Abhijeet teak ho bi jaya..per yah hona da ga nai…"_**

**_"_****_Tuma koi Haq nai hai yah janana ka..(very harsh) ka woh kasa hai ab… tum na jo karna tha wo kar chukka ho…"_**

**_"_****_kye janana chata hai yah Salunkha? Yahi (harsh) ka chura gonpana ka bad wo mara ka nai….?"_**

_Tears were running out from his eyes continually … Rolling down from his cheeks..making his face Red..his eyes were Burning with redness now…_

**_"_****Kye smajta ho tum apna app ko? Haan… Abhijeet sirf tumari malkeeyat hai? Sirf tumara haq yah rishta hai uss ka sath? Tum jo chayo wasa karo ga uss ka sath…aur koi kuch nai kahay ga..kuch nai kara ga… Personal property smajta ho ussay apni..Haan?"**

**"****Tuma door he rahna chiya uss sa… U knw why? Bcz it's good for Abhi… tum jitna door raho ga na uttna he acha hai uss ka liya… Lyke nai ho tum uss ka ass pass bi rahna ka"**

**"****usski zindagii barbad kar ka rak di hai tum na har lihaz sa…aur ajj tu ussay marna tak ki koshish ki…"**

**"****Chalay jaio…chalay jaio uss ki zindagii say…itna door chaly jaio uss ki zindagii sa..ka cha kar bi wapis na aye sako..chor do uss ka peecha.. chaly jaio…itna door ka ussay malom ho ka tum nai aye sakta wapis..kabhi bi…just go..chaly jaio"**

_Suddenly he stops….And took A deep Breath…he was not looking in his senses..His heart beat was really fast..Really fast now..His face was sweating… He did not know where he is? what he is doing…His mind was in PAUSED position… few peoples were calling him with different words…Like Oh Bhai…Bhai sahab..Aby oh…Suno… So many screams..But he was Not listening to anyone …His mind was not working…he was standing in sea..YES…. Water wavers were really really fast…. Unintentionally his body was controlling himself…otherwise he can fall at any moment due to power of full and heavy waves… he don't know that unintentionally he was walking and during that he really crossed Limited Walking area of Sea…DO NOT CROSS..It's Dangerous BOARD was very far from him… he was In danger now..His life was in danger…but his mind was not in the position to realize this Situation…one after the other same harsh words, Tone was repeating in his His mind…Beating his head like hammer…. He was not being able to breathe now….He screams…. Very Loud….._

Daya (_shouts_): Why….Why yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Kyun…Sab kyun kahta hain Ka door chalay jaio..Kyun? Main Kyun? Kasa kahta hain yah….(_Really crying) Why …_Kyun door jaion main…Haq…Mana ka Sirf mera Haq nai hai uss par….per sab sa zyada aur pehla Haq hai mera…Haan sirf mera… Kasa ja sakta hoon ussay chor kar…Mar doon ussay? (_Harshly crying)_ Chala jata main…haan chala jata..Ager ussay koi takleef nai hoti mera jana sa tu…. Kasa chala jaion ussay chor kar… Yah nai smajta ka wo mera bina nai rah sakta… (_Removing tears) _Manta hoon main ka maine jo kiya galat…bht galat (_Screaming n crying_) per kye jan boj kar kiya? Muja laga wo soa…so raha hai…. Kye mahfi nai mil sakti muja? Woh tu kar bi daga…Abi gusa ho ga muj sa ..Bht Gusa..per ager ussay pata chala na (_like kid) _ka uss ka Daya ka sath kye kiya app logon na tu…mahf nai kara kssi ko bi…Kabhi nai…(_really crying) …._

_A fast wave hit him..he loosen his Grip and falls down… Water hits his whole body with speed..His mouth…eyes…He was shocked..Not grasping the situation…Due to Darkness he was really in more tension…After few seconds he tries to handle him..He saw some peoples are standing far from him and saying something or screaming…Big lights were also present there…But for him there was still much darkness…He was losing his senses due to heavy water…Somehow he tries to stand… 2 Peoples came towards him from another side..water was really fast…Both tries to Help him to stand up…Daya was abt to stand up by himself..but those two peoples were not ready to leave him…_

One Guy: Pagal hai (Very harsh) kab sa awazen diya ja raha hain..ka Ruko..aga pani ka bahio bht taz hai…Mar jaya ga…Per nai…Apna pagal pan main chalay ja raha hai….

2nd Guy: Ashiq lagta hai (Very angry) Mashooka chor dan tu pagal ho jata hain..marna chala ata hain..pee pilla kar… Maa baap ka bi khyeal nai… Maro (harsh) par kahen aur ja ka maro…Yahen nai… Hum machwaron (_fish man)_ ka Danda na kharb karo…Huma jawab dana parta hai….

_Daya was so much in anger already..Very hurt ….these harsh words were more than his patient….He jerk his hand to grip out himself from their hands Grip…_

Daya (angry): choro muja… maine nai kaha tha ana ko..marna do marta hoon tu..Jaio yahen sa….

_He jerked his hand harshly..And both two men slipped and falsl down in water with scream… Daya was shocked…his eyes came out due to scare and Shock….water waves were two fast …He himself Falls down again…Water was too fast…He was shocked..He hears screams…He was trying to stand up fast so that he can help them…after fighting with Fast and heavy waves in that darkness he Stood up somehow…There was no scream now…But so much noise due to Fast water… he was trying to search them…His hands were shaking madly due to scare..He tries to find after fighting with heavy waves..But it was useless…. After half hour Police came there for Help..Peoples were watching him from far..But no one came there to help him for those two peoples…. Police also starts searching…One of them was trying to Take him out from those heavy waves…. After two hours Search result was same….Police announced that both two peoples are DEAD now…._

Officer: pani ka Bahiyo itna taz tha ka Wo dono doob gaya… Ab tak tu bech nai sakta… Taraki janta hoon ga par phir bi itna Taz lahron ka muqabla kasa karta…(_look at Daya) _ Inspector Daya….yah kye kiya app na? Un dono ko Dhaka daa kar mar dala…

_Daya look at him with shock…._

Officer: Inn sabi logon ka kahna hai ka Wo dono app ko Uss taz pani sa Bechana ka liya gaya tha…Per app na gussa main una taz Dhaka diya aur wo pani main gir gaya…Maded bi nai ki app na un ki…una bechiya bi nai …

One man (crying): Maded ka liya Hath peer marta raha…Per yah admi…Gaya nai un ki maded ka liya…mera sathi tha wo..Ab kye hoga..mar gaya woh dono… Ager mera Peer kharab na hota tu Main kud jata una bechna ko….

_Officer looks at his injured Foot…_

Man: bht roka una ka mat jaio..Pani ka bahio taz hai..per wo Iss admi (_angry on daya) _ki jaan becha ka liya gaya…Aur kud mout ka Ghat Uttar gaya….. marna data issay….Iss na una mar dala…Bol kye dushmani thi teri un sa?

Officer: Kyun kiya app na asa …. Itna sara log Gawah hain app ki iss harkat ka…kye koi personal Dushmani thi app ki un sa?

_Daya look at him…_

Daya: nahin…. Per woh dono mera karan Doob gaya…. (low tone)

Officer: App apna Gunah man raha hain?

Daya (thinking): Haan….Main he un ki mout ka zimadar hoon…..main he….

_Officer looks at another officer…._

Officer: Arrest him (_pointing towards Daya).._Aur CID team ko khaber do…Halan ka Fayada nai…Ino na Apna gunah kud man liya hai…Ab bas lash mil jaya tu case Khtam…Aur haan app 6 log (_pointing towards Peoples who were present there)_ Apna byean likwio..Gawah ho…Addalt bi ana para ga…. Chalu Inspector Daya..Tumari tu chute…..

**FLASH BACK OVER…**

_Daya was remembering abt his nice time spend with team…with Abhijeet…His personal life…Which was full of sweet and lovely moments of him with his friends..Team and especially with his Best buddy…ABHIJEET….. he smiles after remembering those lovely moments but feels pain due to wounds in his mouth….Unintentionally AHhhhh hhhhhhhh hhhh came out from his mouth…._

**_Dard main bhi Yah Lub Muskura Jata hain…._**

**_Beeta Lamha Huma, Jab bhi yaad Ata hain…._**

**_Dard main bhi Yah Lub Muskura Jata hain…._**

**_Beeta Lamha Huma, Jab bhi yaad Ata hain…._**

**_Beeta Lamha aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa_**

_He remember his Meeting with Abhijeet in hospital…2 Hours…A Very special 2 hours of his life… last few remember able memories of his life…._

**_Chand lamhat ka wasata hi Sahi…._**

**_Muskura kar Mili thi muja Zindagii….._**

_He remembers when he hugs To Abhijeet…..and asks him to rub his hand in his hairs…Which always gives him sooth….._

**_Chand Lamhat ka wasata he sahi…._**

**_Muskura kar Mili thi Muja Zindagii…._**

**_Teri Yaadon main Din tha mera Khata…._**

**_Teri yaadon main Din the mera Khata aaaaaa…._**

**_Ajj bhi jab woh manzar Nazer ata hain…. _**

**_Dil Ki Veeraniyon ko Mita jata hain….._**

**_Dard main bhi Yah Lub Muskura Jata hain…._**

**_Beeta Lamha Huma, Jab bhi yaad Ata hain…._**

_He closes his eyes slowly in same sitting mood….and after sometimes sleeps with smile on his face…_

**NEXT DAY….**

**COURT SEESION:**

_Outside the court..Media related Persons are very eager to know what Court will decide today…. Bcz Everything is clear Abt the case..so it was highly Possible that Court will declare its decision today… What will happen? Media was very excited to break this news first on their own Channle.. Suddenly they saw ACP Pradyuman along with Senior Inspector Rajat coming towards Court…Media peoples runs towards ACP to ask so many questions abt This Case….._

Girl (_reporter_): Sir app kye kahen gay? Ajj app ka Apna he Officer ka kilaf do do ktal ka case ki pehli hearing hai? Kye app apna Officer ka Haq main yahen aaya hain?

Man(_reporter)_: Sir boliya naa..App ko kye lagta hai…Senior inspector Daya Saza ka haqdar hain..Yah pher una unn ka purani Reportation ka hisab sa Mahf kar dana chiyea?

_Rajat and ACP try to move forward and ignoring all those questions…._

Rajat: No commenst..Plz Hatiya app log….Please….

_Police came there to protect ACP… Somehow they dispatch Media peoples and Moves forwards with ACP and Rajat…._

Girl (_reporter)_: Sir kye app ki chupi ko hum App ki kamzori smjen?

_ACP turns around Towards Media…._

ACP (angry): Jee nahin… Kamzor Log CID main nahin hota… _All quite… _Ajj court Jo fasla laa ga wo sabooton ka adhar par he ho ga…Hum kanoon ki bht respect karta hain..Court ka fasla par app sabhi ki taran huma bi barosa hai…Aur Hum yahen CID ki tarf sa he aaya hain…Kssi personal basis par nai… FOR CID DUTY COMES FIRST ONLY…..Shukriya…

_After saying so he enters inside the court room..All sat down and after 5 mins…Daya comes with Handcuffs in his hands and surrounding with few police cops..Media was not allowed inside the court…. Daya look at Rajat and ACP…and move his head downward…So many people's present inside the court saying so many things against Daya…Daya was hearing each and everything…But saying or doing nothing in response..These things are not important for him after all… He was far from all these things…. Only one thing he knew very well..That till then when u r doing anything Good…Peoples will praise you…and If something bad related to you comes in ur way…Then same peoples will never try to find out abt the reality..they will only start hating you …will forget each and every good aspect of yours….So expecting anything good from peoples is your own mistake…_

_On the other hand ACP was looking very sad.. Rajat was composing himself..But he was feeling very sad and helpless in that situation..His hearts know the reality but he was unable to do anything..he don't have any proof….ACP was in deep thinking…. _

**_FLASH BACK:_**

Last night…ACP At Home after coming from Hospital…Thinking Abt Tomorrow…..

ACP (to himself): Kye hoga…Kye hoga kal? Kitna kuch bura ho chukka hai….Kye ab bi kuch baki hai humara liya? Abhijeet ko tu sab na mil kar becha he liya…Per Daya? Usska kye? Kitna khafa hai woh…Kitna naraz… Yah soch kar ka iss aik hafta main hum na kuch karna ki koshish tak nai ki uss ka liya….uss (_teary tone) _bawakof ko kye malom ka…Uss na jo beyan da diya hai uss ka bad hum cha kar bi kuch nai kar sakta…. Hum CID wala usski help kar sakta hain…Iss waja sa High command na mana kiya huma Daya sa milna ka liya police ki demand par…Una lagta tha ka hum Kahen uss ka bayen badlwa na dan…kitna pressure…sab jehla…Sirf aik bar …aik bar kasa permission mili..kitna Personal resources istamal karna para..Yah main he janta hoon Daya..Main he..Kyun kiya tum na asa? Sara saboot..Gawah tumara kilaf hain…Un tak sa milna ki permission nai humen….pher bi tumari soch sahi he hai Daya..tumara Hum sa gusa hona..Jayaz hai..Humra uss salok ka bad tum asa he socho ga….

_He remembers Freddy's sentences…._

**_Freddy: Kye ajj Abhi Daya ka beech itna fark hai…ka Daya sir ki parwa nai kssi ko?_**

ACP: Kasa…. Kasa kah diya Freddy tum na asa….Kasa soch bi liya? Ka muja? Muja parwa nai usski…..Beta (teary tone) Beta jasa hai woh mera liya..Kasa parwa nai…Ussa jo bi bola ..bura bhala kaha…Kye itna bi haq nai hai aik Pita hona ka Nata ka apna beta ko dant bi sakonn main ager woh kuch galat kara tu? Inta bi haq nai mera (weeping) per iss ka yah matlab tu nai ka ussa kuch hona doon main..Kye mera jee manta hai yah ka wo kuch galat kar sakta hai….? Kasa man sakta hoon main…janta nai kye main ussay? Bht Galt socha tum na freddy..Bht galat…kasa fark kar sakta hoon… kasa chor sakta hoon ussay akala….?

_And he dials One number…..After few seconds…_

ACP (angry): Bakwas band karo apni….iss liya tuma itna pasa aur time nai diya maine ka tum yah khaber do muja..ka kuch nai mila…. Dondo…Koi saboot tu ho ga he… Asa nai ho sakta…

Voice: Sir maine ajj tak app ka kaha mana hai..Itna khtara hai..pher bi sab tarf koshish kar raha hoon ka kahen sa….kuch tu mila… Daya sir na sab man kar kud saa..sara rasta he band kar liya hain apna liya….I m sorry sir..par main ab tak koi saboot nai dond paya hoon..sab asa saf hai ka kuch smaj nai ata….ka yah kye hai?

ACP: Kye koi sazish hai?

Voice: Lagta tu nai hai sir…sab kuch itna clear hai…Aur pher Daya sir na kud man liya..shayad woh kud manta hain ka uno na asa kiya hai….

ACP: Damm it…. _And he shut his phone and Throw it at one side…._

**FLASH BACK OVER**** …**

_ACP clears his eyes…And look at Daya..who was standing in witness box with down head… all stood up bcz Judge came in…and all Sat down after Judge permission…_

Judge: Court ki karwaie shuru ki jaya….

Lawyer After presenting case file…..speak as….

Lawyer: Your owner case Ki karwie bilkul seedi sadi aur shafaf hai… 29 September 2013 ko Senior inspector Daya from CID ko Samundar ka kinara dakha gaya..wo wahen Khara kssi Majno sa kam nai lag raha tha… (_Daya look at Him) _Khere… kuch dar bad una Pani ka beecho beech Dakha gaya aik asa Area main Jo Samndur ka kinara sa kafi zyada aga hai..aur RED ZONE main ata hai… Amm Janta ko wahen jana ki ijazat bilkul bhi nahin hai…DO NOT CROSS KA BOARD kahi jaghon par lagaya gaya hain…Jis par fasla aur arrow ka nishan bhi bana hain janta ki maded ka liya… Uss roz chunka Mosum bht Kharab tha aur Aur uss samay Raat ka Andhere bhi…Inspector Daya uss red zone main dakil ho gaya… Samandur ki lahron ka bahio bht he taz tha..Un ka doobna ka khatra tha..Kuch Machwara (fishman)…Jo Asa masum main aksar samadar ka kinara Iss irada sa aye jata hain ka Pani ka taz bahio main Choti machli, Jeenga Samundar ka kinara aye jata hain…Aur aksar wo Nazed ka area main Kud kashti laa ja kar bi machli pakrna ki koshish karta hain….Asa he do Machwaron na Jab Uss raat Daya ko wahen pani ki taz lahron ka beech paya tu apna baki Ka Sathiyon samat Daya ko khatra sa sochit karna ka liya Bht awazen din…Bht cheeka chilaya…mager ino na (_pointing towards Daya) _Kssi ki awaz par kan nahin dahra (_Daya look downward, ACP look at him) _Kafi dar ka bad bhi jab Daya uss taz pani main khara raha…aur pani Ka bahio pehla sa bi kai guna zyada taz hona laga.. mosum zyada kharab hona ka karan..Tu wo dono Machwara apni jan jokum main dal kar In ki maded ka liya aga barha…. Un ka baki ka sathyion na una bht rokna chaha Your owner..Mager wo nahin ruka….Sirf iss insan (_pointing towards Daya) _ki jaan bechana ki khatir… Jis na un ki jaan ki zara si bhi parwah nahin ki….aur una Dhaka da kar Jan Boj kar pani main gira ka mar dala…. (_All shocked)…_jee han your owner…Yah janta hua ka Pani ka bahio kitna taz hai…Raat ka andhere ka fayada uttata hua iss shaks na una Mout ka ghat uttar diya… Samndur kinara khara Baki 6 admiyon na ina dehka hai…..un ka hath main bari Lights then..Jis ki roshni sa Yah nazara dakhna mumkin tha….Aur Your owner sirf itna he nahin… Jab ina yah malom hua ka Yah ab asa he bech nahin sakta… Inn ka iss Gunah ka 6 gawah bhi mojod hain tu ino na Apna jurm Police ka samna kabool bi kar liya…..

Defense lawyer: Your Owner yah pora sach nahin hai… Logon ki Jaan bechana wala aik janbaz inspector kssi ki jaan Jan boj kar akher kyun la ga ? Yah bhi tu socha jaya..Senior Inspector Daya ka Record aik dam saf hai..Apna 16 saala career main akala dam par uno na 1000 sa bi zyada criminals ko pakra hai….

Lawyer: Tu iss sa un ko yah Haq hasil ho jata hai ka wo kssi ki bhi jaan lan?

Defense lawyer: Jee nahin..Mera kahna ka matlab yah har giz nahin tha… Your owner.. Daya ki un sa koi zati Dushmani nahin the jo wo jan boj kar un dono ko Dhaka da kar doobata…

Lawyer: Kon jana? (_teasing tone)_ Haan..kissa malom ka Daya ki koi zati dushmani the yah nai? Wo dono tu zinda raha nai….Aur mili un ki Lassh wo bi 6 roz bad Your owner..Yah rahi FORENSIC aur POLICE Report..(_showing to judge) _Iss ka anosar Lassh bht zyada sar chuki hai…DNA Test Possible nahin..Kyun ka un dono ka he iss duniya main koi nai tha Un ka sathiyon ka anosar…aur Lasshen itna zyada gal sar chuki hain ka Un ki shakal pehchan main ana na mumkin hai…Chehra ki hadiyan Shayad kssi chatan yah pather sa takrana ka bad tooth chuki hain…Doobara chehra nai banya ja sakta…Lakein un ki Body dakh kar, Jisamat, Kad sa Iss baat ka andaza lagya ja sakta hai…ka wo uni do logon ki lashen hain…

_Court fills up with so many noises….Daya was looking very silent with down head…ACP was looking in dilemma…_

JUDGE: ORDER ORDER….Silent in the court Please…

: Lakien wo lasshen kssi aur ki bhi tu ho sakti hain…Kye yah mumkin nahin?

Lawyer: Hum Samundar ki baat kar raha hain Wakeel babu…Wahen mujrim nahin basta jo lasshen bana bana kar bahr supply karta hain… keer makora, Machliyan hoti hain samundar main app ki jankari ka liya batata chalun..aur un ka bas ki yah baat nahin…. (_Teasing tone)_

JUDGE: Defense lawyer ka pas Apni baat ka koi saboot hai pesh karna ka liya?

_Defense lawyer Quite with down head..He look at ACP And after few seconds he nodded his head as BIG NO…._

Lawyer (smiles): Defence lawyer ka pas bala he koi saboot na ho apni baat sabit karna ka liya .. Per mera pas Zaror hai Your owner…Halan ka iss ki zarorat tu nai..Kyun ka Daya apna Gunah kud apna moun sa kabool kar chukka hai….Pher bhi you owner main Un 6 logon ko app ka samna Pash karna ki ijazat chayon ga..Jino na yah nazara apni ankhon sa dakha…

JUDGE: Ijazat hai…..

Lawyer: Aur Defense lawyer ko main yah batata chalun ka maine jo kuch bi court main kaha hai wo Apni icha sa nahin..balka wo kaha hai Jo Police file main mentioned hai Gawahion ka base par...Your owner mera pehla gawah Samundar kinara mojod logon main sa aik hai...

_First person came inside the witness box and speak as abt the case..._

First person: Jee janab..Yah sab sach hai…. Jo in wakeel sahib na bola…

Lawyer: app un do logon ko kitna arsa sa janta tha?

Person: zyada waqt sa tu nahin..Un main sa aik ko tu main sirf 6 mahino (months) sa janta tha bas… wo Sheraki illaka sa aya tha…Lawaris hai yai bolo tha..Humari he basti main rahna laga..bas utni hi jan peehchan thi..Haan Apna sath kaam par maine he lagaya tha ussay.. bht majbor tha kam ka wasta…mera ko bhi banda ki zarorat the...Aur dosra ko main 3 mah sa janta tha bas.. wo dosri basti ka rahna wala tha...Aksar samundar kinara mulaqat ho jati...gher bar wala aik hadsa main mara gaya tha..jab wo uss basti main aya uss ka kuch he dino ka bad…Ab uss ka koi nai iss duniya main sahab…itna he malom hai sabi ko...

Defense lawyer: Acha tu app yah batiya..kye app na Ina (_pointing to Daya) _un dono ko Dhaka data Dhaka..? itni raat main bhi kasa?

Person: Sahab hum machli pakrna jata hai wahen jasa in wakeel babu na bola..Humara pas Lights hoti hain bari wali..kaam he yahi hai humara tu…lakien yah sach hai ka itna fasla aur kharab mosum main sab saf nai dikhta..Mager itna saf zaror hota hai..ka Hum dakh saken ka kye ho raha hai…aur jo hum na Dhaka..uss main HAAN..in sahib na un dono ko Dhaka mara…

Defense lawyer: Aur pher bechana ki koshish bi nahin ki?

Person (_looking confuse): _Bahio bht taz tha lahron ka..Mager muja asa laga nai ka ino na asi koi koshish ki…

Defense lawyer: Tu kye yah mumkin nahin ka ina pansana ka liya app jan boj kar jhoot bol raha hain...? kyun ka app un 2 machwaro ka sathi hain...

Person (shocked): main asa kyun karon ga sahib...Gareeb admi hoon.. janta bi nai ina...kye dushmani meri. jo asa karon? aur pher yah kud bi tu sab man raha hain...

_The All 6 persons told the same story in the court….And After than Case In charge INSPECTOR SHINDA appears inside the witness box…_

Officer: Your owner..Huma jab khaber mili iss hadsa ki tu uss ka foren bad he hum wahen poncha.. Takreban Ada ghanta main..tab tak bht dar ho chuki thi.. Hum jitna chan been kar sakta tha uss kharab mosum aur Taz lehron main hum na ki.. 2 hours sa bi zyada dar Humara jawano na apni jaan ki parwah na karta hua un do logon ko donda..mager result woi raha… Jab hum na Inspector Daya sa Iss bara main pocha in 6 logon ka byeanat sunana ka bad tu ino na bi Apna Jurm ka Ahtaraf kar liya… Special force na Un do logon ko ussi roz sa dondna shuru kar diya…halan ka Itna taz tofani lehron ka bad Lasshon ka milna na mumkin si baat hai…mager kushkismati sa 6 roz ka bad Do lasshen samundar sa milen…aur wo bi aik bar phir ayien Taz samundari lehron ka karan he… Baki lasshon ki halat tu…FORENSIC REPORT app ka samna hai….

Judge: Aur un Lashoon ka kye...kye woh kssi aur ki ho sakti hain?

Officer: Sir Koi tareeka nai yah malom karna ka...Lakien Woh do log doob gaya ..Un ka na milna..un ki mout ko sabit karta hai...Aur chunka asa koi bi aur incident report nai hua itna arsa main tu wo lasshen kssi aur ki hona na mumkin si baat hai...

Lawyer: Your owner case pani ki taran saf hai bilkul… Inspector Daya na jan boj kar un dono ko mara hai…Defense ka pas koi saboot ..koi gawah mojod nahin apni baat ko proof karna ka liya..aur sab sa bar kar Mujrim ka apna Confession….

_Court was totally silent now…All knows what the result will be….After few mins Judge Asked from Daya…_

Judge (_to Daya): _App apni safie main kuch kahna chata hain Adalat sa….Kye app ka Abb bi woi beyan hai jo POLICE na Adalat main show kiya…App ab bhi apna jurm qabool karta hain?

_All eyes were on Daya now… ACP and Rajat looking at Daya with so many hopes in their eyes…Daya who was looking downward look at judge who was waiting for his Answer…..His mind covers with …._

_**ACP (helpless): Daya (teary tone) please kal Adalat main sach bol dana….**_

_**Daya: uss ka koi fayada nai ab sir… koi fayda nai (looking downward)**_

_**ACP: main janta hoon tum hum sab sa bht khafa ho…bht naraz ho (Daya looking at other side) Per please usski saza kud ko mat do…Abhijeet ki khatri he sahi….**_

_Daya took a big sigh and Look At ACP and then RAJAT and At last Speak with judge…_

Daya: Sach…Sach bolna chata hoon main Aik Akhri bar Your Owner… (_Strong voice) _Apni Duty ajj tak bht imandari sa nibhiya hai maine Your owner..hazaron bar jan jata bechi hai..Apna Seena pa goliyan kahiyen hain maine Iss CID ki khatir …(_look at Judge) _Apni Duty ki khatir…aur ussi ki khatir Main ajj aik Akhri Sach bolna chata hoon….

_ACP and Rajat looking at him with teary eyes…._

Daya: Uss roz main kssi majno ki taran nahin (_look at lawyer) _khara tha wahen..mager haan aik tootha hua insan zaror khara tha... dukhi insan….Jisa yahi smaj nai aye rai the ka wo kon sa rasta chuna…Kssi apna ki khatir ruka? Yah Apno he ki khatir sab chor ka chala jaya…? Yah sach hai ka main apna hawas main nahin tha uss roz…aur main nai janta ka kab kasa main wahen Samndur main itna aga chala gaya…Apni soch main doba doba…yah log jasa kah raha hain ka in sab na muja awazen dien... rokna chaha..wo sach ho ga…per maine kuch nai suna…Taz lehron ka karan main pani main Gir gaya… wo do log muja bechana aya..Jab main kud ko sambal kar utna he wala tha …Un ka Gusa wala aur sakht ilfaz na muj jasa admi par teeron ki manind asar kiya..Maine apna app ko un sa churana ki koshish ki yah kah kar ka ..Muja chor dan..na bechana ayen..kiss na kaha una meri maded karna ko? Gusa main tha main bht…Kud ko churana ki koshish ki thi maine judge sahab…una marna ki nahin…main kyun maron ga una…main tu una janta tak nahin… Mager jhatka ka karan aur taz lehron ka karan wo apna balance kho betha aur pani main gir gaya… Main bi gir gaya..un ki cheekan suni maine…Una bechana ka liya main lehron sa larna laga..ta ka kssi bi taran una becha sakon..Lakien tab tak un ki cheekan, awazer khatam ho chuki then..Andhera main maine bht dondna ki koshish ki una…mager wo tab tak (_tears falls down from his eyes) _…kafi dar dondha..pani main hath peer mara mager woh kahen nai mila muja..Police meri help ka liya ayi wahen per kafi samay beet chukka tha…tab tak tu bht dar ho chuki thi..un ka hath bhi kuch nai laga….

_He looks at Judge…._

Daya (teary face): Maine una jan boj kar nahin mara Judge sahab..woh aik Hadsa tha..muja asa react nahin karna chiya tha….Mager main kahan Hosh main tha …Yah sach hai ka jasa bhi wo mara mera karan he mara… (_All shocked) _Logon ki jaan bechana wala Daya ka hathon… (_in low tone) _ mera pas koi saboot nai hai Apni baat ko sabit karna ka liya (_clearing his face) _aur na he main Adalat sa yah kahon ga ka muj par koi reham kiya jaya..App muja woi saza dan jo Aik Amm Mujrim ko di jata hai (_look at judge) _Main tu bas apni Sachie aik bar Adalt main bolna chata tha…. Haan yah sach hai..ka wo log mera he karan Mara hain..mera he (down head)

_All quite….. Daya look at ACP with teary eyes….who was also in tears…_

Daya (_to ACP):_App chata tha na Sir ka Main sach bolon Addalat main (_teary tone) _main na bol diya jo sach tha… Aur yah Abh…Abhijeet ka liya nai app ka kahna par he bola maine..Per….I m sorry sir…Sach yahi hai…Yahi hai sach….

_ACP really controls but cries silently…. After some minutes he controls on himself..Daya also removed his tears from his face…there was no Need to say anything NOW…. After almost five mins Judge speaks…_

JUDGE: Senior inspector Daya na Apna Gunah pehla kabool kiya Police anosar..jis ka 6 gawah aur bhi hain..Aur ab woh issa Hadsa ki shakal bata raha hain…Mager un ka pas Issay sabit karna ka liya koi Saboot nahin hai… Wahen mojod logon na jo Dhaka…Jo gawie di..uss anosar yah aik hadsa nahin hai… (_ACP's heart beat fast) _un logon ka yah manana hai ka Daya na jan boj kar un do Machwaron ko Dhaka diya…

Tamam Sabooton, gawahon aur Reports ka anosar Addalat iss nateeja par ponchti hai ka Inspector Daya aik doshi hain….(_ACP and RAJAT SHOCKED)_ Sirf itna he nahin uno naa bht he lawparwie ka Muzahira kiya hai…Aur apna iss Amal sa Na sirf apni balka Dash ka aik bht he Bara, Ahem aur imandar Idara par bi sawal khara kar diya hain...Apna iss jurm sa una sharminda kiya hai… 2 masoom logon ka katal kiya hai… (_Daya's body shaked badly, his eyes were not reacting) _un ki jaan li hai…Addalt una doshi manti hai…Lakin sath he sath uno na Apna Jurm ka ahtarf bhi kiya hai…Aur bagna ki koshish bhi nahin ki….Addalat un ka iss fasla ki wasa he kadar karti hai jasa kssi Amm insan/Mujrim ka Apna gunah kud sa kabool karna par un ki karti hai…. Yah Addalat Senior Inspector Daya ko JEEVAN KARAWAS (life_ imprisonment) _Ki saza sunati hai…..COURT ADJURNT …..

_All were really really shocked…. Even Inspector Shinda..who still feels that Daya is innocent…he did not did anything intentionally…Judge Himself feels something bad…But what he did was his job..According to SABOOT And GAWAH his decision was rite…. ACP and Rajat were in big Shock..but what they can do..Still court decision was repeating in their ears..Especially in ACP's ears…what they will tell to team? How they will handle Abhijeet? And DAYA? They all lost him today…What DAYA is for them..for Whole CID Team? No need to explain it to anyone…The Bureau HANSI, SMILE, FUN , FRIENDSHIP, CONCERN, LOVE, RESPECT…everything of him is end today..Everything… They can deal with it? No….but what can they do now…it was Time's decision…and may be Time will also teach them how to live without Daya…Without their own lovely Daya….How to move on….May be…_

_Here Daya was in same Silent mood standing inside the witness box…Police officer comes towards him and again tied his both hands with handcuff and tries to move after grabbing his arm forcefully….He unintentionally starts to walk with them…. When he was abt to cross ACP and Rajat….both stood up after seeing Daya…_

_Daya stops there…No one have any word to say anything…But Daya look at them…with same silent eyes…..There was nothing in his eyes….but so many things hidden behind those silent eyes…._

Daya: Muja kabhi koi bhi milna mat ana… (_ACP and Rajat shocked) _yahi acha hai ab sab ka liya… (_he joins his both hands in front of them) _Please…ho saka tu muja mahf _And he stops…and looks downward…And moves from there with Police after leaving the helpless ACP and Rajat there…_

**_Door Jaana bhi tha…Pass ana bhi tha…._**

**_Waqt ko shayad huma milna naa tha…._**

**_Yah tha ussi ka fasla, jis Rub na huma Kareeb laya tha…_**

**_Pher kasa gila , Kasa shikwa?_**

**_jab Pass ana bhi tha aur door jana bhi tha…._**

**_Hai Shayad zindagii ki yah akhri mulaqat…_**

**_Ho saka tu kar dana tu muja Bhi mahf…._**

**_Ka shayad Ab zindagii ki koi subha Pehli jasi nahin…_**

**_Kssi sham ko ab Dalhta Dakhna ki tamana bi nahin…._**

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_This is the END Guys…. I know this is Shocking for u all..But for me this is the Perfect end… But I really know this is not the perfect end for u all…. And I really respect ur wishes...Bcz u really supported me in this FF till now…From the first Chapter to till Now…. May be u found some points in case but when Criminal confession is there...everything is end..._

_Now…What u wants Guys..? Please tell me…do u guys want that I need to write more? I have a story after this..But I want to end it here…__**u guys tell me abt ur wish… For now..this is very important for me to know how many readers I have… Geneon readers who want to read another Series of this STORY…. After coming to knw abt NUMBERS OF READERS I will decide….**_

_Please Tell me Abt This chapter..Maine kuch hisa thora jaldi main but kafi dil sa likha hai Yah chapter…And abt this Story…I want to tell u..That In starting I was not so interested in this FF…but after sometime I was so interested...Aik Emotional story ka toor par maine ab tak ka Apna BEST dana ki koshish ki hai iss pori story main…Har aik scene ko imagin kar ka Likha hai maine…And I really want ka app bhi issa imagin kar ka he paren… hope U like this Story.. Please tell me abt this chapter.._

**_ALL readers from starting to now,_**_jino na bhi iss FF ko para hai pehla chapter sa laa kar …App sabhi Please aik bar comment zaror Karen ka Yah FF app ko kasa laga…Please it's a big request to u all..each and everyone who read even a single chapter of This FF…Please do comment…._

_And don't forget to tell me abt this chapter and abt whole FF….and Yes also tell me ur wish abt Continuation of this story….._

_Thank you to All readers…I love u all..Muja last chapter main zyada reviews nahin mila jitna pehla mila karta tha..Shayad Duo dose pasand nai ayi yah pher app log thak gaya hain iss ff sa… Anyways..This time must review..I m waiting…This is very important for an Author... Love U all Guys.. Hugs un sabi logon ko jino na aik bar bi comment kiya…. Thanks A lot Guys …. Take care All… Poonum_


	13. Chapter 13

**AFTER 6 MONTHS****….**

_Too much hustle bustle in whole area..All were moving fast here and there..Some clearing and washing the place..At one side washing tensile…Others were trying to cook the food fast…_

Man: Aby oh..Jaldi naamk dal….Kal bi peeka khana diya sab ko..Saala teri tu…

2nd Man: Ayeee Gali nai (_pointing figure towards hims with anger)_..smja… Teri ankhen nikal lon gaa main…

Man: Nikal Nikal ankhen..tera ko jasa zinda chor doon ga main….(_Comes forward to hit him almost)_

_But someone came and Stops them..with angry tone…_

Person: Demag kharb hai…Kal ki saza bhool gaya na…Ajj bi bhooka pat sona hai? Jail aye kar bi nai sudhra tum log…. Aur sun munna…Ayenda tera moun sa gali nikli na tu…Zaban kench doon ga main..Yahen ka jailer main hoon tum log nai….Aur tu Rakha….Saber karna seekh..Bht tazi hai tera main..bht charbi chari hai tere ko…sab nikal don ga…Sahab Ana wala hain …malom hai na…kssi ki shikyat nai chiyea muja….

_He left after saying so…. Munna and Rakha Really controls on themselves..and starts their work..Which was making food in Jail…All Prisoners were busy with respected task given inside the jail…. But he was sitting in his cell with closed eyes…._

Man: Aby oh Majno…Ankhen kol…Aur kam par lag….

_He opens his eyes slowly and looks at him…._

He: Raat bar apna kaam kar ka he aye kar betha hoon..Malom ha muja kssi bara Officer na dora karna hai ajj jail ka….Aur hum sab ko Koi bi shikyat karna mana hai… Bas yahi kahna hai sab teak hai…Bht acha hai. (_he speaks in one breath)_

_Man was really angry after hearing this…He enters inside the jail after opening the temporary lock of cell.. And speaks with him with complete anger and angry eyes…_

Man: Smajta kye hai tu apna app ko? Itni Akhar kissa dikhata hai?Mujha? jailer ko?

He: Nahin …Meri kye majal…. (_Calm tone)_

Jailer: Kye masla hai tere ko iss jail main jo asa bola tu? (_angry)_

_He look at another side..and With complete sad face he speaks in dreamy tone…._

He: Kuch bi tu nai….Main tu bht Sakoon sa hoon..Na Kssi Ka intazar ..Na kssi ka Khyeal….

_Jailer sat down in front of him….And asked in casual tone…_

Jailer: Sun…Aik baat tu bata…Tera kye koi nai ? tuja kabhi koi milna kyun nai ata?

_He look at him…A strange smile was flashing on his face but not on his lips…._

He: **Nahin**.. _After few seconds.._**Mera koi nai**….

Jailer (_stand up_): Kahna ko tu bht kameena Jailer mashoor (_famous)_ hoon main (_he laughs) _haan haan janta hoon..sab peet peecha yahi bolta hain muja… Par tere ko dakh kar itna bol sakta hoon.. Jhoot bolta hai tu…

He: Tuja kasa pata? (_Surprised tone)_

Jailer: Yahen hazaron kadiyoon ko hazaron log milna ko ata hai…un ka jana ka bad un keediyon ka chehra par pher sa milna ka intazar dikhta hai…Per asa intazar (_he pointed towards him) _Asa intazar kssi ka chehra par ajj tak nai dhaka….

_He was shocked after hearing such type of comment..He was not expecting such type of comments from such a Kameena jailer… Jailer was abt to move out from his cell… but before moving out he stops and look at him back…_

Jailer: sun kissi ko Msg ..koi chiti bejwani hai tu bol? Main bejwa da ga….

_He was looking at him..Just looking at him…_

Jailer: Malom hai Pasa lata hai pher yah kam karta hai apun..Par tere ko kye..dil aye gaya tu kuch bi kar lata hai…Sab ko koi milna ko ata hai ..pasa da jata hai..tera pas kahan saa aya ga _?_ Malom ha mera ko… Tu bata kssi ko kuch bejna hai kye?

_He was looking at him….._

He: tuja itna yakeen kyun hai ka mera koi hai?

_Jailer left with _

Jailer: tere iss **KOI NAI** saa…..

_He look downward..And again attach his head with wall….Closes his eyes slowly..A sharp tear falls down from his eye…._

"_Malom hai na tuja…Teri ankhon ma main Ansoo kabhi nai dakh sakta…kabhi nai.."_

_He instantly removes tears from his eyes…And Stood up..Moved outside…. And again make him busy in work…Start cleaning the floor with Jaroo…_

One Man: Khali Demag , Shatani gher hota hai..Bht kuch yaad dilate hai..Bht satata hai…Bht Tarpata hai…

_He looks at him and asks him…_

He: Kye baat hai Ajj kssi ki bht yaad aye rai hai tuma?

Man: Apun ka chana wala tu bht hain…Teri taran khali gher nai…Baal beccha sab Yaad ata hai bondhu…Sali Yah zindagii…Adhi Dar badar ki Thokaran khana main guzar gai..aur adhi iss kaal khotri main guzra gi..Apno sa door…Tere acha hai..Na koi hai..Na koi yaad ata hai..na Kuch satata hai…

He: Tu pher muja dakh kar Har bar asa kyun bolta hai..yahi aik jumla…?

Man: Bas moun sa nikal jata hai..Tera ko bura lagta hai tu ayenda nai bolta tuja Yaar….bura kyun manata hai…

He: yaar nai hoon main tera…. (_Angry tone_)

_Man look at him with shocked eyes…_

Man (Angry): Gusa? (_Rising eyebrow)_ Asa kye bol diya..Chal jaa? …Panga na laa ajj..Jailer kat dala ga...

_He looks at him…._

He: tere mera koi panga nahin..par main tera Yaar Nai…smja..ayenda yah Shabd nai bolna…

_He said so and left the place.._

**CID BUREAU MUMBAI**:

Freddy: Jaldi karo Shreya…File complete nai..Sir aye jayen ga…

Shreya: ACP sir tu meeting khtam hona ka bad ayen ga naa Sir..

Freddy: kye bol rai ho tum…File Abhijeet sir ko check karwani hai….

Shreya (scared): Kye (shocked) tu app na pehla kyun nai bola? Abhijeet sir ..Oh My God..Ab kye hoga…File tu kafi rahti hai…App na kam bi nai kiya…

Freddy: Ab tum aur naa Dario muja… Kye karta kitna kaam karta… Chuti bi lani hai..Kye karon ACP Sir tu ayen ga bi kab…

_Abhijeet Enters with Rajat and Purvi Discussing abt the Case…._

Abhijeet: Rajat Uss par nazer rako…Aik pal ka liya bi nazer chooka nahin..Smja…Aur Junhin haath laga koi bi saboot…Foren utta lo ussay…_(To Schain_) Aur baki Un dono na kuch bola?

Schain: nahin sir…abi bi wo yahi kah raha hain ka Uno na nai Dhaka ussay….

Abhijeet: Goli mar do…

_Rajat and Schain Shocked…_

Schain (Shocked): Sir?

Abhijeet: Paar (foot) par marna warning da kar…Pher bi na bola tu muja batana….

_And he moves forward…And looks at Freddy and Shreya…_

Abhijeet: File? (_Straight tone)_

Freddy (Scared): Sir..wo..wo..File..Complete nai hui….

Abhijeet: 5 mins ..I want file on my table… _he was abt to move…when Freddy speaks.._

Freddy: Sir time laga ga.

_Abhijeet look at him back..and Shouts badly…_

Abhijeet (shouts): Kyun?

_All were scared now..Freddy very much…._

Freddy: kal gher jana para…sir..Rishtadar aye gaya tha achanak jana para… (_scary tone)_

Abhijeet (_fiery eyes_): Rishtadar…Dost… Yaar… Sab wazool cheezan…Sab important hain tumara liya..Wo tankuwa data hain tuma? Haan (_loud)_

Freddy (scare): Nai nai sir..ma..ma…sir wo….sorry sir

_Abhijeet moves forward and Look at him with fiery eyes…._

Abhijeet: Ager ajj file muja na mili…Tu Kal tumara resignation Letter mera table per ho..mera bureau ana sa pehla…smja…

_He said so and left the bureau…._

Freddy (teary tone): yah kye ho gaya hai humara Abhijeet sir ko… kitna badal gaya hain wo….

Shreya (sad): Sab badal gaya hai sir… Bureau main kuch bi wasa nai raha …kuch bi tu pehla jasa nahin. Abhijeet sir ka naam sun ka dar lagna lagta hai…Kab kon si galti nikal dan..Dant dan sab ka samna..Kye kah jayen..kuch smj nai ata…ACP sir bi un ka gusa ko shant nai kar pata ab tu…

Schain: uss din tu uss mujrim ko maar he dalta ager hum 3no una pakar kar kenchta nai tu…Un ka Chehra gusa sa Lal ho gaya tha… Sans band ho gai thi uss mujrim ki….ACP sir ka kahna ka bi kuch asar nai hua,,pher sa mara ussa…

Rajat: Un ka gusa din badin Barta he ja raha hai Schain… Na apni sehat ka kyeal rakta hain aur na apna app ka..har waqt gusa.. B.P high….kssi sa kuch lana dana nai..Jasa kssi sa koi nata he nai un ka..koi mayani nai rakta un ka lyea..

Schain: Hum sab iss ki waja janta tu hain Sir…. (_in low tone)_

_All were quite after hearing this comment of schain..Bcz they don't have any answer…..After few Mins Abhijeet again enters inside the bureau…_

Abhijeet (angry): Sab asa kyun khara ho? Koi kaam nai hai kye?

_All were alerts again….and looks at Abhijeet…..Before Abhijeet can say anything more..All urgently moves towards Their desk and start doing their work….After few mins ACP Enters inside the bureau…he was looking tense.. Something was there on his face which was showing extra tense shades of his face…He look at Abhijeet who was now sitting on his desk and just look at ACP and got in a minute that ACP is tense… Acp enters inside his cabin..and after thinking something he dials someone number.. He was talking for almost half an hour..And with each and every second his tension was increasing…Abhijeet was looking at him after intervals of time…Sometimes he found ACP is speaking in rash with someone on phone..Sometimes talking with calm tone..Sometimes in complete tension…At last ACP ends the call and after few mins he moved out from his cabin and look at All… After a min…Rajat who was also noticing this ask from him…_

Rajat (comes forward): Kye hua sir? App kuch pershan lag raha hain…? (_Looking at an envelope in ACP's hand)_

_ACP look at him…and then at Abhijeet who was still busy in some file and not giving any attention towards ACP and Rajat Conversation…he remembers that before sometime Abhijeet was mostly the first person who always asked him first that why he is looking worried..What's the matter..And Now? Now everything is change in so small time..Bcz today He Is not the ideal man for him anymore… he took a deep breath and speaks…._

ACP: Muja kuch important baat batani ha sab ko… (_in low tone)_

_All looks at him with worries expression..Even Abhijeet who was looking little confused…All moved towards ACP but not Abhijeet who was still sitting on his desk…_

Schain: kye baat hai sir? Kuch problem tu nai?

ACP (_look at him): _Yah envelop aya hai… ajj subha Head Quater sa…

_All look at envelop and really found something fishy after hearing HQ…_

Rajat: sir kye ha iss main? Humara liya koi new orders?

_ACP looks at Abhijeet…. He never thinks in so detail before telling any orders or information coming from HQ…finally he speaks…_

ACP (_low tone): _Aik new officer huma join kara ga Jald he…

_All really look at ACP…._

Rajat: New Officer ….?

ACP: iss main likha hai..ka CID Mumbai ko aik New SENIOR officer Join kara ga jald he..iss ki bht zarorat hai yahen…

_Now all really feels tense…A new officer is okay but a new Senior OFFICER means something else..Really meaningful decision.._

ACP: As a Replacement of Senior Inspector Daya….

_A bang voice heard by All… Abhijeet stood up after hitting his hand on table hardly…And moves towards ACP …All feels really tense now..They all were in shock state and now scared too…._

Abhijeet: So (_Looking at ACP) _app ka guzara nai ho sakta aik aur senior inspector ka bagar…

ACP (_in hurry_): Abhijeet yah sab maine nai kiya… HQ ki tarf sa…

Abhijeet (_tease_): HQ… una CID Mumbai ka ACP ..aik head sa zyada betar malom ha ka Kitna aur New officers ki zarorat hai yahen?

ACP (_angry but calm tone_): lakin maine una nahin kaha ka muja New cops chiya han.. una kud jo laga wo uno na kiya… Infact jab sa yah sab dakha aur para hai maine…Pori koshish kar raha hoon in orders ko rukwana ki…

Abhijeet _(tease_): Koshish…. Aur app… App jasi koshish karta hain wo main bht acha sa Janta hoon SIR….

_ACP really controls..he really knew what Abhijeet is saying to him.. now he really tries to Compose himself all the time and tries to bear such tone and style of Abhijeet bcz its now habit of Abhijeet…Who always talk with ACP in such tone and never thinks that he is talking with ACP of CID and Boss of him too… Even he never thinks that Why ACP all time bear his such type of behavior and tone? He never cares abt it… He just shows his anger.. Not only at ACP but each and Everyone who comes on his way.. _

ACP: tuma jo smajna hai tum smaj sakta ho…Main yahen tum sa koi behas nai lagana chata..Main sirf tum sab ko HQ ka new orders bata….

Abhijeet (_interrupts): _App bi HQ ko Bata dijye…Ka un ka orders wo apna pas he rakhen (_ACP really look at Abhijeet) _Huma un ka orders ki aur un ka OFFICER ki koi zarorat nai ha….

ACP: Acha… Kis liya? Aur kyun? Kyun ka humara Officer bagunah hai…aur asa huma lagta ha..uss ki jaga hum kssi officer ka bara main soch bi nai sakhta.. bas..? yah jawab doon main HQ ko?

Abhijeet (_look at him with anger): _Nahin… (_Strong tone) _Kyun ka yah jaga…(_pointing towards Desk) _Sirf aur sirf Senior Inspector Daya ki hai..aur woi iss par betha ga…

ACP: Abhijeet..Plz… baat smjana ki koshish karo.. Wo ab nai beth sakta iss desk par.. asa nai ho sakta.. Hum jo bi sochen.. Qanoon ka aur CID ka apna rules hain COPS ko laa kar un ke recruitment ko laa kar…uss sab ka fasla hum nai laa sakta… ager huma kuch karna hai tu Saboot ki basis par… aur Time…

Abhijeet: App ka pas na hoon ga Saboot aur Time.. par MAIN APP nai hoon… App HQ sa Time mangen.. Bas… Daya ko wapis main Layon ga..MAIN…..

_All shocked…. _

_ACP jerked his head…and comes forward towards Abhijeet…._

ACP: Dakho Abhijeet… yah sab itna asan nai ha.. HQ Daya ka case ko review kar chuki hai…Tum janta nai.. Daya na kud man liya ha ka uss na Murder

Abhijeet: Ussay saza dana ka Haq Addalat ka nai ha..Una tu Uss ka Asal jurm bi nai malom…Wo kye sazza dan ga.. Ussay tu Sazza main doon ga..Sirf Main…aur uss ka liya uss ka yahen hona zarori hai…Yahen…

ACP: Acha… Aur HQ ko hum kye kahen ga? Ka 6 month tak hum soa raha tha? (_Angry plus teasing tone)_

Abhijeet (rash): App soa raha tha sir (_look at him) _Main nahin… (_Controlling his anger)_

ACP (Angry): Abhijeet tum kuch nai janta ..Aik bar bi case file nai dakhi tum na tu….tuma kuch nai malom…

Abhijeet: App ko kuch nai malom sir…

ACP: chal kye raha hai tumara demag main akher? Kuch batio ga tum…

Abhijeet: wo sab main Ab Addalat main he bation ga Sir.. App sirf HQ ko handle kijyea…

_He left the bureau after saying so…._

ACP (_placing envelop on table hardly): _Pagal ho gaya hai yah… Yahen yah aur wahen wo.. Jeena haram kar diya hai inn dono ki Jang naa…inn ki zati jang naa sab kuch khtam kar ka rakh diya hai… Sab kuch…

Rajat: shayad yah Jang he sab kuch wapis bi laya ga Sir….

ACP: kasa? Kasa? Main khali hath betha hoon? Wo 6 gawah un ka namo nishan tak nai…. Uss judge ka Murder ho gaya Car accident dikha kar.. Warna main tu uss judge par case kar data.. Aur Daya..ussa kye zarorat the Police ka samna yah accept karna ki pehla ka uss na Katal kiya hai…. Baki sab tu…Lakin Wo 6 gawah..akher wo gaya tu gaya he kahan? Zameen nigal gai una yah asman….?

Schain: sir par app na (_in low tone) _iss case ko pher sa open karna ki koi koshish nai ki..Kyun?

ACP: Kyun ka Daya asa nai chata…

_ACP phone rings.. He attends the call and ended with…._

Freddy: Kye hua sir?

ACP: Freddy woh dehli Jail ka dora karna tha muja…par ab yah case.. HQ sa baat tu karna ho ge muja..Abhijeet ka maan main kye chal raha hai..Malom nai..Muja Abhijeet sa pher sa baat karna ho ge..Smja ga tu nai..lakien baat tu karna ho ge muja … Aik kaam karo Rajat.. Abhijeet ko laa kar Tum jaio Dehli jail…

Rajat: Okay sir..

ACP: Haan Abi inform karo Abhijeet ko aur subha pehli flight sa Nikal jana…Mera cabin sa file la lo.. Sab cheezan acha sa check karna..malom hai na..yah dora asal main kis liya hai?

Rajat: Haan sir..Uss Bhalaa mujrim ka liya..jo duniya ka liya bhala he mar gaya hai par humari information ka hisab sa asa nai hai… wo ajj bi jail main he hai..shayad kssi aur roop main….

ACP: haan.. Aur Iss baat ki khaber kssi ko kaan o kaan na ho… bas dora karna gaya ho..Head quarters check ka tor par..asa he dikhna chiya…

Rajat: asa he ho ga sir…

_Here Abhijeet reached at home… And after freshen up sat on balcony in chair… he was looking in darkness.._

**_tum chata ho… Ka main chala jaion tumari life sa?_**

**_Yar pata nai kyun..muja jab sa tum aaya ho tab sa asa kyun lag raha hai ka tum kuch tu chupa raha ho muj sa..Kuch tu…_**

**_main chala jaio ga… tumara gher sa..bht jald …ho saka tu kal he… tumari nazron sa…tumari zindagi sa dor…._**

**_tum mera pas hota ho na…tu ajeeb sa sakoon hota hai mera Dil main, demag main mera pora jism aur soch main…_**

**_boss main aik mission par hoon..Ab nai mil sakoon ga…Aik bar bht muskil sa chute lay kar aaya hoon …Ab asa nai kar payon ga… Tum..tum Pershan mat hona… Contact bi nai kar payon ga kssi sa… aur Haan… jaldi teak ho jana…Sab sambal lana pehla jasa..ACP ..Sir bht akala par gaya hain… _**

**_Main har pal tumara ass pass he rahon ga Abhi… Jab bi kabhi meri yaad aya tu ankhen Band kar lana..Main tuma apna ass pas he dikhon ga…._**

**_Will Miss U….._**

_His phone rings…He look at The screen Rajat name flashing on the screen..he attends the call…._

Abhijeet: teak hai Rajat…main subha ready rahon ga..tum muja gher sa pick kar lana…

Rajat: Sir app teak hain? (_concern tone)_

_Abhijeet cuts the call in reply… Rajat feels bad.. he knows Abhijeet Don't like any formal or personal basis questions now..he don't want any personal contact with anyone even then Rajat asked this question but got no reply from Abhijeet…_

….

Jailer: Suno suno Suno….Sab dehan sa kaan khol kar sun lo…Abi abi khaber I hai…ka kal aik nai Do sahab log aya ga… so aur bi hoshyar rahna ka… kssi sa koi shikayat nikli..tu yaad rakhna sab ko rahna idhar he hai mera sath…..

Prisoner: lo ab aik aur bi…. Kal Visitor day tha…Ab pora aik hafta aur intazar apno sa milna ka..yah sahab log kameena saala asa thora jayen ga jaldi jaldi…

He: Asa kyun gali nikalta hai….

Prisoner: Tu kafi haina in Police wala saalon ki izat karna ka liya… Pata nai kyun karta hai ason ki izat…tere tu koi hai nai…tuja kye…Kon sa milna ana wala hai kal koi….tuja kaya ki takleef….hun….

_He looks at him but did not speak anything…Another prisoner speaks…._

Prisnor: 3 saalon bad beta ayea ha Mulk wapis… Kal milna ana wala tha..Ab aik Aur hafta intazar karna para ga… issay kye ….

Prisnor 4: arry kyun peecha para ho bechara ka…Kye malom koi aye he jaya iss sa bi milna (_he laughs)_

Prisnor 2: Ajj tak tu koi aya nai…kal kon aya ga….

_He looks at all and Leave the place with heavy heart….When he heard…._

Prisoner voice: chal bai Koi Dari mouch he bana la…kal tuj sa milna koi ana wala hai…. Hahahahhaha… Jab sa aya hai shakal he badal gai hai jasa… Kali safad Dari Moch…Dikhti he nahin shakal kahan hai…

_He really controls on himself and moves towards his cell…Sat down on floor with heavy heart…..He was feeling something strange..An unknown feeling was there around him..._

**_Kye malom koi aye he jaya iss sa bi milna…._**

**_Author's Note:_**

I m sorry to u all as well.. Iss sab time main I tries 3 times to write..But pehla jasa kuch likh nai pa rai main..Asa kuch bi Post karna ka koi fyada nai… when I m not satisfied so kssi aur ko kasa karon ge.. Plz don't aspect anything gud form me now..Everything is end in my mind.. I can't write anything gud with so upset mind.. Sorry..but now I can't write anything gud…


	14. Chapter 14

**DEHLI CENTRAL JAIL…**

_Abhijeet And Rajat comes out from Quills and Look at Central jail..Another vehicle stops and few more cops comes out from of it…with few packed cottons…Abhijeet look at all and speaks.._

Abhijeet: Yah zarori ha Rajat?

Rajat: sir Sarkar duwara Dash ka har jail main Qadiyon ko dana ka Orders hain… Police aur Qadiyon ka becha acha smanbad aur Sarkar Qadiyon ki bahawynion ki kadar karti ha..un ka dukh sukh ka ahsas rakti hai…yah show karna ki khatir ….

_Abhijeet moves with…._

Abhijeet: Dukh sukh ka ahsas…. (_teasing)_ tu chor he kyun nai dati sab qadiyon ko….

_Rajat smiles on this and follows Abhijeet:_

Rajat: sir itna bi kar rai hai sarkar..mara liya tu wo bi herat wali baat hai.. Darsal asa kabhi dakha nai maine pehla tu..Shuru saa CID main hoon tu asa experience first time hai mera… Sir Jasa ka app ko malom hai Sarkar duwara Har Jail main Heads ko orders hain check rakhna ka..aur ussi silsila main hum bi yahen aye hain.. App ko kud Yah Shaals (_pointing towards cottons) _sab qadiyion ko dana hain..

Abhijeet (irritate): Haan malom hai..Aur humara liya acha bi hai..issi taran hum sab qadiyon ko acha sa dakh saken ga..Shayad Bhaala ussi main ho. Kssi bi roop main..

_Rajat nodded as yes and enters inside the jail with Abhijeet and few more cops too.. Where Jailer was ready to welcome them both…._

Jailer (_looking happy): _Aiya Aiya Suagat hai App ka Sir (_looking at Abhijeet) _Bht suagat hai Sir.. App ka bara main (_looking very happy) _bht suna hai..Ajj sakshar darshan bi ho gaya…(_look at Rajat) _Hello Sir…. _Rajat nodded in reply…._

Abhijeet: Ho gaya?

_Jailer all teethes vanished within a second after seeing and hearing such a serious plus angry tone of Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet: Main Senior inspector Abhijeet CID MUMBAI saa..aur yah Senior inspector Rajat...

Jailer (Serious): Jee jee sir malom hai..

Rajat: tu pher yah bi malom ho ga ka hum yahen kyun aur kis liya aya hain?

Jailer: jee jee..Sarkar duwara Check chal raha hai Ajj kal sabi jails ka… Hum bechara police walon par shak..(_making sad face)_ _he stops after looking at Abhijeet..Whose eyes were fixed on jailer…._

Abhijeet: nai nai boliya…. (_Angry tease)_

_Jailer really embarrassed and scared from Abhijeet._

Abhijeet: kssi ko malom tu nai hai Jail main ka koi aye raha hai dora par?

Jailer (instantly): nai nai sahab..Kssi ko nai batya… huma mana thora karna tha..yah kuch sikana wikana tu nai tha jo bolta..Jasa Huma orders tha ka Check achank ho ga..Qadiyon ko kuch pata nai hona chiya bilkul wasa he hai..un sab ko kuch nai bi tu nai…

Abhijeet: I hope ka asa he hoga… (_Looking at him keenly)_

_Jailer really trying to hide his eyes from Abhijeet specially…All moved inside the cabin with jailer..After sitting on chair…._

Jailer: Sahab logon Ka liya chaya pani layo…

Abhijeet: Hum yahen chaya pani peena nai aye.. (_Strong tone_) Register dikyo….

_Jailer really composing himself otherwise his whole body was scaring badly..He was expecting his own kind of Officer..But this was different experience…He really knows well that if anything wrong comes..His duty will end at the same moment…He gave him register with trembling hands…Abhijeet starts checking Register While Rajat attention was Data stored in computer… _

_After half an hour…._

Abhijeet (checking register): Attendance hoti hai yahen roz?

Jailer: jee sahib..Aik bar subha aur aik bar sham ko… Rozana (_excited tone)_

_Abhijeet look at him from corner of his eyes …._

Abhijeet: ACHA….

Jailer (lower tone): Jee jee sahib…(_embarresed_) Wo humara rahta (_again confident_) koi baag ka tu dikya yahen sa..Jaan na laa lan usski…

_Abhijeet closing the Register and stand up with…._

Abhijeet: Ager koi baag gaya tu Jaan kasa lan ga app? Uss ka liye tu pakar main ana zarori ho ga na jailer sahab…? (_look at him) _Haina?

_Jailer was looking at him..And suddenly burst out into laughter…Rajat look at him too… _

Jailer: Sahab mazak acha kar lata ho…(_laughing) _

_Abhijeet look at him with fiery Jailer Stops…Even his Sighs stops too with that look..he never saw such fire in anyone's eye… Rajat really shake his head in No…. he was expecting Something from Abhijeet but Abhijeet did not say anything…After few seconds.._

Abhijeet: Ho gaya Rajat?

Rajat (look at him):Sir… Check kar liya..

Abhijeet: Tu chaliya pher jailer sahab..Aik round jail ka bi ho jaya…

Jailer (_in hurry)_: sir wo lunch time..sab log khana kah raha hon ga.. app betiya na khana kha kar chlata hain..

_Abhijeet moved out from the cabin with… _

Abhijeet: chaliya Ajj qadiyon ka sath he khana bi kha lata hain… Rajat wo shaals mangwa lo…

Jailer: Qadiyoon ka liya? (_Surprised)_

Abhijeet: Haan.. Kahen tu app ko bi aik da doon? Tend parna wali hai.. App ko bi shaal ki zarorat ho ge..aurh lijiya ga Sardiyon main…

Jailer: nai nai sahab.. _After few seconds …_ager koi aik bech gai tu… _And he stops…._

Rajat (murmurs): Had hai….

Jailer: wo nai..hum ..tu ..mazak..App log aiya na..aiya iss tarf…

_All moves towards Prisoners area..He was sitting in his cell.. Food Thali was in front of him..With 2 chapti..Daal and sabzi….._

Prisnor: Aby khata kyun nai? Kha lay…

Prisnor 2: kasa? Kal bi gahon tha Ata(flour) main.. Jailer ko kitna bar bola..saf ata he manga da.. par nai… Keera wala ata kasa kayen hum? (angry) insane nai hain kye hum..Hath bi keera chun chun kar thak jata hain qadiyon ka… par chanana thora hain..hath hain..kasa nikla keera? woi ata ki Roti bana ka kha lo…aur moun band rako…Warna jailer sa jhoota khana ko tyar raho….Saali yah zindagii hai… Behan ki izzat bechana ki khatir Qatal kiya tha.. (teary eyes) Ulta kud ko sazza mili…

_All look at him….after few mins…._

Prisnor: aur yah sabzi… tinda ka mosum bi nai khtm hota jo iss sa jaan chota…(_angry)_

Prisnor 3: aur yah pati daal? Ajj tu rang he ha…Daal ka nishan tak nai…

_He was listening everything and at the same time..Memory flash out from his mind.._

**"****Yah Daal tu na baniye hai? Daal hai yah patla pani" ?**

**"****Boss jo bi hai shukar kar ka kha lo… Mera saa tu yahi banta hai…"?**

**"****Acha bechon..Main shukar kar ka ka loon… kyun ka app janab na yah daal baniye hai..aur ager main banata tu? Sahab itna nakhra dikata han..zara unch neech ho tu khana nai khata… ab app yah mera sath beth kar kud khana pasand Karen ga?"**

**"****main kyun? Tum na kaha tha khana banan ko..bana diya ab kahyo..maine tu apna liya Pizza order kiya ha..wink"**

**"****Kye ? Daya ka becha…."**

Prosier voice: Aby khyalon main Kho gya hai…? Kha lay… Jailer na bola hai jald he khana kha ka samato..wo Police wala kssi time bi aye sakta hain…

Prisoner 2: aye he jayen tu acha hai..asa khana wo bi tu chaken..kam sa kam dhaken tu… Aur yah majno..bai bara he nakhara wala hai…Kuch bi nai khata… Arry dakh in baba ji ki tarf…ajj beta milna ana wala tha wo bi nai aye sakta milna…pher bi moun pula kar nai betha tere jasa tu… kha lay…tuja kye hua ajj…

_He moved his face towards wall side…and sat after attaching himself with wall…_

He (thinking): Ajj kyun yah bechani hai… ajj asa ahsas…kye hua hai ajj..akher kye? Itni yaad kyun saata rai ha ajj…

_Old man finger comes towards him with one bite of Roti with Sabzi…. _

Prisoner3: Lay kha laa khana… Meri waja sa nai kha raha na tu? Kal tuja dant diye..bura laga ho ga tuja..mahf karna..Beta milna ana wala tha wo nai mil saka ga..3 saal ka bad..bs ussi gusa main bol diya asa… Ajj tak tu na kssi ko kuch nai kaha..aur main.. kal kasa gusa main bool gaya tera sa..Chal khana kha laa… Pher yah bi nahin mila ga…

_He look at that man who was not so old..but time and situation make him like this..First time he look at that man with keen look..and found that man is actually not so old by age..but time really make him like this…His eyes filled with tears..he grabs his hand…_

He: nai..main app sa gusa nahin hoon..kssi sa bi nai…sab ki halat smaj main ati hai muja… app asa mat socho…

_And he eats that one bite…._

He: Bas ajj bhook nai hai….aur nai….(_And he again starts looking at Wall side and closes his teary eyes)_

_Here jailer really tensed…he never knew that Abhijeet will meet with prisoners in lunch time..what if he saw what kind of food is available for prisoners here….Abhijeet and Rajat starts meeting with prisoners… And Abhijeet after taking shaals from Rajat giving each and every Prisoner_…_Jailer was really trying hard to focus Abhijeet's and Rajat's attention into different things… _

Jailer: Sahab.. safie ka tu khass nizam hai… koi qadi bemar par jaya tu doctor har waqt service ka liya hazir… aur

Abhijeet: kahan hai doctor..bulaiyo ussa….

_Jailer shocked…._

Jailer: jee shahb? Par bemar kon? (_in low tone)_

Abhijeet: main bemar hoon..tum buliyo doctor ko ..jaio….

Jailer: jee main bulwata…

Abhijeet _(interrupts_): koi kam kud bi karta han app?jaiya kud bula kar laiya…

_Jailer moved with confused and sad face…._

Rajat: sir kitni bak bak karta hai yah jailer…

Abhijeet: haan dikh raha hai..asa jailer ki sawa main kitna perfect nizam ho ga yahen ka… Rajat tum uss tarf jaio aur milo sab sa… acha sa poch tach karna para tu karna… aur main iss tarf jata hoon..jailer ka hath na lagna… uss sa peecha churya rakna…warna apni bak bak sa kaam nai karna da ga…

_Rajat moved and Abhijeet too in his director…. He feels in enters in any new world..All prisoners were standing in their cells…looking at him with strange and helpless eyes… He feels like a Hitler..who is moving after looking at prisoners faces..And prisoners are there to down their heads in front of him..He was looking at all faces…some were really looking like Criminals with their textures and styles..but few were there with helpless expressions…maybe they are spending their lives here in the crime of what they never commit… or they did something wrong due to helplessness? He was really feeling strange… But there was something else too..Related to his heart only..He was feeling something strange…Something present in the air he can feel..but not understand.. he speaks after looking to the cop who was following him…_

Abhijeet: Yah shaal sab main banta raho…Aur suno…yah cell band kyun hain?

COP: sir log apna cell main hoon ta ka app sab sa mil saken..asa tu qadi iss samay kahen bi hota hain…

Abhijeet: Acha teak hai…

_He moves forward and suddenly stops in front of one cell…He look at the cell,,Without saying anything he was just seeing that cell and prisoners present inside that cell….His expressions were clearly telling that he is in some other world..He is feeling something strong…he stays there for almost 2 mins then suddenly he jerked his head and Moves forward…he was looking to all prisoners keenly…But his facial expressions were different now…._

_He moved towards one cell and asked…_

Abhijeet (_low tone_): App logon ko yahen koi masla?

_All really look at each other but did not speaks anything…._

Abhijeet: dhako darna ki zarorat nai hai…jailer nai ha yahen iss waqt..tum log muja bata sakta ho…

Prisoner: Sab teak hai yahen…sab ku…kush hain….(_looking downward)_

Abhijeet (_Smiles_): Kush?

_All Prisoners present in the cell starts looking downward….Abhijeet moved and after passing two to three cells heard a Voice…_

Voice: Sahab tum kon ho..kahen sa aya ho?

_Abhijeet turn back and speaks…_

Abhijeet: Senior inspector Abhijeet..CID Mumbai saa…

_He said so and moves forward… And take a small turn to move in another line of Cells…._

_Here He opens his eyes with jerk…His face expressions changes within speed… he stand up in seconds and Asked…_

He (in hurry):ko…kon tha?

_All three prisoners standing in front of cell gate sat down…._

Prisoner: Tu jag gaya?aur kon… woi Inspector…jisa ana tha..sab sa poch raha tha ka koi masala tu nai..Hun…. ho bi tu bata sakta hain kye? Uss ka ana ki khaber sa dhakha kasa aye kar khata hua thali bi la kar chala gaya saala police wala… Ka kahen wo humara Five start hotel ka khana na dakh laa…(_tease)_

He (_worried_): naam…naam kye btya uss na?

Prisoner: naam ka achar dala ga bay tu? Chal soa ja… maine naam nai suna teak sa..kssi ko bata tu raha tha… bara aya cid wala….

He (shocked): c…c…i…cid…. cid sa tha wo? muja milna hai…(_in hurry)_

Prisoner: haan shayad.. kyun tuja bi join karni hai yahen sa nikalna ka bad? _(All three starts laughing)_

2nd Prisoner: Haan 14 saal bad…. _(Laughing)_

_But his attention was something else… he was completely restless within few seconds… His eyes was searching something…But how can he search him..when his eyes visibility was few miles only… he was just a prisoner…who can't move with his own wish anywhere inside the jail even…. He just want to move out from the cell anyhow.. he was feeling so restless..So restless.. His facial expressions were really tense..His sighs were really fast now..he was feeling very uneasy…and his uneasiness was increasing with each and every second….he want to move out from there …but How? Just want to move out…_

Prisoner: Arry kye dakh raha hai? Shaal rah gai teri? Hahahah… chal bula laa hawaldar ko dilwa da gaa….

_He looks at him with angry eyes…._

Prisoner: Gusa sa kye dakta hai? Ajj itna gusa kasa aye raha hai tuja… jaan lay ga? Chal ankhen neecha kar…chal bay….

He: sun..(_pointing finger towards him) _teri meri nai banti… tu chup rah..apna kam sa kam rak.. (_Angry tone)_

Prisoner: nai tu kye kar laa ga tu bay? Haan… (_harsh)_

He _(angry look_): Panga na lay smja….

_Still his attention was something else..his feelings was feeling something very deeply but he was not be able to see that what he is feeling…his eyes start reacting… even he himself was not understanding what he is feeling…he want to move out from the cell which was locked….unintentionally he starts reacting fast….he starts shaking jail door after grabbing cell bars…_

He: Kholo…. Kholo…Darwaza kholo…Koi hai….. (_Trying to open the jail door)_

_All three prisoners locked in the same cell were shocked even on such behavior of him…in 6 months ..this was first time he reacts on anything…But on what?This was the first time he reacts on anything and so strongly…And very strange as Why..what happened? He placed his hand on his heart…feeling uneasy…_

Hawldar: Aby oh…kyun shor machata hai…Malom ha na Sahab dora par hai..Ajj tuja kye hua? Jailer kat dala ga..Chup chap beth..awaz na aya teri….. (Angry)

He_( harsh_): nai tu kye kar lay ga tu? (_All shocked_) Khol…darwaza khol….(_shouts)_

Hawaldar (_rash_): Tera baap ki jager hai..chup chap beth….

He _(harsh_): nai bethon issay (_trying to open the lock_) Muja milna hai uss sa…

Hawaldar: teri tu…_And He hardly hit on his hand who was trying to open the lock with stick in his hand.._

_His hand starts bleeding due to hard hit….A Painfull Ahhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh came out from his mouth and he moved back his hand….he really comes in anger now…._

He (loud): tum muja iss taran rok nai sakta uss sa milna sa… tuma kye lagta hai..sab ko chup chap beta lo ga…koi kuch na bola.. Nai.. yah galat hai… Tum hum par asa apni marzi nai thop sakta…. Aur tm sab (_looking at all who were seeing him from their cells) _ager ajj nai bolo ga tu malom nai pher yah moka mila ga bi ka nai…asa mat karo…Sarkar na una tumara liya beja hai… suno meri baat….mera sath do… Muja milna hai uss sa…(_tears comes in his eyes and voice too)_

_Here two more sub inspectors came there after hearing such noise.. All 3 really come in trouble…. If Abhijeet and Rajat heard this voice what will happen then?_

Sub insp: oya Sach ki murat chup karta hai..ka teri hadi pasli aik karon..Jailer ko pata chala tu tera kye hasher kara ga janta hai…..

He: maar dala ga na…Maar dalo..main ajj chup nai bethon ga… Tum in sab ko chup betha sakta ho..muja nai..milna ha muja uss inspector saa… haq hai mera yah…

Inspector: tere haq ki tu…. (_Angry_) hawaldar khol darwana..issay tu main milata hoon abi…

He (to all): suno sathiyon..meri baat suno..ager ajj iss haal main bi apna haq ka liya nai lara..tu sari zindagi tum sab yahen asa he sarta raho ga…Hazaron qadi begunah hain yahen..koi sunana wala nai… ajj tu bolo…koshish tu kar ka dako..shyad koi suanna wala ho…

_Inspector (hawaldar) opens the door and all three Inspector grabs him..and hit him…He really hit with wall badly… His head starts bleeding…He falls down on floor…. Inspector move out from the cell and speaks with harsh tone…_

Inspector: kssi aur ko milna hai tu batio? (_looking at all)_

_All really silent and looking scared too..who can speak after seeing such scene? No one have this ability to speak anything after knowing the result very well…. Tears falls down from his eyes… he was feeling his Smell in the air…._

**_"_****_yar aik baat tu bata…Tuja kasa malom ka main Hoon bureau main, main tu record room main chupa tha tera ana sa pehla"_**

**_"_****_Boss tum bi na…main tu kye koi bi bata data ka tm bureau main ho..Tumara yah perfume naa..jahen sa aik bar guzar jaio..wo rasta bata data hai…ka tum he ho. Kyun ka tum he ho…He smiles and sings"_**

_He was not ready to give up..he starts screaming again and this time Loud as much as he can.._

He: Muja milna ha..hato_… _

_He pushed all two officers present inside the cell..and tries to run out… Inspector who was standing outside the cell tries to grab him but he move out fast… All three Officers run after him and before he can move out grab him and starts beating him…._

He: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …. Muja jana do..milna do…

_All three were really busy to shut his voice..Whoes eyes were watery…tears were rolling down from his cheeks…and His eyes were pleading too..like they were saying __**plz let me go…let me go…He is there..I know he is there for me..plz let me go ..i want to see him for one time only…..**_

_His mind knew that he is creating unnecessary fuss…creating unnecessary scenario just bcz he wants to move out from that cell and want to get his attention… _

Inspector (_beating_): Saala teri tu… Hadi pasli aik karo isski…Humari nokri ka peecha para ha..teri jaan na lay lan hum…

He: bechio (_screaming)_ koi hai…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (_Plz hear me)_

Inspector (_to other_): hay lay ka jaa issay… aur band kar ander wala cell main.. awaz na nikla iss ki bahr… Saala aik bar wo Do inspector chala jayen..tuja tu jailor he batya ga..Do hunter paren ga tuja tu teri bolti band ho ge….

_One officer hit him on his head..and he really breaks down with that hit..His voice shuts…He was feeling extreme pain… He was creating this Mess deliberately but this was going waste..he was not listening to him… All attempts were going in waste..And now his senses was not with him like before.. Inspectors try to drag him towards another cell…. Still he was trying to speak…. His one hand was in air like he want to grab something…his white clothes starts coving with red color..Color of his blood.. Officers were dragging him to take him out from there…They all were tensed with this scenario.. This was really unexpected for them from this man…Who was really quite and well disciplined man till now in the jail…without any demands.._

_He was trying to stop..he placed his hands on floor to stop himself But obviously His strength was not equal to 3 of them…who were dragging him with force… In result his Hands scratched badly and bleeding as well..but he was not feeling anything…Any pain..his voice was not more than whisper..even he was trying..But after much strength when he knew this is the end…he speaks one last time with complete force…._

He (_painful scream):_ Abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii _And his voice shuts…._

_His Foots stops suddenly…he was standing like a stachu…His ears were echoing with that unheard scream…..when someone placed his hand on his shoulder…._

Rajat: kye hua sir?

_He looks at back and found Rajat asking this…._

Abhijeet (_Absent minded_): yah awaz….?

Rajat (_looking around): _kon si awaz sir? Muja tu koi awaz nai ayi….

Abhijeet: nai nai Rajat.. Tum na kssi ka chilana ki awaz nai suni kye? Jasa koi.(_whispe_r) wo mera naam…._And he stops_

Rajat _(tense_): nai sir… Asa tu kuch nai.. app ..app teak tu hain?

_Abhijeet look at him and nodded his head as YES…still looking at backside… He starts moving back… Three officer comes from there..Same three officers….who were tense but after looking Abhijeet and Rajat tries to look normal…One of them Speaks.._

Inspector: Kye hua sir (_Smiles)_ app wapis ander ja raha hain?

Abhijeet: haan wo..ander..koi awaz….

Inspector: Ander … (_smiles)_ uss tarf saa tu bht awazen aye rai han…qadi jo hain…

Abhijeet: nai..koi chila raha ho jasa….

Inspector (_tense_): Chilana (_smiles_) arry sab asa baaten karta hain ka cheek he raha hoon jasa..asa tu bht chilana ki awazen chliya na sir..khana bi nai kahya..Jailer sahab intazar kar raha hon ga cabin main..aiya aiya….

_He don't want to leave but still moves with them…After sometime when he was sitting inside the cabin and food (lunch) were served in front of him…he was sitting there with absent minded…Rajat noticed it but he did not speak anything…bcz he knew after coming in jail what he is feeling now… What a Person can feel when he really knew that his heartbeat is also in any jail living such life…Rajat really want to move out from such scenario…bcz this is not easy for him and He knew for Abhijeet how much this is hard to bear…_

Rajat: sir kuch kha lijiya….

Abhijeet (_look at him): _Nai Rajat.. muja bhok nai hai…

Rajat: okay sir tu pher chalen…?

_Abhijeet really look at him …._

Abhijeet (_questioning_): chalen?

_Rajat was shocked after seeing such expression of his senior…Who was really showing that he don't want to go…Why? Why he doesn't want to go? Bcz his heart was not allowing him to go…. His heart was not ready to leave that place..Why?what strange feelings cover him and his heart?_

Rajat: Haan sir..chalen yahen sa?

_Unwillingly he says yes and both stood up and moved out from the cabin after shaking hands with jailer and few more cops present there..Here inspector informed jailer abt the recent incident inside the Jail..Jailer really comes in anger but controls for now…_

_Abhijeet was really quite..Rajat was talking with few more cops who were there to see off both of them..But Abhijeet intentions was not on them..he was totally absent minded…looking like he is thinking something deeply. Before both completely moved out from the jail main door..Abhijeet suddenly stops…_

Rajat: kye hua sir?

_Abhijeet look at him and without saying any word moved back…. All other officers were shocked and tense too…Rajat follows him in hurry…._

Rajat: sir kye hua? App kahan jaa raha hain..kye hua sir? Kuch rah gaya hai kye….? (_Confused and tense)_

_Abhijeet without saying any word enters inside again..Jailer who was abt to move from Prisoner cell area stays in shock…._

Jailer: kye hua sir…

Abhijeet: mera sath chalu….

_Jailer follows him...Rajat and two more cops as well… Rajat was too confused… They all again enter in cell side area… jailer was really tense now…_

Jailer (_smiley tone_): sir kye hua…app boliya tu? Hum sa koi galti ho gai kye?

_Abhijeet was still moving ….and suddenly he stops in front of one cell..Three prisoners present inside the cell also stood up in shock…_

Abhijeet (_pointing towards the cell): _Yah iss cell main mojod chota _(fourth_) Qadi kahan hai?

_All were in complete shock…There face expressions changed in a minute… they really don't know what to reply….they were really tense…Rajat was surprised on such query of Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet (_harsh n loud_): Maine pocha kahen hai chota Qadi? Haan?

_All were really scared with this harsh tone..and after seeing those fiery eyes..Jailer's forehead starts sweating…he really clears his forehead and look at other two present officers….And after a minute manages to speak up…._

Jailer (_tries to smile_): sahab wo 3…3 log he hai iss cell main (_his face expressions were really not supporting his tongue)_

Abhijeet (_fiery eyes_): Acha _(angry tone_) har cell main 4 qadi aur iss main 3….

Jailer (_scared):_ sahab wo…chota qadi bht tang karta tha..larta.. tu alag kar diya….yah agla cell main dala usa…

Abhijeet (_harsh tone_): Qadi number 314, 315,317 aur pher 318,(_jailer tense_) aur iss sa aga… 316 number dana bhool gaya tha kye jailer sahab? Bari kamzor ginti hai app ki….(_jailer really tensed)_

_Abhijeet move towards jailer with fiery eyes…._

Abhijeet: dakho jailer sahab… muja uss chota qadi sa milna hai _(Placing his hand on Jailer's shoulder_) abi aur issi waqt… aur aik baat yaad rakhna (_firey eyes) _Muja ussi sa he milna ha… (_Patting his shoulder) _smja (_jailer was like he will fall down at any moment due to scare) _Ager yah woi mujrim hai jis ki huma talash hai (_Rajat shocked_) Aur tumari waja sa humara hath na aya wo..Tu smaj raha hain na app…. _(Angry n confident tone)_

Jailer _(Scared):_ Sahab…Ander aik cell hai…wo lafra kiya uss na (_scary tone_) tu uss main band kiya ussa… Pahla idher issi cell main rakha tha.. wo app ko kasa nai dikha muja nai malom..

_Abhijeet look at there and then again look at jailer…._

Abhijeet: Chabi? (_Jailer looks at another inspector who gave cell key to Abhijeet) _

_After grabbing key he was abt to move…. Rajat follows him but Abhijeet stops him by showing his hand and moves there…_

_A complete Darkness covers that area… Only one cell was present there at the end of that area…Abhijeet can see that…One Blub was present outside the cell..Very dim light was present there. Otherwise complete darkness.. The area was not looking in use… Much Dust was present in the air..Abhijeet Starts coughing due to that dust…. And tries to look at the person who was sitting inside the Cell after attaching his back with cell door…._

_He heard that cough voice..And tries to open his closed eyes…which were closed due to pain and helplessness…_

**_Aaaah, Janmoo ko tu pher sa jala….._**

**_Aaaah, sansoo main tu dil sa na jaa…._**

_He tries to move…his heartbeat was fast again. Here Abhijeet moving forward and tries to clear the dust from his eyes and face..and looking at that man whose back was showing to him..His heartbeat starts increasing as well..His face expressions changes into shock slowly… _

**_Pass Ana daa muja….Janna da muja…._**

**_Nenoo ka paar…_**

_He tries to look at back…but he feels high pain in his neck and a Painful scream came out from his mouth….Abhijeet foots stop unintentionally after hearing that painful scream… his face releases confused and shock expressions…and painful expressions came on his face now…_

Abhijeet (whispers): Dayaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa

**_Naa raa naa…. Naa Reeh naaa…._**

**_Tohey geet suna….._**

**_Naa raa naa…Naa Reeh naaa…._**

**_Torey peet na paney….._**

_He look at him back after grabbing his neck with a jerk after hearing that whisper….ignoring his pain…and look at Abhijeet who was already standing and seeing him….. Abhijeet was standstill at his place…._

**_Kamoshi ki lehrein…._**

**_Hawa main na dehrein…._**

**_Aaa Geeton ki Laaa ko barha….._**

_The other person who was none other than his best buddy..His Brother..His heartbeat..his voice…His invisible strength…the man whom his heart was searching only.. Whom his eyes want to see only is there in front of him..His DAYA is finally in front of him.. in really mess condition…._

**_Tanha yah Maan hai…._**

**_Koi Khali paan hai…._**

**_kasa ho Pur yah Khaalaa…?_**

_Daya look at him…A precious smile comes on his face…which really hurt his face wounds… so many tears runs out from his eyes… But his body was not caring abt anything.. An unknown Strength came in him after seeing Abhijeet in front of him…he holds two cell bars from his both hands and tries to stand up…Smile was really glowing his face which was full of wounds…._

**_Rangoon main Tum hoo…_**

**_Khyealon main Tum hoo…._**

**_Najana tu hai kahannnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnn…..?_**

Daya _(tries to stand up_): Abhi…. (_Happy)_ muja laga…laga tum he ho… Tum aye gaya..ma….(_tears_) tu…m..tumra…intazar….Abhi (_Stood up somehow_) ayo naa… (_Forward his bleeding hand)_

**_Ayeeee janmon ki Tu sun laa Gadaaa…_**

**_Ayeee Jeevan main tu Aye ka naa jaaa….._**

**_YAAR chahon main tuja…. _**

**_Choona Daa Mujaaa….. _**

_Abhijeet look at him from head to toe… His eyes were silent..No tear no anger or any feeling was present there…._

**_Jab Dil Jaala…Jab Dil jaalaaaa_**

**_Jab Dil jaala….Naina Kahennnnn….._**

**_Jab Dil Jaala….._**

**_Sitaroon main tum ho…._**

**_Nazaroon main tum ho…._**

**_Naa Jeena ka Sur tu Bata,….._**

**_Tanhaa yah man hai…Koi Khali paan hai_**

**_Kasa ho Pur yah khaala…?_**

Daya (_smile lower down_): Abhi….iiii ?

_Abhijeet start clapping loudly …. Daya just look at him and his expressions changes within seconds….His happiness vanished within seconds…And smile vanished too…_

******AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Thanks Guys for ur reviews..this chap is little long..._

_ Abifan, If u r reading... I m not angry with u or with anyone... don't worry.. U can post ur comments here ..I will feel happy..._

_ Srishti, Yah I m changing few things..bcz now I m not be able to write it on that way which I really want too or I planned before..i really lost my style.. For now I m very much disturbed due to this..i m trying but I m not be able to bring those feelings here which I want u guys feel during reading..what to do...I m helpless... aur yah cheez muja aur kharb kar rai hai..._

_I want to end this Story asap now.. I m here to finish it for all those who really support me till now.. and I hurt them as well..but I lost my interest n my style...I m trying but my writing skills really not helping me... Also busy with exams so not sure abt Update..will try to upload next chap asap... Any suggestion do tell me.. Thanks for reading... :)))_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hum tere bin Ab Rah nahi sakte...**

**Tere bina kye wajod Mera ?**

**Tujh sa juda ager ho jayen gay…**

**Tu kud sa he ho jayen ga Juda…**

_Daya was looking at him …Smile vanish from his lips but still his face was glowing due to what coming in his mind and what he is seeing….._

_He remembers Abhijeet in Hospital bed..How much weak he was…medicinal equipments attached to his body…medicines around him..Doctors, injections everything…The Danger of 5.0,50 percent.. And today the same man was standing fit and fine in front of him….. Like Previous ABHIJEET…. He was looking at Abhijeet who starts moving forward slowly towards Daya…._

**Kyun ka Tum he ho…**

**Bas tum he ho….**

**Zindagii Ab tum he ho ooooo...**

_He was feeling soothing Feelings in him with each and every step of Abhijeet towards him…_

**Ho hooooo Chain bhi…. **

**Mera Dard Bhi...**

**Meri Har Kushi Bas tum he ho….**

_Abhijeet moves close to him….now Cell bars was only hurdle between them..At one side Daya was standing with the help of Cell bars and on the other side Abhijeet was standing looking at his friend with keen look… For a minute there was a complete silence… Both Buddies remain silent exchanging so many unspoken wounds , pain , loneliness and Feelings… Like Their souls are talking with each other…._

Abhijeet: Daya (_whispers_)

Daya: Abhi…..iiiiiiiiii..tum aye gaya yar…maine tuma kitna miss kiya…

Abhijeet: Haan meri jaan..main aye gaya..tere Abhi tere pas…. Ab koi tuja choo bi nai sakta…

Daya (_dreamy tone_): Sach abhi… Tum aye gaya ho…muja chor kar mat jana ab …

Abhi: main janta hoon mera Daya mera bina kitna akala raha hai..kitna tanha….

Daya: Aur Abhi ? mera Abhi sab ka hota hua bi akala hai…Kyun ka uss ka ghum bantna wala uss ka sath nai ..uss ka pas nai…

Abhi: kahan…wo mera pas he tu hai (_Dreamy tone_) mera samana.. Main ussay mehsos kar sakta hoon..Smaj sakta hoon…

_Same dreamy tone…_

Daya: Tum janta ho na Abhi..tum mera ass pas hota ho..tu main apna ander ek ajeeb sa sakoon mehsos karta hoon..Muja dar nai lagta…Muja asa lagta hai ka koi hai…muja har dukh, dard, takleef sa becha ka rakhna wala…meri bi koi care karna wala..koi aik rishta hai….

Abhi: Haan… Jo tuja kuch hona nai da ga Daya…jab tak wo zinda hai..Kam sa kam tab tak tu kuch bi hona nai da gaa….Ab kuch bi bura nai ho ga Daya…Kuch bi bura nai ho ga..Main aye gaya hoon na…

Daya: Ab muja yahen sa laa chalu abhi…Apna sath..Apna pass..Muja yahen nai rahna..Muja la chalu ..Apna jahen main…tum laa jaio ga na muja…? Bolo Abhi..tum lana aye ho na muja?

Abhi: haan…apna sath..apna pas ….. ..

_Both were still standing like a stachu…Without blinking their eyes…Without speaking any word... But their souls were talking with each other…. Key falls down on floor which was in Abhijeet's hand…. Due to that voice Abhijeet look at floor with jerk….Daya too look at those keys…. Abhijeet look at Daya ….and Then move down to grab those keys…. Daya was still waiting that Abhijeet speak anything to him..his clapping sound was still making strange feelings inside him..Either his Soul was feeling really relax…._

_Abhijeet opens the door and Enters inside …..Where Daya moves towards Door …Abhijeet look at him…. _

Abhijeet: Wah… Kye acting hai Daya… (_look at him from head to toe) _Sai main asli mujrim lag raha ho…

_Daya was looking at him with complete confuse expressions…_

Abhijeet: Mission par ho… Kye role play kar raha ho aik mujrim hona ka…wah bai… (_looking at him with smile)_

_Daya who was looking at him moved back with great jerk in his body….he was looking so much in shock….after few seconds he look at Abhijeet and tries to speak….._

Daya (_tries to smile_): ha…h..haan…Misson par… Mujrim ban kar…Main mission par jo …jo hoon….

_Abhijeet hits his cheek with hard Slap….Daya falls down bcz of that Tight slap on his face but due to wall support he was little stable… but in complete shock…he somehow Look at Abhijeet ..but still his mind was in great shock…. Anger was coming out from Abhijeet face…His face was covered with complete anger..Extreme anger..His eyes were fiery… Daya placed his hand on his cheek and look at Abhijeet with teary eyes..He was feeling much pain on his cheek..bcz Abhijeet really slapped him with complete force in him…Daya's lip start bleeding as well…._

Daya (_teary tone_): Abhi (_looking at him with shock)_

_Abhijeet moves forward and grab him tightly from his shirt collar..and speak with complete anger tone..so much harshness and anger was in his voice , face and eyes too…_

Abhijeet (_Harsh_): Kyun kiya haan… (_jerk him) _kyun kiya ? (_loud) _Kyun kiya mera sath asa? Jhoot…har pal har lamha jhoot bola gaya mera sath….Tum na bi… Dhoka main rakha… Muja anjana main.. (_jerk him again so harshly) _kyun kiya mera sath asa? Haan….

_Leave him and slap him again but this time not so hardly like before…._

Abhijeet (_angry_): kis na Haq diya tha tuma… (_pointing towards him) _Dost banya tuma apna..bhai mana nai..Smja…har pal..Khyal rakha..Apna sath raka… Tuma har takleef sa bechana ki koshish ki har pal har lamha… Duniya sa…baton sa..har taran sa tuma bechana chaha…Kye iss din ka liya ? (_pointed at him)_

_And grab him again by his shirt…Daya still looking at him with complete pain on his face and tears in his eyes…_

Abhijeet (_so harsh_): Dakho…Dakho apna app ko..Kye halat bana di tum na apni…Kis mour par..Makam par laa kar khara kar diya kud ko... Kye iss din ka liya tumara itna khyal raka maine? Haaan (_loud) _Muja dhoka main raka..muja chor kar aye gaya..yahen..yah zindagii jeena ka liya ? (_jerk him)_

_Abhijeet left him and moves his face towards other side…_

Daya (_Trying to speak in tears_): Abhi….meri baat…

_Abhijeet move towards him with complete anger in face and voice…And speak loudly …_

Abhijeet : Shup Up Daya…..(_ pointing figure towards him) _

_Daya quite and look at him With scare on his face..Abhijeet voice was really loud and harsh…Now teary as well… His face was coverd with anger…and his sighs were high too..He moves close to Daya and Speaks in complete anger…_

Abhijeet (_Anger_): mera naam apni iss zuban sa mat sa hazaron jhoot bola hain tum na muja...Smjha ? (_so loud)_

_Daya was shocked and really sad too….But still he was happy after seeing Abhijeet fit and fine… _

Daya: Asa mat kaho…Tum janta ho..maine tumara kitna intazar (_teary tone n face)_

Abhijeet (_Rashly interrupts_): Intazar…. Tum na ? (_looking shocked) _Haan….malom bi hai tuma ka intazar kis cheez ka naam hai ?

Jab uss hospital ka bed par para sirf tumara ana ka intazar kar raha tha main tumara jana ka bad… Na utth kar beth sakta tha teak sa ...naa chal sakta tha… na zyada sochna ki yah Intazar karna ki permission the mera mind ko..tab kiya maine tumara ana ka intazar..har pal ..har lamha Gina maine… har pal poocha sab sa..ka Daya kab aye ga Mission sa.. (_tears comes in his eyes) _sab na jhoot bola… Muja intazar karwya (_teary tone) _ussi intazar ki ass par main teak bi hua… chalna lyke bhi…pher gin gin kar din guzara…Hospital sa bahr aya…. Gher gaya tu _He stops….. (tears falls down from Daya's eyes)_

_Abhijeet again started after clearing his throat …._

Abhijeet (_teary tone_): tu laga ka tum ho ga wahan muja wel…e…welcome karna… Surprise dana…par nai…Tab bi tumara intazar kiya… Har roz uss gher main akala rah kar..tuma mehsos kiya..tumara har pal intazar kiya..ka abi ayo ga aur bola goa ka….** Abhi main Aye gaya yar**….par nai..tum nai aya...tab bi intazar kiya… Tumari har cheez ko..tumara photos…Memories sab dakh kar tuma yaad kiya..Tumara intazar kiya…Bureau jaana shuru kiya..tu sab tha..Muja welcome karna ka liya... woi chehra nai tha bas..jisa main dhakna chata tha..Socha tum tab tu ayo ga..per tab bi nai…Tab bi roz tumara desk table ko dhak kar tumara intazar kiya…breakfast main, Lunch main, dinner main..sota ,jagta kab tumara intazar nai kiya maine ? per tum nai aya….Aur uss intazar ka kye sila mila muja? (_again harsh)_ Haan …kye sila mila? Yah (_pointing towards him) _

ACP sir, saluknka sir..Freddy, schain, Rajat , sab na jhoot bola… Sab na… 2 Month… 2 Month tak muja bawakof banya raka _(Angry_) Sab na…. Wo tu ager main tarika _(hate in eyes_) aur Doctor salunkha ki baten na sun lata…tu kabhi bhi... kabhi pata nai chalta muja ka un sab na tumara sath kye kiya….kas kar Tarika na jo tuma bola…_he stops..._ aur tumara jurm , saza , jail yah sab…muja kabhi nai pata chalta… Aur tum khata ho tum na mera intazar kiya ? Issa intazar kahata ho tum..tu jo maine kiya ussa kye kaho ga tum? Haan kye? (_harsh plus teary tone_)

_Daya really in tears…. He was in complete pain after hearing and feeling pain of his best buddy or Big Brother….He really knew and understand that how much Abhijeet is angry with Daya….how much he hurts his buddy….he tries to touch his arm…_

Daya (_grab Abhi's arm_): Ab….._Stops …_main janta hoon tuma bht dukh…

_But Abhijeet jerk his hand with complete anger and take out his hand from Daya's grip…Daya was so shocked and hurt on such attitude of Abhijeet…He knows how much Abhijeet is hurt but still he was not expecting such a harsh reaction from Abhijeet.. He wants to hug Abhijeet but this was far far from his expectations…_

Daya: Boss… Asa tu na karo..Muja bht Dard…

_Abhijeet look at him and Daya stops…._

Daya (_teary tone_): Tuma kitni awazen dien maine ajj…muja laga he tum ho..tumari kushbo...wo perfume... pehchan gaya tha main (_Smily face) _aik pal ko tuma dhak kar yakeen nai aya muja ka tum mera samna khara ho..yah koi sapna nai (_tears fall down) _Uper wala na meri sun li…. Tum teak ho gaya Abhi_…(smiles_) Bilkul pehla jasa… tum soch nai sakta muja kitni kushi… main bht kush hoon ajj …Tum mera samna…mera pas khara ho… (_not controlling his happiness) _muja yakeen nai ata…

Abhijeet (_Angry tease_): yakeen tu muja bi nai ata..Ka tum asa sab bhi kar sakta ho…

_Daya look at him with shock and speak in hurry…._

Daya: Abhi..nai..maine nai….kuch nai….

_Abhijeet tries to move out from cell but Daya instantly grab his arm with…._

Daya (_really tense): _kahan jaa raha ho Abhi….muja chor kar mat jaio… meri baat suno..muja asa saza da kar mat jaio

Abhijeet(_ take out his arm_): Saza (_look at him) _tu tum na muja di hai Daya…Kye kasoor tha mera (_whispers_) haan… tuma kye malom saza hoti kye hai…Kssi na kuch kaha ka Door chala jaio…chor do muja..aur tum na chor diya….

_Daya remembers Tarika's words.._

Abhijeet (_harsh_): chor ka chala jaio Humesha humesha ka liya..tu tum na wasa he kiya… (_Daya look downwards) _kye tuma nai malom tha (_Grab Daya's face harshly and look into his eyes) _ka jis insan ko Dhoka main rakh kar chor ka jaa raha ho..uss ka kye hasher hoga tumara iss decision sa? Wo insan jo zindagii aur mout ka beech jojh raha ha uss ka kye hasher hoga? (_again grab him by his shirt harshly) _tum na muja kis baat ki saza di Daya? Ab kud saza sa darta ho…? Tuma yah 14 saal ki sazza katni hai na Daya..Tu kato…(_looking into his eyes)_ Tum yah 14 saal huma yaad rakh kar uss pehli wali zindagii main lootna ka intazar sa kato ga… Aur main har pal tuma bholana main…(_Daya look at him with complete shock and scare)_ Aur jis din tum (_come really close to him) _iss jail sa bahar niklo ga na Daya ..Aur tuma milna wala…Tuma dhakna wala ..tuma sunana wala..pukarna wala koi nai ho ga… (_Daya looking very scared) _koi bhi nahin… (_leave him with great jerk) _uss din tuma pata chala ga daya (_pointing towards him with fiery eyes) _ka SAZA kye cheez hoti hai….

_He said so and left the cell in hurry…. Daya was looking at him with complete shock and scare….Abhijeet was moving from there in fast speed..Daya realized and tries to run after him but falls down..He grabs Jail bars and Scream in teary tone after forward his hand from jail bars…._

Daya (_teary scream): _Abhiiiiiiiiiiiii…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nai….muja chor kar mat jaio….Abhi….

_Abhijeet was moving fast…._

Daya : nai jaio ….Maine kuch nai kiya Abhi…kuch bhi nai... Muja chor kar mat jaio..(_crying) _mat jaa yar..main nai jee payon ga yahen… nai jee payon ga main asa… mar jaion ga..Maine kuch nai kiya Abhi…. Tumara intazar….mat chor ka jaio muja yahen asa… Abhi….. iiiiiiii laa jaa muja apna sath yar….laa jaa…..mat chor ka ja…..

**Ho Anjana…..Logon ki…Duniya saa laa jaaaa…**

**Laa jaaaaaaaaaaa tu Mujaaaaaaaaa….**

**Khula Aasman mainnnnnnnnnnnn…**

**Laa Jaaaaa tu mujha…Apna jahen main…**

**Laa jaa tu muja...**

_Daya was still crying and trying to stop Abhi..But Abhijeet completely move out after leaving Daya in that darkness..In the scare of Lonliness and this time for forever…. Daya was really feeling tense, scared…He knew Abhijeet left him here…And Now no one will come to save him..To listen him… He was waiting for Abhijeet..and today he lost him..He hurt him very much… And Now he got this Punishment… First time Abhijeet punished him In his life…And so harshly..that he left him for forever…?_

_Daya still crying and Screaming..He knows if Abhijeet left him today..then how will he get back his buddy..? How will he get back his Lovely Brother? He was so scared..But no one was there to hear him…To console him..Daya was there with great scare and pain in heart and soul…. _

_Here Abhijeet move out from there and look at Rajat and jailer and cops who were waiting for him…Abhijeet move out from there in speed..Rajat and all follows him who were looking very confused…on way Abhijeet collide with Doctor..who was coming now and trying to wear white coat…Abhijeet look at him and then towards Jailer who was completely dipped in embarrassment…._

_Jailer asked Doctor immediately to move inside and look after the Prisoner…Abhijeet moves and Rashly asked from jailer…_

Abhijeet _(angry_): Kis na ki yah halat usski? (_Looking at Jailer with fiery eyes) _Sirf Sach….

Jailer (_scared_): wo...o...woh yah 3 inspectors….

Abhijeet (_To Rajat): _Suspension orders nikalwyo in 3no ka abi…. (_Really harsh) _

_All three inspectors who were present there now were so shocked and tense…. Abhijeet was abt to move out from the jail completely….when he finally glance at jailer and said…_

Abhijeet _(fiery eyes n tone_): Ager uss ka jism par aik karoch bi ayi ab… (_Pointing towards jailer) _tu apna bandobast kahen aur kar ka rakhna….

_He moves out completely after seeing such a scared face of jailer…. Rajat sat with Abhijeet inside the vehicle…still he was very confused…. Abhijeet said to Rajat…_

Abhijeet: Rajat tum Wapis jaio Mumbai..main bad mein ayon ga…

_Rajat was very much confused… he was thinking that Abhijeet met with any innocent Prisoner..Who complained abt all those officers and injured as well… That's why Abhijeet took such decision abt those three officers and Warned jailer as well..but now he was feeling something deep down …Bcz Abhijeet behavior and expressions were really telling him that he is trying to compose and bearing something big….not showing anything…What is all that? Vehical moved and Stopped in front of Hotel…Where Rooms were already booked for Abhijeet and Rajat…Abhijeet after taking room key from reception instantly moved inside his room…Where Rajat was still standing there with great confusion..he has no courage to ask anything from Abhijeet for now….so waiting for sometime is gud option he thinks..he too moved inside his room for some rest…._

_Abhijeet enters inside his room and look at himself in Mirror… he remembers Daya's face..his tears , his wounds and pain which was showing on his face..Tears come in his eyes too… He look at his hand… And remember that first hard slap on Daya face and his bleeding lip…He hits his hand hardly on mirror…Mirror breaks down and Abhijeet hand starts bleeding badly… He remembers second Slap and Daya's screams and again hit his hand on mirror..This time scream came out from his face too…. He sat down on his bed and starts crying loudly …. _

_He Hurts his hand Badly and feels pain..But this pain was far from all those things which his heart was feeling… he remembers each and every word, glance and tear of Daya…And screams badly to express out his pain..and cries badly too … How much anger he shows on Daya today…How much he hurt him..Did not hear any single word of him… But his heart was really hurt too due to all this… he never expects such meeting with Daya in his dreams…._

_He was feeling really bad after entering inside the jail..At each moment one thing was in his mind only that in any Jail his heartbeat. His daya is also living same life..May be worst than this… Bcz he really knew what happens inside the jail… Jail is actually like a Hell… and he knows his heartbeat is living in hell..How can he bear that…. ? How? And now?_

_More than anything, any feeling he is hurt Now…Very Much Hurt….. he was crying loudly without caring abt anything… Just crying after placing his both hands on his forehead….._

**Tere mera Rishta hai kasa ?**

**Ek Pal Dori gawarah nahin….**

_He remembers how much he confronts Daya….he remembers Daya's bad condition..his wounds, bleeding..His painful condition and look…. Still he was crying loudly…_

**Tere liya har roz hain jeeta….**

**Tuj ko diya mera waqt sabhi….**

**Koi Lamha mera na ho tere bina….**

**Har sans pa naam tera aaaaa…..**

_He remembers how he saw Daya after 6 Months…Which were like 6 Years for him….He remembers his Last Words to Daya….How he left him….His screams…._

**Kyun ka tum he ho…. Abb Tum he ho…**

**Zindagii Ab tum he ho…Chain bhi….**

**Mera Dard bhi….Ab Tum he ho…..**

**Kyun ka Tum he ho…Abb tum he ho….**

**Zindagii Ab tum he ho…Chain Bhi….**

**Ab tum he ho…. Tum he hoooooooooooo…..**

_He remembers his Time which he spends with Daya…._

**Tere liye hi jiya mein…**

**Khud ko jo yun de diya hai…..**

_Specially, the time When he lost his memory…The start of his present life..Which only he remembers now.. The time when he lost everything in his life..His Name, his own self and his only relationship his Mother as well… It was only Daya who holds his hand in that darkness of his life and brings him in the life of light and happiness…_

**Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala…..**

**Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala…..**

_Who make him feel that he is not alone in this world..He is with him…In the shape of Best Friend and then as a Lovely Brother….Who realize him that he is there for him every time..Can do anything for him…Even he can sacrifice his life for him…._

**Tere saath mera hai nasib juda…**

**Tujhe paake adhura na raha…**

_He remembers his Daya on that time...and what he saw today..._

**Kyun ka tum he ho…. Ab tum he….**

**Zindagii Ab tum he ho…..ooo…..**

**Chain bhi…. Mera Dard bhi…..**

**Meri Zindagii Abb tum he hooooo….**

_A knock on door disturbs him and his emotions….He stops his crying voice suddenly. Trying to control himself and his emotions..This was not possible for him for now… he heard a voice…_

Voice: Sahab Waiter….blanket dana tha…

Abhijeet (_heavy voice_): bad main Ana…jaio yahen sa…

_Waiter left after hearing such voice…he doesn't want to disturb the guest…._

_Here Abhijeet again cries but this time not with the loud voice… he was weeping…really want to expel out his all pain which he stored inside in him since last 6 months… And now after seeing Daya he really controls himself in front of him..But now this is not possible for him…Really not…No one can understand his pain…No one… can anyone?_

_After half hour he controls himself and moves towards washroom…Washed his face and move out after cleaning it….He lay down on his bed without removing his shows… His eyes were open but he was in some other world..His mind was really busy to relax him and to think something deep down… Abt What ?_

_Here in jail Doctor Moved inside Daya's cell….Where Daya was sitting like a Dead Body..Really in painfull condition… like he lost everything today…. More than anything HIS HOPE…and no one can live in this world without Any Hope..._

_Doctor move towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder…Daya look at him by his eyes movement only and tries to understand what he is seeing …_

Doctor: Utt jaio bhai…Tumari dressing karni hai….

_Daya did not pay any attention on him….Doctor again jerks him…._

Doctor: chal utt jaa..itna time nai hai mera pas… Marhum pati karna hi ati hai muja…wo karwa laa..pher apna rog main betha rahna… (_Sulky tone)_

_Daya look at him with angry eyes and speaks with harsh tone…Even screams…_

Daya (_harsh): _Nai karwani muja dressing (_jerk his hand) _jaio yahen sa.. tumari yah marhum pati mera zakhmon pa murhum nai laga sakta…jaio yahen sa (_so harsh)_

Doctor (_rash_): Betha rah…muja kye…wasa bi kye fayda..Uss inspector ko najana kye bola hai tu naa jo wo asa nikla yahen saa..Ab tu Tera kye hasher kara ga Jailor..uss ka liya marhum pati ki kye zarorat….

_He said so and left him….Daya still sat in same position and starts crying…._

Daya (_crying): _Dhaka Abhi... sab ka jo jee chata hai..jasa jee chata hai bol jata hain mujha...

_After few seconds..._

Daya (_teary tone): _Aik bar..aik bar meri baat tu suni hoti Abhi…..asa kasa chor gaya muja…? Kitna kuch tha kahna ko mera pas….kitna kuch bolna tha tuma..kitna kuch batana tha.. kitna kuch bhara tha mera ander… kitna kuch tha kahna ko..batana ko….Abhiii iiiiiiiii (_calling him)_

_Abhijeet hearts pinch….._

Abhijeet (_whispers_): Dayaaaaa …._One tear falls down from his eye …._

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_So Guys, how was this chapter? Hope u like it..After sometime I try to write any emotional chapter like this… Must tell me how u found it…_

_One member asked me to write something happy…Aww sorry buddy..For now this is not possible according to the situation…hope u will understand this…in the start Duo's soul what talks abt..Hope u like that for now… I will write happy happy when times come…._

_Take care All…. And wish me Gud luck for my exam…lol but yap don't forget to review…Wink_


	16. Chapter 16

_ACP Called Rajat and asked abt the Visit…_

ACP: Haan Rajat sab kasa raha…Koi kam ki baat?

Rajat: Nai Sir..Kuch pata nai chala…bhaala sa related tu kuch bi nai….

ACP: Hmm…acha koi baat nai..humara pas kon si pakki khaber thi..bs try karna tha..Anyways, tum log kab nikal raha ho wapis ana ka liya?

Rajat (_low tone): _Sir woh…Abhijeet sir…

ACP (_inquire tone): _Kye hua Rajat..Kuch baat hai kye…?

Rajat: nai sir..bas Abhijeet sir kuch ajeeb sa behave kar raha hain..

ACP: kye matlab…kuch kah diya uss na tum sa?

Rajat: nai sir..kuch kas tu nai..par woh mera sath ana sa inkar kar raha hain..jab sa jail sa aya hain..kuch ajeeb si halat ho jasa…bht kamosh sa hain..Par sir…

ACP (_worried): _Par kye ?

Rajat: sir sahi hai yah galat malom nahin..par muja lagta hai wo teak nai hain..kuch masala tu hai…

ACP (_relieving sigh): _Tuma smajna chiya Rajat..wahen uss jail main jaa kar ussa kye mehsos hua hoga… Muja shayad ussa bejna he nai chiya tha…maine asa tu socha hi nahin…

Rajat: nai sir…Abhijeet sir Duty ko laa kar bht serious rahta hain…wo kud sa mana kar data ager una koi problem hoti tu…par sir yah sab kuch feelings sa bar ka hai..pata nai kye..yah shayad muja asa laga..wo kuch baat karna ka mood main bi nai lag raha tha….

ACP: Maine bi abi Call kiya tu wo uttha he nai raha..malom nai kye hua hai ussay…aur woh wapis kyun nai ana chata tumara sath..

Rajat: Sir app kahen tu main baat karna ki koshish karon?

ACP: nai Rajat…Wo tuma kuch nai batiya ga..main poch kar dakhta ….._And he stops…_khere batiya ga tu wo muja bi kuch nai..(sad tone) teak hai tum baat kar ka dhakna…main bi pochta hoon ka wo wapis kyun nai ana chata akher…. Aur Rajat tum time sa he wapis aye jana…

Rajat: okay Sir… _And they ended the call…._

**_AT NIGHT:_**

_Abhijeet himself dials ACP's number…who saw his name flashing on screen..He attends the call with…_

ACP: Haan Abhijeet bolo….

Abhijeet (cold tone): hello sir..sorry wo main app ki call pehla attend nai kar paya…

ACP: It's okay Abhijeet… (_Boss tone)_

Abhijeet: Sir wo main… main wapis nai..

ACP: Haan malom hai.. Rajat tu ponchna he wala hai..uss na ana sa pehla muja inform kar diya tha ka tum nai aye raha ho… Kye poch sakta hoon ..KYUN?

Abhijeet: I know sir maine app sa poocha bina he yah decision lay liya..lakin fil hal main aye nai sakta tha… Muja app sa kuch kam tha sir…

ACP (Surprised): Kaam... _After few seconds..._ bolo?

_Abhijeet told him what he want from him in straight tone..Which make him surprised …but he don't have any option so he remains quite….Abhijeet asked…_

Abhijeet: app sun raha hain naa…?

ACP (_taking sigh): _Haan Abhijeet…tum ….Tum janta ho ka tum kye kah raha ho? Kye yah sab soch smaj kar bol raha ho tum? (_so serious)_

Abhijeet (_strong tone): _Bht soch smaj kar sir...Kye app?

ACP (_interrupts): _tum par kab barosa nai kiya maine Abhijeet…yah tu bas tum hi…._And he stops with teary eyes… _u don't worry..tum wahen raho…main yahen sab dakh lata hoon.. and will inform u soon..

Abhijeet: teak hai..par yah kaam official basis par delay hoga...I hope u understand my mean..Bye sir… _And he cuts the call…._

_Here ACP was in some kind of delima..what Abhijeet said to him and abt what that all was ? really beyond the expectations..But why after this Jail visit? Anything wrong is there…._

_HERE One of Three Inspectors, whose Suspension orders can be released at any moment bcz of Abhijeet moved towards Hotel and tries to meet Abhijeet…Abhijeet allowed him so meeting started as…_

Inspector (crying): Sir …Mahf kar do.(_joining his both hands in front of him) _mahf..Galti ho gai muj sa.. main kye karta…jasa orders hoon…nukri ka liya karna parta hai…aik bar mahf kar do…ayenda kabhi asa nai karon ga sahib..

Abhijeet (_fiery eyes): _Naukri ka liya kssi ka qatal karna para ga tuma tu woh bi karo ga kye tum? (_he shouts)_

Inspector: nai nai sahib...Aik bar mahf kar do… galti ho gai…Ayenda asa kuch nai karon ga… Aik bar mahfi da do (_pleading) _Chota chota becha hain sahab…

Abhijeet (_stand up): _yah sab tab sochna chiya tha na tuma…Ab kye fayda…?

Inspector: App kuch bi kar sakta ho..Suspension orders rukwa bi sakta ho..Aik bar shikyat darj ho gai uper tu pher kuch nai ho paya ga…Sahab aik chance da do..Sirf Aik chance…

Abhijeet: Dakho jaio yahen sa…sar mat kahyo mera.. yah sab pehla nai socha... Jaio… (_he completely ignores)_

Inspector (_more crying): _nai sahab asa mat karo… Aik bar mahfi…main bht umeed lay kar aya hoon….App jasa bolo ga wasa karon ga main… ayenda kssi begunah ko hath nai lagyon ga Pakka wada sir..aik bar …

_Abhijeet look at him and then move towards him…_

Abhijeet: paaka? Jasa kahon ga wasa karo ga tum?

Inspector (happy tone): Wada sir…. Nai tu jaan la lana…

Abhijeet: nai nai usski zarorat nai hai..par ager wada sa phira na tu …

Inspector: Sahab… kasum khata hoon apna bechon ki…

_Abhijeet places his hand on Inspector shoulder…._

Abhijeet: teak hai… par ayenda kssi bi qadi ka sath asa salok nai..yaad rakhna...aur abi ka liya aik kaam….

Inspector: Bolo sahab….

_Abhijeet gave him any address….and said…_

Abhijeet: iss address par mojod logon ko Mumbai ponchana hai…Girftar kar ka tuma… Ina dondha ka orders tumara police station ko thori dar main he mil jayen ga….

Inspector: teak hai sahab…per suspension orders…

Abhijeet: woh rukwana mera kaam hai..Tum jaa kar duty join karo…main call kar doon ga police station..

Inspector: par sahab main kye bolon ga ka yah Address ka mera ko kasa pata…

Abhijeet: kuch bi bahana bana lana…kye ab woh bi main bation..pher tumara kye fayda muja… (_he starts looking another side)_

Inspector (_instantly): _nahin nahin sahab.. main sab kar laa ga.. app bura na manio…

Abhijeet: teak hai..jaio abi…

Inspector: jee jee sahab..shukriya..bht ..shukriya..App ka baal becha jeeyan…shukriya…

_Abhijeet smiles on this…. After how much time he smiles today even he don't know…..but he smiles…_

**_"__Yaar Abhijeet..aik baat kahon..Tum hansta hua bhi acha he lagta ho…"_**

**_"__Kye matlab hai tumara?"_**

**_"__Matlab…. Yah Fiery eyes sa eyes bhi thak jati hain bechari…Kabi apna lips ko bi moka diya karo muskurana ka…."_**

**_"__Abhijeet smiles after hearing this comment from his Brother…."_**

**_"__Yah hui naa baat…Dakho kitna sweet touch ata hai tumara chehra par…Malom hai mera jasa nai..par pher bhi acha lagta ho tum muskurata hua…. And he runs"_**

**_"__Daya ka becha…Ruk tuja batata hoon main… And he hears his brother big laugh while running"….._**

_The Day ended like this…And Night comes with alots of scariness, thinking and loneliness…. At one side Abhijeet was busy in doing alots of work..He was really busy in phone calls… Then looking at his Lappy…receiving so many files and Data and working on it… At last he lay down on his bed with some relax expressions on his face and with hope… On the other side Daya was sitting inside his jail cell and Looking very sad..In few hours he starts looking weaker than before and looking life less without any hope…he was looking so scared… He remembers Abhijeet's words…._

**_""_****Tum yah 14 saal huma yaad rakh kar uss pehli wali zindagii main lootna ka intazar sa kato ga… Aur main har pal tuma bholana main…. Aur jis din tum ****iss jail sa bahar niklo ga na Daya .Aur tuma milna wala…Tuma dhakna wala ..tuma sunana wala..pukarna wala koi nai hoga… koi bhi nahin… uss din tuma pata chala ga daya ka SAZA kye cheez hoti hai….""**

Daya (_to himself): _Tum tu khata tha na Abhi…ka tum muja kabhi akala chor kar nai jaio ga…pher yah kye kiya Abhi ?….(_tears continually rolling down from his cheeks) _aik pal ka liya nai socha mera…. Yah kye kiya tum na abhi…

_**On Abhi side**…._

Abhijeet _(to himself_): Tumara bara main he tu socha har pal..har lamha..sota jagta… Per tum na…Tum na kye kiya Daya….

_Daya was looking so gloomy in that jail cell….he was sitting in darkness …like he lost everything in his life…_

**Hoon Kudi sa Laapata…**

**Hoon kudi sa Laapata….**

**Cheekti meri Kamoshiyen Yahen….**

**Be Khuwab sa, Khuwab hain..Khuwaboon main mera….**

**KurDara Sanatoon main….**

**Kahien Tu Qaid meri Aahaten hain….**

Daya: Main kitna akala par gaya hoon Abhi… Kitna dar lag raha hai muja.. yakeen nai ata ka tum …tum muja chor kar chala gaya Abhi…Humesha humesha ka liya…

**_At Abhi side….._**

Abhijeet: chor he tu nai saka..Main kabhi bhi….Kabhi bhi.. har lamha tumara sath chaha aur diya bhi…

Daya: Tum asa kasa kar sakta ho mera sath Abhi.. zindagii bar sath rahna tha na aik dosra ko… yah dosti hum nai toren ga….yah gana humara liya bana hai tum tu asa kahta tha na Abhi.. pher ab kye hua…

Abhijeet: Tor dala hai tum na muja Daya… Tor dala hai.. Jab insan he tooth jaya tu koi bi rishta kye nibaya ga wo… (_tears falls down from his eyes) _Aik dosra ka sath dana tha na huma?pher kasa Paraya kar diya…? Kasa chor ka chala gaya…

Daya: Har mor par, Har takleef sa bechta aye ho na tum muja.. aur humesha bechiyo ga asa lagta tha muja..pher ab asa kasa chala gaya…Asa kasa chala gaya muja chor kar humesha humesha ka liya? Yakeen nai ata muja ab bi…ka tum ab nai ayo ga…Nai ayo ga muja lana…muja yahen rahna para ga tumari di hui saza katna ka liya…tum nai ayo ga muja lana….

**Bay Sahta iss Dard saa, Ab laa jaa Chura ka**

**Laa Jaa tu Mujha….Khula Aasman main…**

**Laa jaa tu Mujha..Apna Jahaan main…**

**Laa jaa tu Muja…Kar ka riha tu laa jaa..**

**Ab Laa jaa…tu Laaa jaaaaa…..?**

Abhijeet: Tuma saza he tu nai da pata main Daya.. woi aik kam tu nai kar paya main ajj tak… tuma wahen uss Qaid main rakh ka kud ko kasa saza doon main? Kasa uss Jail ki chardivari main tuma sarana doon main humesha humesha ka liya..kasa…? nai kar sakta main asa… nai kar sakta… Tuma wahen sa niklana hi hoga.. nikalna ho ga..main nikalon ga tuma….

_Suddenly Daya's heart pinch….and he feels something soothing in his heart in very next moment…what was this? He was still thinking abt all that what happens..Still he was not believing on all that… he was feeling like he saw any horrible dream..He closes his eyes after sometime… And falls in sleep with unknown feelings…..Abhijeet too closes his eyes and falls in sleep…_

**Tere Mera Rishta hai kasa…**

**Ek pal Dori gawarah nahin….**

**Tera liya har roz hain jeeta….**

**Tuj ko diya mera waqt sabhi…**

**Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina…**

**Har Sans pa naam teraaaaaaaaaa….**

_Both buddies slept on different places but at the same time.. Feeling little sooth..._

**Kyun ka tum hi…. Ab tum hi ho…**

**Zindagii Ab tum hi ho…**

**Chain bhi…Mera Dard bhi…**

**Meri Zindagii Ab tum hi ho…**

**NEXT MORNING:**

_Daya opens his eyes after hearing some strange voice…. He was shocked that he was sleeping… He looks at back towards Jail door after hearing same voice again… Inspector was knocking at door with Stick in his hand… _

Inspector: Utt jaa bae…Wakeel babu milna aya hain tera sa….

_Daya was shocked after seeing Lawyer standing beside Inspector…..he did not understand what's happening…He was looking very confused…._

Lawyer (_to inspector): _Inspector sahab main akala main baat karna chayon ga….

_Inspector nodded as yes and moved out after opening the lock of Daya's cell….Lawyer enters and Daya tries to stand up with the help of Wall…._

Lawyer: betha…Betha rahiya app… _Daya sat down with confused expressions…._

Daya (_low tone): _App ?

Lawyer: Main Advocate Salim Nasir… (_He forward his hand) _

_Daya shake hand with him somehow and still looking very confused…._

Daya: App yahen kis liya….

Lawyer: App ka case court main Re Open ho raha hai…

**_Daya shocked…His eyes came out from his eyes orbit…._**

Lawyer _(added): _Muja app ka Lawyer appoints kiya gaya hai….

_Daya after few mins tries to understand the situation..he asked in very confused and Shocked tone…_

Daya: mera case….kasa ?

Lawyer: CID ki tarf sa… CID HQ ka special request par case ko Fori tor pa ReOpen karna ka decision liya hai court na… CID team ko yah lagta hai..Ka un ka officer yani app (_Pointed towards Daya) _Bakasoor hain..aur app ko uss jurm ki saza mili hai jo app na kiya he nai.. Apna officer ko bechana ki wo aik koshish karna chata hain… so ussi base par…

Daya (_shocked): _Par ab ?

Lawyer: Wel this is up to CID and Court..Muja app ka case larna ka liya appoint kiya gaya hai… Issi silsila main Muja app sa kuch sawalat poochna hain.. Kye App

_Daya look at him with strange look..he was not understanding that what is all this..Yesterday Abhijeet here all of sudden..then his behavior towards him..And Now all this …what is all this…Any Dream?_

Lawyer: Mr. Daya…. (_Calling him)_

Daya (_with jerk): _hmm..m… je ..jee main…main sun raha hoon…

Lawyer: iss sa pehla ka main app sa koi bhi sawal karon..Muja app ko yah dana ko kaha gaya hai…

_He gave one plan paper to Daya…Daya grab it with great confusionand Read it….. Only one Sentence was written on it… Daya's eyes fills with Tears…. He was just looking at that paper with those teary eyes….After a min…_

Lawyer: Sir …I hope app mera sath co-operate Karen ga… Kssi bi case main yah sab sa important hota hai..Client aur lawyer ka bech sach ka hona…

_Daya just look at him ..Did not say anything to him.._

Lawyer: So…Shell wo start ?

_Daya after few seconds nodded his head …._

Lawyer: My first question is…. Kye app na sach main Un 2 logon ka Qatal kiya hai?

_Daya look at him…. _

**FLASH BACK: (****_AFTER CHAPTER 13)_**

_Daya woke up from that bad dream with great jerk where he saw that Life imprisonment Punishment decision of court for him… and look at the hawldar who was trying to wake him up by saying…._

Hawaldar: Kye hua Bondo? Abi sa sapna main pansi ka panda dhak liya kye? (_Teasing)_ Abi tu court bi nai gaya hum... chal utt court jana ka samay ho gaya hai….

_Daya stood up and remembers his last meeting with Abhijeet yesterday in the hospital and then ACP sir request that Plz speak the truth inside the court… he jerk his head and moved with Hawaldar….._

**_INSIDE THE COURT:_**

_Only ACP and Rajat was present inside the court from CID… and Case started…Where Lawyer start to tell the court that Daya Commit this crime…The whole Court session was same what he saw in the dream…one after the other all witnesses were speaking against Daya..They all told to the Judge that Daya did not tries to save those 2 fish men intentionally … who were there to save him… Defense lawyer Repeats the whole incident what happens at Sea side…. And tries to remember the court Abt Daya's good deeds and reputations… He says that Daya did not do anything intentionally…. But At the same time prosecution reminds that Daya accepts his crime by himself…But still it was looking like an Incident where Daya emotionally accepts his crime….Till now No Valid Reason behind this crime is clear….so Lawyer explains as…._

Lawyer:Your Owner in 6 Gawhon na apni ankhon sa Inspector Daya ko Jan boj kar un 2no ko pani main Dhaka data Dhaka hai…Yah koi hadsa nahin..Bari badardi aur complete planning sa kiya gaya QATAL hain… Aur Apni Police ki nukari ki arrh main iss QATAL ko aik hadsa ki shakal da kar saf bech janna ki koshish hai Your Owner…in jasa Police officers kai bar Apni personal dushmaniyan nibata ayen hain Apni Police ki naukri ki arrh main….jis ki waja sa Police ka idara Badnaam hota jaa raha hai…Logon ka Qanoon par sa vishwas uttata ja raha hai Your Owner…asa qanoon ka Mumjrimon ko tu aur bi kari sa kari Saza milni chiya…Jo Qanoon ki Arrh main Itna bara aur sangeen Jurm karta hain…

_Daya was looking at the lawyer who was going on and on and only speaking against him…. Lawyer moves towards Daya and asked in same rash and haters tone…._

Lawyer: Kyun Inspector Daya… Kye main jhoot bool raha hoon? Boliya (_Shouts_) app ki yah chupi kuch kaam nai ana wali ajj..main app ko bechna nai doon ga…App ka iss sangeen jurm ki saza dila kar rahon ga main ajj… Boliya kyun mara app na un dono baguna machwaron ko? Boliya kye zati dushmani thi app ki un sa? Jo duniya ki nazer sa chupi hui hai ajj tak… boliya….

_Daya does not speak anything….._

Judge: Addalat app ka byean sunana chati hai inspector Daya… App ko bolna ho ga..warna yah Chupi app ka hi kilaf smji jaya gi….Ager app yah manta hain ka un dono ki mout app ka karan hui..tu iss ki waja bi app ko batani ho gi?

_Daya still quite …_

Lawyer: Yah kye bolen ga Judge sahab… Jab insan ko pata chal jata hai ka Ab uss ka Papon ka pyala bhar chukka hai..ab bolna ko kuch nai raha… tu wo kuch bol he nai pata..yun (_pointing towards Daya) _chup rah kar apni izat bechana ki akhri aur nakam kosish karta hai….Kasa bolen ga yah… Kyun ka jo admi iss Katara main khara hai Your owner…Wo sirf aik Qatil he nahin..balka najana kis kis aur jurm main shamil aik bara mujrim bhi hai…Jis naa na sirf Apni Duty ko..Apni Zimadaryon ko..Dash ko balka apna sath rahna wala Sathiyon ko bi Dhoka diya hai… Un ki ankhon main dhool jonki hai..un ka sath Vishwas ghat kiya hai… (_Shouts badly) _

Daya_ (shouts): _hay...

Lawye_r (shouts too): _Chiliya mat ...app ka chilana sa sach jhoot main nai badal jata.. kye yah sab nai kiya app na... boliya

Daya (_shouts_): haan haan …Kiya hai… Sab kiya hai maine.. Tu ? _(Angry_) Pansi pa chara do muja… chara do… (_Look at Judge) _Your owner main apna jurm pala he maan chukka hoon .. App muja saza dijiya….woi saza jo aik Amm murjim ko asa case main di jati hai…..

_All Shocked…_

Judge: Addalt yah janna chati hai ka app na Un 2 machwaron ko kyun Mout ka Ghat uttara?

Daya (rash): Kyun ka Mera raaz fash karna wala tha wo dono kameena (_looking downward) _Peechla 10 saalon sa mera sath dana wala wo 2 admi mera liya anjan admi nahin tha Judge sahab….

_ACP , RAJAT AND ALLL shocked…._

Daya: CID main rah kar kye mila ajj tak… ? Chand pason ka siwa kye mila? Din raat jan ki bazi laga kar bi Itna pasa nai hota ka ager zarorat par jayen kud ki jaan bechana ka liya bi tu laga saken… Main Peechla 10 Saalon sa Drugs ka danda main hoon….

_All shocked…..completely shocked…_

ACP (_Stood up_): yah tum kye kah raha ho Daya….? (Loud)

_Daya look at him…_

Daya (_harsh n loud):_ Sach…Sach kah raha hoon... (_Hitting his hands hardly on Witness box) _Sach he sunana chata haina app sab? Tu woi bool raha hoon…

Judge _(to ACP_): App beth jiya…. _ACP sat down with complete shock look and Pain…_

Daya (_continues)_: Yah kaam bht bara level par nai kar sakta tha main… (_Calm tone_) CID jab bi kabi Drugs pakrti the bara level par (_Still looking downward) _tabi main wahen sa Drugs nikal lata tha…Hisab kitab main Drugs ki quantity kam likhi jati thi…kyun ka counting main local police ka sath main bi hota tha.. CID ko i ski khabr nai lagna di kabhi… kyun ka Jo quantity main batata tha woi record main likhi jati thi…Case file main he tyar karta tha…aur issi waja sa kabhi kssi ko muj par shak nai hua… Yah kam muskil tha…un local police walon sa bi sab kuch chupana..aur har bar Drugs ki ginti mein main shamil nai hota tha…tu bara level par kuch bi karna possible nai tha…Sirf jab case main head karta tha tabi drugs nikalna possible tha mera liya wo b kam matra main ..jis sa kssi ko bi shak na ho. CID ka kam Drugs pakrna hai..local police he ginti karti hai..Kssi aik CID officer ki head karna par…lakin case tu CID ka hath he hota hai..case file tyar karna, apni nigrani main drugs head quarter ponchana Sab...Yah 2 machwara mera he admi tha.. (_ACP and Rajat shocked) _peechla 10 saal sa mera sath kaam kar raha tha… maine ina Chori ka jurm main pakra tha…Un ka mafi mangna pa mahf kar ka una apna khbari bana liya…aur bad main iss kam main shamil kar liya…wo log shamil nai hona chata tha..lakin maine una black mail kar ka itna saal apna sath kaam karna par majbor raka… lakin ab…ab wo tang aye gaya tha..Saala _(angry tone_) jail jana ko tyar tha..Lakin muj sa aur iss kam sa peecha churana ko tyar tha…tu main kye karta? Ina khatm karna ka siwa aur kye karta main?. Uss roz una wahen milna ko buliya..wo aya bi…una laga main dobna wala hoon..Jo ka mera he aik plan tha… CID wala aur sab ko hadsa ki shakal dika kar una marna ka plan.. bawakof itna kuch hona ka bad bi muja bechana aga bara…CID wala tu muj par barosa aram sa kar lata..kyun ka uss waqt halat asa he tha…Sab ka sab Emotionally attached hain mera sath... Pagal hain...lakin amm duniya aur addalat ko Wo sab aik hadsa ki shakal dikana bht zarori tha… raat ka andhara ka fyada utta kar una maar dalna chata tha main…Par yah sab 6 machwara kahan sa aye gaya… _(Harsh and angry_) sab plan kharb kar diya mera… muja laga ka yah isaa hadsa he kahen ga…Itna andhera main sab teak sa dakhna muskil tha… mager nai… yah saala mera kilaf bola.. (_Acp eyes covers with tears) _Haan (_look at judge) _maine hi kiya hai yah sab… jaan boj kar..sirf apni zaati dushmani ki bina par….jo ajj tak kssi ko nazer nai ayi…

Judge: Wo drugs kahan supply hoti then?

Daya: main nai janta un logon ko direct… Sirf itna malom hain ka wo dono amm janta main Young aur Rich larka aur larkiyon ko target karta tha… ta ka humara kilaf koi saboot na mila…aur kyun ka yah kaam bara level par tha bi nahin tu yah sab sa best option tha humara liya…

Lawyer: sharm nai ayi asa karta hua tuma? Police ki arrh main Yuva peeri ko kharab karta….

Daya (harsh): Wo apni zindagii kud kharab karna par tula hua hain tu main kye karon? Un ko kud..un ka maa baap ko parwa nahin…tu muja kyun ho ge un ki parwah?Muja sirf Pason sa matlb hai..Apni zindagii sa (_looking into his eyes)_

Lawyer: Judge sahab..suna app na ina koi parwa he nahin.. Confession app ka samna hai… Ab kuch bi kahana ko baki nahin… Defense lawyer app kuch bolna chayen ga…?

_Defense lawyer starts looking downward…._

Daya: kssi ko kuch bolna ki zarorat nai..Muja smaj nai ata ka Sab itna bara kyun raha ho iss case ko..maine tu pala he Man liya tha ka yah qatal maine hi kiya hain….

_After few mins….Judge announced the court decision… That Daya accepted his Crime by himself so bcz of that Court will announce the same Punishment which is reserve for all those criminals who accepts their crime by their own self….Judge announced 14 years (Life imprisonment) Punishment for Daya… And Case closed... All were in complete shock state…_

_Daya moves from ACP and Rajat tries to ask that why Daya did this? But Daya denies and says what he said is only true and don't come to meet him again …. And moves out from the court with same silent expressions on his face..which were not telling any story …._

**FLASH BACK OVER:**

_Tears falls down from Daya's eyes after remembering all this…. Here Lawyer was shocked... DRUGS and MURDER two crimes related to DAYA... Punishment 14 Years... 6 Months already passed... Now again case Started... Will Anything Good will come this time ? What Daya said in the court that all was true? What will happen next...? What Abt Abhijeet and Daya...?..._

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Thanks for ur support and wishes for my exams :))... Must Review ...All Silent readers Plz review... _

_Abt Characters...For Now everything is messed up.. Abhijeet is angry with all.. Daya is also very much in pain..As I showed earlier he is also very angry with ACP and team...so things are really messed up...Same abt ACP, Salunkha, Tarika, Rajat, Freddy and all..For me All characters are same..what is there is demand of the storyline... This time Abhijeet is angry with all Even he is speaking so many things to ACP... So it's nothing abt Hate or anything like that..It's demand of the scene and scenario..._

_Few words or dialogues really vanished from every chapter..don't know why this happens.. I m trying all options available on FF but still problem is same... _

_Abt Case, I will end it in next Chapter..Hope so.I don't want to Drag it at all..bcz that is not my Story Theme... Take care U all.. Must review all reader.. Waiting for reviews...Thanks bye.._


	17. Chapter 17

Lawyer: Tu yah sab ? app na

Daya (_interrupts)_: Please muj sa ab aur kuch mat poochiya ga (_in low and sad tone)_

Lawyer: Poochna tu bht kuch para ga _After few seconds _Chata na chata….

_Daya looking downward…Lawyer stood up…. _

Lawyer: Anyways, Ab chalta hoon …Court ma milta hain pher… Muja wasa bi kafi file work karna hai aur baki sab bhi..And time bht kam hai mera pas…Aur app tyar rahiya ga iss bar ….Har taran sa.. Bcz may be this is last chance for u…And Mr. Daya asa Chances har kssi ko bar bar nai mila karta…App in sab cheezon ki ahmiyat ko smjiya aur kadar kijiya …

_He said so and left the place without getting back any reply…._

Here Abhijeet reached in CID Bureau and start doing his Daily routine Work..No new case was reported yet…so all were busy in completing files, working on different documents, setting records etc…

_Freddy moved towards Abhijeet …._

Freddy: Sir wo yah file …app ka sign chiya tha… (_in low tone) _Wo complete ho gai thi (_scary tone) _app tha nai..Delhi gaya..tu da nai saka app ko…Sir wo app ka sign ..Sign… _And he stops after looking at Abhijeet…who was now looking at him….._

Freddy (_scared_): Sir wo yah file..wo..m..m…sorry..app kam kijiya…main pher…pher ata hoon… _And he was abt to move….When Abhijeet suddenly Stops me like…._

Abhijeet (Cool tone): Freddy yyyy yyyyyyyyy … File dikyo… (_Forwarding his hand)_

_Freddy turns back and look at Abhijeet…He really feels different tone and feel in that call… his expressions changed…He turns back and Look at Abhijeet keenly…._

Abhijeet(_again): _File dikyo Freddy….

_Freddy was shocked after hearing such a cool tone after so long…. With little jerk in his body he forwarded his hand and Abhijeet grabs the file and start checking it…._

Abhijeet: Hmmm…teak hai …main bad main check kar lata hoon file …

Freddy: sir wo (scared) app aik bar bata data ka teak ha sab ..tu main….

_He stops when Abhijeet look at him and said…._

Abhijeet (cool tone): It's okay freddy ..teak na bi hua kuch tu main dakh loonga… U go now…

_Freddy was shocked on such reply of Abhijeet..Not only him But Schain, Purvi, Shreya, Rajat, Nikal who were present in the bureau were also so shocked.. What they heard from Abhijeet mouth was really not a dream…Really ? What happened to him.? He was same Abhijeet who scolded badly Freddy and all if he noticed even a single Coma mistake in file during all these 6 months… And now this sudden change .What happened to him? They all noticed it but still they were unable to speak…. They all exchanged the look…_

_After few mins ACP Pradyuman enters inside the bureau and All Wished him Good Morning…_

ACP: Abhijeet mera Cabin main ayo…

_Abhijeet follows him and both talks for Almost one and half hour continually… After then Abhijeet moved out from ACP Sir Cabin with one file in hands….After half and hour he moved out from the bureau completely…. Here ACP came out from his cabin and told them all and Great and Shocking news Ever…._

ACP: Daya ka case reopen ho raha hai urgent basis par ….

_All were really shocked on this shocking news ..They all were not being able to speak even a single word due to this Shock… It was actually true or ACP sir was telling them any Joke? No ..He can't do like this ..he is not such type of person..So it is true? Their lovely Daya sir? OH My GOD…what a Pleasant news..Case Reopen..Means chances for everything will be back at his position… What …Really ? These all things were going on in everyone's mind at the same moment… Finally Rajat speak…._

Rajat _(shocked_): Kye sir ?

ACP (relax tone): Haan Rajat…Aur kal Daya ka case ki Sunwie hai….

Rajat (more shocked): Kal?

Schain: Sir kye koi…koi umeed (low tone)

_ACP look at him….Just look at him…._

Freddy (teary tone): Sir kye Daya sir..Sach bol…sach bolen ga ?

_All eyes were fixed on ACP… who were looking in deep thinking….. He was not surprised that Freddy asked this question…Bcz there was no doubt in anyone's mind that what Daya said in the court was just a Fake statement… But Why…. Why….and now…he will speak the Truth or same Thing will happen again? Basically they want to know abt it…. _

ACP: Pata nai Freddy…muja nai malom….

Rajat: Aur Abhijeet sir? Una malom hai iss bara main sir?

_ACP who was abt to move stops there and look at Rajat…_

ACP: Haan Rajat…ussa sab malom hai …Sab…. Aur shayd wo sab bhi….jo huma nai…

_He said so and left the place… Where all were looking confused after hearing this JO HUMA NAI…. But still all were really happy…At least There is HOPE for some moments…Also a Big fear in Heart..That this is the last Chance as well….Without Discussing anything All moved..Few were again involved in their work and few others cops moved out from the bureau..But all were thinking abt the same…Still they were in shock…_

_Here Abhijeet still Involved in doing so many Things…He backed to Home at Night….He opens the door With both hands.. Darkness was there to welcome him…. He enters his first Foot inside the home… And look at that Darkness for a moment….What was going on in his mind he knows only…He was in different situation today… Today he was looking his house like a House…. He Places his second foot and enters inside his house completely…Switched on the lights and look at the Light present in complete area which removes the darkness completely….He was watching everything and feeling and realizing his loneliness….. He remembers that at one time he was not alone in this house.. So much Voice, Laughing, smiles and happiness was present there and Today SANATA…. AKALAPAN….. TANHAIE….. MAYUSI…. Everywhere….And especially in his Heart…. _

HUM TERE BIN AB RAH NAHIN SAKTA…..

TERE BINA KYE WAJOOD MERA ?

TUJ SA JUDA AGER HO JAYEN GA…..

TU KUD SAA HI HO JAYEN GAA JUDA…..

KYUN KA TUM HE HO…..

AB TUM HE HOO….OOOOOOOO

ZINDAGII AB TUM HE HOOO…..

_He moves forward and opens his room and switched on the lights…AFTER so many Months… Today he opens his room and his eyes caught A picture of him with DAYA on wall….. _

CHAIN BHI….MERA DARD BHI….

ZINDAGII AB TU HE HOO….

KYUN KA TUM HE HO…..

AB TUM HE HOOOOO OOOOOOO…

_He enters inside the room and look at his bad which were empty now…. A sweet smily picture of Daya was present on side table.. He grabs that photo frame in his hand…and look at the picture… _

TERE LIYA HE JEEY MAIN…..

KUD KO YUN DA DIYA HAI…..

TERI WAFA NA MUJ KO SAMBHALA…..

SARA GHUMON KO DIL SA NIKALA…..

_He was looking at him..Just looking at him…. A sweet smile came on his face as well….but tears in his eyes as well….. What he was feeling..Which brings Smile on his face and tears in his eyes too…._

TERE SATH HAI MERA NASEEB JUDA….

TUJA PAA KA ADHORE NAA RAHA…..

_He placed his hand on Daya's pic and tries to remove Dust from his picture…._

KYUN KA TUM HE HO…

AB TUM HE HO….

ZINDAGII AB TUM HE HO….

CHAIN BHI….MERA DARD BHI….

MERI ZINDAGII AB TUM HE HO…..

He moves forward and and look at so many trophy's which Daya won as a reward from CID… still everything was present there… He look at the another wall where so many Pictures of them present…so many pictures in small size ..so many laughing, smiley and happy moments of both buddies were locked in those pics…Abhi look at all those….

TERE MERA RISHTA HAI KASA….?

EK PAL DORI GAWARAH NAHIN…

TERE LIYA HAR ROZ HAIN JEETA….

TUJ KO DIYA MERA WAQT SABHI…..

KOI LAMHA NA HO MERA TERA BINA….

HAR SANS PAA NAAM TERE…..

He look at one picture…. And smiles ….he remembers….

Daya: Boss kye yar..aik bar mera jasa smile kar lo tu tumara kye jata hai?

Abhijeet (irritate): arry yar wasa he tu kar raha hoon…ab nai ati wasi look tu kye karon? Main main hoon aur tum tum…aik jasa kasa hoga?

Daya: oh ho…boss tuma tu kuch bhi nai ata… Malom hai tum tum ho aur main main hoon..par smiling style tu aik sa rak sakta hain na… aur tum itna burden kyun laa raha ho…smile he tu lani haina… Bas relax rah kar do..wasi look aye jaya gi…. Tab he tu acha photo aya ga na humara….

Abhijeet: iss photo ki tu asi ki tasi…. Adha ganta sa betha hoon… Na tumari setting complete hoti hai na photo banta hai..Ab tu yah photographer bi bhaag jaya ga yahen sa….

Daya (smiles): Nai bagta…issa (whispers) lalach da kar aya hoon ka yah sahab (pointing towards him) zyada pasa danga…jitna wait karna para bas chup chap kar lana….

Abhijeet (loud): kye….main? aur yah man gaya….

Daya: haan (innocent) maine bola ka Par min 100 rupee barha lana…

Abhijeet (Scream): kye? Pagal hai tu Daya…

_Daya laughing…. _

Abhijeet: Tum hans raha ho? Malom hai kitna hazar la ga ab wo? Maine nai doonga…

Daya: tu aur kon daga….

Abhijeet: Kyun bahe…bol kar tum aye ho na ussa..tu pasa bhi do abi… Kamata hoo na kud bhi tu….

Daya: acha… chalu teak hai tum bi kye yaad karo ga…

_Abhijeet look at him with surprised look…_

Abhijeet: sachi?

Daya (smiles): Haan bilkul…. Sach….

_Abhijeet smiles on this…. And Daya wink to Photographer….and he clicked the photo….Abhijeet was surprised on this…._

Abhijeet (shocked): yah kye? Uss na photo la bi liya….

Daya: haan kyun ka yahi relax smile main tumara chehra par lana chata tha..jo peechla ada ganta sa aye nai rai thi…..

Abhijeet: kye (shock) aur wo pasa sab kye tha?

Daya: wo awiyen he…. He winks at him and starts to run…

Abhijeet: Daya ka beecha ….jaan nikal di..malom ha teri shopping ka bad mera pas ab itna zyada pasa nai peecha tha…. Ruk tuja batata hoon…. _He starts running too behind him….and photographer starts clicking photos of that all scenes as well…he was laughing too…. All those 3 to 4 pics were also present on wall…. Abhijeet was looking at him and smiling…._

KYUN KA TUM HE HO….

ZINDAGII AB TUM HE HO….

CHAIN BHI….MERA DARD BHI…

MERI ZINDAGII AB TUM HE HO…..

Here Daya was sitting in his jail cell and Was thinking abt so many things..and especially abt that paper..what was written on it abt that…tears were rolling down from his eyes….he was thinking abt so many things at the same time… Only one last night he has to think abt all this…. A fear was covering him… One of the prisoners present in his cell came towards him and said…

Prisoner: kyun bae bondhu…kye khyeal hai? Kal jail sa chute mila ge tuja yah pher humara pas he loot ka ana ka irada hai tera ?

_Daya just look at him..and did not say anything…._

Prisoner: Acha sun..ager chala gaya tu huma bhool mat jana… wo kye hai…teri yaad tu aya gi huma….

_Daya look at him again and was surprised abt what he says…_

Prisoner (again): haan tu wapis ja kar apni pehla wali zindagii main masroof ho jaio ga..aur main… yahen ka yahen… Tuja thora he pher iss jail ki yaad aya gi….

Daya(Sad tone): Tuma lagta hai ka kal kuch acha hoga.?

Prisoner: haan.. apun ko tu lagta hai…aur tu wapis apni pehli wali zindagii main loot jaya ga pher..huma aur iss jail ko bhool jaya ga…karna bi asa he chiya..kon yaad rakhna chaya ga asi yaadoon ko… _AFTER FEW SECONDS… _acha insane hai tu….malom nai yahen kyun hai…per tuja dakh kar lagta hai..tuja yahen nai hona chiya tha…galata address par aye gaya hai tu…..

_Daya smiles on this…._

Daya: Sahi ho kar bhi yahen kon ana chata hai?

Prisoner: haan sahi bola hai tu…. Kon ana chata hai… (_look at him) _wasa ager tu sach main chala he gaya tu tuja log peehchana ga nai…

_Daya look at him with confused expressions…_

Prisoner: haan bae.. Kasa aya tha aur ab… Tu tu budha ho gaya raaa…. Kitna kamzor…aur yah safad darhi… sahi bora bana raha hain tuja… shave kyun nai karta….? Ajeeb huliya bana raka hai….

Daya (taking sigh): kye karna hai….

Prisoner: chal jasa teri marzi… kush rah apna karcha par..huma kye,,,, _he laughs… and left the place…._

_Here Daya attached his head with wall and Thinks abt Tomorrow…._

DAYA(thinking): Kye hoga kal? Sab honga wahen… pher wohi manzar..wohi saman.. woi nazara…. Kabhi socha bhi nai tha ka Zindagii main pher asa moka bhi mila ga muja… Aur achanak..kahen Abhi? Ussi na tu yah sab nahin kiya… wo tu muja saza dana chata tha naa..pher yah sab kyun kar raha hai? Muja saza kyun nai data wo… (tears fall down) kitna galat kiya maine uss ka sath… socha tha yah zindagii issi mor pa khtam ho gai…per nai..aik aur nayi shuruat yah kye? Kuch bhi malom nai… kal kye hoga? Sab honga wahen..main kasa una face karon ga…wo sab mera bara main kye sochta honga? Una tu lagta hoga ka main …._And he stops… _yah sab asan nahin hai mera liya ab… nahin hai… uper wala ab kye chata hai mera liya..malom nai…aur Rehie….aazadi…wo paa kar kye karon ga main..? kye pehla wali zindagii…wo rishta..wo makam..wo ahmiyat….mera Abhi…pehla jasa sab muja kabhi ABB wapis mil sakta hai? Kye mil sakta hai ab? Pher kye karon ga main yahen sa nikal kar bhi… jab yah zindagii wo zindagii he nahin… tu pher?

_And he remembers abt what was written on that paper…and tears falls down from his eyes… _

**ANUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Can u guess guys what was written on that paper? _

_This is short chapter… I m busy with exams.. today was my last exam but my mind is really blocked to write anything for now..so I m posting what is done already..Abt case everything is vanished from my mind what I planned before..so I need sometime..still my mind is really tired ..hope u understand…. Give ur reviews…why few reviews only? I think now u guys are fed up with ths ff… wasa me too…lol but writing it for u all…take care..._


	18. Chapter 18

The Next morning came with so many new hopes, moments, strange feelings, surprises and wait… CID Mumbai team was waiting for **his** one glance outside the court…The Person whom they all love the most…The smile, happiness, naughtiness and the life of CID team… They all were living without their heart since long…Today they can hear their fast heartbeat which was telling them that he is near to them..Just coming towards them in no time….

ACP Pradyuman, he was waiting impatiently for his younger son..The most emotional person ever in CID.. how much he is strong today that he decided to live alone after leaving his family, his own cid team…? How can be he so strong? Whatever he did intentionally was really sad and surprising for all..he was very angry with his son for this..but still he was waiting for him…he was waiting for his one glance.. After 6 months..he was really waiting for him..just want to see him.. he just can't wait… Media peoples around him…asking so many questions..but he was not in the mood to reply any of them..bcz for now his mind was somewhere else… he remembers what he said to Daya inside the hospital..how harshly and rashly he behaves with him.. Today how will he face him? The embarrassment was clearly shown in his eyes…but…Still he is his son.. Whatever he did was just like a Father..After all he really loves him… And that pure Love means a lot… Only he knows how much he missed him..how he is living without him..How ? he was trying to control his tears after remembering all bad memories…

Freddy, He was anoxily waiting for his beloved and deary Daya sir… He remembers that SHART (bet) Day…last time when he saw Daya smiling, enjoying and laughing…After that no day came in their lives when they can enjoy or can see Daya smiling and laughing like that…That Normal shart turns to be Dangerous Shart ever… He really want to cry but On ACP sir orders he was really acting as a strong officer..After all so many eyes were fixed on CID Cops rite now… he was really composing..Was moving here and there to hide his emotions form all.. he was really praying in his heart that everything will be fine today…

Rajat and Schain, were in the same position as well.. Fingers Crossed… Please GOD , we don't want to lose him.. We want him back..we want everything back like before… We just love him a lot… Waiting for him..They were Praying in heart as well..also they don't want to lose their hope..Hope of getting back their beloved Daya sir…The man who is not only the heart but heartbeat of CID as well..and They All realized in this time period that He is Hearbeat of everyone..No one can smile or live without his presence like before..

Abhijeet, he was standing there with police officers….Sometime discussing something with lawyer and sometimes stands alone… No one can guess anything from his face..What's going on in his mind ? What he is feeling ? what he is thinking..what he is doing? Everyone knows that he is also waiting for Daya..that's why he is present there.. But why he is so silent? Rough and tough attitude? What is going on…That was mystery for all.. Really a mystery…and no one has this courage to ask anything from him… Anything.. Even ACP was avoiding his gaze…

They all were really waiting for the person whom they want to see for the moment.. A car stops in front of them and came out in hurry and look at all…He instantly moved towards ACP and asked….

Salrukha: Boss …Daya aya kye?

_ACP did not reply anything…. _

Sarlukha: Boss…bolo na…. _still he got no reply from him..But he noticed his fixed eyes somewhere…He look at that where….._

_A Police van was coming there with four more vehicle..Two behind the Police van and two more for security purpose… All were alert on this.. They all were looking there with fast heartbeats, excitement, love, concern and fear … Police cops who were standing there also start moving towards Police van… _

_Abhijeet look at there…ACP look at him and can feel what he is feeling right now… What he is trying to hide from all… what is going on in his heart and mind…The battle between heart and mind of him, he can really understand…. He again looks at that van…_

_Here Police after discussing something with lawyer, finally opens the Van back door…. He was sitting there inside… a flash of lights really hits his eyes… he closes his eyes hardly… Lawyer moves forward and ask…_

Lawyer: Aiya … bahr aiya…pori cid team app ka wait kar rai hai… case hearing start hona wali hai…And yah… Welcome to Mumbai….iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….iiiiiiiiiiiii (_he smiles to make the situation light)_

_Daya opens his eyes…not eyes..Teary eyes… he look at the lawyer and the scenario behind him…so many police cops were present there…so many media persons present there. He was not ready to move… he was looking at him and then his own self… White clothes… his cuffed hands… his position and the reason behind why he is present there? He was completely dipped in embarrassment… really embarrassed…he don't want to move..Don't want to face anything…._

Police Cop: Utariya neecha… case proceeding start hona wali hai… (_To other cops) _utaro issa…

_Cops moved towards him but he stops them by his eye look and start to move… slowly he moved and placed his one foot on floor… he feels a great jerk in his body…a tear falls down from his eye…he hides his eyes from all and removes his tears from his hands somehow…and then he placed his second foot on floor with great courage..He was really not ready for this..facing all this was really embarrassing for was feeling like he will fall down at floor at any moment with such feelings…Cops grabs him by his both arms and orders him to start to move…he start walking with down head…so much crowd around him..So many police cops and media related peoples were trying to capture his picture and wnt to ask so many queries from him…but Police were really not allowing them… They were trying to dispatch them…and trying to move forward… Daya was still walking slowly with head down mood…. _

_Here CID team was still standing in Court Building stairrings… their heart beat were fast..They were in really bad position of heart and mind.. Feeling really sad and bad..Want to see him … At last Rajat got his one glimpse…he was shocked and stand still there…he was not believing in his eyes what he saw….? Is he is the same person? So many weak…pale color…beard…he was totally changed.. He was looking really really different…. Schain got the high jerk in his body after seeing his lovely Daya sir like this… That smiley and happy nature person looking like this? Really he is the same person..He did not believe on his eyes…that scene was really shocking for them…heartbreaking…_

_Here crowd was less now..bcz police took the whole charge and finally Police cops moved aside…And now All can see Daya clearly… ACP was really shocked at his place when he saw Daya like this and with Down head completely…he really lose his heartbeat after seeing him like this… really heartbroken this is….He grabs sarlukha arm unintentionally…who was also in pain and shock… Freddy moves forward to meet Daya but Sarlukha stops him after grabbing his hand….Freddy look at him with teary eyes…. But Sarlukha move his head in No bcz he knew what Daya is feeling right now….he really don't want to see him in more pain…._

_Abhijeet was looking at him…just looking at him…and doing nothing….Here Daya was still moving forward with baby steps…he can feel what is going on around him..He can feel the presences of all those persons who are there for him…who is his family… he can feel everything… Here All were waiting that at one time Daya look upward…towards them….At least one time..Daya start moving upward slowly…_

**_Kyun koi paas hai ….. Door hai Kyun koi….. Jaane Na koi yahan pe…. Aa Raha paas ya door mein ja raha ? Janu naa mein hoon kahan pe….. Yeh dooriyan…_**

**_Yeh dooriyan…_**

_He was moving upward when he feels the tears of Freddy….Fixed eyes of Rajat and schain on him….he was feeling really guilty…he does not up his head but moves forward…Where ACP and Doctor Sarlukha was waiting for him with teary eyes…. He really want to see his Father..But how? Without thinking much he moves forward where his best buddy was standing and looking at him… He really doesn't know how to react …_

**Kabhi hua yeh bhi… Khali Rahon pe bhi … Tu tha mere saath….. Kabhi tujhe milke lauta….. mera dil yeh khali khali haath…. Yeh bhi hua kabhi ….. Jaise hua Aabhi… Tujhko sabhi mein paa li….**

_After jail meeting this time it was really strange feelings...otherwise he must go and hugs him tightly…bcz still he is the only person in this world who can understand Daya's pain and more than this can console him…. Daya stands there for a minute….Feels the presence of His brother…On the other hand Abhijeet was looking at him…was waiting for his gaze…but Daya was standing there with down head…just standing in front of him…._

Inspector (_to Daya): _Chaliya….

_Daya in same down head moves forward…where Abhijeet was looking at him with strange expressions..He was actually confused or may be sad ….?_

**Tera mujhe kar jaati hai dooriyan… Satati hain dooriyan….. Tarsati hain dooriyan….. Fanah ho sabhi dooriyan….**

_Daya enters in one Room of Court…Waiting room….Here all really stands still…Did not understand the situation or don't know how to react?…They were in shock after seeing Daya like this…After few mins all moved towards the court room without exchanging any glance with each other….ACP look at Abhijeet..but he was not present there… ACP looks around but did not find Abhijeet anywhere…he moves towards Court room with helpless sighs…._

_With sad faces and Look all moved inside the court room with so many hopes in heart and Fear in mind…_

**_Inside the court Room…_**

Sarlukha _(to ACP_): Aik bar..aik bar tu ussa dhakna chiya tha humari aurh… kye wo ab bhi khafa he hai hum sab saa?

_ACP looks at him and did not say anything to him…._

Sarlukha: Boss ab yah sab khtam ho jana chiya.. I hope ka ajj kuch tu acha ho.. kuch tu….

_Here Abhijeet came inside the court room after sometime and sat in corner seat…he was not looking at anyone… just looking like any stranger is present there….All team members look at him and feels sad and confused as well_…

_After the CASE ANNOUCEMENT, Daya came with few Police cops…Still his both Hands were locked in those handcuffs… Daya was not looking at anyone..His head was still down… But when he was passing through the area where Abhijeet and All team was sitting….Suddenly his head came in to normal Position…Now his eyes were down but not his head… His facial Expressions were composed… All look at him..But he was not looking at anyone..Like he is in deep thinking…. He moves inside the witness box…Police officer releases his hands so that he can stand properly inside the witness box…. Judge came in and all stood up…After Judge permission all settle down on their seats…Case started after judge permission as…._

Lawyer: Your owner, Jasa ka Adalat Already iss case ka bara main acha sa janti hai…Senior Inspector Daya CID Mumbai (_pointed towards Daya) _

_Daya feels high jerk in his body, Now he was looking towards the lawyer…._

Lawyer (added): ka uper 2 Machwaron ki jan boj kar ki gai hataya ka illzam hai… jasa ka uno na kudh bhi apna iss jurm ko moka wardat par accept kiya aur pher Addalat main bhi apna jurm ka Ahtarf kiya hai…Aur Waja…intahie Dardnak… Drugs… He accepted that he is Drugs Supplier as well..

_All team members comes in anger, except Abhijeet….who was still there with same facial expressions…where Daya moves his head downward…_

Lawyer: Aur iss waja sa ina Jeevan karawas ki saza bhi di gai….pher meri smaj main nahin ata judge sahab..ka achanak 6 month bad CID ko iss case ko reopen karna ki kye soji? Kye una ajj asa lagta hai ka un ka officer bagunah tha…. (_Teasing tone) _jab ka sara saboot aur gawah un ka officer ka khilaf hain….

Defense lawyer: Saboot aur gawah jhoota bhi ho sakta hain Advocate Mahish Kundra… yah tu app bhi bht acha sa janta hain aur judge sahab bhi… (_he smiles) _

Lawyer: Oh…tu ab app yah sabit Karen ga ka Addalat main Pesh kiya gaya sab saboot aur gawah jhoota tha….?

Defense lawyer: Jee nahin… Sab kuch jhoota nahin tha..Aur main kye sabit karon ga wo tu app dakh he lan ga…Ajj app bhi yahin hain..Main bhi… Judge sahab bhi… bhi… wo kye hai naa..ka Moka bhi ha aur dastoor bhi… (_he smiles) _Nai smja (_looking at lawyer) _Main smjata hoon..Let me continue it…..

_Lawyer back to seat and defense lawyer took the charge…. Daya was really surprised on Defense lawyer attitude and style..How much calm and cool person he is and specially his style is really different and amazing… In jail he saw a different person in him but here he is really change at professional level…._

Defense lawyer: Your owner sab sa pehla main ka Bayan un ka he moun sa kud ko Aur Addalat ko sunwana chyon ga..Main chata hoon ka Daya kud batiyen ka jo byean uno na iss sa pehla diya kye ab bhi wo iss par kayum hain? Yah pher wo kuch aur kahna chata hain..Addalat ka samna asa kuch lana chata hain jis sa ab tak sab Bakhaber hain….

Judge: Permission granted…

Defense lawyer: Thank You Ur Owner… _he moved towards Daya and Asked… _Tu sab app ka muntazir hain..Boliya ….

_Daya who was looking at lawyer…Now his facial expressions changes…He was looking worried now..All team members eyes were fixed on him…Fingures crossed..Prays in heart… Request on lips…Daya was looking really tense …he was thinking something… _

Judge: ..Addalat app sa janana chati hai..Boliya….

_Daya look at the judge with same Tense Expressions and then look at the lawyer…._

Lawyer: Yes… boliya….

_Afer few more seconds..This is the first time Daya look at any team members…And it was Abhijeet…He look at him who was already looking at him with same silent expressions..Abhijeet did not say anything to him…Not with his eyes or with any body expressions..Daya just look into his eyes… Pressed his Hands on Witness box bar…And closes his eyes… _

_After half min…Still His eyes were closed…he speaks…_

Daya: Nahin…. Maine kuch nahin kiya…. (_And he opens his eyes)_

_So much noise in the court room..All were shocked on this Statment.. Specially prosecutor who was not expecting this was in shell shock..Looking really tense… Team releases their tense expressions and a smile comes on their faces and Tears in eyes… Now Abhijeet facial expressions changes a bit.. The lines present on his forehead removes now…still he was there with silent expressions…._

Judge: order order…..Silence in the court room..

_All become quite….now Silence in the court room…_

Defense lawyer (to Daya): tu pher jo byean app na iss sa pehla diya? Uss ka kye? App na jhoot kyun bola addalat main….

Lawyer: Jhoot tab tha yah ab …yah kon jaana.. asa Adaalat ko gumrah karna ki koshish kar raha hain Your Owner…

Defense lawyer: Your owner main chyon ga Ka Addalat aik bar ko apna pora byean dana ka moka da..Jhoot aur sach ka fasla Sabooton aur gawahon ki basis par he ho ga….

Judge: Addocate Manish…Defense ko apni baat kahna dan pehla…

Defense lawyer: Thank You Ur owner… haan tu Daya (_to Daya) _batiya app Addalat ko ka iss sa pehla apna jurm Accept karna ki kye waja thi…?

Daya (_looking at all): _wo… (_in low tone) _2 machwara…maine una nai mara…aur na he Main koi Drugs ka danda karta aya hoon..maine humesha apni duty puri immandari sa nibahye hai (_tears comes in his eyes)_

Defense lawyer: Tu pher kyun? Apni issi Duty par harf utna diya app naa?

_Daya look at him with teary eyes…._

Daya: Kyun ka zindagi bar ki kamyi hui izzat sa bari kssi ki jaan hoti hai… Aur aik zindagii sa bari koi cheez nai hoti …kuch bhi nahin….

Defense lawyer: Tu app yah kahna chata hain..ka kssi insan ki jaan bechana ka liya app na asa kiya? Kiss ka liya? Aur pher itna arsa kyun khamosh raha app?

_Daya quite…he was not speaking anything…lawyer takes the advantage of the moment…._

Lawyer: Koi ho tu batiyen ga na…Judge sahab….

Defense lawyer: …Please boliya..chup mat rahiya asa… kis ki khatir kiya app na yah sab? Aur kyun? Kyun kud ki..yahen tak ka CID ki izzat ki bhi parwah nai thi app ko…kyun khamosh hain app….

_Still Daya was quite…. All were looking tense….Abhijeet stood up…._

Abhijeet (_to judge): _Your Owner main Addalat ko kuch batana chyon ga…

_All shocked on this…Especially Daya…. _

Judge: Dakiya app ko jo kahna hai Witness box main aye kar boliya…

_Abhijeet nodded and move towards Witness box ,present opposite to Daya… He enters inside the witness box and after taking Shapat that what he wil say be only the true….look at Daya..who was looking at him with shock pluse teary eyes…_

Abhijeet: Your owner.. Zindagii. Jaan aur Izzat sa bari bhi aik cheez hoti hai..Wada.. sacha wadda… kssi ki izzat par harf na ana dana ka wada…

_Daya looks downward…where Abhijeet was looking into his eyes first…_

Abhijeet: Senior inspector Daya na he koi Drugs dealer hain aur na he uno na kssi insan ka behrami aur jaan boj kar qatal kiya hai…

Lawyer: yah app kasa kah sakta hain itna yakeen sa…?

_Abhijeet look at him with Firey eyes and speaks with confident tone…_

Abhijeet: Kyun ka Sach yakeen sa he bola jata hai… jhoot he nazren jukha kar (_look at Daya) _log bolta hain…

Lawyer: Tu pher Daya na yah Sab kis liya kiya? Jo sach wo ajj addalat ko bata raha hain wo iss sa pehla kis waja sa nai bola woh ?

Abhijeet: judge sahab App hi ka aik sathi… aur Bht he Mashoor High Court Judge Mr. Ramesh Mehra ki mout aik car accident main hui thi…Daya ka case ka Fasla sunana ka kuch he arsa ka bad….

Lawyer: Tu uss ka iss case sa lana dana kye tha? Wo aik hadsa tha…

Abhijeet: Wo aik hadsa nahin tha..Balka Socha smja plan tha.. un ki car ki breaks fail ki gai then…lakin un ki mout Car accident sa pehla he ho gai the gala main Panda ka karan..aur yah baat Forensic prove kar chuki hai…

_Lawyer and all were shocked on this…Abhijeet presented Forensic Report as well… _

Judge: Lakin iss sab ka iss case sa kye lana dana…

Abhijeet: Sir jab iss mamla ki acha sa chaan been ki gai tu malom hua ka Judge sahab ki Ikloti beti jo ka 3 mah pehla he England sa apni parhie mukamal kar ka looti thi wo gyub hai….

_Daya shocked…Abhijeet look at him with angry eyes…_

Abhijeet: kyun ka tab sa pehla na uss larki ka bara main koi ass paros wala janta tha na suna tha tu kssi ko shak bhi nai hua iss sab par…Judge sahab ki asi mout ka bad jab Police na chaan been ki aur un ka gher sa Un ki beti ka Tickets copy, Passport and Passes mila tu iss bara main pata bhi chala… Judge sahab ki mout ka bad uss larki ka kuch ata pata nahin tha..kafi dondna par bhi uss larki ka saman tu mila gher saa per asa kuch nai jis sa uss waqt wo kahan hai kuch bi pata chal saka…Police ko shak hua..aur Uno na Judge sahab ka Call records nikalwya… Judge sahab ka call records sa tu kuch khas nahin mila…lakien un ka gher par mojod aik Dosri sim sa bht jankari mili…Jis main hazaron ki Tadad main SMS mojod tha..Judge shab Sms duwara he kidnappers sa Baat cheet karta tha…

_All shocked…._

Abhijeet: Jee haan..Judge sahab ki beti ko kidnap kiya gaya tha… Aur ussa wapis chorna ki keemat Daya ko saza sunani thi….

_All became so shocked and look at Daya….still they did not believe on this…_

Abhijeet: Aik Immandar Judge apni Duty sa gadari nahin bhi kar sakta… issi liya Daya ko Yah dhamki bi di gai ka ager uss na apna jurm addalat main accept nahin kiya…aur sirf yahi nahin koi asa Toos aur mazboot jawaz pesh nahin kiya jis sa wo murjrim sabit ho..tu wo naa sirf uss larki ko mar dalen ga jo un ki qaid main hai balka muja bi mar dalen ga…..

_All look at him with shocked and confused eyes…._

Abhijeet: I was hospitalized on that time… Brain tumor ka operation ka bad main bed par tha… Mera irad gird Nurse or Staff member's main kai log asa tha jo un criminals ka sathi tha…aur sirf muja nuksaan poonchana ka liya tha wahen par ager Daya un ki baat na mana tu….

_Daya lower down his gaze..He was so embarrass and shocked on Abhijeet's search…._

Abhijeet: Ajj tak Daya ko Yah malom nahin hona diya gaya ka Wo larki Wapis ayi bhi ka nahin..aur na he ussa yah malom tha ka Judge sahab ko mar diya gaya hai… Ager ussa ajj Court waiting room main humara duwara yah khaber na poonchie gai hoti tu shayad ajj bhi wo sach nai bolta ..Jasa 6 months sa nai bol paya…

Judge: aur wo machwara….?

Abhijeet (Smiles): Aik Plan…Daya ko pansana ka plan… _He looks at Daya…_

Daya: Uss roz main wahen bht Udass khara tha… Muja malom he nahin kab chalta chalta main aga uss sumandri toofan main itna aga tak pohanch gaya…un machwaron ki awaz sunie he nahin di… Jab un main sa do log muja Bechana aya tu wo gusa hua muj par..main bi gusa main aye gaya aur una jana ko kaha… Iss waja saa wo pani main gir bhi gaya… lehran itni taz thien ka main kud ko sambal he nai paya aur taz pani ka baho ki waja sa gir para… Jab tak main kud ko sambalta aur una beechata wo wahen tha he nahin… pher maine una doonda bhi tu wo mila nahin…shor mach gaya… Wo doob gaya… per kasa… wo tu machwara tha… Una asi situations sa larna ata hota hai? Jab main nahin dooba tu un ka tu roz ka kaam hai yah… pher bhi muja laga ka yah sab mera karan he hua hai… wahen mojod baki sab logon na bhi yahi kaha..muja he doshi mana..tu main aur kye karta…per maine yah jaan boj kar nahin kiya…Police meri baat sunti nahin…Addalat he fasla karti…per uss sa pehla… muja judge sahab duwara Court waiting room main he Criminals ki dhmaki mili…uno na muja apni beti ka photographs bhi dhikyea jis main uss ka sath…. _And he stops and lower down his gaze…After few seconds…._Muja yah bhi batiya ka Abhijeet ki jaan khatra main hai…main nai janta tha yah sach hai yah nahin par Abhijeet ki jaan khatra main tu nai daal sakta tha main…aur pher wo larki….. muja tab bhi nai smj aya ka yah sab kyun ho raha hai mera sath….

Abhijeet: Iss sab ka peecha…Mashoor Bussniess man Sameer Dewan Urf Raka hai… (_All shocked)_ jee haan Judge sahab.. Ajj sa 3 saal pehla aik bht bara mashoor Bussiness man ka Aik Gangster hona pora dash ka liya shocking tha.. Ussa as a undercover Cop Daya na he pakra tha… Raka Iss waqt jail main nahin hai…(_All very much shocked) _aur harat ki baat hai iss bat ki khabar bahr nahin nikili… police department ki kamzori (_teasing) _yah Barat Milap ki waja sa…. Aga ki story Tu Raka app ko kudi sunya ga Judge sahab…

_And he look at Police Officer…Who moved outside and came back with All 6 Fishmen …who were Vanished after Daya's Case and With 2 other man One was Raka and one other was his Khas Admi…All were looking injured..Specially Raka…. Raka enters inside the Witness box …And Abhijeet came out after giving him angry look… Raka look at Daya who was already looking at him… _

Raka(angry): Kyun Daya…yaad aya mera Chehra ka bhool gaya…

_Daya was looking really angry…._

Daya (Angry): Tu tun hai iss sab ka peecha…. Muja barbad karna ka liya yah sab jaal racha…

Raka(harsh): jaal…. Tuja khtm karna ka liya racha tha.. (_Pointing towards Judge)_ in kanoon ka rakwalon par bht barosa tha na tuja? Ini ka hathon saza dilwa kar tarpa tarpa kar tuja yah pata lagana chahta tha ka Kasa lagta hai….jab kssi ki khatir itna sab kuch kiya ho aur woi sab app sa cheen jaya tu… mera sab kuch cheen liya tu na..tera sab kuch cheenan chata tha main Daya..barbad kar dana chata tha tuja….. Har waqt ..jail sa baagna ka bad har waqt Nazer thi meri aur mera beccha chand wafadar logon ki tuj par…aik moka…sirf aik moka chata tha main…. (_very angry tone) _Aur wo moka mil gaya muja uss raat…. Pori taran sa tooth chukka tha tu…iss Abhijeet aur apni team ki waja sa… Emotional Fool…. Tab sa acha moka mil he nahin sakta tha muja…. Mera admion na call ki muja..batiya teri halat ka bara main..ussi waqt yah plan mera demag main aya…Tuja asa kasa jana da sakta tha main Daya… mera yah machwara sathi….Duniya ki nazer main machliyan pakrna ka kaam tha in ka par mera Drugs ka maal supply karna main bara sath diya hain ino na…In ki families Ayeshi kar rahi han ajj…kssi ko un ki khaber tak ….

_Daya look at all with angry eyes…and then look at his team…and then back to Raka…._

Raka(angry): Tuja beechana nahin…pansana gaya tha yah log..raat ka andhera..toffani raat…Taiz lehran..iss sa acha moka aur kye hota? Tuja Pani main gira kar wo 2no machwara kud un taz lehron ka fayada uttha kar Baag nikla….

_Daya was in shell shock… All team as well…_

Daya (shocked): Baag nikla…matlab wo 2no zinda hain?

Raka: Aik dam zinda..hans khel raha hain Apni families ka sath….Apna gheron main…

_Daya hardly hit his hand with witness box bar…Abhijeet look at his hand and then his face… He was really in anger…_

Abhijeet: Apna gheron main nahin..Yahen… _And he look at Door..Where 4 police cops enter with those 2 Fish mans… Daya was shell shocked… he was not believing on his eyes…._

Daya(_to Raka): _muja panswana ka liya yah sab kiya…Kyun ka Tera he Office main guss kar tera he banda ban kar..tera kihlaf sara saboot ikhata kiya tha maine..tuja pakrwaya tha… Muj sa badla lana tha tuja..tu Uss masoom larki ka kye kasoor tha iss sab main?

Raka: Kasoor uss ka nahin..uss ka baap ka tha… Tera case jo wo Judge kar raha tha tu main kye karta? Tuja dhamki poonchana ka irada tu pehla sa tha mera mind main…Ka ager tu na apna jurm nai mana tu Main Abhijeet ko marwa doon ga hospital main..par uss judge ka bhi tu kaam karna tha na… Tu sach bol data tu? Na naaa naaa…main risk kssi keemat par nai laa sakta tha…Tu sach bol bhi da tu Judge Sahi fasla na da saka… issi liya usski beti utta li…. (_Fire in Daya's eyes) _Pher ager usski judge Giri..kanoon..insaf jag utta uss ka demag main tu tera pakka intazam karna tha naa..issi liya uss judge ko kaha ka Tuja ja kar sab bata da…. Apni beti ka bara main bhi aur Abhijeet ka bara main bhi…wo bechara kye karta..manta raha jo main khata raha.. aur tum bhi meri umeedon par pora utra daya…. Hahahahhahahha….wo tumari drugs ki khani..uss na tu chaar chand laga diya..wah kye fake story thi…wah….kye demag paya hai tum na bhi…

Daya (_look at judge)_: Addalat saboot mangti…iss liya asi koi khanai bana zarori tha jis sa main Mujrim bhi sabot hoon..strong waja bhi ho aur muja koi saboot bi na dana para…addalat bs yakeen kar laa… _He look at Raka with Angry eyes…_uss judge ko tum na he marwya hoga, haina? Aur usski beti wo kahan hai?

Raka (happy face): maar dala…(_daya shocked_) haan..maar dala ussa… Bagna wali thi..kye karta..marna para..chehra dakh beti thi mera..chor tu wasa bhi nai sakta tha… Uss judge ko jab apni beti nahin mili tu ja raha tha police ko sab batana….Phone tap kar raha tha main uss ka…. Aik din uss na Police commissioner ko Phone lagya…wo meeting main tha… kuch bola nai wo, commissioner sa zarori kaam hai kah kar phone kat diya… Pher thori dar baad apni car main nikla…jis main (smirk) mera admi betha tha… Jab Car gher sa thori door gai tu..mera admi na jo back seat pa tha…ussa Rasi sa panda da kar mar dala… Aur kud gari sa Kood gaya… Na bhi marta tu Car ka breaks tu already fail kar chukka tha wo…bad main aik car accident main moot hui asa lagna ka liya Break fails kiya tha uss na…. Aur kissa khalas…._he laughs_

_Team was looking at him with angry and firey eyes…_

Daya(angry): Sirf muja barbad karna ka liya..sirf muja…tum na kitna kuch kiya…kitna kuch ….

Raka: Tuja barbad (Harsh) janta hai tu na mera sath kye kiya tha? Kye? Billons, millions main har waqt khalta tha main..Sharafat ka Mang teeka peehan kar… Bussiness Dicon … Aur tu na kye kiya? meri sari Izzat…shaan mitti main mila di… Sari shaan khtam kar di..muja Jail bejwa diya…janta hai kasa lagta hai tab? Meri sari mehnat pani main mil gai…. Jab teri izzat, shaan sab khatm hui..tu jail gaya…tu kasa laga tuja? Haan? Kasa? Yah tu iss Abhijeet ki waja sa becha hai tu…. Issi na muja doonda… muja pakr kar laya..apna khabrion ki maded sa… Warna tuja main bechana nai data..kabhi nai….

_After than Abhijeet Again came back in witness box and said…_

Abhijeet: Your owner… Yah 6 gawah…ab kssi kaam ka nahin… Jab koi khoon hua he nahin..tu kasi gawie… Yah 6 gawah Daya ko saza hona ka bad sa gyub he tha… Jab CID iss case ki chan been par lagi aur in 6 logon ko dondna ka liya sab police stations main in ka photographs beja ..tu aik din pehla he Delhi police na aik khabri ki khabr par ina aik gher sa chapa mar ka pakra….

_ACP look at Abhijeet…bcz he knew Abhijeet issues such orders for dehli police one day before…Police is really efficient that in single day or say in few hours they found all those 6 men and arrested them as well…Not only this but transferred them in mumbai as well? A smile came on his lips…All 6 Fish man came inside the witness box one after the other and accepted that what they did was all Raka plan only…. There was acting on it just bcz of Money….Daya is really innocent in all this…_

_Abhijeet again berifed to Addalat that when CID start working on this case just to prove their officer innocent…they found all 6 fish man missing…and they tries to find out them and with the help of them they got the original planner and those 2 dead fishmen who were actually alive… But ACP really understand now that where all 6 fish man was till now? They was in Abhijeet's coustody only…and with the help of those he reached to Raka and Others…means Abhijeet was working on all this since long time..when he comes to know abt Daya..he start working on this..He really praise Abhijeet in his heart..No one knew but Abhijeet really did all this… Just bcz he knew There is something big bcz of which Daya is doing all this…Just bcz of Trust he wins today…_

Defense lawyer: ko pansya gaya hai Ur owner.. buri taran sa Pansya gaya hai.. Aik larki aur aik Senior CID inspector ki jaan bechana ka liya Uno na wo jurm accept kiya jo uno na kabhi commit he nahin kiya…CID team ki jankari aur mehnat ki bina par ajj yah baat court main sabit bhi ho gai hai… case is clear now .. Defense rests your owner…

_Daya was looking really downward..he was not looking okay… The Girl is dead.. Judge as well..what happened with him was just bcz of that criminal Raka… how much he bear in all this..how much he hurts others…. How much….how much everything is messed up today…he was in deep thinking…._

_Team was also in shock..they all were not believing what they heard… They were feeling they are seeing any dream… just a dream…And affcords they were really happy..but shocked feelings were more than those happy feelings and fear abt what next?_

Judge: Tamam Saboot ka anosar yah Addalat iss nateeja par ponchi hai ka Senior Inspector Daya bakasoor hain… uno na na sirf aik larki ki jaan, izzat balka apna sathi ki jaan bechana ki khatir bhi apna sab kuch Dawyo par laga diya… Addalat Apna dash ka asa officer par Fakhar mehsos karti hai… … App ka sath jo kuch hua… app na jo saha… uss ka liya Addalat ko afsos hai… Addalat app sa yah umeed rakti hai ka aga bhi app apni Duty issi nispakshta aur achi neeyat sa nibiyan gaa…

Yah Addalat Senior Inspector Daya ko bagunag manta hua Baizzat bari karti hai…aur Apni CID ki Post aur job par dubara bahal karti hai… Saat he Saath Raka aur un ka sathiyon ko arrest karna aur un par case chalana ka huqum sunati hai… Court Adjurnt…. _He stood up and left the court….All others stood up too…._

_Daya falls down in witness box….All look at him…._

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_I try to clear so many points… Still anything left do tell me… last time short update but this time its long one… Hope u will like it… Daya is Free now..Happy? Reviews tu banta hain ;)…._

_Any guesses what's next? _

_I m missing so many Members Reviews…why all vanished…angry with me? Or what happened..not liking this FF? I want to knw the reason.. I m seeing so many visitors but reviews is not matching with number of visitors…._

_Thanks for Reading Guys…. See u soon…__J_


	19. Chapter 19

_Daya falls down in witness box…really breaks down..Still he was not believing on court decision.. This was like a dream for him… His Eyes starts shading tears..His body was shivering due to all this…All look at him and really feels bad… But who will move first to console him? ACP really want to move forward and Hug his son first..But, what about Daya? He will accept him? He stops there after thinking abt it… Abhijeet was sitting on bench… not looking at Daya..Who was crying in the witness box…Salunkhe really looking in pain after seeing Daya like this… He looks at Abhijeet and feels sad for Daya…Bcz all knew Daya want Abhijeet hand only…_

_Freddy moves forward and Places his hand on Daya's shoulder… Rajat and Schain follow him…_

Freddy (weeping): Daya sir..

_Daya look at him back….and again hides his face…._

Freddy (teary tone): Daya sir App roiya mat…Sir plz….

Rajat: Sir plz sir sambalen kud ko…Asa mat kariya… Hum sab asa nai dakh sakta app ko…

Schain: Sir plz…chaliya.. Apna gher….

_Daya look at him after hearing this…Tears were Rolling down from his cheeks… Tears came in schain eyes as well after seeing Daya like this… Daya was looking really in helpless condition…._

_ACP and Doctor Salunkhe moves forward as well…. Here Freddy again tries to console Daya as…._

Freddy (_teary tone_): Main janta tha….App nirdosh hain sir…Mera Daya sir asa kuch kar he nahin sakta… Dhaka na sir..hum sab ka vishwas jeet gaya ajj…. Kala Badal Hat gaya hain ab CID par sa.. Ab rona band kijyea sir aur aik nayii subha ka sath apni Zindagii main lootna ki shuruat kijyea…bas ab bht ho gaya… Bht dukh dakh liya hum sab na..ab aur nai…. _He starts weeping…._

_Daya look at the most innocent and concerned person ever…he hugs Freddy tightly…. Freddy hugs him back…Both Pure Hearts Cries for few mins….ACP forward his hand and rubs it into Daya's hair…which really sooths Daya… Smile was present on ACP's lips and Tears in his eyes…he look at back and Found Abhijeet nowhere… ACP was surprised on this…._

ACP: Chalu Daya huma chalna hai ab…Police station kuch formalities pori karna ka liya…

Salunkhe: Delhi?

_ACP clearing his eyes with…._

ACP: nai yar… Mumbai main he uss police station jahen Daya ko pehla rakha gaya tha (_heavy throat)_….wahen pa he… Delhi main sara mamla main kud dakh loon ga..Ab hum Daya ko kahen nai jana danga…

Salunkha (Smiles): haan bae… Baap ager ACP ho tu kuch tu fayda ho na… (_Making situation light)_

_All forcefully smiles on this…but Daya were still in tears, sitting in witness box…_

Salunkhe: Daya beecha…ab bas bhi karo (_he bend down) _Dhako beta jo hua..wo sab Sehna yah aga bhoola itna asan nahin. Par ab wo sab khtam ho chukka hai… main janta hoon(sad) tum hum sab sa bht naraz ho… Aur tum sahi bhi ho… Par pher bhi humari baat tu mano beecha..hum sab tumara bhaala he chata hain..tum mano yah na mano…Hum sab tum sa bht pyar karta hain,, (_tears comes in ACP's eyes) _tum apna gusa hum par nikal lana.. bht sara..jasa marzi…par abi ka liya…chalu yahen sa beecha…Ab chalu… chor do iss bura waqt ka peecha….

_Daya look at all…And at the same moment… Police cops Comes and asked to move towards Police station… Daya heard it..All requested him again and finally Daya tries to stand up… He misbalanced little bit but Rajat and Freddy hold him instantly...Tears falls down from Acp's eyes after seeing his strong Daya like this… Daya moved out from witness box after taking out his Both Arms from Rajat and Freddy's grip….he tries to walk either his condition was really messed up…His mind was not working… He was in sorrow… Police cops comes towards him..Daya look at them and unintentionally forward his both hands towards him for handcuff… Cops were shocked on this …Where Team was really shocked and sad abt this… Daya was use to of it so He did it unintentionally… This was really heart breaking for ACP…he could not resist and moved out from the court room with teary eyes and face…Daya look at him with shocked expressions….._

COP: Nahin Sir… Ab app Ayzad hain…Ab koi hathkari nai Daya sir….

_Daya feels a jerk in his body and realized abt the present situation… He moved down his both hands and start looking downward… _

COP: chalen sir…Police station jana hai…formalities pori karni hain…

_Daya look at them and moved with them slowly…. With each step he remembers in what condition he came inside the court…and in what scenario he is moving out from there.. Tears were continually coming in his eyes..and he was removing it again n again…he really don't want to cry.. So many media related person were present there outside the court room waiting for Daya…. They start questioning after seeing Daya coming out…._

1 Reporter: Sir app ko kasa lag raha hai ajj Aazadi ki fiza main asa sans lata hua? Kye app yakeen kar paa raha hain ka app waqie ajj aazad hain?

2 Reporter: Senior Inspector Abhijeet na app ko bechya hai.. App ko kye lagta hai ka App na un ki jaan bechana ka liya jo kadm utya …uss ka karz utarana ka liya Senior Inspector Abhijeet na ajj app ko bechya hai…yah CID ki Duty ka khatir sirf?

_Daya look at them..who were continually taking his pictures….. he did not say anything…and start to moving down from stirrings …_

Rajat: Dhakiya hatiya aga saa… No question please…

Reporter: sir app kuch tu boliya… 6 mah tak kssi ko app ki koi parwa tak nahin thi…pher achanak CID ko app par Taras kasa aye gaya? yah phr kud ki izzat bechana ki khatir CID na yah sab kiya hai? App ko kye lagta hai?kye herat nahin hoti iss sab par app ko?

Another Reporter: Kye itna kuch hona ka bawajod app apni Duty pehla ki taran immandari sa nibah payen ga …kye yah sab hona ka bawajood app cid join Karen ga? yah CID chor dan ga?

_All look at him with shocked expressions…._

Freddy (Angry): Yah kasi ulti seedi baten kar raha hain app log? Hatiya yahen sa…

Reporter: Hum tu bas Inspector Daya sa un ka khyalat ka bara main janana chata hain..akher ko Dash ki suraksha un ka hathon main hai…..

Schain (harsh): Yah janana ka bawajood ka kssi Ki beti…Jaan , Izzat ki khatir uno na kye kiya…ab bhi app yah janana chata hain ka dash ki surkahsa wo pehla jasa kar payen ga yah nahin?

_Reporter Quite…._

Rajat (calm tone): Dakiya app ka kssi sawal ka koi jawab nai milna wala app ko yahen sa…Behtar hai app humara waqt zaya mat Karen.. aur haten yahen sa… App ki reporting sa kahen zyada zarori CID ka kam hai…hatiya _(strong)_

_Reporters start moving from there with sad faces…Police also helping to clear the area now… All reached near to CID Quills and asked Daya to sit down…ACP was present there… Daya look around and with sad face sat inside the quills …all settles down as well and moves towards Police station with Police van..After reaching Police station… they Spend 2 hours in Police station to complete all formalities... Daya got his clothes...He changes it and after signing the papers…he shake hand with Inspector present in the PS and moved out from The Police station with his team… Team faces were glowing now after seeing their Dear Daya sir back… After wearing his casual outfit he was looking like before… Not completely but a little touch...Otherwise seeing him in that Prisoner outfit was really difficult for all….._

Daya (_to ACP): _Sir main kahan jaion ga ?

_All really look at him with shock and unbelievable eyes… At one side his question is right…Abhijeet is not present there to take him home and on other side He already left that Duo house…So Now What?_

ACP: Daya jo gher tum na…tum na CID sa manga tha…wahen tu tum raha he nahin..aur iss sab ka bad wo CID na wapis lay liya (_low tone) _…Tumara saman Tumara gher main rakwa diya tha hum na…

Daya: Tu main kahan jaio ab Sir ? _Helpless tone…_

_This helpless tone really tore ACP's heart into so many pieces…_

ACP (sad tone): Asa kyun kah raha ho Daya… Tumara gher…apna gher hai…

_Daya was looking really absent minded at the moment….Looking not interested in anything…_

Daya: Mera koi gher nai sir… jab koi tikana tha hi nahin tu muja jail sa kyun nikala app logon naa…

_All was really shocked on this situation….How can they saw such a heartbroken Daya like this…_

ACP: Asa mat kaho Daya…Tum chalu humara sath…

Daya: Nai sir…main kssi ko Disturb nai karna chata…Kssi ki zindagii nai kharb

_ACP interrupts angrily.._

ACP: Daya (angry)

_All look at ACP …..ACP calm's down at the same moment after realizing…._

ACP (realized): Kssi ki zindagii tumara na hona sa Disturb aur kharb ho sakti hai…Hona sa nahin…chlu apna gher…

_Daya did not move…._

ACP: Dhako Daya mera koi haq tu nai banta (_Daya look at him) _per jo bigar pada hua hai..ussa koi aik nai pur kar sakta ab…Tum dono ko he Aga barna hoga… Aur rai baat uss gher ki tu …wo gher tum dono ka he hai…

Ab chlu sab (_looking at all) _yahen asa khara mat raho….log tamasha bana lata hain… media mojod hai yahen bhi….

_All moved at the same moment…and Daya with same look sat inside the quills and Quills moved…. All were looking really silent…They all don't know..What to say or what to do? _

_After sometime all reached at DUO house… All came out from Quills except Daya…ACP look at him and asked to come out..But Daya does not move…._

_Salunkhe rings the bell and after few second Abhijeet opens the door….before he could ask anything from them ..he noticed Daya who was sitting inside the quills and all others who were standing there…. He really understood the scenario…He was abt to move back after opening the main door… when he heard…._

ACP (to Daya): Daya tumara gher aye gaya hai… tum jaio…hum sab chalta hain…case par kam karna hai…

_Daya look at ACP… Where Salunkhe , Schain, Freddy and Rajat were looking in shock….Without saying anything Daya moved out from the quills and on ACP orders…All sat down in quills again and quills moved within no time… Abhijeet look at Daya who was present there and looking at his house….Daya did not move from there and Abhijeet Stays at the same place as well…._

**_TUM HO GHUM KO CHUPAYA….._**

**_MAIN HOON SAR KO JUKHAYA…._**

**_TUM BHI CHUP HO….._**

**_MAIN BHI CHUP HOON…_**

**_KON KISSA SMAJYA…?_**

_After few mins…Daya sat down there… Abhijeet look at him and after making a face he moved inside without closing the door… Here Daya sat down with same silent mood attaching his head with Tree present there…he was looking really lost….. Here Abhijeet sat down In tv launch for few seconds..Looking restless…And after few mins he look at Door..Which was still Open and Found no one there… he moved towards his room and closes the room door with great voice..This was showing his anger… _

**_Abb Dooriyan, itni hain tu..._**

**_Milna yahen nnn kal Hoo Naa hoo..._**

**_Abb Dooriyan, itni hain tuuu..._**

**_Milna yahennnn Kal hoon naa hoo...?_**

**IN Evening:**

_Daya was still sitting there but now with closed eyes… he was sleeping or what ? no one knows… Here Abhijeet Opens his room door and came out…Looking around first and then move towards Main door..which was still open like before…he moved towards Kitchen and start Making Coffee…Anger was showing on his face..He moved towards Window which was present in kitchen and look outside… Due to Dark evening nothing was clear much…. After making coffee he sat down in tv launch when His phone rings… With really irritated mood he moves and attends the call without checking who is calling…._

Abhijeet (irritated voice): Hello

Freddy: hello Abhijeet sir… Kasa ho app? Daya sir kasa hain?…. Un ki tabeat tu teak hai na? Sir un ka bht dehan rakhiya ga…wo teak nai hain…._And with that call cuts….. _

_Abhijeet with same irritated mood sat down again on sofa and start thinking again…now he was looking worried….He look at time and tries to drink one sip of coffee which he made… But before he can drink it he placed the mug on table again…And moves outside suddenly…His face was full of anger now….Moves towards that place where Daya was sitting..After seeing him Like this he comes in more anger and now speaks…._

Abhijeet (angry): Kye chata ho tum yahen yun iss taran beth kar? Tamasha banana chata ho..Logon ko dikana chata ho Ka main kitna bura hoon..kitna zalim hoon…haan….

_Daya did not reply him…he was still sitting like before with closed eyes..After getting back no reaction Abhijeet become rasher…_

Abhijeet: Ab kab tak yahen yun betna ka irada hai tumara…? Aur kitna tamasha karna chata ho? Kud ko takleef daa kar kye sabit karna chata ho? Muja takleef poonchana chata ho…tu asa kuch nai hoga ab….ab tum mera dil main nai ho..smja..suna tum na..nai ho mera dil main tum…aur na tumara wo maqam hai meri nazer main ab…. Oh haan… Main na Court main jo kiya..uss ki waja sa… uss ki waja sa koi galatfehmi mat pal lana apna man main…

_After few seconds…_

Tum na meri jaan bechana ka liya jo kiya..uss ka karz nai rak sakta tha main kud par.. (_hiding his eyes) _CID ki (_loosing words)_….ki…job…Haan Job (_again strong) _ki khatir…wo sab karna meri aik duty thi..Bas tabhi kiya maine wo sab…. Aur kuch matlab nai tha iss sab ka… ab yah majno ki taran bethna choro…Aur ander chalu… Aur tamasha banana ki zarorat nai hai….

_Still Daya did not reply anything…. Abhijeet Harsher now…_

Abhijeet: Tum yahi chata ho na ka main yahen aye kar..Tumari minaten kar ka tuma ander laa kar jaion? Haan…. Nai ayo ga na asa ander…kyun ka maine tuma gher sa jana ko kaha tha… teak hai…main he kah raha hoon ab…Chlu ander…yahen asa beth kar apni nahin tu meri izzat kharab mat karo…. _With that he moves forward and grabs Daya's hand… Which was really hot… He left it with shock…. Feeling something strange and fishy…._

Abhijeet (_shock n whispers): _Dayaaa…..aa ?

_Abhijeet again moves forward and shakes him….After getting no strong reaction… He pats on his face…calling his name with fast heartbeat…_

Abhijeet (_tense): _Daya…(_patting his face) _Daya….Ankhen kholo…Daya…?

_Daya hardly opens his eyes… and look at him…._

Daya (_whispers): _Abhijeet….. (_Abhijeet heart pinch) _Pani… _And he closes his eyes again…._

_After hearing this Abhijeet was like in dilemma… Echoing so many voices…_

**_"_****Daya: Pani…ii..pani..Abhi.."**

**_"_****Daya: Abhi..muja bht pyas lagi hai yar…thora pani pila do…"**

_Abhijeet jerk his head and concentrate on Daya again…_

Abhijeet(_murmurs): _Hey bagwan… Daya utto… _he tries to support Daya… Which was difficult for him bcz Daya was semi conscious..And was not supporting at all… after so many tries Abhijeet finally make him stand with the help of tree present beside him..he pulled his arm and after placing it on his shoulder…he grab him by his waist and tries to move towards their home…which was not so far… After few tries and Mins finally both enters inside the house and Abhijeet helps Daya to lie down on Sofa…. He looks at him and calls Doctor…_

_Abhijeet on phone call….._

Abhijeet (_irritated): _Doctor muja kye malom kitna degree bukhar hai… _After few seconds… _nai maine Check tu nai kiya… par kafi taz hai…Wo hosh main nai hai… lakin…shayad taz bukhar na bhi ho…weakness ki waja sa behosh ho shayad…. Nai..arre…. _(Angry now)_ App yahen aye kar kuch check bhi Karen ga? Yah phone par he sab bolon main? Jitna time yahen par laga diya itna main tu aye bhi jata app…

_And he cuts the call with same angry mood and look at Daya who was Still unconscious...Half lying on sofa…he moved towards room and back with thermometer…. And check his temperature…_

Abhijeet: Bukhar tu kafi taz hai…aur betho bahr Sardi main…uper sa asi halat main… hoon jo main…issi kam ka liya… malom hai nai chor sakta asi halat main… par apni bhi parwa nahin.. had hai..

_After half an hour door bell rings…Abhijeet moved to open the door …Doctor was there at door step…with the help of doctor...First Abhijeet shifted Daya at his room and after fully check up Doctor injected injection in Daya's arm and one in vain… he Advised Abhijeet abt medicines as…._

Doctor: yah medicines ina jab hosh aya tu da dijiya ga.. Aik aur injection bht zaroori hai in ka liya...but wo hosh main ana ka bad he da sakta hoon ab tu…Uss ka reaction ka dar ha…so…. Anyway, in ka treatment asa gher par tu nai ho sakta… Jism par kafi choten hain in ki…. Inn ka head par injury hai… scan kar ka he treatment karna para ga… App ina hospital lay ayia mera Hospital duty hours main..ta ka main kud sara tests kar sakon… Khyeal rakhna in ka… mental stress main lag raha hain bht…

Abhijeet: haan wo tu (_in low tone) _hoga hi… 6 Month tak jo…. _And he stops…_

Doctor: jee main sab janta hoon…issi liya in ka khyeal rakna ko bol raha hoon…and Yah (_abt to move out) _app apna bhi khyeal rakiya ga…muja tu app bhi teak nai lagta…. _He smiles and left…._

_Where Abhijeet after a second understand the meaning of Doctor… so speaks in irritated tone.._

Abhijeet: Khyeal…haan… main kasa teak ho sakta hoon…mera khyeal rakna wala kon hai…

_He moved out and after closing the main door again back in Daya's room…_

Abhijeet (_worried tone): _Iss na tu kuch khaya bhi nai hai…asa main itna injections…. _And he sat down beside him….Just start looking at him…and light spots of wounds present on his face… he was looking at him…. Slowly his anger starts removing from his expressions and may be from his mind as well…Sad expressions starts coming on his face…he was looking at Daya only and thinking abt him…minutes then hours were passing…_

**_""_****_tum mera pas hota ho na…tu ajeeb sa sakoon hota hai mera Dil main, demag main mera pora jism aur soch main… Tum kahen jana mat Abhijeet… muja chor kar jana nai…""_**

**_""_****_Abhi muja chor ka mat jana..muja bht dar lagta hai… (Whispers) Akala pan ka dar…Abhi…mat jana..main nai rah sakta""_**

_Each and every word was coming in his mind when he was seeing Daya like this…like whole scene was present in front of his eyes again…On that Day Daya was Suffering from Fever like this…Same situation… But, how much difference in both days?_

_Daya starts murmuring something suddenly…he starts moving his head in that deep sleep …_

Daya(_murmurs): _Ahhhh…hhhh…Ab…

_Abhijeet who was in deep thinking…jerked his head and look at Daya…he remembers Daya want water so he moved in hurry and back with glass of water and Spoon… With the help of Spoon he tries to Drank him water…but in vain bcz Daya was not conscious…he was not opening his mouth…so Abhijeet left it…But Suddenly Daya grabs his arm unintentionally… Abhijeet look at him in shock…_

Daya(murmurs): Abhi….iii… (_Painful voice) _Abhi…iii ayo….o…na…(_crying voice)_

_Abhijeet unintentionally placed his free hand on his forehead…tears came in his eyes… he really understand Daya's condition…._

_Daya calms down a bit…._

Daya(murmurs): Abhi…i…? kah..kahan ho tum… chala gaya…muja cho…chor diya… yahen jail…jail main cho…chor…dye akala…marna ka liya….

_Tears falls down from Abhijeet eyes…_

Daya (murmurs): ab nai ayo ga tum….muja lan….lana…na…n..nai .ayo…ga..naa… Abhi…._After few seconds… _tuma malom hai…naa..main hota…tu as..asa kabi..kabi nai karta.. tum..m..tum utna pyar nai..nai karta muj sa..jitna..ma..main karta hoon…main…maine bht gusa dilya tuma…per tum…kyun gaya chor kar…Abhi...tum..m..tu bara ho na..bar….r..aa _And those broken words completely stops…._

_Abhijeet look at him… and removes his hand from Daya's forehead…._

Abhijeet (_removing his tears): _Gusa nai..Daya… iss bar tu Tum na muja door kar diya hai…door kar diya hai kud saa… (_Again tear falls down from his one eye) _Dukh tu sirf iss baat ka hai….

_He removes his hand from Daya's grip and covers him with blanket completely and was abt to move out from his room when suddenly he return's and look at Daya…_

Abhijeet: Tum bhi jab mera pas hota tha na Daya…Tu ajeeb sa sakoon hota tha..Mera dil main, Demag main..pora jism main..soch main aur Muj main… Pher bhi tum chala he gaya na Daya… mera sath tu nahin raha naa… Muja chorna main he sakoon mila tuma… pher bhi tum khata ho tum muj sa zyada pyar karta ho.._After few seconds…. _Galti hum dono ki hi hai….wo kahta haina jo hota hai acha ka liya hota hai… Sahi khata hain.. iss sab sa jo fassla aya hain humara beech..humara dil o demag main..wo ab na he pur hon tu acha hai..kam sa kam pher sa tu asa dukh nai uttayan ga na hum?

_He look at him with teary eyes and left the room….._

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Everyone i want to end it bcz such main after this come back issa main wasa likh nai pie jasa main chati thi...and that's really irritate me a lot...:(( And Ab jab sab end tu aik happy end dana hai bas as per promise... but for me..Cheezan itni asani sa solve nai ho jatien..kah dana Bhool jaio and move on is very easy..par karna is not... so i will try to post those feelings here..But i m not expecting anything gud from me :((( plz app log bi koi high expectations mat rakhna..I will try to post good chapters...App sab ki request mind main hain will try to add all those things in next chapters..that's why I executed story this way.. will end this story soon..._

_ Diya, how to sign in at FF….Please check on the Top of FF home page or CID FanFIC page ...there is Sign up Tag...Click on that..and follows the instructions given there..U can make ur account with ur Gmail , FB or twitter accornt..few other options are also avalible there...It's up to you...making an account at FF is so simple.._

_Guys thanks for liking previous chapter and reviews :)) Hope u all will like this chap as well...Thanks...Poonum_


	20. Chapter 20

_Aby oh laad sahab….abi tak soa raha hai… chal utt..chal ka jahro day peecha ka ground saa… lay pee yah chyee (tea) aur dafa ho yahen sa fata fat…. Hey! Suno bay sab ka sab… aik aik jaga acha sa saf ho..chaka chak…aik pata bhi na dhika zameen par..malom hai sahab ka gussa… utto sab ka sab….nikalo…..(screams) he moved with... jahil betha rahta hain nawaab ban ka...Baap ka gher ho jasa..._

_He opens his eyes with fast heartbeat and sat down with great jerk in his body. His whole face was sweating…pain in whole body…but he does not bother abt anything… his senses was not working on that way….he removes his blanket in hurry and was abt to move down from bed when a painful AAAHHHH came out from his face suddenly…. This scream and painful wave in his body jerks him badly and his senses starts working on that time..he looks around… With deep thinking and much force he looked at everything again n again..And starts realizing abt the situation and scenario present around him… He again feels a jerk in his body…._

_He jerks his head and look around once again… Look at his bed….his blanket…and then look at side table..Duo picture was present there… he remembers yesterday court session and what happened after then slowly…. Then he realized that where he is... he is at his home..in his room..His mind replies him..he is not in jail…. No regular morning for him…no work or insulting voice around him anymore… he realized and releases his sighs…._

_He moved back his leg which was already on floor to stand up….covers himself again with blanket and attached his head with pillow bcz he was feeling high pain in his body and head… his facial expressions were not happy or soothing after realizing where he is… he was looking totally lost and not interested in anything…. After sometime someone opens the door….it was Abhijeet…He look at Daya who was lying on bed with half open eyes… He placed Food tray on side table and moved to removes the curtains..After doing that he was abt to move out from the room …When _

Daya(_looking another side): _Jab ajnabion ki taran he pash ana tha, tu gher lana ki kye zarorat thi muja?

_Abhijeet look at him back…._

Abhijeet (roughly): Nashta kar lo..Doctor ana wala hoga check up ka liya… _he was abt to move out again…_

Daya: Main check up nai…

Abhijeet _(interrupts_): Nakhra karna ki bajya apna app ko smbalo…Boj banana ki zarorat nai hai… _And he moved out completely…_

Daya(_teary tone): _Boj (_he smiles) _Yah tum kah raha ho Abhi? Tuma malom ha boj kye hota hai…? Bagwan na kara tuma kabhi yah Zindagii boj laga…jasa muja lagna lagi hai…. bas aik boj….Aik boj he ban kar tu rah gaya hoon…Par kssi ka liya nai..kud..kud apna he liya…

_Abhijeet got ready and was abt to left the home when he thinks something. Look at Daya's room..and then dials Doctor number…and told him that Daya is awaken now…so come and after check up give him that necessary injection and tell him abt medicines….But doctor told him that he stays at home as well..so if any strange Output comes he would be there to help him…he is just coming…saying so he cuts the call..and Here Abhijeet become irritated with this…._

_After sometime Doctor came and Abhijeet opens the main door and welcome him as…._

Abhijeet(_teasing): _Welcome…Ayia…rukha kyun hain bahr…Abb app bhi sawa karwana walon main shamil ho gaya…

_Doctor looks confused but enters inside the home…._

Doctor: Sorry..but Injection dana zarori hai..aur akala main risk hai… app thora rukiya….

_Both enters inside Daya's room and looks shocked..Daya was still laying in the same position without any breakfast….Doctor look at Abhijeet…_

Doctor: Yah kye..app na tu bola tha phone par ka Daya jag gaya hai..Breakfast done..aye kar injection da doon…but yahen tu sab asa he para hai…

_Abhijeet who was looking at Daya found something fishy In his behavior..he was looking completely lost…really not happy with his freedom? Really shocking if this is so…._

Doctor: Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet (_with jerk): _hmm..haan..wo…. (_Irritated again) _tu main kye karon…Ussa betha kar moun main zaberdasti tu khana nai tons sakta main…kye musebat hai yah….

_Daya with little jerk move his head and look at Abhijeet…. Abhijeet noticed that Daya is looking at him…he also look at him and found strange expressions from Daya..He was looking not angry with him… Strange.._

Abhijeet: muja bureau jana hai.. Kaam karta hoon wahen… (_to doctor) _Sara din yahen beth kar sawa nai kar sakta main..App ko injection dana hai tu da dijiya…aur medicines ka bhi bata dijyia ga….ager apna khyala rakhna hai (_look at Daya from corner of his eyes) _tu rakhen..Muj par koi boj na bana kam sa kam….

_He said so and looks at Daya whose eyes were fixed on him…. Without losing a minute Abhijeet left the home after leaving shocked Doctor…He moves towards Quills and starts it but found some problem in Engine…Abhijeet really hit his leg hardly with quills after coming out from it…. Looks so irritated….He look Upward…._

Abhijeet _(Irritated n Shouts_): kye chata hain app (_to God) _Yahi ka main yahen rahon… uss ka pas..nahin…Nai rahon ga main… Bht bawakoof bana liya sab na muja.. (_Tear comes in his eyes, but he ignores) _Bht…. (_Teary tone but he does not realized) _Ab aur nai…aur nai…

_He clear his face bcz tear falls down on his cheek and he realized it….and moves from there… he starts walking on the road...so many cabs, rakshaw, buses were passing from there..but Abhijeet was just walking on the road in spead…_

**_Jin ko smja tha Apna….._**

**_Dagaa Daa gaya…._**

**_Agg Dil main laga kar….._**

**_Hawaa Daa gaya…._**

**_Hua abb wo paraya…tha ek din jo humara….._**

**_Ek Saza hi tu hai Zindagii…._**

**_Koi roo ka kata, koi hass ka guzara…._**

**_Ek Saza hi tu hai zindagii…._**

**_Bas ek saza hi tu hai zindagiii….._**

_Abhijeet stops when he badly hit with one man..who look at him with anger…but move away after seeing Abhijeet teary eyes…. Abhijeet look at that man and smiles with teary eyes…._

Abhijeet (_helpless tone): _Aik guzarta rahi, aik ajnabi insan mera dard par sakhta hai…smaj sakta hai…par koi apna nai…wo sirf bawakoof bana sakta hain…fayada uttha sakta hain…. koi nai smaj sakhta…yah halat…yah akalapan…jis par betatai hai sirf woi… jab akala he rahna hai..tu iss taran aye kar janjoro tu mat…jeena do iss ahsas ka sath ka nai hai koi…bas nai hai koi mera apna.. haan…tu kye? Main aik akala hoon asa iss dunya main? Hazaron hain..but no _complain… (Tears were rolling down from his cheeks)…._Tu main kyun karon…nai…koi complain nai…main kush hoon..bht kush…meri parwa kssi ko nai thi…muja kssi ki nai…(_tries to look strong) _

Here at Duo House…._Daya was not supportive at all with doctor… he was not replying to him or not acting like what doctor demands….Doctor was really confused to what to do? This man is really strange and different….After spending One hour with Daya he finally Dials Abhijeet number….who was in bureau now…_

Abhijeet (_irritated tone): _Ab kye ?

Doctor (_interrupts intense tone): _Dakiya app kssi asa sa meri baat karwa dijyia jisa Daya ki parwa ho…

_Abhijeet body jerks with this..he feels current passes in his body with speed..he feels anger in his whole body…. But composed after realizing that tense tone…_

Abhijeet: kye baat hai ..app kuch

Doctor (_again interrupts): _App meri ACP sahab sa baat karwiya….

_Abhijeet losing a min moved towards ACP's cabin …without taking his permission he enters inside the cabin and asked him to talk. ACP who was already busy with phone..Look at him with shock on his strange behavior…But Abhijeet Totally ignores ACP gaze…he gave him his cell phone..and grabs land line phone receiver with his other hand…ACP look at him for a second and then talks on phone..Soon he understand that who is talking on phone and abt what ? he moved outside and came back after sometime..He was looking worried….After sometime He ends the call …. Freddy came inside the cabin for a file…when ACP replies him as…_

ACP (_worried tone): _Abi nai Freddy…Muja jana hai…. _And he dials a number…._

ACP: Haan Salunkhe tu abi aye sakta hai…_After a second… _wo sab chor..aur muja adha ganta ka ander ander life Line hospital main mil…. Haan foren nikal….

_Abhijeet look at him…. ACP came out from his cabin…Abhijeet and Freddy follows him..Freddy asked in tension…_

Freddy: kye hua sir..sab teak hai? Hospital kyun?

ACP: haan freddy teak hai…_But his tone was tense…saying so he left the bureau….Leaving clue less Abhijeet,, who was more irritated with this…_

Freddy: yah ACP sir ko achanak kye ho gaya…

_He looks at Abhijeet….and after looking at Rajat and schain sir…he finally asked in scary and Low tone…._

Freddy (_to Abhijeet): _Sir wo Daya sir…. _Abhijeet look at him after hearing this….Freddy got scared..he move back a bit and then moves towards his desk without asking anything…._

_Here Abhijeet was looking tense...he again look at door..and after few seconds he move out …was looking in deep thought…._

_Doctor Salunkhe was waiting outside the Life Line hospital…After few mins ACP Came in his car and look at Salunkhe waiting for him…. He moved towards him in hurry…._

Salunkhe: Kye baat hai ACP…itna jaldi main yahen kyun bulwaya asa?

ACP (_worried): _yar Daya ka doctor na bulaya hai…wo Daya ko Nend ka injection daa kar hospital lay aya hai…Aur Abhijeet ko malom tak nai…Doctor tu itna gusa main hai uss sa…ka uss saa baat tak nai karna chata… Uss na muja buliya (_calm down a bit) _kuch baat karna chata hai wo… Maine tuja call ki..Tu Doctor teri Zaroorat par jaya…

Salunkhe: Fikar mat karo yar (_placing his hand on ACP's shoulder) _main hoon na yahen…Chalu ander chalu….

_Both moved towards Reception and after waiting for a min…moved towards Doctor cabin… Doctor was looking bit worried…he started as…_

Doctor: Dakiya ACP sahab..iss sa pehla ka main iss case ka bara ma kuch bhi discuss karon, muja app yah batiya ka Daya ka koi apna hai ? jis sa main baat kar sakoon permanent basis par….

_ACP Embarrassed…_

ACP: baat kye hai Doctor….

Doctor: Dakiya…Abhijeet na Daya ko gher rahna ki ijazat tu Da di… par un ka khyal rakna wala koi nai hai wahen…Main un dono ko ajj sa nai janta….Aik taran sa un ka family doctor hoon… iss liya Daya ki mental approach ko acha sa janta hoon… Un dono ka beech kye problem chal rai hai wo tu main nai janta…par jis taran sa Abhijeet wahen gher pa behave kar raha tha..uss sa masla kis kadar bara hai wo zaror smaj sakta hoon…. Khere maine app ka sath uss sab par discuss karna ka liya yahen nai buliya app ko… Masla kuch aur hai….

Salunkhe: Boliya Doctor sahab…Daya teak tu haina?

_Doctor looks at him and nodded as No…_

Doctor: Wo jis environment main rah raha hain sab sa pehla una wahen sa nikalen… Koi bhi insan jo jail sa nikla ho..Najana kye kye Sah kar..app ussa asa mahol main raken ga…Jahen ussa aik musebat smja jaa raha ho?

_ACP and Salunkhe Shocked on this..Both exchange the glance…._

Doctor: wo iss waqt asi position main nai hain ka sab ka gusa, narzgi sah saken… App sab ko un ki halat nazer nai ati….smja nai sakta app Abhijeet ko…Ager nai..Tu Daya ko un ka sath rak ka kis baat ka badla laa raha hain app un sa?

_ACP really looking embarrass and angry too…_

Doctor: Daya kssi baat par react nai kar raha (_to salunkhe) _kissi bhi baat pa nai… iss baat ka matlb smj raha hain app? Uss insan ko kssi cheez main interest nai hai… Ajj aik hour guzara un ka sath maine… Sirf yah smjana ka liya ka wo breakfast kar lan …ta ka una main injection da sakoon… Side effects ka bara main batiya..but got no reaction…asa jasa wo kuch sun he nai raha… kuch smaj he nai raha…un ka demag jasa kaam he nai kar raha… yah sab dakh kar aik bht weired though mera mind main aya….. _After few seconds…_Aik lawaris insan…jo iss waqt bht bemar hai..jisa meri help ki zarorat hai…asa smaj kar una nened ka injection laa kar laya hoon main yahen….

ACP (_composed): _Please app asa mat kahiya….

Doctor: tu aur kye kahon main ACP sahab? Daya ka test kiya hain maine.. wo teak nai hain mentally toor par…I think he need psychiatrist help…. Mager uss sa pehla ager app log koi koshish karna chayen tu…

Yah rahi un ki medicines list, reports … _he forward one file on table…. _Maine una injection da diya hai… Reaction main una vomiting hui..but he is fine now… medicines lani zaroi hai For a week… baki I must tell u…. (_he stood up) _App ka officer jail sa ana ka bad…Apni iss Aazad zindagii main kush nahin hain…balka wo apna app ko aik Qadi he mehsos kar raha hain ACP sahab…. Chalta hoon muja round par jana hai..App Daya ko laa jaa sakta hain… he is in Room no 310…. Peon lay jaya ga…baki nahin lay jana chyen tu I must say… main un ka khyal rak sakta hoon… itna tu hospital wala kssi bhi gareeb aur zaroratmand insan ka liya karta he hain….

_He said so and left the room…. Where ACP was sitting on chair with really composed manner..But now anger was coming out from his face..Salunkhe was in shell shock state..and was angry on Doctor's words as well… ACP stood up in anger…._

Salunkhe (_hold his arm): _kahen jaa raha ho ACP?

_ACP looks at him with great anger in his eyes and Face…._

ACP: Bas bht ho gaya salunkhe…Ajj tak nai…par ab muja baat karna hogi… Kud tak maine ussa kuch nai kaha…. Lakin Daya …wo bht kuch sah chukka hai… bht zyada..ab main ussa Daya ka sath kam sa kam asa nai karna donga.. Sirf iss waja sa ka Daya uss ka sath bht attach hai..uss pa bht depend karta hai…main iss sab ka fayda utthana nai doonga usa…Tum daya ka pas jaio…reports paro…ussa dhako..And decide karo ka kahen rahna betar hai uss ka abi….

_He said so and left the room with same angry mood…Doctor Salunkhe was looking worried after this whole situation…. He sat down on chair...what he can do more? And after sometime he look at File placed on table …he starts reading it…And Become more worried… Reports was clearly telling him Daya's mental condition…He was sitting in the same room without realizing how much time he spends there….he realized when he heard Door voice and look towards Door..Doctor was back…. Salunkhe realized and feels embarrassed…_

Doctor (_sat down): _App abhi yahen he hain… (_look at the file in Salunkhe hand) _so reports par li app na…Abb app ko andaza ho gaya ho ga ka maine asa kyun react kiya…

_Salunkhe look at doctor with worried expressions…_

Salunkhe (_confused n shocked)_: lakien kasa…wo aik strong insan ha doctor..aik CID officer…kitna kuch saha… sab ka gusa..Abhijeet ki bemari..uss ki barukhi… jail ..saza sab…aur jab wo jail sa choota tab bhi wasa nai laga jasa yah …yah reports show kar rai hain… I m just shocked….

Doctor: App aik doctor hain kud Doctor salunkhe… Iss cheez ko betar smaj sakhta hain… Insan chiya kitna bi strong kyun na ho.. Aik had hoti hai….had hoti hai kssi bhi cheez ko sehna ki ..bardasht karna ki…. Demag ki aik limit hoti hai… Ager wo limit par kar jaya koi..tu demag kab kis rukh par chal para….yah insan kud nai janta hota…infact hum doctors bhi iss cheez ka andaza nai laga sakta ka insani demag kasa react kara ga yah kis tarf chal para ga…Sirf treatment karta hai system ki kharabi janana ka bad...

Salunkhe (_understanding tone): _jee main smaj raha hoon…Daya jab Gher gaya..tab bhi uss ka man main koi umeed thi…lakien jab wo umeed toti….tu wo bhi tooth gaya… Jasa app kah raha hain..wo bilkul kssi cheez ko react nai kar raha…asa tu uss ki halat aur bigar jaya ge doctor…

Doctor: jee…aur yahi cheez muja dara rai hai… kahana na khana..minat kar dana par pher bhi react na karna…kssi ka lihaz nai..asa tu pehla kabhi nai dakha maine una iss sa pehla…he is fun loving guy after all doctor sahab.._After few seconds…_ Jail main aik arsa bura time guzarna..i understand…aik jhoota illzam ka boj uttana…pher uss sa chootna bhi…par zindagii main wasa he pakra rahna…zindagii ki qaid saa aazad na hona… yah sab baten kyun? Ina tu app log smaj sakta hain bas… aik cheez doctor sahab…wo jail sa nikal kar kush nahin… tu pher wo bahr kyun hai? Yah cheez shayad uss ka demag main hai…and that's what…jo muja pershan kar raha hai…Aga chal kar yah cheez bht khtarnak sabit ho sakti hai...

_With sad mood Doctor salunkhe left the room…and moves towards Daya's room… he moves there and enters without knocking the door…he look at Daya who was sitting on his bed looking somewhere…it was clearly showing from his face that his eyes are somewhere but his mind is somewhere else…. Salunkhe Moves towards him and sat beside him on his bed…grab his hand with…._

Salunkhe : Dayaa…aa…

_Daya look at him….just look at him ..did not say anything…Salunkhe feels happy internally, otherwise after discussion with doctor he was really worried abt Daya.._

Salunkhe (_with pure concern): _Daya beccha… kasa ho ? haan… _he smiles…_

Daya (_in low tone): _teak hoon sir… teak hoon…

Salunkhe: tumara doctor na tu muja dara he diya tha..bola tum kuch baat nai karta…

Daya (_look at him): _muj sa koi baat karta he kab hai…

_Salunkhe look at him with great shock….what he is saying is either true… Who talks with him or tries to talk with him after his comeback.?.All left him for Abhijeet and his anger…he speaks with more concern and love..He was feeling really sorry for him…._

Salunkhe (_with love): _Asi baat nai ha beccha…sab chata hain tum thora rest kar lo..pher sab mil betan ga…

_Daya did not say anything…. Salunkhe look at him and waits for any talk…. But Daya was not looking interested in anything…_

Salunkhe: Daya …please asa mat raho..hum tuma asa nai dakh sakta…ab sab pehla jasa nai hai..kuch wasa nai raha…

Daya: tu kye sab teak ho gaya hai sir? _Look into his eyes…._

_Tears comes in Salunkhe eyes….he moved his face on other side and was abt to move out when Daya suddenly grabs his hand… Salunkhe was shocked on this…he look at him back after clearing his eyes…_

Daya: Sir app jaa ra hain?

Salunkhe: nai ..nai beccha.. main tu bas...

_Daya feels Sadness of Salunkhe..._

Daya (_in low tone): _Sir app muj sa kabhi milna Jail kyun nai aya?

_Salunkhe was shocked on this question of Daya… he really don't know what to say..was feeling like he will burst out now…he manages somehow to speak…_

Salunkhe: Main tuma asi halat main dakh nai sakta tha Daya…. (_Teary tone)_

_Daya noticed clearly from salunkhe face…that he is speaking with difficulty… Tears falls down from his eyes while answering Daya… _

Salunkhe (_continues): _Tu bas… (_Controlling his tears) _nai aye saka main…bas nai aye…saka…

Daya: Sir…

_Salunkhe look at him…._

Daya: App na muja kabhi gala kyun nai lagya sir? Main app ka gala lagna chata hoon…

_Tears falls down from Salunkhe eyes….without replying anything he just moves forward and hugs His Daya beccha tightly… First ever Hug…with complete father and son love and care…both shared tears in that soothing Hug…. really helpful for salunkhe...he shared all his stored tears now which he was holding since long and now he can't...After sometimes….salunkhe speaks in Hug…_

Salunkhe: janta ho Daya (_teary tone) _ager mera koi beta hota naa tu wo bilkul tum jasa he hota…bilkul tum jasa…. _Saying so he hugs Daya more tightly with more love and care…. Daya was feeling that pure love for him …which was soothing him and relaxing his emotions…After releasing from that Hug…Daya look at Salunkhe…Who was looking at him and his teary face… Salunkhe moves his hand and clears Daya's tears… Daya was just looking at him….Both did not says anything abt what happened before..Bcz there was no need of words to share those sad feelings...which they were feelings..._

Salunkhe (_removing his tears): _bas ab aur nai…ab aur rona nai….ab nai beccha….

Daya: Sir ager kabhi main app ka pas na rahon…tu app ko dukh tu nai hoga naa?

Salunkhe _(shocked)_: asa kyun pooch raha ho tum Daya?

Daya: bas asa he.. Jab main jail main tha..tab bhi tu mera bagar raha he tha na sab ….

Salunkhe: Daya…. (_Look at him in shock) _acha chalu gher chalen…(_changing the topic) _

Daya (_stood up): _nai sir…main teak hoon…Main gher…_he stops… _chala jaion gaa..app ko ana ki zarorat nai….

Salunkhe: Daya nai..main….

Daya: Nai sir..app meri waja saa…fikar na Karen…Main chala jaion ga…

_Salunkhe feels that Daya is feeling relax like this so he allows him to move and advise him abt his medicines…he himself was feeling relax abt Daya after this meeting..He moved with Daya and look at him till then he sat inside the cab and moved from there…._

_Here Daya Back at Home…he was looking at home. He was worried abt House key…when his neighbor suddenly comes towards him…_

Neighbor: Arry Daya sir app…asa yahen khara gher ko dakh raha hain?

Daya: kuch nai bas wo…. Gher ki chabi…._in low tone_

Neighbor: mera pas hai…._Daya look at him in shock… _Abhijeet sir na rakwie thi kssi emergency ka liya…main abi data hoon…

_He moved and back with house key….Daya took it and enters inside his house after opening the lock….Switch on the lights and look around with some thoughts…Some memories…. _

_He remembers when they came back from Bureau together …How Daya relaxly sat down on sofa after removing his shoes…but Abhijeet still in alert mood… _

_Abhijeet: Dayaa….aa… Ander ja kar lato..aur yah shoes…ander utaro na… fresh ho jaio…_

_Daya: Jata hoon na yar..thaka hua hoon…_

_Abhijeet: Darwaza tak tu full Strong position main hota hoo..Gari bhi tuma he chalani hoti hai full speed main..aur enter hota gher main janab ko thaken ho jati hai… 2 min he lagta hain..hath moun doh kar nai beth sakta tum….?_

_Daya: nai…malom jo hai tuma? Pher roz tum kyun smjata ho muja?_

_Abhijeet: iss Ass par ka shayad tum kabhi meri sun lo…. Sudha jaio….._

_In return he only hears Daya's laugh….._

_Daya remembers that usual scene of their house… that smile and laugh….._

**Kitni Baatein Yaad Aati Hain….. **

**Tasverein Si Ban Jaati Hain….. **

**Main Kaise Inhein Bhooloon….**

**Dil Ko Kya Samjhaon…..?**

_He sat down on floor, beside the sofa…bcz he was use to of it so sitting on floor was his habit now... look at the living room…Which was same..but not that company..Laugh and smile is present there..No chance of all that even….. he lost it…everything…from his own hands….He was looking at everything with helpless expressions… He was silent but his eyes were saying so many things…so many…_

**Kyun Poori Ho Na Payee Daastan ?**

** Kaise Aayee Hain Aisi Dooriyaan ?**

_He remembers Last words of his buddy…he was semi conscious last night but still his mind hears those words ….And realized how much he lost everything… and there is no chance to get back all those things now which he lost it…..he remembers when he was standing outside his house waiting for his buddy one voice….but Abhijeet was just looking at him…and move back without asking that come inside….._

**Kitni Baatein Kahane Ki Hain...**

** Hothon Par Jo Sahmi Si Hain...**

** Ek Roz Inhein Sun Lo,...**

** Kyun Aise Gumsum Ho….?**

_After almost half hour , he moved towards kitchen, which was in front of him…. He remembers how his buddy always tries to make it clean and clear..Without any mess… And always got irritated with his free hand behavior…._

_Abhijeet: Daya Aik bar tu kitchen main guss aye, sawal he nai pada hota ka wo wasa ho jasa main chor ka gaya hoon..kabhi tars nai ata tuja muj par? Kabhi tu kuch kaam kar diya kar yar…._

_Daya: Tum jo ho…main kyun karon?_

_Abhijeet: tu kam sa kam itni cheezan bahr nikal ka mat raka kar pher..wo tu kar sakta haina…_

_Daya: boss uss main mera koi kasoor nai hai..aik cheez dondni ho milti he nai hai..pata nai kahen kahen chupa ka rakta ho…_

_Abhijeet: chupa ka nai..sambal ka rakhna kahta hain issa… aur janab ko kuch malom ho ka kon si cheez kahan raki hai..yah hoti hai tu nikalen na… Aik din bhi dehan sa dakh lo..ka kye kahan para hai…tu na kud tang ho..aur naa muja yah sab karna para…. Dayaaa….. kab sudhra ga yar…_

_Daya: kabhi nai…. WINKS….._

_Abhijeet: haan wo tu muja malom hai…koi aye jaya na humara gher..aur yah haal dakha tumara… tu kye socha ga.. ka hum dono he asa hain…_

_Daya: tu kye nai hain? _He laughs…and runs….

**Main Kaise Inhein Bhooloon …. ?**

** Dil Ko Kya Samjhaon….. ?**

_He moves towards sink and noticed Coffee mug..Which was still filled with coffee …he washed it … dry it and placed it in mug stand… then he look at Vegetable Rank… Different types of vegetables were present there… He chooses few Vegetables and star cutting it on cutting board… After clearing and cleaning everything..He starts cooking…. When he was done with cooking… He starts searching flour…. _

_Daya: Abhi…tum itna acha Aata kasa gond lata ho?_

_Abhijeet (irritate) : tum itna acha sa mera sar kasa kah lata ho, yahen khara khara Daya? Kuch kaam kyun nai karta?_

_Daya (laughs): Sab tumara sikaya hua hai Boss… _

_Abhijeet: Acha tu ajj Aata bhi gondana sikata hoon pher….._

_Daya: nai boss…. About to run…when Abhijeet forcefully grab his hand…and ask him mix water in flour ….Daya was not ready first and after so much time he added so much water into the flour… And then added more flour and then more Water and complete Mess even at the end…. Finally Abhijeet says Sorry to him and to himself as well…and again fulfills that task by himself…._

_Daya: Dahka pehla kar liya hota tu na itna Aata zaya hota aur na Time….._

_Abhijeet (Angry): haan tuma tu asal main Time ki fikar hai naa…._

_Daya: haan bilkul….CID officers hain..Time bht keemati hai humara…_

_Abhijeet (look at him with anger): Dayaaa…. Bahr nikal jaa kitchen sa..warna yah aata jo barbad kiya hai na tu naa..sara tera sar pa dal doon ga main…. Daya went out with laugh..which more irritated Abhijeet..But still he manages to smile…_

**Kitna Veeran Hai Ye Sama...**

** Saanson Mein Jaise Ghulta Hai...**

** Dhuan Kaise Aayee Hain Aisi Dooriyan….**

Daya _(to himself):_ Abhi…. Kye tum kabhi muja mahf nai karo ga?

Abhijeet: kabhi nahin….

_Daya shocked after hearing that voice….he look at back and noticed Abhijeet standing there with angry face…._

Daya: Ab….hi…..

Abhijeet: kitchen main kye kar raha ho tum ? kuch bana raha ho tu apna liya he banana…aur abb ka bad kud he sab karna ha tuma apna liya…. Jab tak main apna gher alag sa nai laa lata…majboren huma yahen aik sath rahna para ga… betar hai tab tak hum aik dosra ka rasta main na ayen…jitna ho saka…

_He was abt to enter in his room… when he look at the kitchen completely… which was really clean and look at the food..Properly ready…and Flour…Wow…Chamtakar… he looks at all in shock and then was abt to enter inside his room almost…when…_

Daya: 16 Saal…

_Abhijeet foots stops…and his eyes were stand still…. He was standing there with shock…_

Daya: yahi likha tha na tum na…uss paper main…. Iss ka matlb…ka Un 16 saloon ki dosti ka karz utaron main… Sach bol doon… itni bari cheez laa kar mera samna rak di tum na..Ka main kabhi na bhool payon apni sari zindagii…aik bar pher jhoot bolna sa pehla…tumara uss aik Sentence na majbor kar diya muja sach bolna par… Humari dosti ki kasam ki khatir maine sab sach kaha… sab…. Per kyun ? Abhijeet… iss zindagii ka liya… ?

Tum tu muja saza dana chata tha naa? Pher kyun aya muja bechana ka liya… kyun muja apni zindagii ka , humari dosti ka beeta wo sara saal yaad dilya….ka main sach bolon… kyun muja wahen uss qaid sa nikal kar iss qaid main laya tum? Kiss liya…. Iss saza ka liya jo tum muja asa daa raha ho? iss sa betar tu Main wahen kush tha… mat lata muja yahen…. Bas aik bar tuma dhakna chata tha… (_tears falls down) _tum jail aya… maine dhak liya tuma apni nazron ka samna…dhak liya ka tum teak ho… sahi salamat…bht tha mera liya….tum muja chor ka chala gaya wo ahsas bht taklleef daa tha mera liya… per uss ahsas ka sath..uss takleef ka sath rahna bhi seek jata na main kabhi na kabhi…. Pher muja yahen kyun laya…..? kyun… apna he gher main wapis aye kar acha nai lag raha muja… jee chata hai baag jaion yahen sa…. Jab muja yahen laa kar chorna he tha tu….uss roz wahen…jail main chorna ka bad wapis kyun aya? Bolo… _he shouts….._

_Abhijeet who was not looking at him..Turns back and look at daya..who was waiting for his answer…Was in tears and in much pain…._

Abhijeet: Tum na he tu kaha tha..jo chaya saza daa dana… tu pher ab yah saza bht bari lag rai hai tuma daya ?

_Tears falls down from Daya's eyes…he remembers what he said to Abhijeet during his jail visit…_

Abhijeet: Jab tum muja chor kar jaa raha tha…Muja tu kuch malom bhi nai tha… humesha humesha ka liya (_moving towards Daya) _tab tu yah sb khyal nai ayen hon ga tumara man main? (_looking into Daya's eyes) _Ajj jab kud par beet rai hai tu bht dard mehsos ho raha hai tuma? Tanha rahna chata ho… Jail ki wo qaid zyada pasand hai tuma…tu jab yahen tanha chor ka jaa raha hoon tu zyada takleef kis baat ki ?

Daya (_Afraid): _tum yah sab kasa bol sakta ho muj sa Abhijeet? Meri takleef ..jo muj par beeta..wo sab…kasa ignore kar sakta ho… kasa asa behave kar sakta ho mera sath?

Abhijeet (_shouts badly): _kar sakta hoon…Sab kar sakta hoo main…Suna tum na (_Daya afraid with that high voice) _Sab kar sakta hoon main (_looking into Daya's Eyes) _Ab sab kar sakta hoon…

Daya (_in low tone): _Main tumara dil main nai? Yani ab tum meri koi parwa nai…

Abhijeet: nai… (_look at him with anger) _bilkul bhi nai (_strong)_….Kal tum door jana chata tha muj saa..ajj main janan chata hoon… nai rahna chata ab iss zindagii mein main..tuma aur chance nai dana chata kud ko chot poonchana ka liya… nai …

Daya (_tears falling): _kyun….asa kyun?

_Abhijeet moves towards him with anger…and shouts…._

Abhijeet: Kyun….Ab kyun pooch raha ho yah sab…iss soch sa ka sab teak ho jaya ga tu nai Daya…wasa kuch nai hoga ab ki bar… kuch bhi nai…Aur yah Tumara KYUN? Yah mera liya he kyun….uss waqt Yah KYUN nai kaha…Jab ACP sahab tuma kah raha tha ka chala jaio…Jab Tarika na tuma meri zindagii sa kaha chala jana ko…. (_shouts plus teary tone) _Tab kyun nai kaha..ka KYUN jaion….Kyun jaion apna Abhi ko chor kar(_teary tone) _Nai jaion ga apna Abhi ko chor kar….

_Dreamy tone and situation..._

Daya _(teary tone):_ uss naa kaha sirf mera haq nai hai tum par…(_Crying)_

Abhijeet _(angry_): Tu kyun nai kaha…Ka sab sa pehla Haq tu hai….

Daya (_teary tone_): uss naa kaha ka main jitna door rahon ga utna acha hai tumara liya… (_Crying more)_

_Abhijeet moving towards him while answering every time…_

Abhijeet: Tu kyun nai kaha…tum kon hoti ho yah kahna wali..wo mera door jana sa mar jaya ga…(_Sad tone) _main nai jaion ga…

Daya(teary tone):uss na kaha maine tuma marna ki koshish ki….

Abhijeet: Tu kyun nai kaha…ka mera hona ussa sirf zindagii daa sakta hai… mera sath na tu ussa wapis jeena sikya hai… mera sath ussa bana tu sakta hai khtm kabhi nai kar sakta..maar nai sakta….

Daya _(teary tone):_ uss na kaha ka maine tumari zindagii barbad kar di hai…chala jaion tumari zindagii sa…

Abhijeet (_Standing in front of him now): _Tu kyun nai kaha..maine tu usski zindagii banyii hai… wo mera sath sa he tu hai…wo mera sath he tu hai… ager main chala gaya tu wo barbad ho jaya ga tab…main ussa barbad kar ka nai jaa sakta…mera Haq hai..uss par… sab sa pehla sab sa zyada haq… koi nai cheen sakta mera wo haq..main nai jaion ga ussa chor kar….wo mar jaya ga…nai jaion ga… kyun nai kaha…

Daya: ACP sir na bi tu danta…kaha chala jaion…

Abhijeet: Tu tum chala gaya… ? maine kab kaha tha tuma jana ko Daya….

_Daya's expressions changed now..he realized his mistake…_

Abhijeet: maine kab kaha tha tuma jana ko?bolo na daya… (_Calm tone) _nai kaha tha na..pher bhi tum gaya na…aik bar bhi socha..ka mera kye hoga…? Main mar bhi tu sakta tha naa? Shock nai sah sakta tha uss samay….

Daya: issi liya sab na sab chupya tum sa…wo tuma bechana chata tha….

Abhijeet (_removing his tears): _teak hai..man liya…wo sab bakasoor..Aur tum..? apna bara main kye kaho ga? Kye tum na muja pukara? Muja batana ki koshish ki….Sab ko mana kiya koi tum sa milna na aya… tum wapis nai lootna chata tha…wo sab KYUN?

_Daya head down…. He doesn't have any answer….Abhijeet starts taking step back…moving far from Daya…._

Abhijeet: nai hai jawab…nai hai na Daya…?

_Daya look at him with shock…he was helpless..he can't stop him…_

Abhijeet: main data hoon tuma jawab…. Kyun ka..Tum jana chata tha… Tuma jo sab na kaha wo sahi laga… _moving back…_

Abhijeet: Tuma door jana tha.. Kasum kahiyi thi na tum na Bagwaan ka aga? Wo nibani thi tuma….

_Daya shocked..Tears were rolling down from his cheeks…._

Abhijeet: Muj sa door jaa kar…Muja barbad hoona sa..Muja marna sa bechana tha tuma….

_He stops in front of his room door…_

Abhijeet: doori kye cheez hoti hai...uss waqt shayad smaj nai aya tuma…. Sirf aik lafz tha tumara liya.. Lakien ab Jab tum yah dhako ga aur smajo gay tu tuma pata chala ga ka Yah asal main hoti kye cheez hai… Sirf Doori..na koi umeed na roshni… Sirf Doori….

Daya: Abhi…iiii ….

Abhijeet _(shouts_): Zindagii guzar gai..apna pyar sa..apni care sa , apna subhaw sa…Aik dost ka , aik bhai ka rishta saa tuma yah smjata smjata ka tum…tum meri zindagii ho… Hum adhora hain aik dosra ka bina… Bagwan na huma koi nai diya...aik jasa halata , tanhai di..ta ka hum aik dosra ko mil saken…apni zindagii ka yah waqt guzar saken…. Har pal tumara khyal rakna…parwa ki…hansa…roya tumara liya…lakin tuma yah smaj nai ayi ka door jana sa tumara, Main kabhi kush nai rah sakta….. Lakien Un sab logon ki chand baton na tuma yah smja diya ka tumara door rahna main meri Balie hai…tumara door jana sa meri zindagi hai...Wah….wah… _he claps…. Daya shocked…. _Mera tu kiya kara sab pani main chala gaya na Daya….sari mehnat..sab pyar..care...Yun..paron tala rond kar chala gaya tum….. Ager main tumara saka bhai hota tu kye tum asa he karta mera sath?

_Daya was stand still… he was in Shell shock state of mind n heart…_

Abhijeet: bolo naa? Kye asa he karta tum? Nai na…. Tab tu tum kahta ka khabrdar jo asa kuch kaha…mera bahi hai wo…. Tum log kon hota ho muja uss sa door karna wala…yah yah kahna wala ka chor do ussa..chala jaio usski zindagi sa… _now he was not controlling on himself…tears were faling down from his eyes and he was speaking with Heavy throat…._

Abhijeet _(crying):_ main tab jaion ga sirf…jab muj sa mera bahi (brother) kaha ga ka chala ja daya… tera sath nai chiya muja… teri waja sa main barbad ho gaya hoon…meri zindagii azab ban gai hai..main nai jeena chata tera sath aur…. Tum na kaha asa kuch…. Nai kah sakta tha? kyun ka main tumara bahi nai…nai tha…. Yah sabit kar diya na tum na..Daya…. yah ahsas muja tu kssi na nai par tum na..tum na kud karya hai Daya… apna amal sa….

_He said so…and left the place and enters inside his room…closes his room door with voice…Move towards Wash room and burst out….. Here Daya was stand still…was in big shock…_

**_AUTHOR's NOTE:_**

_Long Chapter…. Hope u will enjoy it…. Must Review..take care…. Poonum_


End file.
